A Long-Awaited Talk
by glitterstar7
Summary: The sequel to A Pink Ranger Talk. Kim finally gets in contact with Tommy, and plans to visit him in Reefside. Tommy is excited and can't wait to see her, and even plans to introduce her to the Dino Thunder Team. Will their visit repair a long-lost friendship or spark something else between them?
1. Chapter 1

Tommy Oliver was enjoying being back in ranger retirement. After the crazy year he and the rest of the Dino Thunder team had, it was nice to just live a normal life again.

After Tommy had discovered the gems, he knew had to prevent them from getting into Mesogog's hands. After he escaped the island, Tommy knew one day Mesogog would return and knew he had to develop a plan to stop him. Tommy got smart, and with Hayley's help, the two developed a plan to use the Dino gems to create a new Power Ranger team.

Tommy was more than surprised at the unlikely group of kids the gems had chosen to be rangers… the kids were from different walks of life and had to quickly learn how to work together as a team. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent had grown and matured so much since becoming rangers; Tommy was so proud of them and couldn't believe that they were now going to graduate from high school.

Even after sacrificing their powers, the Dino Thunder team remained close. Tommy knew that after everything they went through, the kids were no longer just teammates to him… they were family. He loved the kids as if they were his own. Although he could live without Conner's relentless teasing sometimes!

After the prom, life slowly went back to normal. The kids had finished their college applications, and they wanted to spend the summer together before they went their separate ways. Now that Elsa returned as principal, Tommy was able to go back to a normal teaching schedule. Elsa turned out to be a decent principal, and even wrote glowing letters of recommendations for all the kids' college applications. Tommy knew the kids were nervous about their upcoming graduation, but more than excited for the next stage of their lives. He had no doubts that the kids were going to be successful in their future careers.

Even though the Dino Lab had been destroyed, the former Dino Thunder team decided to clean up and renovate the space. While they were cleaning, Conner had managed to find a few old photographs that had been scattered throughout the place. One of the photos Conner found was of a young Tommy and Kimberly together, and it was obvious to Conner that the girl was special to Tommy. Conner smirked and called out to the team, "Hey, guys, check this out. I found this old picture of Dr. O…. with a very pretty girl." Ethan laughed and said, "Oh, this I got to see", while Kira just rolled her eyes at the boys' antics, "Conner, it's probably a picture of Dr. O with one of his old ranger teammates."

Trent looked over Conner's shoulder and replied, "Oh, I don't know Kira, this looks like a picture of Dr. O with an old girlfriend." Kira grabbed the photo and quickly said, "Oh, that's not just any old girlfriend… that's the original pink ranger! I recognize her from the video diary, and she's in the original team photo that Dr. O has hidden around here somewhere. Her name is Kimberly Hart… and if I remember correctly they were a couple for several years!"

Conner said, "Wow… wonder why Dr. O didn't mention that he had a relationship with one of his former teammates? Could have saved us the headache with you two, Kira and Trent! Glad that you two finally came to your senses."

Kira blushed fiercely at Conner's comment while saying, "Shut up Conner!" and gave her boyfriend a shy smile. Trent playfully shoved Conner and commented, "Maybe Dr. O didn't want to tell us because he knew you wouldn't stop teasing him about his personal life. He went out on one date with Elsa, and you couldn't stop teasing him about that." Ethan then picked up another photo… an old photo of Tommy and Kat, clad in their Zeo ranger suits. Ethan said, "Looks like our good Dr. O had a thing for pink rangers." Tommy walked in and overheard Ethan's last comment and groaned, "Oh, no. Don't tell me you found my old photos! Ethan, hand over that photo!"

Ethan laughed mischievously and tossed the picture to Conner. Conner looked at the photo, gave Tommy a look, "Man, Dr. O, what is it with you and pink rangers? Kira, be glad that you were a yellow!" Tommy scoffed, while trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, and groaned, "Okay, okay… you guys had your fun. Now give me back my pictures… my personal life is none of your business."

Kira laughed and replied, "Someone's a little embarrassed! I think it's sweet he kept those pictures." Trent also teased, "Never knew you that you were quite the romantic Dr. O, although we should have suspected something when you went to help Ethan on his date with Cassidy."

Tommy just shook his head, hating that the kids were teasing him about his personal life, "Guys, those relationships happened a long time ago. Be respectful… those two women were also rangers. Kimberly is the longest serving female ranger, while Kat was her successor. You're looking at two of the best rangers in Ranger history."

Suddenly Tommy's phone rang, and he said, "I got to take this call… continue cleaning up, and don't take any of my old pictures." The kids laughed and went back to work, and Tommy went to the side to answer his phone.

Tommy didn't recognize the number, but he figured that it was one of his old friends calling him as he hardly gave out his number to anyone. He answered, "Hey, this is Tommy. Who's this?" Tommy almost dropped the phone when a very familiar voice came on the line, "Hey, handsome… it's been a while." Tommy knew immediately who it was since there was only one person who called him that… it was Kimberly!

A huge smile came on Tommy's face (which the kids immediately noticed) and Tommy's voice went soft as he replied, "Kimberly… man, it has been a while. How did you get my number?" He could hear Kim softly chuckle as she answered, "Let's just say an old friend gave me your number." Tommy could guess who it was that gave Kim his number, "Let me guess… it was Kat. I'm glad she did… god its great to hear your voice."

Tommy could sense that Kim must be blushing over the phone when she finally said, "Likewise, Tommy. I've missed you… and I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch with you. That was just stupid of me."

Tommy said, "Hey, part of it was my fault too. I should have talked to you after the island… we really should catch up. I'd love to see you again, and just talk. We haven't done that in years."

Kimberly said, "Actually that's why I called you. I have some time off coming up with the school year ending over here in L.A, and I was hoping to go to Reefside so I could visit you."

Tommy was smiling like a kid on Christmas Day when he heard that. He couldn't hide his excitement as he replied, "Kim, that's great. The timing is perfect for me, and I would love for you to meet Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent." Kim said, "I'd love to meet the kids that you mentored… but only after you and I catch up. Believe me, we have a lot to talk about without prying ears around."

Tommy let out a huge laugh, which caused the others to stare at him, "No problem… I totally agree. So, when are you coming down to Reefside?" Kimberly said, "I'm free right after the graduations here in L.A, so probably within the next two weeks. Is that okay?" Tommy said, "That's perfect… you'll actually be in town for the kids' graduation. It's on a Saturday, so why don't you come that Friday? That way we have Friday to ourselves, and Saturday for you to meet everyone."

Kim was smiling when she answered, "That sounds perfect Tommy… I'm looking forward to it." Kim then said her goodbyes, and Tommy was very excited that he was going to get to see Kim again. The kids noticed their mentor's excitement and wondered what was up.

Conner said, "Whoa, someone is happy after that phone call. Got a hot date, Dr. O?" Tommy just chuckled, "Conner, not even you can ruin my day today. I got a call from someone that I haven't seen in years."

Ethan said, "Would this friend happen to be female?" Tommy rolled his eyes at the former blue ranger while replying, "Yes, and a former ranger. I was planning on introducing her to you guys when she comes down to visit, but…"

Kira smacked Conner and Ethan, knowing that they were starting to become full-blown annoying, "Dr. O, all of us would love to meet your friend when she visits. We promise to be on our best behavior. Right, guys?" The boys quickly nodded… they were not going to pass up a chance to meet a former ranger, especially one that made their mentor smile like a love-struck teenager.

Tommy said, "Okay, good. Kimberly is coming down in two weeks… she'll be here the day before graduation, but you won't meet her until after the ceremony. I'll probably bring her to the big graduation party that Hayley is hosting."

Conner quirked an eyebrow, "Wait a second… Kimberly. As in the first pink ranger… your ex-girlfriend is coming to town! Oh, this is great…we get to meet one of Dr. O's old girlfriends!"

Tommy glared at the former red ranger and growled, "Keep it up Conner, and I won't even bring Kim to the graduation. I'll even skip the whole ceremony… and I had some nice graduation presents for all of you." Ethan then smacked Conner, "Don't ruin this buddy… I want to meet one of the original rangers and get our presents!"

Trent said, "Yeah, Dr. O has never introduced us to one of the originals… the originals are rock stars! We wouldn't have been rangers without them. Wait… why is she coming early?" Ethan grinned a cheeky smile at the former white ranger, "Trent… they probably want to just catch up without us interfering."

Tommy couldn't help his blush as he answered, "I haven't seen Kim in years… the last time I saw her didn't end on a pleasant note."

Kira let her girl side take over and let out a rather girlish squeal, "Aww... that's so sweet. I'll make sure the boys are out of your hair… and that they don't bother you and Kimberly."

Tommy said, "Thanks, Kira… I appreciate that. I trust you and Trent will behave around Kim, but Conner and Ethan… not so much."

Ethan and Conner gave Tommy an offended look, while Conner said, "Hey, that hurts… I can behave." Ethan rolled his eyes at Conner, "Yeah, right. I bet you'll tease Dr. O the moment he walks in with her. Dr. O hasn't had a date since Elsa dumped him for Trent's dad!"

Trent playfully shoved Ethan, "Hey, leave Elsa and my dad out of this." Tommy laughed at that and commented, "Shut up, Ethan. Elsa and I only went out on one date… we are just friends. Besides I think Elsa really likes Anton. I'm happy for them." Trent shuddered, "You don't have to see them acting all lovey-dovey. I even caught Elsa sneaking out of the house early in the morning one time… I really think Dad might marry Elsa one day."

Kira stifled a laugh and teased, "Yikes, that's a scary thought that Elsa might become your stepmom." Trent laughed, "I'm adopted… remember. And honestly, Elsa is actually a very nice person now that she's human again."

Conner also laughed at that, "Yeah, Elsa has changed a lot… I'm glad that we don't have to fight her anymore. She's even helping me organize a soccer camp for kids this summer… I can't wait!" Ethan said, "And she wrote us some awesome letters of recommendations… hard to believe that she was once our enemy. She's so nice that sometimes I miss the old Elsa." The kids laughed at that and decided to get back to work.

While the kids continued their cleaning and their playful bickering, Tommy's mind was still processing the thought that he was going to finally see Kimberly for the first time in years. He was nervous and excited… he hadn't felt this way in a long time. Tommy had to laugh at himself… he still felt something for his former girlfriend. Even though Kimberly had broken his heart, Tommy knew that he would always have a soft spot in his heart for the former pink ranger. Kimberly was not just his first love; she had also been one of his best friends. After the whole Turbo incident, Tommy was hoping to talk to Kimberly and just confront all the different emotions that they were feeling. But Kimberly took off after the karate tournament, and Tommy lost his chance to at least repair his friendship with her. It made him sad that they lost such a close friendship; he managed to stay friends with Kat after their breakup, and it made him wonder why he couldn't with Kimberly. Then again, Kat hadn't been the woman that Tommy had been seriously in love with for years… he had to admit that Kimberly had been one of the longest and serious relationships that he had. Now that Kim was coming down for a visit, Tommy was hopeful that he would be able to finally repair his friendship with her. He missed having her in his life, and he wasn't going to waste this golden opportunity.

Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, Kimberly let out a sigh of relief after she hung up the phone. Tommy seemed very happy and excited to hear from her, and that made her feel hopeful. She was glad she took Kat's advice, and couldn't wait to see Tommy again. Kimberly knew that they had a lot to talk about, but she hoped that by the end of her visit with Tommy that they would finally get the closure they needed and regain their lost friendship. She was even excited to meet the rest of the Dino Thunder Team… all Kim knew for certain that this visit was going to be memorable.

 ** _I'm finally back with the sequel to "A Pink Ranger Talk"! This is just the beginning... will start writing the next part of the story very soon!_**

 ** _Thanks Toxic Wednesday for your constructive review! I don't mind constructive criticism like that! In fact, I think I like the flow of this chapter a whole lot better now that I did this editing!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The two weeks had flown by quickly. Both Kimberly and Tommy were happy to be done with the school year, and more than ready for the summer break. After grading finals, they were ready for some down time.

Tommy was more than excited about Kim's upcoming visit, while Kimberly was a bundle of nerves. Luckily another phone call with Kat helped reassure Kim that she was doing the right thing and helped calm her down. But Kim had to admit to herself she was looking forward to this visit… she decided to focus on being happy that she was reuniting with an old friend.

Kim had called Tommy back for directions to Reefside, and they planned to meet at Hayley's Cyberspace. Tommy wanted to introduce Kim to Hayley first, since Hayley had never met her and had been concerned about this visit. Hayley knew that Kim had been a former ranger and that she had dated Tommy in high school, but she had heard how Kim had broken Tommy's heart. Hayley did not want her best friend to get hurt again, but she hoped that everything would work out. Hayley felt that Tommy deserved to be happy and was willing to give Kim a chance.

Kim arrived in Reefside a little after lunchtime. Luckily Tommy had given her great directions, so she didn't get lost trying to find the Cyberspace. She was quite surprised how much Reefside reminded her of Angel Grove; it had the same charm and warmth that she loved about home.

Kim walked in the doors of the Cyberspace and was pleasantly surprised on how much she liked the place. She could tell that this place was a popular hangout, and it reminded her of the Juice Bar back home.

Hayley was always very observant and noticed the newcomer that walked into her establishment. She looked familiar, and Hayley was very curious. Kim made her way to the counter, deciding to order a smoothie while she waited for Tommy to arrive.

Kim was met by the red-headed woman, and Hayley happily greeted, "Hey, welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace. How can I help you?" Kimberly said, "Could I please get a strawberry banana smoothie? I'm meeting someone here, but I figured a smoothie would be great while I wait."

Hayley nodded and proceeded to grab a glass, "Oh, okay. I'll make your smoothie real fast… my usual barista is off today so I'm a little shorthanded. By the way, I'm Hayley." Kim smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you Hayley… I'm Kimberly."

Hayley almost dropped the glass she was holding, but managed to give Kim a warm smile, "You're Kimberly Hart, aren't you? It's so nice to meet you… Tommy has told me all about you. He told me that you were coming to visit."

Kimberly was shocked that this woman knew who she was and answered, "Yes… I'm surprised Tommy mentioned me." Hayley could tell the petite brunette was surprised and replied, "Oh, don't worry, Tommy has said nothing but good things about you. I'm surprised he's not here yet… he's probably running late like always."

Kimberly laughed and quipped, "That sounds like him… even in high school he was always running late to everything."

Suddenly Kim heard a very familiar voice behind her say, "Hey… I wasn't always running late!" Kimberly turned around and was engulfed in a huge hug by Tommy. Hayley laughed, "I'll get your smoothie Kim… promise me you'll tell me some high school stories about Tommy later on?"

Tommy groaned, "Hayley… stop!", while Kimberly laughed, "No problem Hayley! Trust me… I have plenty." The two women laughed, and Hayley excused herself to complete her orders.

Finally, Kimberly was able to give Tommy her full attention… dang, the recent picture that she had seen of him didn't do him justice. Tommy was still very handsome and looked good wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. She could feel her heart beating fast… how could one man make her feel this way? She was feeling like a love-struck teenager and had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Meanwhile, Tommy almost went weak in the knees seeing Kimberly again… she was still beautiful as ever, and that pink shirt and jeans she was wearing made him think of their high school days. He was going through so many different emotions; he was feeling like the teenager that had been so in love with her.

Tommy managed to clear his thoughts, "Kim, I'm so glad you made it. How was your trip?" Kimberly also managed to regain her composure and replied, "It was okay… kind of a long drive, but luckily the traffic wasn't horrible. By the way… you gave me great directions. I got here with no trouble at all!"

Tommy laughed, knowing that Kim was giving him a hard time, "Yes, I know in the past I was horrible with directions, but Reefside is almost exactly like Angel Grove. It's not that hard to find your way around here."

Kim said, "I can see why you like it here… Reefside does have a certain charm." Tommy said, "Glad you like it… I wanted a peaceful life and Reefside seemed like a perfect place. But I seem to attract trouble no matter where I go."

Kim laughed at that comment and quipped, "You always were a magnet for trouble… glad to see some things haven't changed. I can't believe you cut your hair… it looks good though."

A small blush came on Tommy's face, but he managed to say, "Thanks, Kim… I needed to cut my hair once I started going out on digs. I needed something more manageable… the kids won't stop teasing me about my long-hair days though. You haven't changed a bit though… still beautiful as ever."

Now it was Kim's turn to blush… she smiled, "Thanks… I appreciate that." Hayley then returned with two smoothies. Hayley said, "Here's your smoothie Kim. And I got your usual for you Tommy."

Tommy smiled back at Hayley, but still had his attention on Kim, "Thanks, Hayley. You'll like Hayley's smoothies… they are awesome and even remind me of home." Kim took one sip of her drink and was in heaven, and replied, "Hayley, this is delicious. Hate to say it, but this is just as good as Ernie's… maybe even better."

Hayley laughed, immediately liking the former pink ranger, "Oh, I like her, Tommy. So, Kim, are you planning on coming to the graduation party tomorrow?" Kim answered, "I was just planning on attending the graduation, unless Tommy wants me to come to the party with him."

Tommy said, "Of course, you're coming to the party with me. How else are you going to meet the kids? They have been bugging me with questions about you for the past two weeks since they found out that you were coming." Kim chuckled at that, loving the fact that Tommy was so fond of the kids he mentored, "I can't wait to meet them; they sound like they are a handful though." Tommy laughed, replying, "Yes, they are, but I wouldn't have them any other way. But I should warn you… Conner is probably going to be the one doing all the teasing."

Kim said, "Conner? Oh… he's the one that wears red, isn't he?" Tommy looked at her in surprise and asked, "How did you know that?" Kim laughed, "I've dealt with former reds before, and Kat showed me your group photo." Tommy also laughed at that responding, "I should have known. I totally forgot that I sent Kat that photo."

Kim let out a small chuckle, "Same old Tommy… by the way Kat says hello." Tommy asked, "How is Kat… still in London?" Kim said, "Actually, Kat is back in Angel Grove. She just moved back recently."

Tommy groaned, "Man, I really have been out of touch with everyone. I haven't talked to Kat or the others in a while… have you kept up with the others recently?"

Kim said, "I've been just as bad as you lately… my teaching job has been keeping me busy. I did see Kat a few weeks ago, and even got a chance to have dinner with Jason and Trini before I headed home."

Tommy smiled in surprise, loving the irony that him and Kim now had similar careers, "You're a teacher too? What are the odds?" Kimberly teased, "Well, I don't have a doctorate, but I do have a masters. I'm a history teacher, and the gymnastic coach at my school. I still can't believe you have a doctorate; let me guess you're the science teacher with your credentials."

Tommy laughed again, "Yes, I'm the science teacher, but I'm back to doing some consulting for Anton Mercer Industries. Anton's an old friend, and his son Trent is one of my students."

Kim asked, "So where are the kids? Will they'll be showing up today?" Tommy said, "Actually, Kira has the guys busy helping Hayley get the rest of the party stuff. Kira did that for me as a favor, so we could really get a chance to talk and catch up. Kim, you have no idea how happy I am to see you again… I've really missed you."

Hearing Tommy say that caused Kim to blush again; she was kind of flattered that Tommy wanted to spend some time with her without his students interfering. Kim said, "I'm glad I came… I've should have done this a long time ago." Tommy gave Kim one of his brightest smiles and replied, "Good, how about we head out of here? I'm taking you to lunch, and then a quick tour of Reefside. We got a lot of catching up to do." Kim smiled back at Tommy, "Yes, we do. Lead the way."

Tommy and Kim paid Hayley and headed out the door. The two former rangers were happy to be reunited, but they also knew they had a lot to talk about. Hayley smirked as she saw Tommy head out with Kim; she had never seen Tommy so happy, and Kimberly was different than she had expected. Hayley could see why Tommy liked the petite brunette and could even see herself becoming friends with Kim. Hayley was tempted to follow the two former rangers, but she figured they deserved their privacy. Seeing Tommy and Kim together, Hayley could sense that there were still unresolved feelings between the two. At first, Hayley wasn't sure what to think, but she was now rooting for Tommy and Kim to work things out.

 ** _Tommy and Kim will have their serious talk coming up soon! Just thought that Kim ought to meet Hayley first... after all Hayley is one of Tommy's best friends! Working on the next part, and hope to update soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy and Kim ended up having a rather pleasant lunch, using that time to catch up. Kimberly mentioned that she did very well in the Pan Global Games, and her coach had seen potential in her to compete in the Olympics. But Kim had decided to go to college since she knew she couldn't keep competing forever; luckily, she had gotten a scholarship due to her gymnastics, which payed for her education. Kim double majored in history and kinesiology, eventually getting a master's degree in history. She kept up with her gymnastics, making her a qualified and sought-after coach. She got a great offer to teach and coach at a very prestigious school in L.A and had now been working there for several years.

Tommy talked about his racing days, and that after he had passed his powers to T.J Johnson he realized that he needed to go to college. Tommy joked that the Turbo powers probably had too much of an influence on his racing obsession but was proud that he managed to keep up his grades to get accepted to a good school. Tommy ended up using the money he won in karate tournaments and racing, along with some financial aid, to help pay for his education. He met Hayley during his days at M.I.T, and she really helped him focus on his studies. Hayley was also the one who encouraged him to get his doctorate. After he graduated from college with his doctorate, he started interning with Anton Mercer and was later hired on in research and development. Since they were in public, Tommy promised to tell Kim the rest of the story in private since it involved the development of the Dino Thunder powers.

After lunch, Tommy did take Kim on a quick tour of Reefside, which made Kim really fall in love with the town. Kim loved living in Los Angeles, but she did miss living in a quiet town.

After walking around Reefside for a bit, Tommy and Kim decided to head to his house so that they could talk more in private. They went ahead and dropped Kim's car off at her hotel, and then headed in Tommy's jeep to his home. The drive seemed to take forever leading Kim to ask, "Tommy, how far away is your house? We're way out in the woods!" Tommy just chuckled at Kim's slight impatience, "We're almost there… I promise. I know my place is way out in the sticks, but I bought it because of that. It's not just my home; it was also the Dino Thunder Ranger Headquarters."

Kim said, "You mean to tell me your house was a command center?! I've always been curious how the rangers had headquarters after the command center was destroyed." Tommy replied, "Rangers seem to have their own bases in the towns they protect nowadays. I'll have to show you the video diary I made for the kids that shows all the past and current ranger teams."

Finally, Tommy drove up to his house. Kim commented, "Wow, I'm glad you drove us here. I probably would have gotten lost trying to find my way here." Tommy laughed and replied, "I like that I live far enough to have some privacy. Especially once the kids found the gems that gave them their powers."

Kim teased, "What, no interdimensional being gave you the powers?" Tommy said, "Actually, the gems came from the asteroid that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. There were 5 gems that had a great source of power. When Mesogog came into the picture, I escaped the research island I was on with them. I hid them, and with Hayley's help, we developed a plan to create a new ranger team should Mesogog return."

Kim said, "That's amazing. I heard of ranger powers being created… wasn't Lightspeed Rescue one of the teams that were created?" Tommy replied, "Yup, and the ranger family continues to grow. Even though Mesogog is gone, I fear our work will never be done. I don't know why, but I feel there is something bigger coming on the horizon."

Kim said, "Well, if that day comes, at least the ranger family is large enough to stop it. Sometimes I wish I had never given up my powers." Tommy nodded and answered, "It was hard for me to give up my powers after I had been a ranger for so long. But I had to trust that the new rangers would be able to handle the job. In the end, I was glad I did."

Kim smiled and replied, "We're more alike than I thought. I missed that about you." That made Tommy happy, since he really had missed her too. Tommy said, "I missed you too. I wish we had never lost touch with each other."

The conversation was starting to turn serious, and both Tommy and Kim knew it. It was time to really talk about what happened between them, despite how painful it may be.

Tommy decided to break the ice and asked, "Kim, I know it's been years, and I've moved on from it. But I need to know; what happened between us? We had always been able to talk about everything, but then you broke up with me out of the blue. Did I do something wrong?"

Kim looked at Tommy in surprise, but answered, "No, Tommy, you did nothing wrong. You were wonderful to me! In fact, you were probably the best boyfriend I ever had." She let out a heavy sigh, but continued, "I was a stupid and immature teenager who let a great guy go."

Tommy was shocked to hear Kim say that; he never expected Kim to have regrets over their breakup. Tommy said, "Kim, I loved you. You have no idea how hurt I was; I felt like I had let you down. That I let that guy move in."

Kim let out another heavy sigh, but admitted, "You have no idea how much I regretted breaking up with you. I let myself get charmed by a guy who wasn't worth it."

Tommy said, "Kim, even though you broke my heart, I never hated you. I still cared about you; I couldn't just shut off my feelings for you overnight. I wanted to talk to you after the karate tournament, but you disappeared before I got a chance."

Kim's eyes widened in shock; she was also not expecting that from Tommy. She softly answered, "I honestly thought you did hate me. Then I found out you were dating Kat… you have no idea how much that hurt me."

Suddenly, everything clicked in Tommy's mind. Tommy softly replied, "That's why you went after Kat when you were under that spell. You went after her because you felt that she replaced you as a ranger and in my heart. Kim, I took off my helmet because a part of me was still in love with you! I was hoping that if you saw I still cared that it would snap you out of that spell!"

Kim wanted to cry, but managed to say, "Tommy, I'm so sorry how I handled things. I wanted to talk to you too after the tournament, but I saw you hugging Kat. I was hurt, but I didn't want to destroy the relationship you had with Kat. I know you… you are very committed to your relationships, but I didn't want you to hurt Kat. I know how she felt about you, and I also felt you deserved to be happy after the way I treated you."

Tommy said, "Kim, I did care about Kat. She helped me to realize that I could fall in love again after having my heart broken. She was, and still is, a great friend. At one point, I thought I could completely fall for her, and we were happy for a while. But we grew up… we realized we wanted different things in life. We were good together, but it wasn't the same. I didn't have that same spark and warmth in that relationship that I had with you."

Kim just held Tommy's hand, amazed that he was still the same kind and noble man that she loved all those years ago, "I regret every day that I hurt you. I guess I should tell you that my relationship with "Mr. Wonderful" only lasted two months. Mark treated me right in the beginning, but I always felt that something was off. He wasn't you… I caught him cheating with my so-called best friend on the team. I dumped his ass on the spot! I was relieved when it happened, but I knew I messed up. I felt I deserved it."

Tommy scoffed at that, "Kim, that Mark was an idiot. You did not deserve to be treated that way… no one does. You are not just a gorgeous woman; you are beautiful inside and out. You are one of the kindest people I know; why do you think I fell for you?"

At that moment, Kim decided to look Tommy straight in the eyes; she could see that he was being sincere. Kim managed to give Tommy a shy smile while saying, "Tommy, you are still the nicest and sweetest guy I know. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Tommy responded in a kind, but firm tone, "Kim, stop beating yourself up. I forgave you a long time ago; I want us to be close again… I don't want you to disappear from my life again."

Kim smiled at that; she was thrilled that Tommy wanted her in his life again. She wanted Tommy back in her life as well. Maybe this could be a second chance for them both… they both suffered too much, and maybe this visit was the first step in correcting their past mistakes.

Kim answered, "I want that too. I want us to have some type of a relationship again, but I don't want us rushing into anything." Tommy nodded and agreed, "Understandable; we have to get to know each other again. We'll just take everything a day at a time… but I think we're now on the right track."

Kim smiled at that, "Yes… I have to thank Kat for giving me the push I needed to get in touch with you again." Tommy said, "Then I guess I have to thank Kat as well… she knew that I was missing you. I actually feel a whole lot better now that we talked about the past."

Kim just hugged Tommy; she was feeling better as well. They finally got their closure on the past, and now they could move forward. In fact, Kim was feeling that she was going to be seeing a whole lot more of Tommy in the future. She felt happier; that was something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Tommy was also happy; he didn't realize how much he missed Kim, or how much she had meant to him until she was gone. He had never stopped caring about her; it made him realize that he still had feelings for her. He was willing to put in the work to fully repair his relationship with Kim; he was just grateful that they had gotten this second chance. Now all that was left was to introduce Kim to the others, and Tommy hoped that they would be on their best behaviors. All Tommy knew was that the next day was going to be an eventful day for everyone.

 ** _Whew, so relieved to finally get this chapter finished! Already working on the next chapter... up next is Graduation Day!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was full of excitement. It was finally graduation day for Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent! The kids were not only excited that they were graduating, but that they were finally going to meet one of the original rangers! Kira did warn the boys to behave around Kimberly, since she sensed that Dr. O still cared about the former pink ranger. Trent promised his girlfriend that he would help wrangle in Conner and Ethan if their teasing got too much.

Kimberly had returned to her hotel later than she had expected after her visit with Tommy, so she had almost overslept. They had spent hours talking, and both were amazed that it was almost 11 PM by the time Tommy got Kim back to the hotel. They had just lost track of time, but they did manage to cover a lot of ground. Tommy even gave Kim a quick tour of the Dino Lab; Kim was amazed that Tommy and Hayley were able to create such a high-tech base. Now that the Dino Thunder Team was now in retirement, Tommy planned on using it as a headquarters for former rangers to meet and give some additional surveillance to any future Ranger teams if they needed it. Cam from Ninja Storm gave Hayley a lot of help on rebuilding some of their surveillance tech, which surprised Kim that Tommy still had deep roots in the ranger community. Tommy laughed saying that he was the one that gathered a red ranger team for their "Forever Red" mission to the moon, and that he had at least one contact on all the former ranger teams. He made Kim blush saying that all the pink rangers he had encountered looked up to her as a role model. Despite how tired she felt, Kim felt it was worth it that she got to reconnect with Tommy.

Kim quickly got dressed, deciding to dress casual for the moment. She was going to meet up with Tommy, and she planned on getting the teens a little something in honor of their graduation since she had seen the gifts that Tommy planned on giving his students. He managed to get custom made necklaces for each student with the Dino Thunder logo that had personalized stones in the center representing each of the kids' ranger color.

She was surprised by a knock on the door but smiled when she saw who it was. Tommy was at her door with coffee, and she quickly ushered him in. Tommy said, "Hey, glad that I caught you awake. I thought you could use this, since I had kept you out so late."

Kim smiled at that replying, "You were reading my mind. I just finished getting ready and was actually going to head to Hayley's for one." Tommy laughed, "Actually this is from Hayley's… she not only makes great smoothies, but also has a great coffee menu. I can't tell you how many times Hayley's coffees helped me survive the school day, especially when I had to get up early the next day after a battle."

Kim took a sip of her coffee, loving the taste, and replied, "God, Hayley is an angel! This is so good… I'll have to thank her for this!" Tommy just chuckled at Kim's antics and teased, "And what about the person who bought it for you?" Kim laughed, quipping, "Okay, okay. Thanks Tommy… you're a life saver as well. Now people don't have to deal with Zombie Kim."

Tommy teased, "Yeah, no one wants to see Zombie Kim. Your mom wanted to kill me a few times thinking that I was the one keeping you out late at night!" Kim chuckled at the memory, "I know… Mom thought you were a bad influence on me a few times."

Tommy just gave Kim a cheeky smile, "Well, I was a villain when I started out, remember?" Kim playfully swatted Tommy on the arm, "Yes, I know… you were kind of scary when you were the evil green ranger!"

Tommy shook his head at the memory, "You thought I was bad… you should have seen Trent when he started out. He was our evil white ranger, until he finally gained control of his powers. I swear he was worse than me… he even trapped me in amber!"

Kim looked at Tommy in shock, "He actually trapped you?!" Tommy shrugged it off though saying, "Don't worry, Hayley and the others managed to free me. And Trent did apologize once he turned good again. He really is a good guy at heart… he's even dating Kira now. I had always suspected there was something going on between them."

Kimberly shook her head and joked, "Wow, that's a switch. Yellows usually end up dating Reds… a little unusual for a yellow to end up dating a white. Let me guess; Kira finds Conner somewhat annoying."

Tommy laughed at that, "Nail on the head. Conner's a nice guy, but he was a bit of a player before he became a ranger. Kira could not stand him at first; they get along now, but they fight like brother and sister all the time. Trent is an artist, but don't let that fool you. He's a capable fighter… one of the best on the team. He had a bit of a rivalry with Conner in the beginning; it reminded me a lot of how Jason and I were back in the day."

Kim slightly grimaced at that, "Yikes, I remember how you and Jason always butted heads. It didn't help that you two were more than capable fighters, but you two were just too hard-headed sometimes. I'm glad that you two did become friends. How were Ethan and Kira as rangers?"

Tommy said, "Let's just say Ethan is our Billy, but Kira is a combination of you and Trini. Ethan is smart; he's into computers and plans to become a software engineer. Kira is kind of a tomboy, but a sensitive soul thanks to her music. She wants to get into the music industry one day, and she's so talented that I think she will succeed."

Kim smiled and replied, "I love that you are so close to the kids. They really seem like they are part of your family. What do Conner and Trent have planned after graduation?" Tommy said, "Well, Conner is a soccer player. I think he plans to get his basics, and he wants to coach soccer in the future. He's developing a soccer camp for kids this summer. Trent got accepted into a great art school, so he's all excited about attending. Especially since his dad didn't want him to continue drawing at first; Anton finally came around, accepting that his son wanted to do something different with his life."

Kimberly said, "I hope the kids like me… I already feel like I know them from everything you told me. I want to get them a little something for graduation." Tommy gave Kim a huge grin, "Kim, the kids are going to love you! Like I said, they've been so excited about meeting you. I think its great that you want to get them something for graduation. How about we hit the shops and do a little shopping?"

Kim returned the grin and teased, "You know I can't say no to a shopping trip! Let's get going!" Tommy laughed, and the two made their way to town.

Kim wasn't sure what to get the team, but she was happy for Tommy's help. She got Kira a songwriting book that had a beautiful yellow cover on it; a new sketchbook and pencils for Trent; and she ended up getting gift cards for Ethan and Conner to their favorite electronic and sports stores.

Tommy helped Kim quickly wrap the gifts, and they decided that they were going to drive together to the graduation. The two spent the rest of the afternoon helping Hayley finish decorating the Cyberspace for the big graduation party. Kim had so much fun decorating with Tommy and Hayley… she felt relieved that Hayley was so kind to her. Hayley had quickly accepted Kim, and the two were becoming fast friends. Tommy was thrilled that Hayley and Kim were getting along; it felt as if everything was falling into place.

The afternoon flew by so quickly that before Kim knew it, it was time to get ready for graduation. Kim quickly showered and dressed back at the hotel and waited for Tommy to pick her up.

Tommy was amazed when he saw Kim; she looked gorgeous in her pink dress. Her dress had a simple elegance to it, but still comfortable enough to wear to an outdoor graduation. Kim thought Tommy looked so handsome; Tommy had chosen to wear a nice black dress shirt with dark blue jeans that made him look presentable since he was a member of the teaching staff.

Tommy and Kim arrived at Reefside Stadium in plenty of time to get some seats in the stands. Tommy knew the kids were with the other graduates getting ready in the school gym, so he couldn't wait to see them walk the stage! Seeing all the excitement made Tommy regret that he didn't attend his own high school graduation ceremony. Kim was just happy to be there; she was looking forward to meeting the kids. Hayley quickly joined them, and the group waited for the ceremony to begin.

The ceremony began right as it was beginning to get dark. All the graduates looked sharp wearing their red caps and gowns. It was a typical graduation ceremony, beginning with the entrance of the graduates to "Pomp and Circumstance". Principal Elsa Randall welcomed everyone and said a few words about how proud she was of the graduates for surviving a rather unique school year.

The speeches began with the salutatorian, followed by the guest speaker (the mayor of Reefside), and closed with the valedictorian. Then it was time to honor the graduates… Ethan, Kira, and Trent were listed on the program as honor graduates. All 4 of the former Dino Thunder Rangers were on the scholarship lists! A slide show began, with pictures taken of the seniors throughout the school year. Tommy and Kim smiled as one of the pictures was a group photo of Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent smiling and hanging out on the school lawn.

Tommy, Kim, and Hayley cheered loudly as the kids got their diplomas! Trent was the first of the rangers to get his diploma. Kira was next, followed by Ethan and Conner. All four of the kids had huge smiles on their faces as they received their diplomas! The kids cheered as they were officially declared graduates of Reefside High School!

The crowd quickly made their way to the field to congratulate the graduates. Hayley said her goodbyes since she had to get ready to open the Cyberspace for the graduation party. Tommy and Kim decided to wait a bit, so the kids would be able to have some time with their parents.

Tommy gently held Kim's hand as they made their way through the crowd. Luckily the kids had managed to find each other, so they were all in one area of the field. Elsa and Anton were also with the kids; Conner was the first to see Tommy and Kim and yelled, "Dr. O! Over here!"

Tommy and Kim quickly walked over to the group to give their congratulations. Tommy smiled widely at the group, "Hey guys; glad we found you! Congratulations… I'm so proud of all of you."

The kids quickly chimed, "Thanks Dr. O!" Elsa quickly noticed the petite brunette at Tommy's side, "Tommy, who is this lovely lady with you?" Tommy blushed slightly as he answered, "This is Kimberly Hart, everyone. She's one of my oldest friends from Angel Grove."

Conner smirked, not passing up a chance to tease his mentor, "She's prettier than I expected Dr. O! We heard a lot about you, Ms. Hart!" The others groaned at the former red ranger's antics, "Conner!"

Kira smacked Conner on the shoulder, "Conner, you promised you'd behave. Forgive him… I think Conner's took one too many soccer balls to the head!" She quickly realized she forgot to introduce herself and replied, "By the way, I'm Kira Ford."

Kim laughed, "It's okay Kira. Tommy and Hayley did warn me about Conner's teasing!" Ethan was impressed that Dr. O's ex-girlfriend had a good sense of humor and replied, "It's really nice to meet you, Ms. Hart. I'm Ethan James." Kim quickly shook Ethan's hand, "Nice to meet you Ethan… call me Kimberly or Kim. All my friends do."

Trent then introduced himself, "I'm Trent Fernandez-Mercer. It really is nice to meet you Kim. We were all so excited to meet you when Dr. O told us you were coming down to visit."

Anton smiled at Tommy, thrilled to see his old friend looking so happy, "Tommy, I'm surprised you never mentioned you had such a lovely friend. I'm Anton Mercer, Trent's father. And this is my girlfriend, Principal Elsa Randall."

Elsa smiled at Kimberly, "Nice to meet you Kimberly. You can call me Elsa." Kim returned the smile, "Nice to meet you Elsa and Anton. So, Tommy, how much have you told the kids about me?"

Tommy laughed, "All good things, Kim. I promise." Conner teased, "We know that you two used to date back in the day!"

Tommy and Kim fiercely blushed at that. Tommy's eyes flashed green for a second at Conner, "Conner, what did I tell you?" Conner cowered for a second seeing the green light show, knowing that he was beginning to make his mentor angry, but still managed to laugh, "Oh, come on Dr. O. You know I couldn't resist teasing you."

Kim laughed at Conner's comment, "It's okay, Tommy. Trust me… I know how to handle myself. Especially around former reds!"

Anton and Elsa gasped; they had no idea Kim knew about the kids' secret. Anton quietly said, "Kim, you know?" Kim just chuckled and replied, "Yes, I know. You can trust me… I'm a former ranger myself. I used to serve with Tommy."

Trent just shook his head at his dad, "Dad, Kimberly is one of the original rangers. She's the original pink ranger, and the longest serving female ranger."

Anton visibly relaxed and smiled at Kim, "Oh, then it's an honor to meet someone that served with Tommy. I'll always be eternally grateful to him and the kids for what they did as rangers. They stopped my evil alter-ego from taking over and saved my life."

Kim's eyes widened in shock, "Wait a second… you were Mesogog! But wasn't he destroyed?" Elsa laughed, "Yes, think of Anton and Mesogog as two sides of a coin."

Kim quickly realized the analogy, "Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Let me guess… Anton is the good side, while Mesogog was the evil side."

Anton and Elsa grinned at that and impressed how quickly Kimberly came up with the comparison. Anton laughed, "Oh, this one is a keeper, Tommy. I like her. She's smart and seems to have a great sense of humor. I hope you bring her around more."

Kimberly smiled as she leaned in closer to Tommy, "I hope so. I look forward to getting to know everyone better."

Tommy had such a look of happiness on his face; he was thrilled that Kim was fitting in well with his Reefside family. The kids grinned at the love-struck look between Tommy and Kim; they could see that their mentor and the original pink ranger still had feelings for each other. They could see the chemistry between the two former rangers, and they were thrilled to see their mentor so happy.

Kira smiled at the couple and replied, "Well, I think that's great Kim. To be honest, I've never seen Dr. O look so happy."

Tommy laughed, "You make it sound like I've been miserable. Can't a guy be happy to be reunited with an old friend?"

Trent said, "It's really nice to see you happy Dr. O. We all know that you are a great ranger and teacher, but it's nice to see the human side of you."

Conner joked, "Yeah, Dr. O… it's nice to see you actually with someone. You're so professional; we were afraid you were always going to be married to your work!"

Ethan laughed, "Dr. O is such a workaholic, so it's a shock when he actually introduces us to someone."

Kim laughed at Ethan's comment, "Tommy, I can see why you say they are a bit of a handful. Reminds me a lot of how we were when we were their age!"

Conner's interest peaked and asked, "So, Kim, what was Dr. O like as a teen? Was he always this uptight?"

Tommy groaned, "Ugh, Conner, stop trying to embarrass me!" while Kim gave a sly grin at the former red ranger, "Oh, he was something else as a teen. Let's just say that he wasn't the professional Dr. O you know now."

Tommy just shook his head, "Okay, Okay. You've had your fun Conner! How about we head over to Hayley's for the party? I know that you probably want to celebrate a bit with your friends. Kim and I will meet everyone over there. Then we're still planning on meeting at my house afterwards, right?"

The kids quickly nodded and grabbed their things. They were ready to celebrate, and they were also looking forward to the get-together at Dr. O's so they could get to know Kim better.

Tommy was so happy that everything turned out great that he ended up lifting Kim in a twirl, exactly like how he used to do in their high school days! Kim shrieked in delight, "Tommy, put me down! You're acting like how we were in high school!" Tommy just laughed, "I'm just so happy Kim! The kids loved you! But of course, I knew they would. I'm just relieved that everything went so well."

Kim gave Tommy a quick peck on the cheek and gave him a huge grin, "I'm glad you're happy handsome. Now how about we head over to Hayley's party? Let's give the kids something to talk about."

Tommy returned the grin and grabbed Kim's hand. The two left the stadium and were ready to celebrate with the kids. The night was just beginning, and the two were thrilled that everything was going so well. The kids seemed to really like Kim, and it made Tommy hopeful for the future. Tommy hadn't been this happy in a long time, and he could see it in Kim's face as well. The hardest part was now over, and all that was left was to celebrate.

 ** _So Kim is a hit with the Dino Thunder Rangers! This was such a fun chapter to write. The next part will be the party at Hayley's and the small get-together at Tommy's. Just a warning... I'm dealing with some health issues at the moment, so my writing might get a little sporadic now. I promise to update as soon as I can._**


	5. Chapter 5

The party was in full swing when Tommy and Kim arrived at the Cyberspace. Tommy and Kim arrived just in time to hear Kira and her band perform a few songs, before letting the DJ take over so Kira and her bandmates could join in on the fun.

Kim was impressed seeing the former yellow ranger perform. Kim thought Kira had a great singing voice and she loved the fact that Kira's songs were original. After Kira finished her set, the DJ started playing some tunes that got everyone out on the floor. Tommy even got Kim to dance with him a few times, which a lot of people noticed.

Cassidy and Devon couldn't believe that Dr. O was dancing, and that it looked like he had a date! Cassidy got in close to Devon's ear, "Devon! Who's that with Dr. O? It looks like he brought a date tonight!"

Devon replied, "Oh… she's very pretty. Have no clue… maybe it's the friend of Dr. O's that I heard Conner and his friends talking about that was coming down for a visit."

Cassidy chuckled, "A friend, huh? Looks like they're more than friends Devon. If I didn't know better, I'd say that's Dr. O's girlfriend. I mean I know he dated Principal Randall, but he's been a bachelor for the entire time he's lived here."

Devon said, "Well, all I can say is way to go Dr. O! She's gorgeous, and a way better fit for him than Randall." Cassidy just rolled her eyes, "Whatever Devon! Come on, let's just dance."

Little did Cassidy and Devon know was that the Dino Thunder team had heard their exchange! Ethan was laughing his head off, "Man, I can't believe that Cassidy and Devon are freaking about Dr. O and Kimberly!" Conner joked, "Well, the man hasn't been on a date in ages!"

Trent just laughed, "Come on guys… Dr. O deserves to be happy. They do have a history, and it's so obvious that they still have feelings for each other." Kira nodded in agreement with her boyfriend, "I agree with Trent. I've never seen Dr. O like this… it's sweet."

Conner got a little serious and admitted, "I know I always give Dr. O a hard time, but I am happy for him. Kimberly seems like a good match for him." Ethan joked, "Yeah, she's way better for him than Elsa! No offence Trent!"

Trent playfully shoved Ethan, "God, you are never going to let Dr. O live it down that he dated Elsa! Elsa liked Dr. O, but it never went anywhere." Kira teased, "Besides Elsa's now been a little too busy with Trent's dad."

Trent shuddered, "Ugh… Kira! I don't even want to think about that!" The whole group laughed at Trent's reaction. Kira just gave her boyfriend a cheeky smile, "Sorry… I couldn't help it. So, do you think Dr. O and Kim might get back together one day?"

Trent said, "By the way those two are acting, and the way that they look at each other… I think they will." Ethan teased, "I bet within a year we will be attending their wedding!"

Conner laughed, but decided to be the voice of reason for once, "Whoa, whoa… let's not jump to any conclusions. Although it would be nice to see Dr. O married… I kind of feel bad that we're leaving him all alone."

Kira kindly smiled at Conner, appreciating that he was actually being considerate, "Hey, we may no longer be rangers, but Dr. O will always be family. He's done so much for us; he's not just our mentor… he's like another father figure to us. He'd want us to live our lives to the fullest, and he deserves this chance at happiness."

Ethan nodded, "If anyone deserves to be happy… it's Dr. O. I think we tend to forget he's not just a teacher and legendary ranger; he's still a human being like everyone else."

Trent said, "Well, we still have a whole summer together before we all head off to college. Let's just make the most of it… it's hard to believe that everything's changing."

Kira agreed with her boyfriend, "I know, but look at all the changes we went through this past year. I wouldn't change what happened to us… being rangers helped us grow up and now we'll be ready to face whatever the future has in store."

The boys nodded at Kira's statement… all of them were proud that they had been rangers and felt the same as Kira did. Even though they missed their powers, they served their time and it was time for the next group to take over. Luckily another song came on, and the kids decided to get back to having fun.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kim decided to head outside. They decided to get some air, and just talk for a while without all the noise. Kim was having a blast though and commented, "Man, Hayley sure knows how to throw a great party. Everyone seems to be having fun… the kids sure looked like they were enjoying themselves."

Tommy replied, "I'm glad; after the year we've had, the kids deserve to have a little fun. I haven't had this much fun in years!" Kim laughed, "I bet… the kids looked shocked seeing us dance! But I'm glad that you're having a good time as well."

Tommy smiled at Kim, knowing the fact that he was having fun was because of her, "Honestly, it's been a while since I did something like this. I think I had almost forgotten how to have fun… way different than high school Tommy."

Kim replied, "Hey you haven't changed that much… I have fond memories of high school Tommy, but I do like the person you have become now. I know I'm not the same Kimberly from high school."

Tommy said, "We both grew up. Sometimes I cringe at the things I did when I was younger. Sure, there's things that I would change, but I think everyone does."

Kim said, "I'm a firm believer that things happen for a reason. I have some regrets, but I feel that everything I've been through has shaped me into the person I am today."

Tommy nodded and agreed with Kim's statement, "I totally agree with that. I missed these conversations… sure, I can talk to Hayley about anything, but I feel more open with you. Probably because you knew me best all those years ago."

Kim grinned, "I feel the same way. But I have to ask… I was very surprised when Kat told me that you were still single. I thought by now you'd be married and with a family."

Tommy laughed, "I could same the same thing about you. I'm no saint, but I haven't really found anyone that I wanted to settle down with. I've dated, but the last serious relationship I had was Kat… and you."

Kim blushed, but admitted, "I'm no angel either, but you were my last serious relationship. I don't even count Mark, and a lot of guys that I dated didn't want anything serious. I don't think I've had a great date in a long time."

Tommy was surprised to hear that, but it made him glad. Tommy wasn't sure how he would have reacted if he had found out Kim was married… maybe it was meant to be that they were both single at this point of their lives. Tommy just smiled and teased, "Wow, so I'm not the only one with a messy dating life." Kim laughed, but swatted Tommy on the arm, "Shut up Tommy… glad to see your sense of humor hasn't changed though."

Tommy leaned in closer towards Kim; he was feeling like high school Tommy again… it felt so easy being with her again. That old spark between them hadn't completely gone away, and it felt like it was coming back to life again.

Kim was feeling the same way, and she noticed the way that Tommy was looking at her. He had that soft look in his eyes… that same look she noticed on the island when he took off his helmet. Before she knew it, Tommy leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised, and even surprised herself as she gave into the kiss.

Sparks definitely were flying between Tommy and Kim; the kiss got a little too passionate but was cruelly interrupted by the sound of the door opening! Kim and Tommy quickly stopped, and luckily it wasn't anyone they knew leaving the party. Tommy took a deep breath to calm down, "Wow… Kim. I don't know what came over me. I know I promised we'd take things slow, but it looks like I kind of jumped the gun there."

Kim just chuckled, "It's okay, Tommy. I kind of got lost in the moment myself. Although it was one of the best kisses that I've had in a while." Tommy grinned at that, "Same here. How about we head back inside? I promise that I'll behave." Kim just held Tommy's hand and replied, "Still the gentleman, I see. Glad that hasn't changed. Let's check in on the kids and see how they're doing. I'm sure they're having too much fun right now."

Sure enough, when Tommy and Kim went back inside the kids were having a blast dancing out on the floor. Hayley was keeping busy at the counter, but she was glad that everyone was having a great time. Hayley was surprised to see Tommy dancing with Kim, but she was happy that Tommy was also having fun. Tommy and Kim went back to just having fun, although they both couldn't get that kiss out of their thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the party began to wind down a bit, the kids found Tommy and Kim. They were ready to head out and were going to begin their drive to Tommy's house. Tommy and Kim were also ready to go, so the group said their goodbyes to Hayley and headed on their way.

Once the group arrived at the house, the kids quickly took over Tommy's living room. They made themselves at home, and Kim liked the fact that the kids felt so comfortable. Tommy had truly made a family in Reefside, and she was happy about that.

Conner was the first to comment, "Man, that was a great party! A great way to celebrate graduating! I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Kira teased, "Settle down Conner… although it was fun." Trent commented, "It really was fun. I haven't danced in a while!" Ethan said, "Yeah, it was a blast! Although it was a surprise seeing Dr. O dance!"

Tommy laughed, "What can I say? I was having fun as well." Kim returned the laugh, "I haven't danced this much in forever… makes me glad I didn't wear heels."

Kira decided to ask, "So Kim, how long have you and Dr. O known each other? I know you two served on the original ranger team, but did you know each other before that?"

Kim blushed at the memory, "I grew up in Angel Grove with the originals. I didn't meet Tommy until after I became a ranger. I first saw Tommy at a karate tournament, where he competed against Jason."

Trent said, "Jason… the original red ranger! He was the original team leader, and if I remember correctly, he was the best fighter on the team!" Tommy chuckled, "You've been paying attention to your ranger history, Trent."

Kira said, "Oh, now I remember… Dr. O was the green ranger, but he had a different start than the others." Trent gasped, "That's right, Dr. O started out evil… like I did."

Kim then stood up and gave Trent a good smack on the shoulder causing Trent to yelp, "Oww! What was that for Kim?!" Kim gave him a stern look, but quickly softened, "That was for trapping Tommy in amber!"

Trent quickly bowed his head in shame as he answered, "Hey I said I was sorry. I couldn't control my actions… my gem was just too evil at the time." Kira shuddered, "Don't remind me… you weren't just evil; you were downright terrifying. You were scarier than Dr. O was when he was evil!"

Conner said, "We never thought that you would reform, but I'm glad that Kira didn't give up on you." Kira said, "I almost did, but I knew that even though the gem was influencing his evil side that there was still good in Trent." Trent smiled at his girlfriend and held her hand, "Thanks for not giving up on me; you have no idea how much I appreciated that."

Kim said, "That's how I felt about Tommy when I found out that he was the evil green ranger. If it wasn't for Jason, Tommy wouldn't be the man he is today."

Tommy smiled as he replied, "I'll always be grateful to Jason for what he did. I was so ashamed of what I did, but Jason and the others forgave me. I may have had an unlucky start as a ranger, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Kimberly said, "I don't regret my ranger days at all… it was the hardest decision of my life to leave the team."

Kira was curious and asked, "Why did you give up your powers if you loved being a ranger?" Kim said, "Because I got an amazing offer to train for the Pan Global games… I nearly turned it down, but my friend Kat encouraged me not to give up on my dreams. Kat ended up becoming my successor as the second pink ranger."

The kids were amazed that they weren't the only ones who missed being rangers. They did remember seeing the power transfer from Kim to Kat in the video diary, but they didn't really know the whole story.

Trent said, "It's nice to know that we're not the only ones that feel bad about giving up our powers. We've gotten to know the Ninja Storm team, and they were a pretty awesome team."

Conner scoffed, "Don't remind me… they are damn good fighters. Shane gave me a run for my money." Trent teased, "What about me? I can still kick your butt any day of the week Conner!"

Conner playfully shoved Trent, "Shut up Trent! You had that freaky evil Dino gem!" Trent had a mischievous glint in his eye, "You want to spar? Let's see if you can still match me without our powers!"

The others laughed at Trent's challenge, knowing full well that Trent probably could still kick Conner's butt without his powers. Kira just rolled her eyes, "Ugh… boys! Why did I have to be the only girl on the team?!"

Kim laughed at Kira's comment, "At least I had Trini and Aisha when I was a ranger… all ranger guys are the same. They think they're all bad-ass… until a pink or a yellow has to save them!"

Tommy laughed, "Hey, I had to save your butt a few times as well! Let's not turn this into a contest… Trent already wants to spar, and this will only lead to that. I don't want my house destroyed!"

Kimberly smiled and replied, "We should have a reunion with the originals soon… I want the kids to see you and Jason spar. Jason is the only one who can match Tommy in a fight… although I was pretty close."

Conner gave Tommy a shocked look, "I'm surprised Dr. O! I never thought a girl could take you in a sparring session." Tommy had a small blush on his face as he replied, "Well, Kim was my girlfriend… I did give her some more karate training and it helped her technique a lot! Trini may have had more marital arts training, but Kim was the most agile on the team. She's quick on her feet, and she uses that to her advantage!"

Kim teased, "Oh, do go on… such a flatterer. I'd like to think that I'm the type of fighter that you should not underestimate. But let's move on… how about we give the kids the gifts we got them?"

The kids lit up at that and they all clamored, "Yes!" Luckily Tommy had the gifts nearby and began to pass them out to the kids. Kira gasped in surprise as she opened the gift from Tommy, "Dr. O! What a great necklace! It's our logo… and it has even a yellow stone in the middle! It's my color!" She jumped up from her seat and hugged Tommy, "Thank you! I love it!"

Tommy smiled as he gently showed off his necklace (Tommy's had a black stone in the middle), "I wanted to give you guys something to remind you of your time as rangers. You have the yellow one Kira, while the guys have their colors in theirs. Even though our lives are changing, I wanted you to still have some connection to your ranger roots and family here."

Conner immediately put his on and replied, "Thanks Dr. O… that's really thoughtful." Ethan also put his on and commented, "I like it as well… it's got meaning and I love that the stone matches my color."

Trent let Kira put his necklace on him, "You really put a lot of thought into this gift Dr. O. Now I wish we had gotten you something. You're so much more than a mentor and teacher to us… you've become family to us."

Kim wanted to tear up at Trent's words and replied, "Aww... you guys are going to make me cry! Now how about you open my gifts?!"

The kids and Tommy laughed at that, and the kids began to open their other presents. Kira shrieked in happiness at her gift from Kim, "A new songwriting book! And I love the yellow cover on it… it's so me. Thanks Kim!'

Trent gasped in surprise, "A sketchbook and pencils! My old sketchbook has been getting a little old; this is perfect! How'd you know I was an artist?"

Kim chuckled, "Actually Tommy helped me pick out all of your gifts. I wanted to get everyone something that they would like."

Conner opened his card and was pleasantly surprised to find a gift card to his favorite sports store, "Thanks Kim! You have no idea how much this is going to help me to get supplies for the soccer camp."

Ethan also loved the gift card to his favorite electronic store, "This is sweet… I can get some great stuff for school with this. That was really nice of you Kim to get us all something."

Kim was happy that the kids loved the gifts she got them, "You're welcome. I'm glad that everyone liked their presents." She yawned and asked, "Man, what time is it?"

Tommy looked up at the clock in surprise, "Man, it's almost 1 AM! I'm so sorry for keeping everyone out so late!"

Kira laughed at Tommy's statement and replied, "It's all good, Dr. O. Our parents know we're here… they even said it's cool if we stay over."

Tommy sighed in relief, "Okay… you know you guys can camp out in the Dino Lab if you want. Kira's more than welcome to my guest room. Kim, do you still want me to take you back to the hotel?"

Kim said, "Actually, do you mind if I stay too? I really don't want you driving so late Tommy." Tommy said, "You sure? Then I insist you take my room… I can camp out in the living room or in the lab with the guys."

Kim was surprised and replied, "Tommy… I don't want to kick you out of your room." Kira laughed, "Come on Kim, let Dr. O be a gentleman. I got some things in the guest room… let's just say we all have things here. Dr. O would let us stay over if we had a late battle… and we always made it back in time before our parents even knew we were gone!"

Tommy said, "Okay, now that it's settled that everyone is staying, we all better get to bed. Kim, go ahead and follow Kira. I'm going to help get the guys set up in the lab." Conner teased, "Dr. O, no sneaking around tonight!"

The boys laughed at Conner's joke, but shut up when they saw Tommy's eyes flash green. Tommy growled, "Conner, I'm this close to kicking you out."

Kim laughed though at Tommy's reaction, "Tommy, calm down. Boys stop teasing your mentor… Tommy has been nothing but a gentleman towards me since I've known him."

Kira shook her head at the boys, especially at Conner, "I'm going to laugh if Dr. O ends up throwing you out Conner! And I warned you to behave… I'll even help Dr. O! Now I'm tired… and I don't want to hear you guys acting stupid."

Trent smacked Conner, "Dude, just stop… now you got Kira mad! Trust me… you know better than to get Kira all mad at us. I'm tired as well, so let's just get our gear and get some sleep."

Conner just laughed, "Okay, okay. I know when to quit while I'm ahead. I got dibs on the long couch in the lab!" Ethan whined, "No fair Conner… Trent always gets the other couch and that means I'm stuck on the air mattress!"

Trent laughed, "Not my fault that I'm faster than you, Ethan!" Kira then proceeded to toss a pillow at the guys, "You boys will never change… good night!" The boys just laughed, said their goodnights and made their way to the lab.

Kira went ahead and headed to the guest room to change, with Kim right behind her. Tommy went ahead and followed them upstairs to get some spare blankets and pillows for the guys. He showed Kim where everything was in his room, and then headed back downstairs.

Tommy had quickly tossed the blankets and pillows to the guys in the lab and warned them not to stay up too late. He set up his own pillow and blanket on the living room couch, and quickly realized he forgot his nightclothes in his room. He couldn't believe that he had been so forgetful, so he made his way upstairs again.

Meanwhile, Kim had made herself comfortable in Tommy's room. She was already ready for bed; luckily, Kira had another spare set of night clothes for Kim to borrow, even though they were the wrong color for the former pink ranger. Kim chuckled at Kira's apology for not owning anything pink but was grateful that the clothes were comfortable. She had just settled in and started watching a little TV, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

She opened the door to find a rather shy Tommy in the doorway. Tommy sheepishly said, "Sorry, Kim. I hope I didn't wake you, but I forgot to get some night clothes." Kim just chuckled, thinking that Tommy looked adorable being all shy around her, "It's fine, Tommy. I was just watching some TV to help me relax. Go ahead and grab your things… this is your home, and I already feel kind of bad for taking over your bedroom."

Tommy grabbed a shirt and pajama bottoms from one of the drawers and replied, "Hey, you are a guest, and I wanted you to be comfortable." He then noticed that Kim was wearing yellow pajamas and decided to tease her, "By the way… love the yellow on you. Trini and Aisha would get upset though that you are wearing their color!"

Kim laughed and tossed a pillow at Tommy, "Oh, shut up! You know that pink will always be my color; I'm just grateful Kira had something for me to borrow."

Tommy laughed at Kim's response, "Hey, I'm just teasing. You do look nice though… yellow's not a bad color on you." Kim blushed a little at Tommy's compliment, "Thanks. But don't get used to it. I'm still getting used to you wearing black… I actually liked you in green and white."

Now it was Tommy's turn to blush as he replied, "Hey, not my fault that I had more than one color. Green's still one of my favorites though; probably because it was my first color. But I got used to the black… I still get a lot of jokes from the others about all the different colors I've worn."

Kim said, "I can imagine. Tommy, I'm glad that I came to see you. I'm glad we've talked about everything, and I'm so glad that the kids liked me."

Tommy said, "Me too… I haven't been this happy in a long time. Kim, I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but I really hope that we'll get to see more of each other. I know you live in L.A, and I live here, but I really want us to make things work."

Kim smiled at that; she felt the same way, and deep down she knew high school Kimberly was squealing in delight! She softly answered, "I do too. That kiss we shared left me thinking; I don't know where we'll end up, but I do know that I want us to work out."

Tommy grinned widely at Kim's words, "I'm glad you feel the same. Well… I better let you get some sleep." Kim gently kissed Tommy on the cheek, "I'll see you in the morning handsome. Good night."

Tommy blushed a little but gave Kim a hug and headed back downstairs. Both Tommy and Kim fell asleep with smiles on their faces… this whole visit had been perfect. Tommy and Kim were happy that everything worked out so well. Tommy and Kim knew that they still had a lot to work on, but they knew that they were now on the right track to fully repairing their relationship.

 ** _Surprise.. I got a little carried away when I was writing that I had to divide this chapter into two parts! So be sure to read the part before this so there's no confusion. Thanks for all the well wishes; I've been trying to live my life as normal, and I go back to my doctor this week. So I'm keeping positive for a good report. Writing has been really helping me deal with all the stress I've been going through lately, so don't worry about me giving up on this story! Thanks for all the lovely reviews... I greatly appreciate it! I hope to have another update soon... will be working on the next part as soon as I can._**


	7. Chapter 7

Kimberly was the first one to wake up in the morning. She was surprised she woke up around 9 AM and made her way downstairs. She smiled seeing Tommy sound asleep on the living room couch and decided to surprise everyone by cooking breakfast. She tiptoed past Tommy, so she wouldn't wake him up and quickly went to work in the kitchen.

Tommy woke up to the delicious aroma of bacon cooking and fresh coffee brewing. Tommy wondered who was cooking and made his way to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw that it was Kim cooking breakfast.

Kim had turned around to see a smiling Tommy walking in. She smiled back and said, "Morning, sleepyhead. I thought I'd make breakfast for everyone, and I also have coffee brewing for us. I know I can't function without coffee in the morning."

Tommy quickly grabbed a cup of coffee, "Thanks Kim… you didn't have to go through all this trouble. I could've cooked." Kim laughed, "You can cook now? The Tommy I knew could barely make toast!"

Tommy chuckled, "Laugh it up Kim… I did learn a thing or two living on my own. So, what's for breakfast?" Kim replied, "Just something simple… bacon and eggs. How about you help me put some toast in the toaster, and set the table?"

Tommy said, "Sure, I can do that. I hope I had enough food; the kids can eat… especially Conner!" Kim laughed at that and went back to the stove to finish cooking the eggs, while Tommy went ahead and put the bread in the toaster and headed to his dining room.

Kira sauntered into the kitchen and smelled the food, "Hmm… something smells delicious. Kim, did you seriously make us breakfast?!" Kim turned her head and replied, "I thought I'd be nice and cook everyone a nice breakfast. It'll be ready in just a moment. Are the boys up yet?"

Kira laughed, "I think I beat them this morning… don't be surprised if they start running in here once they smell the food."

Sure enough, running footsteps could be heard coming from the lab. Kim laughed as she heard Tommy yell, "Guys, no running in the house!"

Kim asked, "Are they always like this? Although it is kind of funny hearing Tommy scold them like they were his own children."

Kira chuckled, "Believe me… they do act like children in the morning. And Conner hogs all the food… I blame the super speed for that. But he has gotten better now that our powers are gone. I'll admit it is funny hearing Dr. O yell at them… but don't tell them I said that."

Kim smiled, "I promise… so what is the best way to serve breakfast here?" Kira said, "I think the easiest way would be to just put everything on the plates. That way there is no arguing and that way Conner doesn't eat everything at once."

The boys walked into the kitchen and were thrilled to see that there was breakfast. Conner said, "Man, I'm glad there's breakfast. I'm starving!"

Ethan quickly said, "Kim, I hope you made enough… Conner eats a lot, and I'm afraid he won't leave us any breakfast." Conner gave Ethan an offended look, "Hey, it's not my fault I have to take in extra calories… I'm an athlete and my super speed gave me a pretty fast metabolism!"

Trent teased, "Sure, what a great excuse… last time you ate all the food before anyone got a chance to eat! Dr. O was so mad, and he forced you to pay for his extra groceries!"

Conner just shook his head, "Okay, Okay… I deserve that. I promise I won't hog all the food this time." Ethan sighed in relief, "Good, that way we all get to enjoy the breakfast Kim made us."

At that moment Kim just finished setting up the breakfast plates. Kim said, "Well, everything is ready. I got the plates set up… Kira, do you mind helping me take the plates to the dining room?"

Kira said, "Sure Kim… no problem. Where's Dr. O?" Tommy reappeared and replied, "Dining room is set up… I got orange juice and coffee at the table. Kim, need any more help?"

Kim smiled and shook her head, "Kira and I got the plates… you and the boys can go ahead and take a seat."

Conner grinned and quickly high-tailed it to the dining room. Tommy just shook his head at the former red ranger's antics and prayed that Conner would behave during breakfast. Ethan and Trent quickly followed and grabbed a seat at the table.

Luckily Tommy had a decent sized dining room table big enough to seat everyone. Tommy hardly ever used the dining room unless he had company for holidays, so it felt nice to use the space.

Kim and Kira passed out the plates and sat down at the table. Kim was surprised that Tommy saved her a space next to him, but it felt nice. It reminded her of the good old days when Tommy would always save a seat for her. Everyone quickly started eating, and just had a good time visiting.

Kira wanted to know more about Kim and asked, "So, Kim, I was curious… I know you were a gymnast and a former ranger, but what do you do now?"

Kim smiled and replied, "I'm a history teacher and gymnastics coach in L.A.; I've been living in L.A for a few years now. I work a rather prestigious private school, so I'm always busy. I'm the head coach of the gymnastics program, and I'm the head of the history department."

Ethan was impressed and commented, "Wow… that's cool. I wish you had been our history teacher… our teacher was boring! Dr. O is a pretty cool science teacher, although he never made it easy on us!"

Tommy chuckled, "I wasn't there to make the class easy for you… I wanted everyone to learn. Besides all of you passed my class with good grades."

Conner just shook his head, "I had to study for your class, but at least I passed!" Trent teased, "Yeah, all because Dr. O had to tutor you a few times."

Conner playfully shoved Trent for that comment, "Shut up Trent! At least I never had to be called into the office." Trent laughed, "I was evil at the time! And Elsa only called me in to talk to me about my behavior."

Kira smirked and replied, "Conner, you got busted for skipping first period to play soccer on the first day of school." Conner shot back, "And you got busted for an unauthorized singing performance on the school lawn. And Ethan got busted for his sprinkler prank!"

Ethan stopped eating to comment, "Leave me out of this!" Tommy laughed, "And I had to be the one to watch you in detention. Sometimes I wish I never had taken all of you with me to the museum. But the morphing grid has a twisted sense of humor!"

Conner joked, "Oh, come on Dr. O, you know you wouldn't change a thing." Tommy just chuckled, "You're right… the Dino gems chose well. I couldn't have picked a better group of rangers myself."

Kim said, "Now I'm curious… I know your powers were dinosaur based. What were your zords?" The kids grinned… they loved being able to talk about their powers so freely.

Conner smirked with pride, "I had the Tyrannozord, and I had super speed." Kim joked, "Oh, don't let Jason and Rocky know that. Their dinosaur power was the Tyrannosaurus." Conner was stoked though, "Really? That's so cool that my zord was the same as one of the originals."

Kira said, "Mine was the Pterazord… my power was the Ptera Scream. It was very handy in knocking out the Tyrannodrones." Kim grinned at that, "Wow, so we had the same dinosaur power! I was the Pterodactyl and my Ninja Power was the Crane."

Ethan replied, "I had the Tricerazord, but my power was Tricera Skin… very handy in hand-to-hand combat." Kim grinned as she replied, "You remind me so much of Billy, the original blue ranger. Billy's power was the Triceratops, but his Ninja power was the Wolf."

Trent was a little shy to brag, but commented, "Mine was the Dragozord, but I could combine my zord with the Stegozord to make a pretty fierce megazord. My power was camouflage, but I could match Conner in super speed." Kim kindly said, "You remind me so much of Tommy when he was your age… both of you had unfortunate starts as rangers, but you both emerged stronger because of it. All of you remind me of how we were at your age. Makes me miss the old days… I wish all of you could have met Zordon."

Tommy smiled, "Zordon would be proud on how the ranger family has grown. Maybe we should have some type of reunion… Kim and I can get the originals to come, and maybe I can get into contact with some of the other teams."

Conner said, "I can call Cam; he'll probably convince the other Ninja Storm members to come, although Blake's still on tour." Kira laughed, "Oh, Blake will show up if Tori throws a fit… I swear Blake is terrified of his girlfriend when she gets in a mood. His brother Hunter could probably talk him into it without Tori having to pitch a fit."

Ethan said, "So Blake and Tori finally became a couple… Cam told me those two had been crazy about each other since their ranger days! Man, I just realized that there is usually one couple per team!"

Kim laughed and replied, "Uhm… you're looking at the original ranger couple right here. And most of our team married other rangers!"

Tommy joined in laughing, "Yup, Jason married Trini, the original yellow. While Rocky married Aisha; they replaced Jason and Trini when they left. Adam is engaged to Tonya, and they are finally getting married at the end of this year. And there are many more ranger couples out there… too many to count now. I think out of the originals, Billy is the one who married outside the ranger family!"

Conner laughed and teased, "So Trent, when will you and Kira tie the knot?!" Trent spat out his juice, and both Trent and Kira had fierce blushes on their faces. Ethan just laughed, "Conner, I think you fully managed to shock Trent and Kira!"

Trent managed to compose himself and growled, "Conner, you better run!" Conner saw the look in Trent's eyes and quickly high-tailed out of the dining room, with Trent quickly chasing after him!

Tommy groaned, "Guys, if you're going to fight… take it outside!" and heard a crash in the living room! Tommy quickly jumped up and yelled, "You boys better not have broken anything valuable!"

Tommy headed to the living room to break up the fight, while Kim tried to keep herself from laughing and failed miserably, "Sorry for laughing; Conner really knows how to get under everyone's skin, doesn't he?"

Kira just shook her head, "I swear Conner is the immature brother of the team! I'm going to laugh if Trent ends up giving Conner a black eye!"

The boys came back to the dining room wincing as Tommy had a firm grip on them. Tommy scolded both boys fiercely, "I can't believe you guys! You knocked over my coffee table and made such a mess in the living room… you both are going to clean up the mess NOW!"

Conner and Trent both nodded and apologized; they both looked fully embarrassed and headed back to the living room to clean up.

Tommy sat down and groaned, "I swear those boys are going to be the death of me! They remind me too much of Jason and me at that age!"

Kim just laughed, "Tommy, you and Jason are like brothers now. I can see that Conner and Trent are friends; Conner just likes to push buttons!"

Kira scoffed, "You got that right! Conner knows better than to mess with Trent that way… it takes a lot to make Trent upset. And Trent tends to be a little overprotective when it comes to me… I tell him I can handle it, but he can be so stubborn sometimes."

Kim immediately understood as she went through the same thing when she was Kira's age, "I get it… unfortunately Ranger guys are very protective when it comes to their girlfriends, especially if she's a ranger as well. It can be a blessing and a curse… and it's tough when your enemy knows about your relationship. I can't tell you how many times Lord Zedd and Rita targeted me and Tommy because of our relationship."

Kira winced at that, "Yikes… that must have been rough. I'm glad that Trent and I don't have to worry about that anymore."

Tommy said, "The best advice I can give is just be supportive of one another and talk things out. You and Trent already have that covered, and I hope that Trent learned his lesson about keeping secrets."

Kira nodded and replied, "I already talked to Trent about that… Trent already feels bad that he kept Anton's secret for so long. He's learned his lesson, and he doesn't want me to feel that I can't trust him."

Kim smiled, "That's good that you two talked about that. Well, I'm going to clean up the kitchen." She was feeling a little emotional, so she grabbed the plates and quickly left the dining room.

Kira noticed something was up and asked, "Dr. O, is everything okay? Kim seemed a little sad at the end of our conversation."

Tommy sighed, "I think I know why… let's just say Kim and I have a lot of regrets on how our relationship ended. We talked about it, and we are trying to slowly repair things between us."

Ethan gave Tommy a look, "Dr. O, go after her! It's way obvious that you two still care about each other." Kira nodded, "I know I'm not a huge expert when it comes to relationships, but please go talk to her. I think Kim just needs some reassurance that things are going to work out."

Tommy nodded and decided to take Ethan and Kira's advice. He didn't like seeing Kim sad, and headed to the kitchen to talk to her.

Kim was washing the dishes and was trying not to let her emotions overwhelm her. She knew that Tommy had forgiven her, but somehow the old guilt came back.

Kim heard someone walk in the kitchen and was more than surprised that it was Tommy. Tommy asked, "Kim, are you okay? I noticed you looked a little sad after our conversation with Kira."

Kim sighed, "I'm fine Tommy… I guess my old insecurities flared up again. Trent and Kira remind me so much of how we were at that age. I wish I would have taken my own advice back then."

Tommy just hugged Kim and replied, "Hey, we talked about the past. Kim, stop beating yourself up. You know what one of my biggest regrets was… I shouldn't have let you go that easily. I should have fought for you." Kim was about to say something, but then Tommy leaned in and kissed her.

This time the kiss was short and sweet, but it still carried a lot of meaning. Tommy said, "Kim, I know we have a lot to work on, but I'm willing to put in the work to make this work." Kim smiled and replied, "You're right… thanks for coming to talk to me. I feel a lot better now."

Tommy felt relieved that he talked to Kim and that he helped her feel better. As Kim continued to clean up the kitchen, Tommy started thinking about the future. He couldn't picture a future without Kim now, and could see them settling down one day. Tommy smiled at the thought… deep down he knew in his heart that he never stopped loving Kim, and it looked that Kim felt the same.

Kim watched Tommy as well as he helped her clean up; she still couldn't believe that Tommy still cared about her. Kim slowly realized she had never stopped loving him and was grateful that he had forgiven her. She could see a happy future for them, and she sincerely hoped that they could make things work. This time she wasn't going to ruin things by running away; yes, they still needed to take things slow, but she wasn't going to waste this second chance to be happy with Tommy.

 ** _Here I am with another update! I know it's kind of long, but I wanted to leave everyone with a good chapter. I'm going to have to take a break since I'm going to have surgery soon. I'll still be writing, but I promise to take things easy and update once everything settles down. Take care everyone and hope to have another update for you sometime in the future!_**


	8. Chapter 8

After breakfast, everyone went to change out of their pajamas. The kids were going to head home to spend time with their families, while Kim was going to get her things from the hotel and head back home. The kids all hugged Kim goodbye, and they made her promise to make a return visit. Kim happily made that promise… the way things were unfolding between her and Tommy, she knew she would be spending more time in Reefside.

It didn't hit Tommy that Kim was leaving until they got to the hotel. Tommy was sad to see her go, but he knew that they were going to stay in touch.

As Kim put her last bag in the trunk of her car, she could see that Tommy was sad. Kim asked, "Hey, are you okay handsome?" Tommy sighed, "I just can't believe this weekend's over. I'm really going to miss you."

Kim softly replied, "I know… it flew by too fast. I kind of wish that I didn't have to go back home. But I have my life in L.A, but I promise that I'll try to visit more often." Tommy playfully teased, "You better."

Kim playfully swatted Tommy's arm, but seriously answered, "This really was a great weekend, Tommy. I'm so glad that I came, and that we got to reconnect."

Tommy smiled, "I'm glad you had a great time. Now I'm going to need to make a trip to see you in L.A; luckily, I don't have to teach summer school. And I don't want to go so long without seeing you again.".

Kim had a huge grin on her face at that, "I'd love that! And we need to get in touch with the others to have that ranger reunion, so the kids can meet everyone."

Tommy said, "I'm definitely going to call Jason… I haven't seen him in forever! I know Conner would love to meet the original red, although I know Jason will put Conner in his place."

Kim laughed, "That's for sure… and I know Trini and Aisha would love to meet Kira. Billy would be the difficult one to get ahold of since he's still on Aquitar."

Tommy replied, "Leave that to me and Hayley… Hayley's got the computers back up and running, so I think I'll be able to get into contact with Billy. And once I talk to Jason, hopefully we can the rest of the group to come. I'd really like to have the reunion in Angel Grove since that's where everything started."

Kimberly couldn't hide her grin at that, "A reunion in Angel Grove sounds perfect, but don't rule out Reefside. Let's see what Jason thinks, and we'll go from there."

Tommy also commented, "I probably should also invite the Space Rangers since they were the ones that we chose to take over after we retired. I keep in touch with Andros and T.J, and I know that they'll be able to get the rest of their team to come. I really need to show you the whole video diary; you won't believe some of the history!"

Kim chuckled, "Let's just see who we can get to come. It's already going to be a big group if we invite the Space and Ninja Storm teams. But it should be fun; I just hope everyone from our team can come. I know that Trini, Kat, and Aisha will jump at the chance for a reunion. I hope that Tanya can take a break from her music; she's always so busy that I don't know how she has time to plan her wedding to Adam."

Tommy laughed, "Adam is so busy with his dojo, and is just leaving the wedding plans to Tanya. But I'm sure he'd love a break as well. I hope everyone does come because I haven't seen all of them in ages… I swear becoming a ranger again left me with no social life."

Kim chuckled at Tommy's response, but sighed in sadness, "I better get going before traffic starts getting too crazy." Tommy also sighed and replied, "Be careful heading home, and call me as soon as you arrive. I was also thinking that when I make it out to L.A, I'd really like to take you on a proper date."

Kim grinned at Tommy and teased, "Are you really asking me out again, Tommy? Then yes, I'd love that." Tommy returned the grin and replied, "Man, you had me scared for a moment… our friends are going to tease us once they find out that we're trying to rebuild our relationship."

Kim chuckled at that, "Oh, I know, but let them. I can handle their teasing… I'm just happy that we are making the effort." Tommy couldn't agree more with Kim, and the two hugged each other goodbye before Kim finally got in her car to head home.

Tommy returned home and quickly pulled out his cell phone to call Jason. He was happy when he heard the familiar voice answer, "Hey, bro… it's been a while!"

Tommy happily answered, "Hey, Jase… yeah, it has been. I was just calling to check up on you and Trini." Jason replied, "We've been doing fine… keeping busy though. But that's the life I chose when I decided to become a paramedic… Trini's lucky that she's a math teacher. She's having to teach some summer school, but she doesn't have a crazy schedule like I do. So, how's life now that you're back in ranger retirement?"

Tommy chuckled, "Things are great… the kids just graduated high school, and I got to see Kimberly again. She came down to see me, and even stayed to attend the graduation."

Jason nearly dropped the phone when he heard that, "I can't believe Kim actually followed through… she told me that she wanted to get back in touch with you, but I wasn't sure if she would. So, how did it go?"

Tommy blushed a bit, but answered, "It really went well… I didn't realize how much I missed her. And we had a good discussion about our breakup; I had no idea how much she regretted everything."

Jason chuckled at that, "I could have told you that bro… Kim admitted that to me when I ran into her before the Turbo incident. I had never seen her that torn up."

Tommy asked, "You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?" Jason sighed, "Dude, I was torn between my little sister and my best friend. I tried to convince her to talk to you about everything, but she was devastated when she found out about you and Kat. Don't get me wrong… Kat's a nice girl, but you and Kim had something pretty special."

Tommy timidly asked, "How would you feel if I told you that Kim and I are trying to work things out?" Jason grinned at that, but put on his best big brother voice, "I'd say that's great, but don't you two dare screw this up again! I will kick your ass if you hurt my little sister again."

Tommy laughed, but seriously said, "Jase, I wouldn't dream of it… I never meant to hurt her back then. I'm just glad that we're getting a second chance."

Jason quickly recognized the familiar tone in Tommy's voice, "You still love her, don't you? Don't lie to me Tommy… I can hear it in your voice." Tommy sighed, "I think I never stopped; Jase, I know Kim and I have to lot to work on, but I'm hoping that one day we'll get back together."

Jason replied, "For the record, I believe that Kim also never stopped loving you. You two are great together, and I'd be more than happy if you two got married one day. You both deserve to be happy, and I'm thrilled that you two want to work things out. You more than have my blessing bro; I can't tell you how many times I've had to get rid of some the losers that Kim's dated."

Tommy said, "Did you ever meet Mark? I want to just punch that guy for ruining things between me and Kim; and the bastard had the gall to cheat on her!"

Jason had an edge to his voice as he replied, "Believe me, I know. I never met that asshole, but Kim told me what he did. She told Trini before she told me… she was afraid I would drive down to Florida and beat him up." Tommy said, "That should have been me… I regret not going after Kim as soon as I got that letter."

Jason firmly replied, "Tommy, stop beating yourself up. You are not to blame… besides you were in no shape to go after Kim. I think you two needed the space to grow up, mature, and find your path in life."

Tommy said, "You're probably right, Jase. I'm just amazed that Kim and I still have stuff in common… it's like we lost no time at all." Jason chuckled as he replied, "You totally kissed her, didn't you!"

Tommy blushed as he answered, "Shut up Jason! That's none of your business." That caused Jason to laugh, "Oh, you so did… this so reminds me of the time I caught you and Kim making out after you two first started dating."

Tommy laughed at that, fully remembering that moment, "Dude, I was so embarrassed… I thought you were going to kill me!"

Jason couldn't stop laughing at that comment, "I nearly did bro! But I knew you were crazy about my little sis, and I always appreciated that you treated her with respect."

Tommy said, "Thanks for saying that. Oh, before I forget, what do you think about having a ranger reunion this summer? The kids I mentored on the Dino Thunder team adored Kim, and they really would like to meet the original team."

Jason quickly answered, "That'd be great! I can call Zack, Rocky and Adam while Trini can call the girls. Although I'm sure Kim will get in touch with Trini, Aisha, Tanya, and Kat soon. Are you going to call in other teams?"

Tommy replied, "I'm thinking about calling Andros and T.J and seeing if the Space rangers can come. The kids plan to invite the Ninja Storm team since they live nearby us and have become really good friends of ours."

Jason said, "Sounds like it'll be a big party… we can have a barbeque, and just hang out. I'm due for a weekend off soon, and I'll see how everyone's schedule is. Now are we going to have to make a trip to Reefside, or will we have this reunion in Angel Grove?"

Tommy said, "Well, I'd think we should have it in Angel Grove… it is the place where everything started, and I really want the kids to see where we grew up."

Jason replied, "Sounds great… maybe I can talk to Ernie about renting out the Juice Bar for the party, or we could always have it at the park."

Tommy answered, "That sounds like a great plan… call me back when you and the others have some free time, and we'll go from there." He then heard his phone buzzing that he was getting another call, "I better go; I think it's Kim calling to let me know she's made it home." Jason laughed, "All right lover boy… I'll let you talk to my little sister; tell her I said hi."

Tommy just rolled his eyes and quickly told Jason goodbye; he was just relieved that his conversation with Jason went well. Sure enough, it was Kim calling him back. Tommy was thrilled that he was right and got to talking to Kim.


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, Kim had just hung up the phone with Tommy. Kim was thrilled when Tommy had told her how supportive Jason was about them trying to rekindle their relationship. It was a relief since she had been so afraid that Jason wouldn't approve. But then again, Jason always wanted her to be happy, and Tommy was still one of his best friends. She was also thrilled that Jason was more than open to having a ranger reunion. She hoped that they'd be able to have the reunion soon, so she could see everyone again!

Tommy and Kim also made plans for him to come down to Los Angeles in two weeks; Tommy wanted to come to L.A sooner, but remembered he had another consult job lined up with Anton's company. Tommy would be gone for a week helping Anton with some research, and then had a staff meeting at school upon his return to start preparing the curriculum for next fall. Kim was a bit disappointed in the turn of events, but it gave her something to look forward to.

Kim sighed in happiness thinking about everything that happened when her phone went off again. She immediately recognized the ringtone as Trini's and quickly answered her phone, "Hey Trini! How's it going… I was fixing to call you."

Trini laughed, but playfully scolded her best friend, "When the hell were you going to tell me that you went to see Tommy! I had to hear about it from Jason."

Kim chuckled, "Trini, I did tell you that I was going to get back in contact with Tommy, remember?" Trini just sighed in exasperation, "I know, but I wasn't sure if you were actually going to go through with it! So, how did it go?"

Kim sighed dreamily, "It went great. I'm so happy that I went to see Tommy, and I got to meet the Dino Thunder kids. Tommy really did mentor a great group of kids, and they made me feel like family."

Trini could tell in Kim's voice that things did go well between her and Tommy, "Sounds like things went more than great. You sound happy Kim… I haven't heard that in a while."

Kim had a smile on her face as she replied, "I know… I haven't been this happy in a long time." Trini went into her best friend mode and asked, "So, how did it go between you and Tommy?"

Kim confessed to her best friend, "Well, I wasn't sure how things were going to go… we had a lot to talk about. But he was so sweet and understanding, especially when we talked about our breakup. I feel like there is a huge weight off my shoulders."

Trini chuckled at her best friend, "I'm glad that you and Tommy talked things over… it was so heartbreaking when you two broke up. In fact, I almost gave up on love because of it."

Kim gasped in shock; she never knew that Trini felt that way and asked, "You never told me that… you and Jason have always been so solid."

Trini sighed as she replied, "You know that it took Jason and I years before we finally started dating; we didn't even become a couple until we were in college. I think it wasn't until after we left the team is when I started to see Jason in a different light. Jason and I had gotten closer during the peace conference; we knew we felt something for each other, but then Jason came back to Angel Grove. He returned to the rangers, and even started dating Emily. After he and Emily broke up, Jason and I started talking again. It shocked me when he admitted that he had feelings for me. I told Jason that I wasn't going to be his rebound, but I was also scared. After you and Tommy broke up, I didn't want to ruin my friendship with him. Jason was patient, and so understanding about it. He didn't want to pressure me into anything. It took us a while, but I'm glad that I took that chance with him."

Kim said, "I'm glad… I honestly want what you and Jason have. I should have never broken up with Tommy, and I'm so grateful that he's forgiven me."

Trini chuckled at that, "I knew he would… Tommy always had a soft spot when it came to you. Jason told me what happened on the island; how Tommy had taken off his helmet hoping that you would remember him. I knew right then and there that Tommy still loved you. I also believe that's why Tommy and Kat didn't work out."

Kim sighed, "I kind of feel bad about that… Kat did love Tommy. That's why I left the karate tournament when I saw them together. I didn't want Tommy to hurt Kat."

Trini quickly replied, "Now you know that Tommy is not that kind of guy. He's too loyal to hurt someone that way. Tommy probably would have asked Kat for some time to figure out his feelings; he probably didn't realize how much it was going to hurt you to see him dating someone else."

Kim said, "I know that… Tommy has always been a gentleman, and he's very committed to his relationships. Honestly, he's too good to be true sometimes… he literally was the best relationship I ever had. Trini, I think I never stopped loving him, and we both want to make things work out between us."

Trini squealed in happiness at that, "Girl, it's about damn time! I'm so happy that you and Tommy want to work things out. So, when I can start planning a wedding?!"

Kim laughed at Trini's teasing, "Whoa, Trini… you're getting ahead of yourself. Tommy and I aren't back together yet!"

Trini teased, "Yeah, yeah… by the way things are going, I bet next year you and Tommy will finally be engaged or even married by then!"

Kim blushed at that, "Maybe… we want to take things slow and just work on getting to know each other again. Tommy does want to go on a proper date when he comes down to visit me in a few weeks."

Trini laughed and commented, "Ooh, how sweet. How much do you want to bet that Jason's already given Tommy the big brother speech again?!"

Kim groaned, "Oh, I know he did. I already know that Jason and Tommy had their talk earlier today." Trini said, "You know that Jason is happy for you two… he just wants the best for both of you."

Kim said, "I know, and I appreciate that Jason is being so supportive. Oh, did Jason tell you that Tommy wants to have a ranger reunion, so the Dino Thunder kids can meet everyone?"

Trini replied, "Yes, and I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet Kira… she sounds awesome! But of course, she was a yellow!"

Kim laughed, "Of course you would be happy to meet a fellow yellow. I think Tommy and the kids are going to invite the Ninja Storm team, and Tommy also wants to invite the Space team."

Trini quipped, "Whoa, the Space rangers were the last team that had a connection to Zordon. Weren't they also the ones that Tommy and the others chose to take the Turbo powers when they retired?"

Kim replied, "Yup… I believe you're right. I've never met them, but Tommy said they were a pretty good team. He still keeps in touch with Andros and T.J. and has even went on a red ranger mission with them."

Trini replied, "Oh, then Jason knows them as well since he also went on that mission… I remember that mission too well. I wanted to kill Jase because he snuck away without telling me, and I also chewed out Tommy. This is going to be a big reunion then; it won't be the same without all the originals! The only one that is going to be hard to reach is Billy!"

Kim said, "Tommy is going to work on that; Hayley's got a lot of the computers repaired in the lab, so Tommy thinks he'll be able to get ahold of Billy. I'm going to talk to Kat tomorrow since it's getting late."

Trini joked, "Of course, you have to have a fellow pink there. You don't think there will be some awkwardness between you and Kat now that you're trying to work things out with Tommy?"

Kim chuckled, "Kat is actually the one who encouraged me to talk to Tommy again. She's been nothing but supportive."

Trini let out a sigh of relief and quipped, "I knew there was something about that girl I liked. I'm so glad that you two are friends now."

Kim confessed, "Me too… I never thought I would become great friends with Kat. Despite all that she did to me under Rita's spell, I knew she would be a great addition to the team. I don't regret giving her my powers, and I appreciate that she was there for Tommy during our breakup. And I'm glad that she felt she could confide in me when she and Tommy broke up."

Trini said, "I actually saw their breakup coming when Tommy didn't show up to Aisha's birthday party. Tommy always tries to come to our birthday celebrations, especially since it was also Aisha's homecoming. I figured something was wrong… I bet they had a huge fight for Tommy to stay behind."

Kim thought on that and replied, "You're probably right, Trini. I always thought that Tommy didn't come to Aisha's birthday party because of me. But I did notice Kat got a little uncomfortable when people were asking her about Tommy… I'll never forgot how she cried when she told me about their breakup."

Trini asked, "Why did Tommy and Kat break up? Were they having a lot of problems?" Kim sighed, "Kat told me that everything started to change when they retired from the rangers and went off to college. They grew apart since Tommy was working on his doctorate, and she was in London at dance school. They hardly got to see each other, and it was hard on them to keep their relationship going."

Trini replied, "That sounds a lot like what happened between you and Tommy. Was their breakup at least mutual?" Kim said, "Actually it was… Kat told me that they had a long talk over the phone, and that's when they decided to end things. She told me Tommy was upset, but not too surprised about the breakup… she certainly handled things a lot better than I did. Of course, she was upset about the relationship ending, but she hoped that he would find happiness one day."

Trini said, "That's really sweet of her, and I'm glad that Tommy and Kat made their peace. How would have you reacted if you found out Tommy had gotten married?"

Kim sighed and answered, "I don't know Trini… I would have been happy for him, but I'm secretly glad that both of us are single right now. Tommy admitted he's dated but hasn't found anyone he's been seriously interested in. Tommy did tell me he went out on a date with Elsa Randall, who's also the principal at the school Tommy works at, but that it never went anywhere."

Trini laughed as she realized who Tommy went out with, "Elsa Randall… as in Elsa, Mesogog's second-in-command! I can't believe Tommy went out with a former villain!"

Kim also laughed at that, "I know, but it was just one date. I'm not going to kill Tommy for that… at least Elsa is now reformed and has her own boyfriend now."

Trini quipped, "Well, that's good. Kim, I'm so happy that you are making this effort with Tommy. You deserve this… you haven't been this happy in a long time. I know it's scary starting things over, but it will be worth it." Kim smiled and replied, "Thanks Trini… I appreciate all your support. I know I have a lot to work on, but I'm ready to make this effort."

Trini said her goodbyes but made Kim to promise to call her again soon, and that she would keep in touch with Kim about the ranger reunion. Kim felt a lot lighter after talking to Trini; she needed to talk to her best friend. She was grateful that she had such supportive friends, and that they were happy for her and Tommy. Now Kim was looking forward to seeing Tommy again and going out on their first official date in years.

 ** _I got carried away again, and decided to do another two-part chapter! So be sure to read the chapter before this. I still haven't had my surgery yet, but finally got scheduled after dealing with a lot of issues with insurance and finally finding a great doctor that I can trust that I know will take great care of me. Keeping positive for a great outcome!_**

 ** _This chapter was fun to write; I had to include Jason and Trini somehow! I was actually inspired to make Jason a paramedic since Austin St. John did become one in real life! Thought that was cool, so decided to make that a part of Jason. And I had to keep Trini in my story since that was Kim's best friend! Thought it be interesting to have their thoughts on Kim and Tommy finally reuniting! Already working on the next part, and will update again once things settle down for me! Till next time! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Kim was excited as the two weeks passed by quickly and was looking forward to seeing Tommy again. She talked to Tommy almost every day, and they both were looking forward to their date. She got some light teasing when she talked to Kat, but Kat was happy for her and was also looking forward to the ranger reunion. The last time she talked to Tommy, he had told her that Jason had got ahold of the guys and things were looking good to have the reunion in Angel Grove.

Tommy was so relieved to be done with all his work obligations and was ready to spend some time with Kim. Anton had teased Tommy when he heard that Tommy was going to visit Kim after their research project was done, but Tommy quickly fired back teasing Anton about Elsa. The two had a good laugh, but Anton was happy for his old friend and a little relieved that Tommy found someone. Anton had been concerned that his friend had become too much of a workaholic, and kind of blamed himself for that. Tommy had worked hard to defeat Mesogog, and Anton felt that Tommy deserved to have a life of his own and was thrilled that Tommy was finally allowing himself to.

Hayley also had teased Tommy a bit when she found out that Tommy was heading to L.A to see Kim. She was surprised that Tommy was planning on taking Kim out on a real date, and thought it was cute seeing how nervous he was. Tommy was more nervous because he really wanted things to go well between him and Kimberly, especially since things went so well during the graduation visit. Hayley just laughed and told Tommy to calm down.

Hayley could see that things were going to go well; she had seen that kiss between Tommy and Kim at the graduation party through the window. That kiss was a little too passionate; she saw the fireworks between Tommy and Kimberly, and quickly had to look away. She didn't tell Tommy that she knew about the kiss, but she was happy for Tommy and Kim. Kimberly was the first woman that she could see Tommy seriously settling down with and marrying one day. Tommy had also told Hayley about his talk with Kim, and Hayley was glad that the two former rangers had made their peace on the past. Hayley liked Kimberly, and she hoped that things would continue to go well between her best friend and the former pink ranger.

Tommy left Reefside after lunchtime, and made his way to L.A. Luckily, traffic wasn't too crazy, and Tommy was going to be on time to check into his hotel and meet Kim. Tommy arrived in L.A by mid-afternoon, and quickly checked into his hotel. He had called Kim earlier, and she was planning to meet him at the hotel after he had settled in.

Tommy had barely finished unpacking, when he heard a knock on his door. He smiled as he opened the door to find Kimberly. Kim immediately tackled Tommy in a hug, which Tommy laughed and teased, "Hey, beautiful… wow, what did I deserve to get this warm welcome?!"

Kim returned the laugh, "Shut up, handsome! I'm just so happy you're here… I missed you!" Tommy let out a small chuckle at Kim's antics, "I missed you too, beautiful. I wished I could have come sooner, but my work got in the way."

Kim just gave an understanding smile as she knew how it was balancing work and a personal life, "It's fine Tommy… I know what it's like with a busy work schedule. In fact, I just had a full week of meetings with my boss trying to set up the curriculum for the History classes and I had to talk to the other coaches to figure out when we are going to start summer training. To top it off, I heard the school hired another gymnastic coach for the boys' program… I haven't met him, but I heard he's got Pan Global games experience and that he competed the same year that I did."

Tommy was curious and asked, "Oh, anyone you know? I'm sure there's only a handful of people that competed at Pan Globals during that year." Kim just shrugged, "I kind of lost contact with people on my Pan Global team; even though I did well in the games, it wasn't the happiest time in my life. Besides gymnastics is too cutthroat sometimes… a lot of the girls on the team saw me as competition. I don't allow that with my girls… I try to install a sense of teamwork and let the girls know they have to work hard to earn their spots."

Tommy said, "I could see that about you as a teacher… you have to be somewhat tough, but fair with your students. I try to do the same with mine… they know they have to earn their grades."

Kim grinned at that, "I can't believe our teaching philosophies are so similar. I always thought that you would be an excellent teacher whenever I saw you and Jason teach your karate classes. Do you still keep up with your karate?"

Tommy laughed, "I'm now a six-degree black belt, Kim. Plus, I had to start training more when I got out of ranger retirement. Elsa even tried to insult me when I first got my gem… she just gave me a look and asked wasn't I little too old to be back in the suit."

Kim growled, "Oh, no she didn't. I bet you had a comeback to that." Tommy grinned at that, "I told her I may be old, but I could still pull it off."

Kim couldn't stop laughing at that, "Only you could pull off that line. I saw some news footage of you and the kids when you were active; in fact, I was curious on why I felt I recognized some of the moves the black ranger was doing. I had no clue that it was you!"

Tommy just chuckled, "Trust me… Jason was the first one to call me. He quickly recognized my moves and teased me for being back in black."

Kim asked, "Why did you become a ranger again if you were content to just mentor the kids?" Tommy thought on it and replied, "I honestly had no intentions of returning as a ranger again. I really was content on helping and training the kids. But when I found an energy reading that was similar to the kids' Dino gems, I realized that there was another gem out there. I was going to get the kids to help me find it, when I was kidnapped by Mesogog. I quickly discovered that Mesogog had found the missing gem, but I was strapped to one of his freaky torture devices. Luckily the kids helped rescue me, and I was able to take the gem with me. The gem ended up bonding with me; I didn't choose it… the gem chose me."

Kim said, "I could see why the gem chose you… it probably knew you were a former ranger and were the best one to handle its power. Then again, you are literally the embodiment of our "once a ranger, always a ranger" saying."

Tommy just gave Kim a cheeky grin and asked, "Do you still have your old morpher? I kept all of mine… they are safely in storage at the lab. And I convinced the kids to safely store theirs… just in case." Kim gave Tommy a sly grin and answered, "Let's just say I have both of my power coins… Kat gave me back my old morpher a few years ago."

Tommy laughed at that, "Guess it's too engrained in us… I know all the former rangers I've met kept their morphers." Kim quipped, "Force of habit, I guess. I remember always keeping my morpher in one of my pockets or in my purse. I also remember someone would sometimes forget to put his communicator on and leave it in his bag… along with his morpher! And then he would get himself into trouble!"

Tommy playfully glared at Kim, "Hey, I didn't do it all the time! And I always managed to get myself out of those sticky situations." Kim just teased, "Sure, Tommy. Anyways, how about we head to my place? I know you probably want to relax after your drive. I still don't know why you insisted on renting this room… I have a guest room."

Tommy gave Kim a shy smile, "Kim, I don't want your neighbors gossiping about you. I respect you too much for that." Kim blushed at that, but she appreciated Tommy's thoughtfulness, "Understandable… my neighbors can be somewhat nosy. They'd probably be shocked anyways… I never bring guys to my place." Tommy quirked an eyebrow and teased, "Oh, really? What makes me so special?"

Kim blushed even more as she replied, "Shut up, handsome. And I was going to make us dinner tonight… keep it up and you'll be eating take-out!" Tommy let out a huge laugh and just hugged Kim. He was just happy to spend more time with Kim.

Kimberly quickly ushered Tommy out of the hotel, and the two got in her car and headed to her place. Kim lived in a gated apartment complex not too far from her school and from Tommy's hotel, so it was a quick drive. As soon as Tommy walked into Kim's place, he was impressed on how nice her place was. It was obvious to Tommy that Kim's job paid her very well, but he also noticed that Kim lived like he did. Both had busy work schedules, but still managed to give their homes a small personal touch. He also smirked seeing the hints of pink throughout the place; of course, the former pink ranger would decorate her place in her signature color.

Tommy decided to tease Kim a little, "Wow, Kim. This is a nice place; although there's a little too much pink for my liking." Kim laughed, but gave Tommy a playful glare, "Shut up, handsome. There is no such thing as too much pink for a former pink ranger! I didn't tease you for having your colors plastered all over your home!"

Tommy quipped, "Hey, my colors are tastefully decorated throughout my house. But seriously, you do have a nice place. I'm glad that you've been able to make yourself a nice life here."

Kim grinned at that, "Thanks, Tommy. It took me a while to get settled, but I'm happy here. My job can be kind of hectic, but I do enjoy it. I could do with all the politics; Los Angeles Academy is a rather prestigious private school. I deal with a lot of snobby parents, and rich spoiled brats when they come to complain to me about a grade. Luckily most of the kids don't give me problems. My boss is something else; she is more interested in keeping up with the school's reputation, than caring that the students learn something."

Tommy said, "I've actually heard of L.A. Academy all the way in Reefside. I heard the gymnastics program is one of the best in the state. But man, that sucks having a boss like that. I remember Elsa on the first day… she was more interested in making the students suffer, and she loved busting students and putting them in detention."

Kim chuckled at that, "Another Mr. Caplan, huh? I remember how Mr. Caplan and Mrs. Appleby would always bust Bulk and Skull; I swear those boys lived in detention. By the way, I still can't believe you went out on a date with her."

Tommy blushed in embarrassment, "It was one date, Kim. In fact, I'm glad it didn't go anywhere. Elsa and I realized we were better off as friends. Anton asked her out a few weeks later, and they quickly became a couple. I saw it coming right after their first date; in fact, Anton is thinking about asking Elsa to marry him!"

Kim quipped, "Wow, so the former villain is planning on marrying his former general. Talk about a unique love story; although Lord Zedd and Rita were one creepy couple!"

Tommy shuddered, "Ugh, don't remind me. That was one strange couple, but they made a formidable duo. At least Anton and Elsa are reformed; I wouldn't want to deal with another villain couple!"

Kim laughed, "I can imagine. I'm just glad that I managed to stay in retirement. Despite that I got kidnapped with Jason all those years ago."

Tommy said, "I'm just glad that we able to save you and Jason from that spell. You don't suffer from any side effects from that spell, do you?"

Kim teased, "You mean do I get flashing eyes like you do when you get angry? No, luckily, once the spell broke Jason and I haven't suffered any side effects. Rita's spell must have been pretty powerful for you to still get the flashing green eyes."

Tommy said, "Believe me, I have to watch my temper sometimes. I'm glad that you were spared that. The light show only happens when the kids are getting on my nerves. I freak out Conner every time, but that still doesn't stop him from his antics."

Kim just chuckled at that, "Conner's just a kid. But I can tell the kids grew up a lot since their ranger days. We were a bit younger than they were when we first became rangers, but I wouldn't change what happened to us. Zordon trusted us, and he helped us to grow and mature into the people we are now."

Tommy replied, "You know I felt that I didn't deserve to join the team after everything I did under Rita's spell. I'm just glad that everyone forgave me; especially you. I felt so guilty that I had been so nasty towards you. I liked you from the first moment I saw you in the hallway at school on my first day. Why do you think I stepped in when I saw Bulk and Skull bothering you?"

Kim blushed, "Really? Actually, I had a crush on you from the first moment I saw you competing against Jason."

Tommy laughed, "That's so crazy. I didn't notice you at the tournament… I would have tried to talk to you then."

Kim blushed again, "I wish you would have. If you liked me for that long… why did you wait so long to ask me out?"

Tommy shyly said, "I liked you, but I was nervous. I didn't want to ruin our friendship; then I lost my powers. You do remember what happened when I finally asked you out?"

Kim had a wide grin as she recalled the memory, "Our first kiss at the park… and you finally asked me to the dance."

Tommy said, "I was so happy that you said yes. And I'm glad that you want to go out with me again." Kim chuckled, "I hope you have a great date planned out for us. I know our first date was to a school dance, but I'm looking forward to a date not being interrupted due to ranger duties."

Tommy let out a huge laugh at that, "Yeah, Lord Zedd and Rita did love to interrupt our dates. But I think I have something nice planned out for us. So, what do you want to do today?"

Kim said, "Well, I'm going to make us some dinner; maybe we can pop in a movie and just relax." Tommy grinned, "Sounds perfect; mind if I help? That way I can show you I'm not completely hopeless in the kitchen."

Kim playfully swatted Tommy's arm and teased, "Okay, fine. You can help… just don't burn anything. I do not want to lose my deposit on this place."

Tommy gave Kim a playful glare, but the two immediately went to work in the kitchen. Kim decided to make lasagna for dinner; lasagna was one of Kim's favorite dishes to make and she figured that Tommy would enjoy a home-cooked dinner.

Tommy and Kim worked well as a team in the kitchen; before they knew it, they had all the ingredients prepped and the lasagna baking in the oven. They sat down on the couch to relax while they waited and started talking again.

Tommy had sat down first, and let Kim curl up next to him on the couch, "That was fun Kim. I haven't cooked in a while. Usually I eat out a lot, or Hayley brings me something she made at the Cyberspace."

Kim had made herself comfortable next to Tommy and just smiled at him, "I kind of figured. But you're not terrible… who taught you how to cook?"

Tommy chuckled, "Actually Hayley taught me a few things in college. Hayley got tired of doing all the cooking, and she insisted that I learn."

Kim laughed at that; she was grateful that Hayley turned out to be a great friend and asked, "You and Hayley have been friends for a long time, right? I can tell you two really care about each other."

Tommy said, "Yeah, Hayley is truly one of my best friends. We met during college orientation, and just been friends ever since."

Kim decided to ask, "So, did you and Hayley ever date?" Tommy was surprised at that and quickly answered, "No, no way. Hayley is like a sister to me… like Trini, Aisha, and Tanya are. Besides Hayley is not my type."

Kim quirked an eyebrow at Tommy and teased, "Oh, really, what is your type?" Tommy returned the tease, "Let's just say I'm a sucker for girls in pink."

Kim blushed at Tommy's comment, but managed to say, "Well, then… I guess I'm lucky pink is my color." Tommy just laughed and pulled Kim closer to him; he decided to ask, "Kim, I'm really glad that we are trying to work things out. This is the happiest I've been in years… and I do want a future with you one day. Do you feel the same way?"

Kim gave Tommy one her brightest smiles and answered, "Let this be my answer." She leaned in and kissed Tommy, which Tommy immediately responded to. The kiss got a little passionate, but Tommy managed to be the one to break the kiss. Tommy took a deep breath to calm down and managed to say, "Wow… I guess that was a yes."

Kim chuckled and gave Tommy a sly grin, "You better believe it, handsome. Tommy, despite that we have a lot to work on, I do see a future for us."

Tommy was thrilled that Kim felt the same way. He gave Kim a gentle kiss and replied, "I'm glad. Because there is no way I'm losing you again."

That warmed Kim's heart; she found herself falling more in love with Tommy. Kim never expected to feel this way again, and just let Tommy hold her close. Kim still felt guilty about the past but was now beginning to forgive herself. Maybe with Tommy, she would finally have the love and happiness she had been missing all these years.

As they ate dinner, the couple kept on talking, enjoying their time together and using it to catch up more. Tommy could see many simple nights like this in their future. He had always been used to being alone, but Kim was making him rethink a lot of things. After their dinner, the couple decided to watch a movie. Halfway through their movie, Tommy and Kim were so relaxed that they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Tommy was the first to wake up and saw how peaceful Kim looked asleep in his arms. Tommy was surprised, but he didn't mind that Kim had fallen asleep. It felt natural having Kim in his arms, and he wasn't quite ready to wake her up. Luckily Tommy had the remote in his other hand, so he was able to turn off the TV without waking up Kim. He gently fixed the blanket to keep Kim warm, and could feel himself begin to drift back to sleep. Tommy was pleased that things were going well and was no longer nervous about their date the next evening. This simple evening at home gave Tommy hope that their first official date was going to be successful.

 ** _Surprise, I'm back! This chapter is a little long, and it sure took me a while to get it to this point. Been battling writer's block, but at least my surgery was a success. I'm recovering well; just having to take my recovery a day at a time. Don't worry, I promise I'm taking it easy. It might be a while before the next update, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter._**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Kim woke up feeling warm arms wrapped around her. She turned her face to find Tommy peacefully sleeping. She quickly realized that they must have fallen asleep while watching the movie, but she didn't mind. She thought Tommy looked adorable and didn't want to get up. She let out a soft, happy sigh; she truly was happy and knew it was because of Tommy. She didn't expect this to happen, but it felt natural and right being in Tommy's arms again.

Suddenly Kim heard a soft moan come from Tommy. Kim just snuggled in closer when she heard Tommy's sleep-filled voice say, "Man, what time is it?"

Kim let out a soft chuckle, "I think it's already morning handsome… we must have fallen asleep while we were watching the movie."

Tommy just let out a soft laugh, "We did… I kind of woke up to find you sound asleep in my arms. I must have gone back to sleep after I turned off the TV. I didn't expect for this to happen."

Kim grinned, "It's okay, Tommy. I'm not complaining… in fact, this was a nice surprise to wake up to." Tommy said, "I actually don't want to get up… but I should go back to my hotel, so I could clean up a bit."

Kim let out a sad sigh; she knew Tommy had a point, "I feel the same way. How about you let me take a quick shower, and I'll give you a ride back to the hotel."

Tommy replied, "Sounds good… do you think your neighbors will gossip about us?" Kim laughed, "I doubt it Tommy… besides we're both grown adults. Although I think it's sweet that you're so concerned about my reputation."

Tommy blushed a little, but manage to say, "Hey, I may be a guy, but I do respect you." Kim just had a soft smile on her face as she answered, "I know that Tommy… and you have no idea how much I appreciate that."

Tommy grinned at that and gently let Kim get up from the couch. Kim headed to her bedroom to shower and change, while Tommy decided to help straighten up the living room.

Tommy still couldn't believe that he had ended up staying the night at Kim's. Granted, nothing major had happened between them, and at least Kim didn't freak out. It dawned on Tommy that things were rapidly changing between him and Kim. And to his surprise, it didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Tommy kind of laughed at himself; he was acting like high school Tommy again. If their date tonight went well, Tommy could see them getting back together sooner than he planned.

As Kim showered, it also dawned on her that things were getting serious between her and Tommy. She was a little scared but managed to stop herself from freaking out. She never expected to reunite with Tommy this way, although she had secretly dreamed about it for years. Kim knew that they had a lot to work on, but she knew she would say yes if Tommy asked her to be his girlfriend again.

Kim quickly got dressed and made her way to the living room. The scent of coffee hit her nostrils, and she figured Tommy must had just made a fresh pot.

Tommy handed Kim a cup, "I went ahead and made us some coffee while you were freshening up." Kim quickly grabbed the cup and took a sip, "Thanks, handsome. I appreciate it. Sorry if I took so long getting ready."

Tommy gave Kim a small grin and replied, "It's fine… it gave me some time to actually make the coffee and straighten things up. By the way, you look nice." Kim blushed and thanked Tommy for the compliment. The two quickly finished their coffee and headed back to the hotel so Tommy could also get freshened up. Tommy promised to meet Kim back at her place, so he could pick her up and take her out for breakfast.

As soon as Tommy arrived back at his hotel, he quickly grabbed his things to start getting ready for the day. After a quick shower, Tommy got dressed and got ready to head back to Kim's.

Meanwhile, while Kim was waiting on Tommy to return, Kim heard her phone go off. It was Kat's ringtone and Kim quickly answered the phone, "Hey, Kat, how's it going?"

Kat quickly replied, "Doing great… so, how are things going with you and Tommy? He's supposed to be visiting you this weekend, right?"

Kim laughed, "Yes, in fact we're going out for breakfast in a while. I'm just waiting on him."

Kat just chuckled, "That's great, Kim. So, did you two do anything fun yet?" Kim rolled her eyes at Kat's teasing, "Kat, get your mind out of the gutter. We did have dinner last night at my place and watched a movie together."

Kat didn't buy Kim's protest and could sense something else happened, "Kim, don't lie to me. I can tell something happened between you two… you sound very happy. Oh, my god… you slept with him, didn't you?"

Kim blushed and answered, "Well… not in the way you're thinking. Kat, nothing happened… we just fell asleep during the movie. That's all that happened."

Kat sighed in exasperation, "Damn… I was hoping for something juicer to tease you about. Then again, Tommy is a gentleman. He won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Kim just chuckled at Kat's antics, "I'm glad you know that. Tommy has been so sweet and understanding about everything. I swear that man is too good to be true sometimes."

Kat smiled knowingly as she replied, "Tommy's one of the good ones. He's an amazing guy, and I couldn't be happier for both of you."

Kim said, "Thanks, Kat… you're such a good friend. I was a little afraid that things were going to get a little awkward between us."

Kat just laughed, "Kim… you really thought I would be jealous about you and Tommy getting back together? Girl, who was the one who had to push you into talking to him again?"

Kim returned the laugh, "You're right… I guess I'm being silly." Kat replied, "Kim, you and Tommy deserve to be happy. I hope you and Tommy have a great date tonight… and please give me all the juicy details later. I've been having a dry spell in my love life, so I'm living vicariously through you!"

Kim blushed, "Shut up Kat! You really need to get a boyfriend." Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, "Oh, I think Tommy's here. I hear someone knocking on the door. I better go."

Kat teased, "Okay, I'll let you go Kim. Enjoy your time with Tommy; don't be making out with him too much!" Kat quickly hung up, making Kim groan in exasperation. Kim decided to just laugh; she knew Kat was teasing, and quickly ran to answer her door.

As soon as the door opened Tommy quickly grabbed Kim in a hug, which made Kim squeal in happiness. Kim saw that Tommy was now wearing one of her favorite colors on him… a green shirt with dark blue jeans, and it reminded her of high school.

Kim took a step back and joked, "Wearing green now, are we? Got tired of wearing black?" Tommy just gave Kim a playful glare and shot back, "I just felt like wearing my original color today. I may just shock you and show in up in red tomorrow… you do remember I was also a red ranger."

Kim just laughed, "I'm just teasing handsome. Stick with the green, white or black… those are my favorite colors on you. Although I heard red's not a bad color on you."

Tommy blushed at Kim's tease; there was only one person who would have given Kim that ammunition, "Oh, god… please don't tell me you've been talking to Kat." Kim gave Tommy a playful smirk, "Actually I just got off the phone with her."

Tommy just rolled his eyes, "I don't know if I like that you and Kat are friends. You both know way too much about me. It's kind of scary that my ex-girlfriends are great friends."

Kim let out a huge laugh, "And who's fault is that? And you really should thank her; I did tell you Kat was the one who encouraged me to get back in touch with you."

Tommy said, "I'm actually a little relieved that Kat has been so supportive. So, how about we get some breakfast and just spend the rest of the day together?"

Kim grinned and replied, "Sounds great… by the way, what are we doing for our date tonight?" Tommy just gave Kim a sly grin, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Tommy and Kim headed out the door to spend the rest of the day together. They ate breakfast at one of Kim's favorite diners, and Kim took Tommy on a tour of her favorite spots in L.A.

Tommy was having a blast spending time with Kim, and he told Kim he got great news from Jason. Jason and the others were already planning the reunion and had set a date. Kim couldn't believe that it was already the middle of June; she was going to start getting busy in July for summer gymnastics training and was thrilled when Tommy told her they were looking at 4th of July weekend for the ranger reunion. Tommy had already told the Dino Thunder kids, and they were already making plans to be available that weekend.

Tommy said the Ninja Storm team was going to be able to make it and that most of the Space Rangers were going to come. The Space Rangers that settled in Angel Grove were going to come, but Zhane and Karone were back on Miranoi. Cassie Chan was out on tour and might not make it time, and Justin Stewart was currently in Texas working at NASA.

Kim asked how the Dino Thunder kids were doing, and Tommy happily replied that everyone was doing great. Conner was already busy with his soccer camp and was coaching a lot of students. Kira was still playing with her band but couldn't wait to study music at college. Trent was still working at Hayley's, but he was working on building up his portfolio for art school. Ethan kept busy helping Hayley and Cam with the rest of the repairs in the Dino Lab, and the Dino Lab was now fully operational again.

By mid-afternoon, Tommy and Kim decided to return to Kim's place. They had barely sat down, when Kim's phone went off. It turned out to be a call from Kim's boss, and Kim was angry about the interruption. Luckily, Tommy was understanding about the call since Elsa used to do that to him all the time. He told Kim he was heading back to the hotel to get ready. Kim pouted a little, but let Tommy leave since it would give her a little extra time to get ready for their date.

Once Kim got off the phone with her boss, she raided her closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear. She finally settled on a little black dress that had a pink sash around the waist… hey, she wasn't going to go completely without her signature color. After she finished getting ready, she took a quick look in the mirror and was pleased on what she saw.

Tommy had decided to dress in a dark green dress shirt with black dress pants. Tommy could feel himself get a little nervous, but he took a deep breath as he approached Kim's front door.

Kim smiled as she heard the knock on the door. She was nervous and excited as she opened the door to find Tommy in her doorway, looking very handsome and holding a small bouquet of pink roses.

Tommy's jaw almost dropped when he saw Kim… she looked beautiful, and still couldn't believe that this gorgeous woman was back in his life again. Tommy managed to say, "Wow, beautiful… you look amazing."

Kim blushed and managed to smile as Tommy handed her favorite roses, "Thanks, Tommy… you don't look bad yourself. I can't believe you remembered my favorite flowers. That's so sweet of you."

Tommy had a small blush on his face, "I'm glad you like them… I remembered you always liked flowers, and of course I chose pink since that's your favorite."

Kim blushed again and replied, "Well, I love the flowers. And very thoughtful. So, what do we have planned tonight?"

Tommy said, "I thought we head out for a nice dinner, and maybe go for a walk around the park nearby the restaurant."

Kim smiled, "Sounds perfect… and very romantic. Dr. Oliver, I hope you are not trying to pull something."

Tommy blushed at that; he knew Kim was teasing him, but managed to seriously say, "Kim, trust me… I wouldn't dare disrespect you in any way. I care about you too much for that."

Kim's heart melted at Tommy's words; she softly replied, "I do trust you. You've always been a gentleman with me; it's one of the things I always loved about you. Tommy, you should know no other guy has been able to measure up to you in my eyes."

Tommy was amazed that Kim felt that way… he couldn't help himself and quickly pulled Kim into a rather passionate kiss. Kim practically melted into the kiss, and it took everything in her from dragging Tommy into her apartment. Kim pulled back, and let out a soft laugh, 'Tommy… we're acting like teenagers again."

Tommy just held Kim and softly said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to go all high school Tommy on you. I promise I'll behave." Kim gave Tommy a sly grin, "Hey, you're not the only one to blame. I think high school Kimberly got a little overzealous. How about we go ahead and head out for dinner? I know I'm hungry, and our night is just beginning."

Tommy laughed at Kim's comment; she had a point, and he was just relieved that things were going well.

Tommy ended up taking Kim to a rather upscale French bistro. Tommy had heard the food was excellent and was happy when he learned that Kim had never been there before.

The restaurant wasn't too far from a very popular park, and not too far from Kim's school. In fact, the park nearby the restaurant was one of Kim's favorite spots to unwind. Kim loved that park since it reminded her a lot of Angel Grove Park.

Dinner was excellent; to other people, Tommy and Kim appeared to be a couple that were very much in love with each other. In fact, the waitress thought Tommy and Kim were married, and accidently referred to Kim as Mrs. Oliver. Kim blushed, but laughed off the waitress' mistake. Tommy was mortified, but relieved that Kim didn't freak out.

Kim and Tommy talked a bit more about their college years; Kim wanted to learn more about Tommy and Hayley's friendship. Tommy went ahead and started at the beginning; Tommy and Hayley met at college orientation and ended up having a lot of classes together. The two quickly became friends and would occasionally study together. Tommy started struggling with some of his classes, so Hayley offered her help. Little did he know Hayley had a bit of a crush on him in the beginning. When he found out about Hayley's little crush, he quickly set her straight. At the time, Tommy was still dating Kat, and felt awful about hurting Hayley's feelings since he liked her as a friend. Hayley had been mortified, but grateful that Tommy had been honest with her. They remained friends, and they grew closer over the years; their friendship gradually turned into the sibling relationship they have now. Tommy admitted he still teased Hayley a bit about it, which Hayley would laugh and say it was a momentary lapse of judgement. Kim laughed at that and promised that she would also give Hayley a hard time the next time she saw her.

Kim admitted she didn't date much in college; she became too focused on her studies and most of the guys she dated were losers. She was always grateful that Jason would help her whenever a guy got to be too much, which made Tommy extremely grateful to Jason.

Kim confessed to Tommy that she had avoided a lot of the past ranger reunions because she had been so scared of running into him. And she had been surprised on the events she did attend, Tommy had mysteriously not shown up. Tommy was a little upset; all those events she had skipped he had been secretly hoping to see her. Those events he had missed had been pure chance; if he had known Kim was attending, he would have shown up. They decided to quickly change the subject and started talking about happier times with the rangers.

After dinner, Tommy and Kim left the restaurant and walked over to the park. Kim held Tommy's hand and admitted, "Tommy, this has been such a great night. Actually, this has been one of the best dates I have been on."

Tommy said, "I'm glad you're having a good time beautiful. This brings back memories of the good old days."

Kim grinned, "It does… although right about now Zedd and Rita would be sending down the putties to interrupt us. Makes me glad we're retired; I would not be able to fight putties in this dress."

Tommy laughed, "Oh, god, you're totally right. I always hated when they would interrupt our dates." Kim quipped, "Glad I wasn't the only one. I'll never forget when Zedd turned my mother's purse into a monster."

Tommy groaned, "Ugh, don't remind me. Zedd even turned your lipstick into a monster that nearly defeated Jason. I can't believe you remember that date."

Kim smiled, "Tommy, I remember all of our dates. In fact, that date was one of my favorites." Tommy laughed, "Really? Despite that it got interrupted?"

Kim chuckled, "Yes, silly. I enjoyed that picnic in the park, and our walk on the beach. It was a simple date; I loved it because we got to be just Tommy and Kim; not the pink and white ranger."

Tommy said, "I loved those simple dates as well. I always felt guilty whenever our ranger duties would get in the way. That's probably why our relationship fell apart."

Kim sighed, "Tommy, I think the reason why our relationship lasted so long is because we understood our responsibilities as rangers. And because we loved each other… Tommy, you do know that you were my first love."

Tommy had a soft smile on his face as he replied, "You were mine as well. Kim, I think I never stopped… I think that's why I stayed single after Kat."

Kim's heart melted at Tommy's confession; she admitted, "No matter how I hard I tried, my heart couldn't forget you. It's hard to believe after all these years that we never stopped loving each other."

Tommy sighed, "I know; I wish I hadn't wasted all this time." Kim returned the sigh, "It's my fault we lost all those years."

Tommy just held Kim close and said, "Kim, maybe this broken road we've been on was meant to lead us back to each other."

Kim saw that softness in Tommy's eyes and didn't resist when Tommy pulled her into another kiss. This kiss was soft and tender; it was a promise that they were not going to lose each other again.

They just held each other close for a moment. Kim let out a soft, but happy sigh, "Tommy, I don't want this night to end. So, where do we go from here? This has been so perfect… I don't want anything to ruin this."

Tommy returned the sigh, "Me either. It feels like things are changing fast; it's kind of scary, but great. I haven't felt this way in a long time."

Kim chuckled, "I'm glad I'm not the only one whose feeling this way." Tommy decided to take a leap of faith, "Kim, I know we said we were going to take things a day at a time. I've been thinking a lot about this, and I don't want to lose my nerve now."

Kim gave Tommy a small grin, "What are you thinking, handsome?" Tommy chuckled, and took a deep breath to gather his courage, "Kim, I want us to start over… would you be interested in being my girlfriend again?"

Kim gave Tommy one of her brightest smiles, "I'd thought you would never ask… yes. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend again." Tommy was ecstatic; as he kissed Kim, he lifted her in a twirl. Kim squealed in delight; this moment brought memories of their first kiss. Tommy and Kim were so happy that they were taking this chance; this time things were going to be different. This time, they were certain their relationship was going to last. It wasn't going to be easy or perfect all the time; they were going to have to work for it. As long as they made the effort, they knew they were well on the way to having the successful and loving relationship they always dreamed about.

 ** _Wasn't expecting to update so soon, but the inspiration muse struck and I was able to crank out this chapter easily. Up next is the ranger reunion; how do you think Tommy and Kim's friends are going to react to their big news?! Hope to have the next update within the next two weeks, since I really want it to be good and so I can pace myself. Take care! :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

After Tommy's visit in L.A., the newly reunited couple decided to keep quiet that they were back together from their friends. They wanted this time to themselves and decided that they were going to tell everyone at the reunion. Another reason why they wanted to keep things quiet because they knew their friends were going to give them such a hard time. Being back together wasn't without its challenges though; they still lived in two different cities, and knew it was going to be tough not being able to see each other often. They did their best by calling each other every day and vowed that after the ranger reunion they were going to split weekends, so they would be able to spend time together.

Hayley suspected something was up when she ran into Tommy shortly after his return home… she knew that Tommy had gone out on his date with Kim and could tell that things went very well for her best friend. But she noticed the change in Tommy… he was happier; the happiest she had ever seen him. She smirked thinking that reason had to be because of a certain former pink ranger.

Hayley had stopped by Tommy's house to do some work in the Dino Lab and to get a break from the Cyberspace; she wasn't expecting for Tommy to be home. The door had been locked, so she used her key and headed straight for the lab. Suddenly she heard Tommy's familiar laugh coming from the living room, and his voice say, "Okay, beautiful… I'll see you next week for the reunion." Another chuckle came from him, and Hayley distinctly heard Tommy say, "I love you too, beautiful. Talk to you tomorrow."

Tommy had just hung up his phone and looked up to see Hayley standing in his living room! Tommy jumped in shock, "Hayley! When did you get here? I didn't even hear you walk in!"

Hayley smirked, "No wonder… you were too busy talking to your beautiful on the phone!" Tommy just shook his head and tried to hide his embarrassment, "You heard that?!"

Hayley laughed, "Tommy, you should see your face… like a teenager being caught! So, who is the lucky lady that you were talking to?"

Tommy smirked, "None of your business, Hayley." Hayley gave Tommy a playful glare, "Don't lie to me Tommy… you've got that goofy grin on your face again. I can only guess who you were talking to… you were talking to Kimberly, weren't you?"

Tommy laughed, "Busted… yes, I was talking to Kim. We're having that ranger reunion next week, so we were just catching up." Hayley rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Tommy, I know you too damn well… you and Kim are back together, aren't you?"

Tommy blushed, knowing he'd been caught, "Okay, okay… should have known you'd be the first to find out. Yes… Kim and I got back together."

Hayley squealed in delight, "I knew it! I'm so happy for you… I really like Kim, and it's nice to see my best friend so happy. When did this happen… tell me everything!"

Tommy shook his head at Hayley, "We got back together during my visit in L.A. That's all you're going to get from me."

Hayley gave Tommy a playful pout, "Oh, you're no fun. Maybe I should give Kim a call… she'd probably tell me more."

Tommy gave Hayley a playful glare, "Don't you dare!" Hayley laughed, "You forget Tommy; I have quite a bit of dirt on you and be more than happy to give your girlfriend that ammunition."

Tommy smirked, "Hayley, you forget… so do I. And I have no secrets from Kim; she even knows about your little college crush on me!"

Hayley playfully smacked Tommy on the arm, although a little harder than she normally would, "You jerk! That's a low blow, and you know it!" Tommy laughed and gave Hayley a mischievous smirk, "Sorry, Hayley… had to do it."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Whatever. So why are you and Kim being so secretive? You know everyone is going to be thrilled; especially the kids!"

Tommy admitted, "We're planning on telling our friends at the reunion. And we're going to have dinner with my parents on Sunday before we come home."

Hayley said, "That's a start; but, again, why all the secrecy?" Tommy replied, "Because we just wanted this time for ourselves; we're still taking things a day at a time right now, but it is getting serious."

Hayley quickly realized the meaning in Tommy's words, "Serious, like getting married serious?!" Tommy said, "In a way… right now Kim and I are not ready for that yet. But It's something I could see happening for us in the future."

Hayley smiled, "I can understand that since you two barely got back together. You're still getting to know each other all over again."

Tommy smiled, "Exactly… I knew you'd understand." Hayley gave an understanding smile, but a thought quickly came to her, "You know the kids are going to tease you relentlessly once they find out."

Tommy groaned, "I know; especially Conner!" Hayley laughed, but just gave her best friend a hug. She truly was happy for Tommy and wished him good luck.

A week later, it was time for the reunion. The reunion was on Friday, and Kim wanted to come to Reefside on Thursday and drive up to Angel Grove with Tommy, but she ended up having a last-minute work meeting. Kim was disappointed because she was really hoping to spend some time with Tommy but took it in stride.

Friday morning was crazy as everyone was getting their things packed. Kim had everything packed Thursday evening, so she was quickly able to leave Los Angeles and would make it in plenty of time to meet everyone at Angel Grove Park.

In Reefside, the Dino Thunder kids were driving Tommy crazy! The kids had spent Thursday night over at his place, so it was just making sure they had everything packed before they headed to Angel Grove. After some yelling, Tommy managed to get all the suitcases packed and the car arrangements figured out. Tommy would drive his jeep and would have Kira and Trent riding with him. Conner was driving his car with Ethan and would be carrying half of the luggage. The boys would be staying at Angel Grove Inn, while Kira and Kim would be staying the night at Kat's house. Since Tommy was staying the entire weekend, the kids were all riding back with Conner on Saturday. The traffic was a little crazy, but Tommy was hopeful that they were going to make it in time to eat lunch with the gang.

Kim managed to beat the traffic and was one of the first ones to arrive at the park. She spotted Jason, Rocky, Adam and Zack at the barbeque pits cooking, and could see Trini, Aisha, Tanya, and Kat at the tables trying to set everything up.

Trini was the first one to see Kim arrive and quickly engulfed Kim in a huge hug, "Kim! I'm so happy you made it." Kim laughed, "It's good to see you Trini… so I see most of our gang is here."

Tanya chuckled, "Of course… and I think the others will be here soon! Andros and Ashley should be on the way, although it's going to take Ashley a little longer to get ready."

Kim asked, "Oh, isn't Ashley the yellow space ranger?" Kat grinned, "Yes, and she's very sweet. I think you'll like her. Ashley's pregnant though, but she didn't want to miss out on meeting everyone."

Kim smiled, "Well, we will have to make sure Ashley doesn't overdo it." Tanya laughed, "Of course, Andros would have our heads if we didn't make sure his wife is taken cared of."

The girls laughed, and Jason finally saw his little sister. Jason quickly ran over and grabbed Kim in a huge hug, "Little sis! I'm so glad you're here!" Kim laughed as Jason had managed to lift her off her feet, "Jason, put me down! You're just as bad as Tommy sometimes!"

Jason chuckled, "Hey, don't compare me to Mr. Multi-colored Ranger! How is Tommy doing? I haven't seen my bro in a while!"

Kim just chuckled at her big brother's antics, "Tommy's been doing great. In fact, he and the Dino Thunder kids should be getting here soon."

Jason noticed that Kim looked very happy, "Kim, something's different about you. You have this glow of happiness around you… is there something you want to tell me?" Kim blushed, "Should have known you'd notice; I'll tell you later." Jason laughed and tousled Kim's hair, "You better, little sis!" Kim shrieked, "Jason! Stop messing up my hair!" Jason just laughed and ran back to the guys to finish cooking the food, while Kim went back to the girls.

A few moments later, Kim saw Tommy's jeep drive up. She saw Tommy step out, giving her one of his biggest smiles. She almost ran to him, but she told the girls, "Hey, Tommy and the kids are here! I'm going to say hi."

Kat and Trini had knowing grins; they saw that smile Tommy gave Kim and how Kim's face lit up when she saw him, and they figured something was up. Trini whispered to Kat, "Did you see that? Kim had the biggest smile on her face when Tommy showed up." Kat chuckled, "I know… how much do you want to bet they are back together?"

As soon as Kim reached him, Tommy grabbed Kim into a rather intimate hug. Kim blushed and whispered, "Handsome… behave yourself! Do you want the whole group to know now?!" Tommy laughed, "Kim… they are going to find out sooner or later. Besides I missed you." Kim smiled as she replied, "I missed you too."

Kira quickly ran up to Kim once Tommy finally let her go. Kira happily hugged Kim, "Kim! It's so good to see you again! I missed having another girl around!" Kim laughed, "Kira! It's great to see you too! I can't wait to introduce you to the others… your fellow yellows can't wait to meet you!" Kira grinned at that, "Awesome! So how many are here already?" Tommy quickly said, "I think the originals are here; the only one who's not here is Billy."

Conner immediately saw Jason due to his red shirt, "Whoa, that must be Jason. He's the original red, isn't he?" Tommy laughed, "Yup; and a great leader and legend in his own right. I learned a lot from him, and he is one of my best friends."

Trent joked, "Any white rangers coming?" Tommy chuckled, "Trent, you're looking at the original white ranger! And I think the Space Rangers had a Silver ranger, but I don't know if he's coming."

Ethan said, "I hope Billy makes it… I'd love to meet the original Blue ranger!" Suddenly a blue teleportation light appeared in the clearing, revealing a slightly older Billy Cranston!

Kim immediately ran up to the former blue ranger, "Billy! I was hoping you'd show up!" Billy smiled at his old friend, "Kimberly! It's great to see you! I wasn't sure if I was going to make it, but Hayley managed to help me reconnect the teleportation in my old communicator."

As soon as the others saw Billy, they quickly ran up to see their old friend. After quick hugs, Billy saw the Dino Thunder kids, "I take it these are the students you mentored, Tommy?"

Tommy smiled, "Yes, guys, I'd like you meet the Dino Thunder team. I'll have them introduce themselves."

Conner was star-struck but managed to say, "Conner McKnight, Dino Thunder Red. It's an honor to meet everyone."

Kira managed to give a shy smile, "Kira Ford, Dino Thunder Yellow." Trent played it cool and replied, "Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Dino Thunder White."

Ethan was stoked and couldn't contain his excitement, "Ethan James, Dino Thunder Blue. I still can't believe that we're meeting the originals!"

The originals laughed; they were used to the newer rangers being a little star-struck around them. Jason said, "Well, Tommy, it seems that you trained a great group of rangers. I guess it's our turn to introduce ourselves… Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger. Nice to meet you kids."

Trini smiled, "I'm Trini Kwan-Scott; Jason's wife and the original yellow ranger. Its wonderful to meet the newest additions to the ranger family."

Rocky grinned at the kids, "Rocky DeSantos, the second red ranger, Red Ape Ninja ranger, and Zeo Ranger Blue." Aisha also smiled, "Aisha Campbell-DeSantos, I'm Rocky's wife and was the second yellow ranger and the yellow Bear Ninja ranger."

Kat hugged all the kids as she introduced herself, "I'm Katherine "Kat" Hillard, the second pink ranger. I was also Zeo Ranger Pink, and the first Turbo Pink Ranger. It's so nice to meet the kids Tommy mentored."

Billy also kindly smiled at the kids, "Billy Cranston, the original Blue ranger and Blue Wolf Ninja Ranger."

Zack joked, "I'm Zack Taylor, the original Black ranger! Still can't believe you stole my color Tommy!" Tommy playfully shoved Zack for that comment.

Adam laughed, "Technically I stole your color first, Zack. Hi, kids… I'm Adam Park, the second black ranger. I was also Zeo Ranger Green, and the first Turbo Green Ranger."

Tanya just rolled her eyes at the guys' antics, "Tanya Sloan; I'm Adam's fiancé and was Zeo Ranger Yellow and the first Turbo Yellow Ranger."

Kira said, "It truly is an honor to meet all of you… and I'm happy to meet so many fellow yellows!" Tanya quickly hugged Kira, "Well, welcome to the family, little yellow!"

Tommy asked Jason, "Hey, are the Space rangers coming?" Jason nodded his head, "Andros is coming with his wife Ashley. Carlos and T.J are coming; but unfortunately, Zhane, Karone, and Justin aren't coming. I don't think Cassie is going to make it either."

A red car pulled up, and it turned out to be a very pregnant Ashley Hammond and Andros arriving. Andros had finally cut his hair, but still had his blond highlights and was hovering over his wife, "Ashley, are you sure you are up for this? Please tell me if it gets too much." Ashley scoffed, "Andros! I may be pregnant, but I want to spend time with our friends. Oh, look, there's everyone!"

The girls immediately fawned over Ashley… Tanya pulled Ashley into a gentle hug, "Ashley, it's so good to see you! You look beautiful!" Ashley laughed, "Thanks, Tanya… thanks for the invite! I swear Andros won't let me leave the house for anything until our baby is born."

Kat smiled, "I haven't seen you in forever; not since your wedding! How's married life been treating you?" Ashley grinned, "It took Andros a while to adjust, but we've been doing great. In fact, we're expecting a little girl." Ashley then noticed Kira, "Oh, this must be the newest yellow to the family! I'm Ashley Hammond, the second yellow Turbo Ranger and the yellow Space Ranger."

Kira grinned as the pregnant former yellow ranger pulled her into a hug, "Kira Ford; Dino Thunder Yellow. I can't believe I'm meeting everyone! The Ninja Storm team is also coming, but I'm warning you… their yellow is a guy. So, let's not make him uncomfortable."

The yellows had mischievous grins on their faces… Trini laughed, "I can't believe we actually have a male yellow in the family. Doesn't Ninja Storm have a girl blue ranger as well?"

Kira also laughed, "Yeah, her name is Tori Hanson; but she's awfully proud to be a blue… her boyfriend Blake Bradley was the Navy Thunder Ranger, so technically Ninja Storm had two blues."

Kat said, "Well, we will do our best to make them feel welcome. I'm glad Kim came… I would have been the only pink!" Kim laughed, "Hey, I couldn't let my poor fellow pink be by herself!"

Ashley sadly smiled, "I was really hoping Cassie would make it… Cassie was the second Turbo pink and Pink Space ranger. But after what happened to Kendrix, Cassie poured herself into her music career. It haunted her that Kendrix sacrificed herself to save her life. I'm grateful that Karone was able to take over; and by some miracle Kendrix was able to be revived. Karone and Kendrix now share the Pink Quasar Saber. But Cassie still feels responsible for what happened to Kendrix."

Kim said, "Cassie shouldn't feel that way; I heard what happened… it wasn't her fault! Kendrix was very brave, and she even allowed Karone to redeem herself."

Kira asked, "I don't remember a Karone from the video diary? What ranger was she?" Ashley smirked, "You might know Karone under a different name… does the name Astronema ring a bell?"

Kira's eyes widened, "No way… Astronema and Karone are the same person?!" Ashley laughed, "Yup… and my sister-in-law. My husband and our team had to fight against his own sister! After we defeated Astronema and Dark Spector's forces, Karone became good again. She found her redemption as the second Galaxy pink ranger." The girls quickly changed subjects and started talking about happier things.

Meanwhile, the boys had broken away from the girls, so they could give the girls a chance to visit in peace. The boys were now hanging out by the barbeque pits. Jason was giving Conner a look, "So, little red, I heard you like to give Tommy a hard time!" Conner looked a little embarrassed, "Dr. O actually told you that?! Come on, it's not like I do it all the time."

Trent and Ethan laughed and quipped together, "You do!" The boys laughed even harder when Jason tousled Conner's hair. Jason laughed, "Relax, little red… someone has to put Mr. Multi-Colored Ranger in his place!" Tommy playfully shoved Jason, "Shut up, Jase! I can still take you in a sparring match any day of the week."

Jason joked, "Whatever, Dr. Oliver… still can't believe you have a doctorate. This guy was like the absent-minded professor in high school! Always forgetting things!"

Conner quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, really… I'm surprised Dr. O! You're usually so responsible… but you do act like a teenager whenever you're around a certain former pink ranger!"

Tommy gave Conner a dirty look, "Oh, just for that Conner… I'm so kicking your butt when we spar." Conner laughed, "Dr. O, if I can take on Trent, I'm sure I can take you on!"

Trent smirked mischievously, "Dr. O has more experience than you Conner! You could barley handle me when I was evil!"

Jason smirked, "I see we have a younger version of ourselves here, right Tommy?" Tommy rolled his eyes, "I know, right? You should see them spar against each other… too much like we were at that age!"

Rocky joked, "God help us! We really don't need another Tommy and Jason!" Tommy laughed, "Okay, Rocky! Whatever… so how's the dojo doing?"

Rocky smiled, "Its going great! Adam and I entered into a partnership… I'm running the dojo in Stone Canyon while Adam's running the Angel Grove dojo. I come in twice a week to Angel Grove to help Adam with classes, and he does the same for me."

Adam said, "Well, I was a little worried about what I was going to do about my classes when I'm off for my wedding, but Jason's offered to help out while I'm gone."

Conner was amazed, "So, you guys run karate dojos? That's awesome… I know the Ninja Storm guys will think that's cool. Most of them are teachers at their academies, but one is a professional motocross racer."

Zack laughed, "Not all of us… Jason's a paramedic. T.J Johnson and I are cops." Andros also chuckled, "I do a lot of interplanetary patrol with Zhane; but I've been home more often due to Ashley being pregnant. Carlos is a soccer coach and teacher."

Billy said, "I'm an electronic and software engineer. I help the Aquitian Rangers with all their technologies, like I did when I was an active ranger. I do some consulting whenever I'm visiting Earth; I even got my college education here." Ethan was stoked and asked, "Billy, do you think I could contact you while I'm at school? I'm studying to be a software engineer at college." Billy nodded, "Of course! I'd be honored… Tommy tells me you're quite proficient with computers."

Andros said, "You know there's been talk about developing more ranger programs… I have a feeling the ranger family is going to keep getting bigger." Tommy chuckled, "I know… we just retired, and I'm already hearing of a new ranger team in Briarwood."

Jason said, "A new team, already? That's crazy! Wonder if we'll ever meet them?" Conner laughed, "I'm sure we will one day… I miss being a ranger, but I'm glad we're retired now."

The rest of the barbeque went well… T.J and Carlos arrived shortly after Andros and Ashley did, and the Ninja Storm team arrived just in time for lunch. Shane, Dustin, Tori, Cam, Hunter, and Blake were amazed to meet all the originals. Dustin was a little shocked to see that most of the yellows at the party were female, but the girls made him feel welcome. Tori was cool with being the only girl blue ranger at the party, since she had always been a bit of a tomboy. Everyone was getting along, and having a great time visiting.

Tommy managed to sneak Kim away for a moment… he was happy that the reunion was a success, but he wanted a quick second with his girlfriend. He quickly pulled in Kim for a kiss, making Kim squeal in delight. Kim laughed at Tommy's impulsiveness, "Tommy! What's up with you?!" Tommy chuckled, "Just wanted a quick moment with my girlfriend. I'm so glad everyone's having a good time."

Kimberly smiled at that, "Yes, its nice to see that. The Ninja Storm kids are very nice, and I'm glad that I got to meet Ashley. I feel kind of bad that Cassie, Zhane, Karone and Justin weren't able to come… but I'm so happy everyone is getting along." Tommy said, "I'm glad all our friends made it… it's nice having the gang back together."

Kim replied, "I know… I didn't realize how much I was missing them. We need to stay in touch with them more often. Although it's killing me not telling them our good news yet." Tommy softly chuckled, "I know… well, how about we just tell them when we return. The sparring matches are going to start soon, and I know they'll be looking for us." Kim then gave Tommy a flirtatious smile, "Let's not go back just yet" as she pulled her boyfriend into another kiss. Tommy laughed and allowed himself to enjoy kissing his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Jason noticed that Tommy and Kim were missing. He laughed with his wife, "Did anyone notice Tommy and Kim are missing?" Trini also chuckled, "They probably snuck off for a quick moment… wouldn't surprise me if they're locking lips right now."

Kat laughed, "Those two think they are so sneaky… it's so obvious they're together again." The Dino Thunder kids almost dropped their jaws hearing that… Conner quipped, "Guys, please… I don't want to picture my mentor like that. I'll lose my lunch!"

Trent, Kira, and Ethan laughed at Conner's reaction. Kira laughed, "Now you know how Trent and I feel whenever you tease us about our relationship."

Jason smirked, "A yellow and white together… interesting. I'm shocked… usually Yellows end up marrying Reds!" Kira and Conner shuddered in disgust… Kira said, "Ugh… don't put that in my head. Conner's like my annoying brother."

Conner laughed and teased, "Whatever, Kira… we would never work. Trent would also murder me if I messed with his girl!" Trent playfully shoved Conner, but seriously said, "Kira would probably kick your ass first before I could if you ever tried to make a move on her."

The group laughed at Trent's comment, but immediately went quiet when they saw Tommy and Kim walking back to the picnic tables. Tommy had his arm around Kim, and they were laughing about something. The others couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obvious that Tommy and Kim were back together.

Tommy was saying to Kim, "Well, are you ready for this, beautiful?" Kim joked, "You mean, am I ready for all the teasing from our friends? Not really; but I hope they'll be happy for us."

The couple switched to holding hands and quickly made their way to their friends. Jason smirked when he saw his best friend and little sister holding hands, "So, is there something you two want to tell everyone?!"

Kimberly blushed, "Okay, okay… might as well admit it. Tommy and I are back together!" Tommy smiled, "Yeah, we got back together a few weeks ago."

Trini jumped up happily and almost went into a happy dance, "I knew it! I'm so happy for you two… it was about damn time you two got back together!"

Kat immediately went to hug her friends, "Do I get a thank you for pushing Kim into talking to you again, Tommy?"

Tommy laughed as he returned Kat's hug, "Yes, you do. Thank you, Kat… I'll always be grateful to you." Kat smiled, "Just be happy… that's all that I want for you two."

Jason said, "You take care of my little sis, bro. But you better watch out… knowing my wife, she's going to already start planning your wedding!" Tommy playfully punched Jason for that comment.

Conner smirked, "Dr. O, you sly dog… I'm happy though for you and Kim." Kira jumped up to hug Kim, "Oh, Kim… I'm so happy for you and Dr. O! Now I won't be the only girl! I like Hayley, but it's so nice talking to someone that understands what we've been through."

Trent and Ethan just grinned at their mentor and his girlfriend… they had already suspected Tommy and Kim were back together, but they were happy for them. The rest of the gang were thrilled at Tommy and Kim's great news… they did tease them a bit, but it wasn't as bad as Tommy and Kim thought it was going to be.

The sparring sessions turned out to be the highlight of the reunion for everyone. Jason and Tommy put on a great show, and both the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder kids were impressed seeing them spar. Tommy won the first sparring session, but Jason quickly retaliated in their rematch.

Conner got his butt handed to him when he sparred against Tommy but took it in stride. Tommy and Jason just chuckled when they saw Conner face off against Trent! Trent beat Conner in their first round, but Conner managed to win in their rematch.

Kira had fun battling with the girls… Trini, Aisha, and Tanya did not make things easy for her, but she did manage to win at least one round against them.

Ashley and the Ninja Storm team were content to watch the fun, but Rocky and Adam also put on a good show. Andros sparred a bit with T.J and Carlos; Billy sparred against Zack, and Billy even taught Ethan a few new moves. Ethan was stoked and planned on using those moves on Conner and Trent the next time he sparred against them.

Kim wasn't going to spar, but Kat managed to convince her. Kim smirked… she had always wanted the opportunity to try out her skills on Kat in a fair fight. The kids were impressed seeing Dr. O's girlfriend fight against Kat. Kat was good, but a little rusty… Kim was still the most agile of the girls and used it to her advantage. Kim won the first round, and Kat barely managed to win the second round. But it was all in good fun, and the girls hugged at the end of their sparring session.

After some egging by the originals it was Tommy and Kim's turn to spar against each other. Tommy was a bit embarrassed, "Oh, come on, you're really going to make me spar against my girlfriend."

Kim laughed and teased, "Afraid I'll win handsome?" Conner made a gagging sound, while Tommy just laughed, "Oh, bring it on… I always won whenever we sparred."

Kim let out a huge laugh, "Yeah, right… let's just see." The two quickly got into their fighting stances, and the match began.

The kids were impressed seeing Kimberly fight against Tommy… Kim was holding her own and even managed a few good kicks to Tommy's chest, managing to knock him over a few times. Finally, Tommy used one of his signature moves to knock Kim onto her back and had her pinned. Tommy laughed, "I win, beautiful." Kim just chuckled, "Figures… I always underestimate you whenever you do that move."

Tommy laughed and bent down to kiss Kim in front of everyone…. Conner shielded his eyes, "Ugh, Dr. O! Get a room you two!" Jason joked, "Tommy… don't make me get the hose!"

Tommy and Kim laughed, and he helped her get up. It was already getting late, so everyone began to say their goodbyes. The ranger reunion was a success, but most of all Tommy and Kim were happy that they got to spend time with their old friends and that their friends were happy for them. Things were looking up, and it felt like life couldn't get better. Little did they know, life was fixing to throw them a few curveballs.

 ** _I got carried away with writing this chapter! This was so much fun to write... I think this recovery has done wonders and I'm the happiest that I've been in a while. I've been going through so much lately, so this has been a fun distraction. I think I'm in such high spirits because my health is getting better and because I'm looking forward to attending a comic con later on this month where hopefully I'll get to meet Jason David Frank! Hopefully everyone enjoys... I haven't started on another chapter yet, but will be soon!_**


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks have now passed since the ranger reunion. Kim was on her way to work to do some last-minute things before Summer gymnastics training started the next day. Kim smiled as she thought back on the ranger reunion.

Kim was happy that she got the man of her dreams back, and that their friends had been so supportive. Dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Oliver was a little nerve-wracking… she was nervous that Tommy's parents were not going to be happy that their son reunited with the girl who so cruelly broke his heart in high school. Mrs. Oliver was shocked when she saw Kimberly walk in with her son… she was not expecting her son's surprise! Mrs. Oliver had always liked Kimberly but was very hurt by the way she had broke her son's heart.

Mr. Oliver was thrilled though… he saw how happy his son was, and quickly forgave the petite brunette. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver patiently listened while Tommy and Kim explained things. Mr. Oliver was completely understanding… Tommy and Kimberly were grown adults and fully capable of making their own choices. Mrs. Oliver warmed up when Kimberly admitted how guilty she felt about the past and how grateful she had been that Tommy forgave her. The rest of the dinner went smoothly, and Tommy was grateful that his parents had been very understanding and accepted Kim was back in his life.

Kim had just walked into her office, and her secretary Marie followed her. Marie smiled as she saw Kim throw one of her overnight bags onto her couch, "Back from visiting the boyfriend, Kim?"

Kim laughed, "I just got back from Reefside this morning… I would have stayed longer, but training starts tomorrow. Tommy's coming down this weekend though."

Marie smiled as she saw Kim adjust the new photo of her and Tommy, taken at the reunion, on her desk. Marie joked, "Dang, boss… you're a lucky woman. He's handsome! Will I ever get to meet him?"

Kim laughed, "Yeah, as long as you promise to stop drooling over my boyfriend!" Marie said, "He seems to be quite a catch, Kimberly. Don't let him go."

Kimberly smiled, "I'm really lucky… he's a good man." Marie asked, "So, how did you and Tommy meet? You haven't had a steady boyfriend in ages; so, I'm awfully curious."

Kim softly chuckled, "It's a long story, Marie. To make it short, we were high-school sweethearts. That's all you're getting for now!"

Marie said, "Oh, how sweet! Oh, I got all the registration forms sorted out for you already. Most of the girls are coming back, and Coach Davidson is stopping by for a quick meeting with you. He wanted to make sure the boys and the girls were on similar training schedules."

Kim nodded, "Coach Davidson must be the new coach the school hired. I haven't met him yet." Marie said, "Be glad… he's a prick. He's already hit on the rest of the female coaches, and I hear he's been asking about you."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Coach Davidson has another thing coming. Don't worry, Marie… let me know when he gets here."

Marie nodded, and went on her way. Kim started on her paperwork, and quickly went to work. Kim kept busy; she didn't like paperwork, but it was a necessary evil. She was looking forward to the start of summer training, and for Tommy's weekend visit. She and Tommy were making plans for a quiet weekend at her place, causing another smile to come to her face.

Kim was brought back to reality when she heard Marie's voice come over her intercom, "Boss, Coach Davidson is here." Kim pressed a button and answered, "Send him in."

Kim put her head down to look over her training schedule and told the coach to enter when she heard the knock on her door.

A chill went up Kim's spine when she heard a very distinct and familiar voice say, "Well, I'll be. This is a small world… hello, Kimberly."

Kimberly looked up to see her bastard ex-boyfriend, Mark Davidson, standing in her office. Kimberly growled, "Mark… what an unpleasant surprise. So, you're the new coach the school hired."

Mark smirked; he had not been expecting that his ex-girlfriend would be working in the same school as him. The years had been kind to Kimberly, and glad to see that she remembered him. Of course, he was expecting the venom from his ex-girlfriend, but nothing a little charm wouldn't cure.

Mark chuckled, "Oh, come on, Kimberly… let by-gones be bye-gones. Damn, you haven't changed a bit."

Kimberly scoffed, "And you're still the same pig, I see." Mark said, "Oh, don't be that way. I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Kim laughed, "You cheated on me, Mark. You caused me to give up a wonderful guy… I won't forgive you for that."

Mark was shocked hearing Kim say that. He remembered that Kim had a boyfriend before they got together, and how she pined for him throughout their training days in Florida, "You're still moping over the long-haired karate guy?! Come on, Kim… it's been years."

Kim smirked as she turned the picture towards Mark, "Look closely at this picture, Mark."

Mark took a close look at the new photo of Tommy and Kim. He was shocked to see that Kim had reunited with her old flame, "Well, I'll be damned. You got back together with Karate boy?"

Kim growled, "He has a name… Tommy Oliver! He's twice the man you'll ever be! He's kind, loyal, and respectful… and I should have never broken up with him for you!"

Mark scoffed, "No one forced you, Kimmie. Besides, he's not much of a man to take back the woman who broke his heart."

Kim slapped Mark for that comment, "You bastard… you have no idea how much I regret what I did to him. I'm lucky that Tommy forgave me and that we never stopped loving each other! Get the hell out of my office."

Mark rubbed his jaw… damn, his ex could pack a punch. He decided to diffuse the situation, "Now, Kimmie, play nice. We are going to have to learn how to work together, whether you like it or not."

Kimberly growled, "Don't call me Kimmie. Here are the ground rules… call me Coach Hart during training. You are going to be professional around me. One toe out of line, and I won't hesitate to write you up for misconduct. I also won't hesitate to remind you that I am your superior. Are we clear?"

Mark smirked, "You made it crystal clear. Now, here's a copy of the boys' training schedule. Looking forward to working with you, Coach Hart."

Kim scoffed, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Coach Davidson. Don't be late for training tomorrow… I don't tolerate it in my students or in my staff."

Mark walked out the door, and Kimberly put her head in her hands. She could not believe that she was going to be working with that smug bastard! She felt almost sick to her stomach… she had not been expecting this at all! Most of all, how was she going to tell Tommy? Tommy wasn't going to be happy finding out that the guy who caused their breakup was back in their lives! Tommy was a good guy, but Kim had a feeling this was going to set off his Evil Green ranger side.

Kim sighed; she was going to have to suck it up and just be honest with her boyfriend. He deserved to know what was happening. She looked up at the clock and realized that Tommy would be home. Deciding to get it over with, she dialed Tommy's number.

Tommy had just gotten home from the gym; he was fixing to take a shower, when he heard Kim's ringtone go off on his phone. He was surprised, but happy when he answered, "Hey, beautiful. What's going on? Aren't you at work?"

Kim said, "Handsome, I'm so glad you picked up. I really needed to talk to you." Tommy heard the urgency in his girlfriend's voice, "Is everything okay, beautiful? You sound stressed. Come on…what's going on?"

Kim sighed, "I've had quite a day today. I finally met the new coach on my staff today and was very surprised when I found out who he is."

Tommy had to think, "Oh, that's right, you told me that there was a new coach on your staff. The one who competed the same year in the Pan Globals when you were in Florida."

Kim gathered her courage, "Tommy… the new coach is Mark, my ex from Florida!" Tommy growled, "What?! That bastard is working at the same school as you! If he makes one move on you… I swear I'm kicking his ass!"

Kimberly said, "Tommy, calm down." Tommy argued, "Like hell, Kim! I don't like the fact that asshole is now back in my girlfriend's life."

Kim shot back, "And you think I'm thrilled, Tommy?! Please… let's not fight!" Tommy calmed down, "I'm sorry, beautiful. I didn't mean to go Evil Green ranger on you."

That made Kim kind of laugh, "You're forgiven, handsome. Believe me, I'm not happy about this at all. Luckily, he's going to be coaching the boys, but I am his boss. He's going to have to report to me… I already warned him to leave me alone."

Tommy sighed in relief, "I'm proud that you stood your ground with him. And thank you for telling me the truth."

Kim said, "I was afraid of your reaction, but I knew I had to tell you. We did promise to be honest with each other."

Tommy replied, "I know. Do you still want me to come down to L.A this weekend?" Kim laughed, "What kind of question is that?! I want to see you before things start getting too hectic for us."

Tommy chuckled, "Okay… I'll see you Friday. Beautiful, please be careful. Promise you'll tell me if that bastard tries to make a move on you."

Kim sighed, "I promise. I love you Tommy… and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better." Tommy smiled as he answered, "I know, but it's nice to hear you say it. I love you too, beautiful… talk to you later."

Kim felt a lot better after she talked to Tommy. She was bit upset that they had almost gotten into an argument, but she didn't blame Tommy for getting upset. She would have reacted the same way, and at least Tommy apologized for snapping at her.

Kim wasn't looking forward to working with Mark, but at least she wasn't going to deal with him every day. Kim hoped that Mark wouldn't make her job hell for her; she loved working at L.A. Academy, and worked very hard to get her position there. Where would she go if she lost or quit her job? Kim shook her head… she would talk to Tommy about her concerns, and maybe they could come up with a backup plan in case things got to be too much. She was also going to keep up her guard around Mark; she had a terrible feeling that he was going to deliberately try to cause trouble for her relationship with Tommy.

Back in Reefside, Tommy's mind was spinning. He was beyond upset that Mark was now working with Kim at the same school… out of all the schools in California, Mark had to get a job at L.A. Academy. He wondered if it was deliberate or just a cruel twist of fate. He trusted Kim though, and he wasn't going to be an overbearing boyfriend. But he meant what he said to Kim; if Mark made any advances on his girlfriend, he would make the guy regret it. Tommy wasn't going to allow history to repeat itself; this time he would fight to keep and protect the woman he loved.

Meanwhile, Mark Davidson couldn't believe his luck. It truly was a small world that he wound up working at the same school as his ex-girlfriend. Mark hadn't thought about Kimberly in years, but he never forgot her. He couldn't forget a girl like that… she was beautiful, kind, smart, and one heck of a gymnast. He was attracted to her from the moment he saw her and worked hard to win her affections. He knew Kimberly had a boyfriend, but he wanted the best girl on the team on his arm. Jackie was just a fun distraction; he did care for Kimberly and did his best to try to make her happy. Of course, he knew he shouldn't have cheated and ended up regretting it when he got caught. Kimberly became cold and hateful towards him; and their little meeting in her office proved the petite brunette still hated his guts.

Mark was also surprised that Kimberly got back together with her old high school boyfriend… what did Karate boy have over him? He decided to do his homework and looked up Tommy Oliver, and what he found surprised him. Tommy Oliver had been a well-known karate champion since his teens, and even was a popular local stock car racer at age 18. Mark saw Tommy was an M.I.T graduate with a doctorate in Paleontology, and currently the head of the science department at Reefside High School. Mark never met the guy, but Tommy seemed to be the perfect guy who had it all; good looks, smart, and he had Kimberly. An evil thought came to Mark… he would befriend Kimberly and make her realize she made a big mistake dumping him all those years ago. He was going to have fun causing trouble for Kimberly and Tommy's relationship; he already broken them up once and was looking forward to doing it again. Little did Mark know, he was going to be in for a world of trouble.

 ** _Surprise! Wasn't expecting to update so quickly! *insert dramatic music* So, I had to bring in a little bit of drama... don't kill me! LOL. Already working on the next part!_**


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week went by quickly for Kim; she kept busy training her students and getting ready for the brand-new school year. Luckily, the girls and the boys' gymnastics teams did not practice together often, so she didn't have to deal with Mark often at practices.

Mark kept trying to be charming whenever he was around her, but Kim made sure to send the bastard away with a stern warning every time. If he kept it up, Kim vowed she was going to write him up for misconduct. The other coaches noticed the iciness of their boss with the new hire, and quickly realized there was a history between the two. Kim implemented a new rule whenever she had to deal with the male coaches; she would always have someone in her office with her, so no one could catch her off guard and get her into any trouble. Marie quickly offered to be her companion, especially whenever Kim had to deal with Mark.

It was finally Friday, and Kim was looking forward to seeing Tommy. She had a lot to talk about with her boyfriend, but most of all she just wanted to see him. It was nice to hear his voice on the phone every day, but it was wonderful to have that human interaction with him.

Kim had a long day at the school, but she had been able to finish her paperwork early so she wouldn't have any interruptions over the weekend. Kim went ahead and made her way to the park… the park had quickly become Tommy and Kim's favorite place to meet before they headed to her place. Kim waited a few minutes, when she finally saw Tommy drive up.

Tommy quickly pulled his girlfriend into a hug, "Hey, there… It's so good to see you beautiful." Kim smiled as she gave Tommy a quick kiss, "I'm so glad you're here. You have no idea how much I missed you."

Tommy chuckled, "We just saw each other last weekend." Kim laughed, "I know, but these weekends go by too quickly."

Tommy nodded, "I know, but at least we're together now. I know we have a lot to talk about, and I really want us to talk."

Kim agreed, "I know we do… especially about what we are going to do about the Mark situation." Tommy solemnly said, "Yes, especially about that situation… we definitely need to have a frank and open discussion about it."

Tommy and Kim decided to head to Kim's place, so they could talk in private. Tommy sat down on the couch, while Kim went ahead to get them some drinks. As soon as Kim sat down next to him, Tommy admitted, "Kim, I don't like how Mark is already affecting us. You're normally cheerful around me; I don't like seeing you down."

Kim sighed, "I know… I feel horrible about it and I feel like it's spoiling our time together." Tommy said, "Then talk to me… tell me what's on your mind."

Kim admitted, "Tommy, this whole situation has been bothering me. I don't like that my ex-boyfriend is back in my life when I just barely got you back. Don't get me wrong… I love you, but it sucks that we don't get to see each other every day. I wish we lived in the same city. But I know we have our lives established… I can't ask you to uproot your world."

Tommy said, "And I wouldn't ask you to uproot yours. Kim, we knew that this was going to be difficult." Kim nodded, "I know, and I'm not throwing in the towel. I just have this feeling that Mark is going to try something. He keeps trying to be friendly towards me at work; so, I know he's up to something."

Tommy said, "I meant what I said… I'm not going to sit on the sidelines like I did before. I'm not losing you again."

Tommy then pulled Kim into a passionate kiss, making Kim lose her train of thought. Kim managed to gently break the kiss and smiled, "Thanks for saying that. Tommy… what I am going to do? I worked hard to earn my job, but I also don't want it to cause troubles for us."

Tommy replied, "I don't want you to give up a job that you love. If things get to be too much, you know you are more than welcome to stay with me in Reefside. I can take care of you, and most likely I could get you a position at Reefside High."

Kim smiled at the thought, "I'd like that… I'm going to try to stick it out till the end of the Fall semester. That'll give me time to get my affairs in order in case I do decide to leave L.A. Academy, and give the school a bit of time to find a replacement for me."

Tommy sighed a bit in relief, "I'm glad that we're talking about this. Kim, I don't want you to end up resenting me one day, though."

Kim chuckled, "No, to me, a job is just a job. Anyways, if things keep going the way they are between us, one of us was going to have to make a decision."

Tommy softly said, "Kim, do you really want a future with me one day?" Kim had a softness in her eyes as she replied, "Yes… I do. I know we're not ready right now, but I do want to marry you one day."

Tommy gently kissed Kim, "I want that more than anything. You're the best thing in my life right now, and I'm not going to let some prick ruin things between us."

Kim returned the kiss and smiled, "How did I get so lucky? I feel like I don't deserve you sometimes."

Tommy chuckled, "Believe me… I'm the lucky one. I don't ever want you feel that you can't talk to me… I want us to trust each other."

Kim softly replied, "I do trust you. And I hope you trust that I'm not going to let Mark try to charm me again. I was a stupid, lonely teenager that should have realized that what we had was special."

Tommy firmly said, "Stop… we were kids. Besides I cherish what we have now… we've learned from our mistakes. We're communicating a whole lot better."

Kim laughed, "That's for sure… the old Kimberly would have run away by now. And I hope you know that I love you so much… I wouldn't dare cheat."

Tommy just gave Kim a soft smile, "I know… and I would never cheat on you either. I would never hurt you that way."

Kim honestly replied, "I don't know what I ever saw in Mark… you're a better match for me. You know all my secrets and my flaws, and you still accept me. You're not just the man I fell in love with; you're also my best friend."

Tommy just held Kim close, "I'm so glad we found each other again. I never realized how much you meant to me… until I lost you. I never want to feel that way again. But if Mark tries something… I won't hesitate to go evil Green Ranger on him"

Kim softly laughed, "You know, you're kind of cute when you're jealous, handsome." Tommy returned the laugh, "Glad you think so… I never want to be that guy again though. It bothers me that I was capable of being that evil."

Kim cupped Tommy's cheek, "Hey, remember, I know what it's like to be turned evil. And you're not being evil; just being protective of the people you love."

Tommy and Kim just held each other; they were relieved that they were able to talk about what was on their minds. Kim felt like a weight was lifted once she shared her concerns with Tommy, and she was grateful that Tommy was understanding about the situation. She appreciated that Tommy also shared his concerns with her; it gave her hope that their relationship was going to be strong enough to survive anything that life threw at them.

 ** _Was battling a bit of writer's block, but was able to get this chapter completed. Working on the next part, and hopefully will have another update soon. I'm also back at work... not working my normal crazy schedule, but it is nice to be getting back to my regular routine._**


	15. Chapter 15

As summer training continued, Mark's plan was miserably failing. Kimberly was smart; she suspected that Mark was up to something with him trying to be friendly and charming towards her. She kept her guard up and kept a close eye on her ex-boyfriend. Mark was frustrated that he couldn't get close to Kimberly, and that it seemed her relationship with Tommy seemed to be getting stronger every day.

Tommy and Kimberly were indeed becoming stronger as a couple. They kept the lines of communication open, and Kimberly let Tommy know of Mark's every move. Tommy appreciated that Kim was keeping him in the loop, but he was about ready to kill Mark. Tommy suspected that Mark was trying to make a move on Kimberly and was itching to put the bastard in his place.

Tommy and Kim had managed to make their relationship work despite all the challenges. They kept up with their alternating weekend schedule; it wasn't easy, but they were managing. Hayley knew things were getting serious when Tommy admitted that Kim had started keeping some of her things at his house, and that he had also started keeping some things at Kim's.

It was fixing to be the middle of August… Tommy and Kimberly couldn't believe that they were fixing to celebrate their two-month anniversary, and that a brand-new school year was about to begin. They recently had a get-together at Tommy's house as a good-luck/farewell party for the Dino Thunder kids before they headed off for college. The kids promised that they would try to visit often, and Tommy and Kim wished them well as they started this new path in their lives. Tommy was going to miss the kids, but he knew that they were going to do great at college.

Kim had just finished working out at the school gym, and quickly got changed and dressed to meet Tommy at the park. She was tired, and more than ready for a quiet evening at home with the man she loved. Little did she know, Mark decided to follow her to the park, so he could try to talk to her.

Kim had sat down on her favorite bench to wait for Tommy. She kind of dozed off for a second when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to find Mark behind her. Kim growled, "Mark, what the hell? You scared me!"

Mark apologized, "Sorry, Kimberly… didn't mean to scare you. You know, you're a hard woman to try to talk to."

Kim scoffed, "Mark… in case I didn't make it clear, I don't want anything to do with you. And you better leave... Tommy will be here at any moment."

Mark said, "Kim, I just want to talk. Although, its nice to see you a little concerned." Kim gave a harsh laugh, "I don't give a damn about you; I don't want Tommy to snap your neck."

That kind of hurt Mark's ego a bit; he decided to play the nice guy for now as he replied, "Ouch, that hurts, Kim. I just want to apologize for what I did to you… I truly regret that I hurt you. I shouldn't have cheated."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Just stop it… I know what you're trying to do. This is all an act… and unfortunately for you, I'm not buying it."

Mark winced at Kim's harsh words, "Kim, I really am trying to apologize. I would like us to be friends, or at least be civil to one another."

Kim laughed, "I don't like or trust you, Mark. I could never be friends with someone I don't trust. And you're not sorry for what you did… you're sorry you got caught."

Mark let the act drop a bit, "You always did have an uncanny ability to read people. Kim, I really liked you, but you never gave me enough attention."

Kim scoffed, "You bastard… you just wanted the best girl on the team. You just cared about what you wanted… you pursued me even though you knew I had a boyfriend that I really loved. And you took full advantage of the fact that I was lonely and homesick. I don't know what I ever saw in you."

Mark admitted, "Kim, I did care about you, but you never gave me a chance. What makes Tommy Oliver so special? You claim you love him, but you broke his heart."

Mark saw the pain in Kim's eyes and he knew he struck a nerve. Kim sincerely answered, "I regret every day that I hurt Tommy. I should have never broken up with him. But I appreciate what I have with him a lot more now… I know what I have with Tommy is real, and I plan on marrying him one day."

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Do you really think the guy will marry you? I mean, didn't you two just recently got back together."

Suddenly, Mark heard a strong voice ring out behind him, "I'd listen to my girlfriend if I were you. Get it through your head; she wants nothing to do with you."

Mark turned around to find himself face-to-face with Tommy Oliver… damn, the guy wasn't just good looking; the man had a slim appearance, but Mark could tell Tommy was solid muscle and probably could easily kick his ass. Mark could also see the anger in Tommy's eyes; Tommy was beyond angry and was working hard to control his temper.

Kimberly quickly ran to Tommy, and Tommy quickly wrapped his girlfriend in a hug. Kim let out a sigh of relief, "Tommy, I'm so glad to see you."

Tommy replied, "Looks like I made it just in time. So, this must be Mark." Kim nodded her head, while Mark answered, "And you must be Tommy. Surprised Kim's mentioned me."

Tommy scoffed, "Believe me… I know who you are. Kim and I have no secrets from each other. So, you're the asshole that's been bothering my girl."

Mark rolled his eyes a bit, "You forget Tommy; she was my girl once upon a time." Kim noticed Tommy tense up and gently put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Tommy, he's just trying to bait you. Don't let him."

Tommy relaxed a bit, but he had a bit of edge in his voice when he replied, "Listen, you pompous ass, I don't give a damn that you dated Kim in the past. We were broken up… although it was partly your fault that we broke up in the first place. My biggest regret is that I didn't fight for Kim back then; you've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to allow you to interfere again."

Mark smirked as he taunted, "What if I do? I get to see Kim every day; unlike you do. It must suck living so far away from her; knowing that I work with her. Knowing that I could so easily try something."

Without warning, Kim landed a strong slap on Mark's jaw. Kim growled, "You're delusional if you think I would ever leave Tommy for someone like you."

Mark rubbed his jaw, and then felt a hard yank on his shirt. Tommy saw Mark's eyes go wide as he lifted the guy off his feet, and growled, "I'm only going to say this once… leave Kimberly alone. If I ever hear that you are still giving her problems… I won't hesitate to put you in your place."

Tommy then shoved Mark onto the ground. Mark was shocked, but managed to say, "Is that a threat?" Tommy then let a little bit of Evil Green ranger enter his voice, "It's not a threat… it's a promise."

Kim heard the darkness in Tommy's voice, "Tommy… back away. Before you do something you regret." Tommy nodded, "You're right… this guy isn't worth it. Let's get out of here."

Kim sighed in relief as Tommy took her hand, and the couple walked away leaving a very stunned Mark behind. Mark was honestly a little afraid of Tommy now… the guy actually put the fear of god in him. Tommy was the first guy to intimidate him, and Mark could have sworn he thought he saw Tommy's eyes flash a dark green. Mark did not want another run in with Tommy in the future and decided to take the guy's advice and leave Kimberly alone. Mark finally realized that his evil plot wasn't going to work and decided it would be in his best interests to leave the couple alone.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kim finally arrived at Kim's place. As soon as they walked in the door, Kim gave Tommy a huge hug. Tommy just wrapped his arms around her and replied, "Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry I almost went completely Evil Green ranger on Mark."

Kim just chuckled, "Tommy, I'm not angry. I'm actually very proud of you. I know Mark was trying to bait you… I did love the expression on his face when you shoved him on the ground."

Tommy honestly answered, "I really was ready to hurt the guy. Especially when he started taunting me that he gets to see you every day."

Kim softly said, "But you didn't… you just let him know you weren't going to let him interfere again. You stood your ground, and I think he's going to stop now. I think you made Mark realize that you're willing to fight to protect what we have. And Mark's a punk… he always runs away from trouble."

Tommy let out a soft laugh, "Guys like that always do. I meant what I said… I won't hesitate to put him in his place if he continues to bother you."

Kim just gave Tommy a gentle kiss, "Well, we may not have to worry about him for much longer. I put in my notice that I'm leaving after the fall semester."

Tommy was little surprised, but not too shocked at Kim's words, "Really? I know we talked about it, but I don't want you to feel forced to give up your job."

Kim softly replied, "I know, but it's the right time. I will miss my students, but I will do everything in my power that my replacement treats my students with the same care and respect that I do. After the principal hired Mark, I haven't been enjoying my job and I don't like all the new politics at the school. I think I'll be a lot happier starting over."

Tommy kissed Kim, "So, does that mean you're taking me up on my offer to move to Reefside?" Kim softly smiled, "Yes… I know I'll be a lot happier in Reefside since you live there. I even talked to Elsa, and apparently there's going to be an opening in the spring for a history teacher. Elsa even wants my help to develop a better gymnastics program at Reefside High."

Tommy just hugged Kim, "You'll be great. I'll do whatever it takes to make the move easy on you." Kim said, "I know you will. It's going to be a big change, but I'm looking forward to it."

Tommy and Kim held each other close… they knew that with Kim planning on moving to Reefside, it was going to be a major step they were taking in their relationship. They were both nervous and excited, but now that they took care of the Mark situation, they felt they would be able to make things work. They were looking forward to making that happy future that they had envisioned a reality.


	16. Chapter 16

After the confrontation, Mark finally left Kimberly alone. Tommy had made an impression on Mark, and he didn't want any future confrontations with him. Mark stayed far away from Kim, and only spoke to her on work matters when it was necessary.

Kim was relieved that Mark was finally out of the picture and was just looking forward to her move to Reefside. She just wanted to finish out the rest of the Fall semester in peace. She remained dedicated to her students, and all her students were sad that they were going to lose a great teacher and coach. Kim kept busy juggling her job and planning the move; she was just grateful that Tommy was being so supportive and trying to make the move easy on her.

Things were going great for Tommy and Kim; Tommy was looking forward to Kim being closer to him and couldn't wait for January to arrive. Kim had already gone in for an interview with Elsa and was now just waiting to see if she got officially accepted for the job at Reefside High.

Everything seemed to be falling into place though… Kim was not going to have any problems moving out of her apartment due to her lease being up in December. Kim was trying to find a place in Reefside, but she wasn't having any luck. Some of the places she looked at were either too small or too expensive! She had been lucky that her place in L.A had been within her budget; she also knew that she was going to be in for a serious pay cut when she moved to Reefside.

Kim could hardly believe that it was now going to be the end of October; time was going by too fast and she was starting to fear that she wasn't going to find a place! It was during one of Kim's weekends in Reefside when she decided to share her concerns with Tommy.

Tommy and Kim were relaxing in Tommy's living room; Tommy could see that something was on Kim's mind. He decided to ask, "Hey, you're so quiet tonight. Is everything okay?"

Kim sighed, "I guess I'm a little stressed out. I've been so busy with work, and I'm still having trouble finding another place."

Tommy said, "I thought you finally found one; that apartment complex that's only a few miles away from Reefside High?"

Kim admitted, "It kind of fell through. Another person made a better offer, and I couldn't make a counter-offer since I was away at a gymnastic tournament. Oh, well… the place was kind of pricey."

Tommy nodded, "It was kind of expensive… although it was in one of the better neighborhoods in town. Kim, have you heard any news on the job opening? That's more important."

Kim had a huge smile on her face, "I got the good news this week… you're looking at Reefside's new history teacher!"

Tommy quickly kissed Kim in congratulations, "That's great! I knew you were going to get the job! Elsa was very impressed with your credentials. And I kind of put in a good word for you with the school board."

Kim laughed, "Well, I appreciate it, handsome. Elsa said it was very close, but since I have my masters and more teaching experience than the other candidate, that it helped turn the odds in my favor. I'm relieved that I got the job… now if only I could find a place."

Tommy gave Kim a thoughtful look, "Well, there is one solution to that problem. Kim, I know you want to be independent. I understand that… but you know you are more than welcome to stay with me."

Kim thought on her boyfriend's words and replied, "Are you asking me to move in with you? Tommy… I don't want to impose."

Tommy softly chuckled, "Kim… you're not imposing. I know it's a huge step… besides you're here with me almost every weekend. I think half of your things are in my closet now. Just seriously think about it."

Kim thoughtfully answered, "Okay… I promise I will seriously think about it." Tommy gave Kim a gentle kiss, "That's all that I ask… I just want to make the move an easy transition for you. I know it's not easy starting over."

Kim returned the kiss, "Believe me, you have no idea how much I appreciate all of your help with this move. Time is sure flying by too fast… it'll be Thanksgiving and Christmas before we know it."

Tommy replied, "I know, but I honestly can't wait till the New Year. I'll be able to see you every day, and not have to worry about your asshole ex-boyfriend anymore."

Kim chuckled, "I'm looking forward to that… and Mark has stayed away from me after the confrontation he had with you. I think you honestly scared him… he's kept his distance and only talks to me when he has to about work matters."

Tommy laughed in satisfaction at that news, "Glad to know that. Oh, by the way, the kids are going to be here for Thanksgiving." Kim happily said, "That's great news… I'm looking forward to seeing them. I know they've been so busy with school, so I didn't get to see them on their last visit. How have their classes been going?"

Tommy was happy to change the subject and replied, "The kids have been doing well in school. Conner's just taking his basics for now. Trent is doing well in art school; his artwork has been catching some attention. Ethan is enjoying his computer classes, but he's ready for the holiday break. Kira loves her music classes and is still writing songs. I miss the kids, but I'm glad that they are doing great."

Kim said, "So, how do you normally celebrate Thanksgiving? I usually spend it with Jason and Trini, but I'm looking forward to celebrating with you."

Tommy grinned, "Well, my folks come here, along with my brother and grandfather. I look forward to seeing David and Sam, since I hardly get to make it out to the reservation to visit them."

Kim smiled, "I can't believe you have a brother. How did you even find out that you have a brother?" Tommy chuckled, "I found out I had a brother during my Zeo days… David does know I was a ranger. David and I were put up for adoption as babies; I was adopted by my parents while David ended up being raised by Sam. I don't have any resentment towards Sam for raising David; I love my parents, and I am happy that I managed to build somewhat of a relationship with my remaining biological family."

Kim softly replied, "I'm glad you have a great relationship with your parents and your biological family. I miss my mom all the time… I try to call often, but it's hard to see each other as her and Pierre still live in France. Dad died a few years ago… he had a heart attack, but at least Mom showed up for me for support."

Tommy just hugged Kim, "I'm sorry to hear that about your dad. I know the divorce was hard on you; and I remember how nervous you were about moving when your mom got engaged to Pierre."

Kim still had a sadness in her eyes as she replied, "I was so nervous about moving to France; and I still ended up moving to Florida. I should have just stayed in Angel Grove."

Tommy replied, "Hey, you deserved that opportunity to follow your gymnastic dreams. If you hadn't, you probably wouldn't have gotten your scholarship."

Kim answered, "You're right… I just wished I would have done things differently. I should have talked to you about how I was feeling."

Tommy kindly said, "Again, we were kids… we weren't sure what we wanted in life. You know that Jason told me that we probably needed that separation to grow up and find our own paths."

Kim softly chuckled, "That totally sounds like Jason… he's probably right though. I appreciate we have a whole lot more at this age."

Tommy laughed, "Kim… we're not that old. Maybe a little old by ranger standards, but we're still young enough to enjoy our lives."

Kim returned the laugh, "Thanks goodness for that. Hard to believe we'll be in our 30s in a few short years."

Tommy said, "That is kind of crazy, but I'm looking forward to seeing what the future brings for us. All I know is that I hope you are by my side in that future."

Kim finally had a smile on her face as she kissed Tommy, "That's a given. Hopefully we'll be happily married and maybe have a few kids in that future."

Tommy was relieved to see a smile on Kim's face as he returned the kiss, "That sounds great… I want that future more than anything."

Kim was thrilled that Tommy felt the same way; she knew she had a lot to think about before she agreed to move in with Tommy, but the way things were going she could see herself accepting his offer. Even though she was still a little stressed out over the move, she was grateful to have Tommy's love and support. She found herself falling more in love with Tommy every day, and honestly couldn't wait to make that happy future with him.

Tommy couldn't picture his life without Kim in it now; he knew in his heart that one day he wanted to marry and make Kim his wife. He knew that he loved her and hoped that happy future would become a reality very soon. Despite all the challenges, Tommy and Kim were grateful that they were making their relationship work. It hadn't been easy, but the couple knew they were well on their way to that happy future.

 ** _Finally back with a new chapter! I know its a little fluffy, but I had to give Tommy and Kim some peace after the drama I just put them through. I haven't started working on the next part, but hope to start work on it soon. I'm so excited as I am attending that comic con tomorrow! I have been so excited for weeks, so hopefully everything goes well! Hope you enjoy the chapter and see you on the next update! :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

Kim was looking forward to Thanksgiving since it was going to be her first one celebrating with Tommy. Tommy was also excited, since this Thanksgiving was gearing up to be a huge one. Not only were his immediate family coming, but the Dino Thunder kids also planned on visiting. Jason and Trini weren't upset that Kim wasn't spending the holiday with them this year… they understood, and they were happy that things were working out for their friends.

Trini had been a little worried when Kim had told her of the whole Mark situation; she was ready to head down to L.A to kick that guy's ass and was positive that Jason wouldn't stop her from doing it. In fact, Jason was also tempted in joining Trini in helping teach Mark a lesson. Jason and Trini were very happy and relieved when they heard on how Tommy had handled that situation; they felt Tommy and Kim didn't deserve that drama and truly deserved the chance to be happy together.

Kim had confided in Trini about Tommy's offer to move in; Trini was not surprised, and just told Kim to follow her heart. Kim was grateful to Trini for the advice since she really needed it; she was still nervous that she was rushing into things with Tommy, but she wasn't as scared as she thought she'd be about making such a huge decision.

One day Kim was listening to a country station and heard a beautiful song playing… it turned out to be Rascal Flatts' "Bless the Broken Road". Kim smiled as she listened to the lyrics… the song seemed to perfectly capture her and Tommy's relationship. She had to laugh as she remembered Tommy referring to their lost years as a broken road, and how he felt somehow the broken road they had been on still managed to bring them back together. She grinned as the song ended… maybe it wouldn't be such a difficult decision.

Tommy didn't pressure Kim into deciding right away; he knew it was a huge decision for Kim and that it would be a huge change for their relationship. Yes, their relationship had gradually gotten more intimate and they had talked about getting married in the future, but he knew moving in together would signify that change. Tommy hoped though that Kim would say yes; eventually he knew when the time was right he would ask Kim to become his wife.

Tommy and Kim kept busy with their lives, and before they knew it Thanksgiving was upon them. Luckily for Tommy, Kim had the whole Thanksgiving week off, so she was able to come to Reefside early and help him with all the preparations. Tommy appreciated the help; Hayley would normally help Tommy with a lot of the cooking, but gladly agreed to let Kim help with some of the cooking. Tommy's parents were also bringing food, so Tommy was going to have plenty of dishes for all his guests. Tommy and Kim were looking forward to seeing the kids; they planned on staying for dinner after they spent some time with their families. Even Anton and Elsa planned on stopping by to visit during dinner, and Anton hinted he had some news to tell his friends.

Thanksgiving morning was a bundle of activity; Tommy and Kim had done some prep work the night before, but Tommy got up early to make sure the turkey was in the oven and cooking, so it would be ready on time. A few hours later, he and Kim both woke up and went straight to work on finishing the side dishes. Hayley showed up with some breakfast treats and was impressed with all the work Tommy and Kim did. Kim had fun catching up with Hayley, and Hayley loved seeing how happy the couple looked together.

Tommy's parents arrived before noon, and Tommy and Kim quickly helped Mr. and Mrs. Oliver unload the car. Kim, Hayley and Mrs. Oliver quickly took over the kitchen and sent the men to start setting up the dining room, while they worked on setting up the food to serve.

David and Sam Trueheart arrived not too long after the Olivers did, and Kim was shocked on how much Tommy and David resembled each other. The only difference between the brothers was that David kept his hair longer than Tommy did. David laughed at Kim's shock, and joked that he kept his hair long to honor his Native American roots and so people would stop comparing him to his little brother. Kim laughed, and immediately liked Tommy's brother. Tommy was relieved that his brother was getting along with his girlfriend; David was a character and could be an overprotective big brother when he wanted to. David had never met Kimberly before, but he could tell that his little brother was serious about this one. The last woman Tommy had over for a family holiday was Katherine, and that was years ago! David was happy though for his brother; he had never seen Tommy look so happy and really hoped one day his brother would finally settle down. Sam Trueheart smiled seeing his grandson with Kimberly; he immediately liked the petite brunette and felt that she was going to be a perfect addition to the family in the future.

Thanksgiving lunch was lively, and both Tommy and Kim thoroughly enjoyed spending time with his family. Tommy was happy that his parents were being so nice to Kim; he knew Kim was missing her family and was grateful that his parents were trying to make Kim feel welcome. It gave him hope that one day his parents would accept Kim as his future wife.

After lunch, Tommy turned on the TV, so everyone could watch the football game and relax. Tommy and the guys quickly crowded around the TV; even Hayley joined the guys as she also happened to love football.

Kim and Mrs. Oliver decided to clean up the kitchen a bit; after they put up most of the leftovers, the two women sat down to relax at Tommy's kitchen table.

Mrs. Oliver kindly said, "Thank you for all your help Kimberly. I did not expect us to have so many leftovers." Kim replied, "Oh, its Thanksgiving… I think we're allowed to overindulge a bit. Besides we have more company coming over for dinner, so everything won't go to waste."

Mrs. Oliver laughed, "I'm sure… Tommy told me his former students were coming to visit. I would love to meet them, but Tommy's dad doesn't like driving at night. David and Sam are also returning home since David returns to work tomorrow. I'm glad that I get to spend a little time with you… I know the last time I was a little shocked."

Kim reassuringly said, "I know… Tommy and I did kind of spring things on you. I am sorry we surprised you." Mrs. Oliver just smiled, "I admit I was surprised, but I'll admit I haven't seen my son this happy in years. All I've wanted was for my son to be happy; and it seems he found that with you."

Kim let out a sigh of relief as she answered, "Thank you for saying that… it hasn't been easy for us, but we are making things work. I hope you believe me when I say that I truly do love your son."

Mrs. Oliver let out a small chuckle, "Oh, Kimberly… I can see that. Tommy told me the great news that you're moving to Reefside after the New Year."

Kim managed a small smile, "Yes… I'm so excited. I needed a change of pace from L.A; it was getting to be a little too much."

Mrs. Oliver gave Kim a knowing look, "Tommy told me that you decided to leave L.A due to your ex-boyfriend. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

Kim replied, "Thanks… it was a difficult decision, but I'm so grateful that Tommy has been nothing but supportive. He's been such a big help with this move; he really has helped make things easier on me."

Mrs. Oliver said, "That's my son for you… Tommy knows moving isn't easy. We moved around a lot while he was growing up; I'm glad that we were able to settle in Angel Grove and give him some stability for his high school years. And I'm so happy that you and your friends welcomed Tommy into your circle; Tommy was always a bit of a loner until we moved to Angel Grove. I'm glad that he was able to make true friends… I'll admit I was a bit disappointed when you and Tommy broke up. Tommy was devastated, but I was happy that he had friends to support him during that time."

Kim gave another small smile, "Our breakup will always be something that I will regret for the rest of my life, but I'm so happy that we found each other again."

Mrs. Oliver gave Kim a knowing smile, "I can see how much you and Tommy love each other… even when he was dating Katherine, I think I knew my son was still in love with you. Tommy seemed happy with Kat, but I could see that my son wasn't really in love with her. I see that look in his eyes again… he's got that happy in-love look that I haven't seen in years! Just promise me that you and Tommy won't make me a grandma just yet… I would like my son married before the grandkids start coming!"

Kim blushed, but managed to let out a soft laugh, "Don't worry, Mrs. Oliver… I promise Tommy and I will wait until we're married before we start trying to have a family."

Mrs. Oliver just hugged Kim, and Kim gladly accepted the motherly hug. It made her miss her own mother, but she was happy that Tommy's mother welcomed her with open arms. The two women continued to visit; Tommy peaked into the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see Kim and his mother visiting. Tommy just smiled and was happy to see the two most important women in his life getting along.

After the football game, Tommy's family said their goodbyes and promised to call once they made it safely home. Tommy and Kim decided to relax a bit before the rest of their company arrived and fell asleep on the couch for a while.

Hayley smiled when she saw the couple sound asleep on the sofa; she didn't want to wake them up, but she had gotten a text from the kids that they were on their way over. Hayley slightly startled the couple when she shouted, "Hey, sleepyheads! You two better wake up… the kids will be here soon!"

Tommy groaned as he stretched, "Hayley, I was having a nice nap!" Kim just laughed, "Come on, handsome… be nice! I know I can't wait to see the kids, and we should get up. Otherwise we won't be able to sleep later." Tommy tightened his grip around Kim's waist, "I'm too comfortable to get up."

Kim laughed as she gave Tommy a gentle kiss, "You are so stubborn sometimes. We need to get up… otherwise you know the kids will tease us relentlessly!"

Hayley tossed a pillow at Tommy's head, "I'd listen to Kim if I were you… and I may have taken a picture of you two asleep. If you don't get up in the next few minutes, I swear I will show the kids the photo when they get here!"

Tommy growled, "Oh, no, you didn't Hayley! I swear you will pay if you do that!" Kim just laughed at Tommy and Hayley's antics… Tommy jokingly threatened Hayley to show the kids some embarrassing college photos, which quickly left the redhead speechless and had Kim laughing so hard that she could hardly breathe. After some more playful bantering, the trio began to start setting up the kitchen for dinner.

The kids arrived just in time for dinner; it was a happy reunion for the group. Tommy and Kim had truly missed the kids, but they were happy that the kids were able to come visit. After setting up their plates, the group went to Tommy's dining room to eat and catch up.

Tommy laughed as he saw all the food on Conner's plate, "I see some things haven't changed… still have a hearty appetite, don't you Conner?"

Conner joked, "Yes… I know. I'm still a bottomless pit; I can't help it… it's my metabolism!" Trent teased, "Oh, sure, you always blamed your powers; now you're blaming your metabolism! I think you just like food; it's a miracle you haven't gained the dreaded freshman 15 pounds!"

Conner gave Trent a dirty look, "Shut up Trent! I do try to take care of myself!" Kira rolled her eyes, "Boys, behave! I swear you two will never change. I'll admit that I missed us being all together like this though."

Ethan laughed, "Yeah, I missed you guys too. I know we've been so busy with college, but it's nice having the gang back together."

Kira smiled, "So, Dr. O, I heard the good news that Kim is moving to Reefside after the New Year! That's great!"

Kim returned the smile, "Yes; we're both excited. How did you find out?" Trent laughed, "Uh, you forget who my family is, right? Dad and Elsa told us today when Kira and I stopped over to visit."

Tommy chuckled, "Should have known Anton and Elsa would have told you. Kim even got the job at Reefside High, so she'll be starting work as soon as the new semester starts."

Ethan happily said, "That's great news! But, what about your old job, Kim? I bet they weren't too thrilled to lose you."

Kim answered, "Oh, believe me, they weren't. But I needed to make a change… luckily, I was able to find a great replacement to take over for me. Elsa is thrilled though; she was needing a new history teacher, and she even wants me to help develop a better gymnastics program here."

Kira replied, "That's wonderful… I know you'll do great here Kim. And I'm sure Dr. O is looking forward to being able to see his girlfriend every day."

Tommy and Kim blushed at that, and quickly changed the subject and asked how the kids were doing in college. Conner was taking his basics right now but planned on getting his degree in kinesiology and education. Conner also planned on continuing his soccer program in the summer and hoped to eventually make something more out of the camp.

Trent loved art school; he was doing very well and had some of the highest grades in his class. Trent joked that he still drew superheroes, but that his teachers saw potential in him as a future comic book artist. Carson Brady had passed along some of Trent's artwork to the higher ups at his studio, and there was a huge possibility that Trent could get hired on as an artist at Carson's studio once he graduated.

Kira was enjoying her music classes, but she still had hopes to make it big in the music industry one day. She was still writing music and had even started playing gigs around the college campus. Her old friend Kylee Styles had asked Kira's permission to use some of their old material to record on her next album, as she was now ready to go back to her roots where her music had meaning. Kira was going to have to meet with Kylee's producers to get songwriting credit, so she was a little nervous about that. The group reassured Kira that she was going to do great, and hopefully the music credit would give Kira some extra money to help her pay for her education.

Ethan loved his computer classes and was also doing well at college. He was getting his basics at the local university and planned on eventually transferring over to M.I.T in the future. Tommy and Hayley were thrilled at the news, and they vowed to help Ethan whenever he was ready to transfer. Ethan had also been in contact with Billy, and Billy had been a huge help whenever Ethan was having trouble with his assignments. Tommy knew that Billy would be a great mentor to Ethan and was happy that the two former blue rangers were still in contact.

Anton and Elsa arrived in the middle of dinner, and quickly joined the group. Kim smiled seeing how well Anton and Elsa were getting along with the kids; she could still hardly believe that this happy couple were a part of the worst group of villains a Power Ranger group had to fight against but was happy that that they were able to reform and return to a normal, happy life.

Anton had some news to share with the group though, "Well, Elsa and I have some big news that we wanted to share with everyone. Trent and Kira already know; but Elsa and I are engaged."

Elsa shyly smiled as she showed off her ring, "Anton and I wanted to share our news with everyone since all of you are the closest thing we have to family here."

Tommy quickly gave his congratulations, "That's wonderful news… I'm happy for you two." Kim gave a smile, "Congratulations… so have you two set a wedding date yet?"

Elsa replied, "Not yet… I think we're going to wait until the summer. That way we have time to plan a small ceremony; I know I want all of you there for our wedding day."

Hayley said, "Well, Elsa, if you need any help with wedding plans, I'm more than happy to help out." Kim also replied, "I'd also love to help out… I helped my friend Trini with her wedding when she married Jason."

Elsa smiled at that, "I'd love that… I don't have a lot of friends, so I will take all the help I can get for this wedding. Anton and I just want a simple ceremony… most likely we'll hold it at Anton's place. We don't want a lot of attention from the press, but still want it to be a memorable day for us."

Trent just smiled at his father and future stepmother, "Dad, I really am happy for you and Elsa. You two have come so far; but I am glad that you two want to wait until the summer for the wedding."

Anton returned the smile, "Elsa and I figured the summer would be perfect; that way all of you could attend the wedding. I know the press is going to have a field day once our engagement comes out; that's also why we want a small ceremony. We don't want the press ruining it."

Ethan said, "I can always help you beef up your security system, Mr. Mercer. But since you're planning on a small wedding, hopefully the press shouldn't be a problem."

Conner chuckled, "Man, hard to believe a year ago, you two were our greatest enemies. I wouldn't change our ranger days for anything, but it's nice to have some sense of a normal life now."

Kim smiled at that, "You learn to appreciate a normal life after you've been a ranger. But your lives will never be the same; once a ranger, always a ranger."

Kira agreed with Kim's statement, "I like that saying… it fits exactly how I feel about being a part of the ranger legacy. I guess we truly are Power Ranger veterans now that a new team has taken over."

Trent said, "I'm just happy I have my father back… I loved being a ranger, but I hated the fact that I had to fight against my own father. I like this new normal now… you guys aren't just my friends, I consider you my family."

Everyone quickly hugged Trent for that statement, and then started talking about happier things. Before the group knew it, it was getting late and everyone began to say their goodbyes. The kids hugged Tommy and Kim, promising to stop by again before they had to return to school. Anton and Elsa promised to keep everyone in the loop about their future wedding plans; they had to leave as Anton had a board meeting the next day, and Elsa had to prep for an upcoming school board meeting. Hayley was the last one to leave; she went ahead and helped Tommy and Kim with the cleanup and then headed home as she was going to have to open the Cyberspace in the morning.

Tommy and Kim were exhausted, but happy that that their first Thanksgiving as a couple had been a huge success. As they got ready for bed, Tommy asked, "So, how did you enjoy your first holiday with my family?"

Kim had a huge smile as she replied, "It was great, Tommy. I was a little nervous, but I felt truly welcomed by your family. I even had a good visit with your mom, and I'm so happy we got to catch up with the kids."

Tommy smirked, "I knew things were going to be okay. I'm glad that you and Mom were getting along. Were you really that nervous about spending time with my family?"

Kim admitted, "I was… I wanted to make a good impression. I know we kind of shocked your parents when we first got back together. Your mother seems to like me again though."

Tommy let out a chuckle, "My mother never hated you; she was more disappointed than anything when we broke up. She didn't like seeing me hurt; she even tried to convince me to call you to talk things over. I should have listened."

Kim softly replied, "Like you said, we were kids. Your mom and I had a long talk, and I think she's fully accepted our relationship."

Tommy just hugged Kim, "Let me guess… my mother made you think of your own mother." Kim just gave a soft smile, "She did; I really wish my mom had been here. I love her, but we haven't had the easiest relationship since the divorce and her remarriage. Your mother was so sweet; I hope that I can build a better relationship with her in the future."

Tommy gave Kim a gentle kiss, "I know my mother would love that… I'm just happy that everything went so well today." Kim returned the kiss, "Me too… it truly was a great day."

Tommy and Kim fell asleep with smiles on their faces; Tommy was happy that his family was so welcoming towards Kim, while Kim was also happy that Tommy's family seemed to finally accept her. It gave Kim hope that she could have that happy future with Tommy, and she was now getting closer to making her decision.

 ** _Hey everyone! I'm finally back with an update! After battling writer's block and having to go through my radioactive iodine treatment, I was finally able to write this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write. I have been through a lot these last few weeks, but I think my health is finally getting back on the right track._**

 ** _Last time I updated, I was getting ready to attend my first comic con, and it was a blast! JDF was super nice, and I got my picture and got him to autograph my Green Ranger bear. His line was long, but well-worth the wait. We even got to meet his daughter Jenna, and she even joined him at the Q &A. It was an incredible experience; truly one of the best days I had in a long time. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) _**


	18. Chapter 18

Now that Thanksgiving had passed, Tommy and Kim were preparing for the end of the Fall semester. Kim was already beginning the process of packing up her apartment; it amazed her on how many things she had accumulated over her years in L.A. Luckily, Tommy had agreed to let her begin storing her items in the Dino Lab. Secretly, Tommy did that in the hopes that he could convince Kim to finally move in with him. Little did he know, Kim was planning on telling Tommy her decision after Adam and Tanya's wedding.

All of Tommy and Kim's friends were looking forward to the wedding. Adam and Tanya's wedding was coming up quickly; they decided to get married two weeks after Thanksgiving, since Tanya would finally be on a break from touring and Adam's classes would be winding down with the holidays. It was perfect timing for Tommy and Kim; they would be wrapping up with end-of-semester finals and hopefully be able to relax and enjoy their friends' wedding.

Tommy and Kim were excited about heading home to Angel Grove; Adam and Tanya decided on having the wedding ceremony in Angel Grove Park and were having their reception at the Juice Bar. Adam and Tanya were just inviting close family and friends, but Kim really liked the fact that Adam and Tanya were planning on having their wedding in places that were very special to them as a couple. Angel Grove Park and the Juice Bar would always be special to the original rangers, so it made perfect sense that Adam and Tanya wanted their wedding in those places.

Tommy and Kim were very happy for their friends; Tommy joked with Kim that it was about time that Adam finally married Tanya. Tommy laughed as he remembered that Adam had a crush on Tanya since their Zeo days but was always too shy to act on his feelings. It wasn't until after they retired from the rangers that Adam and Tanya finally acted on their feelings toward each other.

Adam and Tanya hadn't had it easy as a couple; they had nearly broken up when Tanya pursued her music career after college. Adam had wanted to marry Tanya after college but didn't want to stand in the way of her dreams. Once they had stabilized themselves in their careers, Adam finally proposed to Tanya and now their long-awaited wedding was around the corner.

Kim was relieved once the last day of the Fall Semester arrived. After she had given her finals, all Kim had left was to finish grading and submit the final grades to the main office. All her personal belongings from her office and classroom were mostly packed; it was bittersweet as she was going to miss her students and the friends she had made at L.A. Academy, but she was ready to begin the next chapter of her life.

The last day of school had fallen on a Wednesday, so Kim spent the rest of her afternoon grading the tests. She got quite of bit of work done and was positive that she would be able to submit her grades before the Friday deadline. Kim spent the next day finishing up her paperwork and was more than relieved when she was finally done with everything. Kim made sure she had all her notes for her replacement ready and submitted her grades to the main office, officially wrapping her duties at L.A. Academy. By Friday, Kim had picked up the last of her things from the school and attended the good luck/farewell party her work friends had decided to throw for her. Kim was relieved to be finally done with the Fall Semester and was ready to relax for a while.

It was Tommy's weekend to be in L.A., so Kim had a smile on her face when she walked into her place to find Tommy already waiting for her. She quickly kissed Tommy, "Hey, handsome. I'm surprised you're here already."

Tommy smiled, "I thought I'd surprise you. I got done early with all my stuff at work… I'm officially done until we go back in the Spring. How was your day?"

Kim replied, "It was good… I finished and submitted all my paperwork yesterday. I got the last of my stuff at school; still have it in the trunk though. I'll probably store it in the Dino Lab with the rest of the stuff I have in storage."

Kim had sat down next to Tommy on the couch, while Tommy began to massage Kim's shoulders. Tommy gently said, "Well, I'm glad that you got everything done at work. You've been so busy getting ready for the move, so I'm glad that we can finally relax before things start getting hectic again."

Kim softly groaned as Tommy continued to massage her stiff shoulders, "Ugh, tell me about it. I'm not looking forward to the rest of the packing that I have to do within the next few weeks."

Kim shivered as Tommy placed a gentle kiss on her neck; exactly in the spot that he knew drove her crazy. Tommy had a bit of a flirtatious tone in his voice, "I know you still have a few more weeks to wrap up everything here, but I honestly can't wait till I get to see you every day."

Kim quickly turned before Tommy could plant another kiss on her neck and teased, "Stop it, handsome. You know you drive me crazy when you do that." Tommy just laughed, "Hey, I missed my girlfriend… can't blame me for trying."

Kim rolled her eyes at Tommy's antics, "You are such a guy. Is this another attempt to try to convince me to move in?" Tommy tried to look innocent, but Kim could see the smirk on his face, "Okay, maybe I am."

Kim just smirked at Tommy as she teased, "I figured. I really have been trying to find a place, but I'm not all that worried. I do have a great boyfriend that will let me stay with him as long I needed to."

Tommy laughed as he kissed Kim, "Yes, that's very true. It would be so much easier if my girlfriend just went ahead and moved in though… do you really want to go though the moving process twice?"

Kim returned the laugh, "I really do hate moving, but I am excited that I'll finally be in the same city as you. How about a compromise? If we can survive the craziness of the holidays and moving the rest of my things, then I'll seriously consider moving in." Tommy smiled at that as he replied, "Okay, I can deal with that."

Kim knew the next few weeks were going to be hectic, but she was feeling more than confident with the decision she made. Kim could hardly believe it, but her and Tommy had now been back together for nearly 6 months. The more she thought on it, she felt she was finally ready to take that major step with Tommy. Sure, she was a little nervous as she had never lived with anyone before, but she was more than certain that she was making the right decision. She loved Tommy, and she felt ready to begin building her future with him.

The rest of the week was a whirlwind as it got closer to the wedding. Tommy was grateful that Kim took care of all the last-minute preparations for their trip; Kim joked that she only took over since she wanted to make sure that the trip went smoothly. Tommy had totally forgotten that he had to wrap up some things on his research project at Anton Mercer Industries, so he appreciated all of Kim's help. He managed to complete everything just in time before the weekend arrived; Tommy was more than relieved since he really didn't want to miss his friends' wedding.

The day of Adam and Tanya's wedding was beautiful; Tommy and Kim arrived in plenty of time for the ceremony. All the originals were able to come to the wedding; even Billy made it all the way from Aquitar to attend the wedding. The whole group was happy to be reunited, although Tommy and Kim did get some light teasing that most likely they would be the next ranger couple to get married.

Angel Grove Park was truly a beautiful spot for a wedding; the ceremony space was decorated in yellow and green, a nod to Adam and Tanya's ranger colors. Adam and Tanya looked so happy as they were finally married in front of their family and friends. The ceremony was short and sweet, and Kim cried at the heartfelt vows that Adam and Tanya exchanged. Tommy just held Kim's hand; he knew Kim got emotional at weddings, but he was truly happy for his friends.

Everyone quickly headed to the reception after the wedding ceremony. The girls fawned over how beautiful Tanya looked in her wedding dress (although to Tommy, Kim looked gorgeous in her pink gown and felt that she was dangerously close to outshining the bride). The guys congratulated Adam, and teased it was about time that he finally married Tanya.

Tommy and Kim had fun at the reception; they had a blast catching up with their friends and they shared Kim's good news about her move and new job in Reefside. Trini gave a knowing smile; she knew that Kim was going to agree to move in with Tommy.

After they left the reception, Tommy and Kim decided to go for a quick walk in the park before they headed back to their hotel. Kim was holding Tommy's hand as she replied, "I'm so glad that we came down for Adam and Tanya's wedding. They truly looked happy, and I'm glad all our friends were able to come."

Tommy chuckled, "Our friends didn't want to miss this wedding… it was great catching up with everyone. Although I could have dealt without all the teasing about us."

Kim just laughed, "Oh, I know. I got a ton of jokes asking if I was going to be the next bride. Tanya even teased that she was going to give me her bouquet."

Tommy returned the laugh, "Adam threatened to toss the garter at me. It was nice to see Adam and Tanya that happy though; hopefully that will be us one day."

Kim blushed, "I hope so too. Tommy, when we get back to Reefside, I really want to start making your house our home." Tommy stopped dead in his tracks and gave Kim the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face, "Kim, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Kim smiled as she replied, "Yes, I'm saying that I do want to move in with you. I am a little nervous about this, but I do feel that I'm ready to begin building a future with you."

Tommy pulled Kim into a passionate kiss, "Kim, you have no idea how happy you've made me." Kim let out a happy laugh as Tommy twirled her around. Tommy was thrilled that Kim finally agreed to move in with him. The couple knew that living together was going to another major step for their relationship, but both Tommy and Kim were happy and ready to begin building a future together.

 ** _I'm finally back with an update! Writer's block has been such a pain, but I finally got this chapter finished. Hope everyone enjoys... will start writing the next part soon._**


	19. Chapter 19

After Adam and Tanya's wedding, Kim finished up packing up her apartment and began to move into Tommy's house. Kim was afraid that the process was going to take forever, but thanks to Tommy and Hayley's help she was able to pack up her apartment in no time.

Kim was relieved for all the help Tommy gave her; he really helped make Kim's move an easy transition, and even gave her permission to redecorate the house to her liking. The house needed a bit of a feminine touch, but Kim planned on any redecorating she did would be to both of their likings.

As Kim was unpacking some of her things, Tommy asked, "So, are you relieved that we're finally done with the hard part of moving?"

Kim just laughed, "Believe me… I am. Now all I have left is to get settled here. I just want to finish all my Christmas shopping and finish decorating the house for the holidays."

Tommy groaned, "Man, I almost forgot about Christmas. I need to finish my shopping too. But I am glad that you're finally moving in."

Kim smiled, "Me too… I was somewhat nervous about this, but now I'm actually excited about living here."

Tommy joked, "I would have convinced you to move in here eventually." Kim just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Shut up handsome… I swear I'll paint our bedroom pink if you don't behave."

Tommy teased, "You wouldn't dare… our room is perfect the way it is." Kim laughed, "If you say so… I'm seriously giving it a makeover once I get settled."

Tommy gave Kim a mischievous smirk as he quipped, "I swear you better not go crazy on redecorating the house."

Kim returned the smirk as she taunted, "Handsome, you're just going to have to deal." Tommy just laughed and pulled Kim into a kiss. He honestly didn't care about the redecorating; he just wanted the love of his life to be happy and comfortable in her new home. He was excited to celebrate their first Christmas living together as a couple and wanted to make this Christmas a special one.

Despite the craziness of the move and preparing for the Christmas holidays, Kim was able to settle into her new home right away. Tommy and Kim did have to adjust to living together, but it wasn't too bad of an adjustment. They knew that this move was going to be a major change for their relationship, but they were happy that things were working out.

Tommy smiled when he came home from Christmas shopping to find Kim in the kitchen doing some baking. Tommy quipped, "I see someone has been busy baking… it smells delicious."

Kim turned around to see Tommy standing in the kitchen doorway and just smiled, "Yeah, I felt like baking today… I always love to bake around Christmas and it was a family tradition when I was growing up. I already finished all of my shopping and figured I would surprise you."

Tommy gave Kim a gentle kiss, "I'm glad you're making yourself at home… this was a nice surprise coming home to after shopping. Man, the mall was a zoo with everyone trying to get last minute shopping done… I'm glad I'm done now."

Kim laughed, "Maybe next year you won't leave your shopping to the last minute." Tommy rolled his eyes, "Hey, be nice… otherwise someone is not getting her Christmas gift."

Kim teased, "Whatever handsome… two can play that game. Even though it's been hectic, I can't wait to celebrate our first Christmas together."

Tommy smiled at that and replied, "I haven't been this excited for Christmas in a long time… it's nice not being alone anymore."

Kim returned the smile, "I feel the same way… its not easy for my mother to come over for Christmas, so I've gotten used to being alone as well."

Tommy said, "Have you spoken to your mother recently?" Kim sighed as she answered, "I did; she and Pierre are fixing to open up a new art exhibit, so they won't be able to travel stateside for a while. Mom hopes to come sometime after the new year."

Tommy replied, "I'm sorry to hear that… my folks aren't coming over either this year. My dad surprised my mom with tickets to a cruise; they haven't had a proper vacation in years, so they're all excited."

Kim chuckled, "I bet… but at least you got to see them for Thanksgiving. Have you heard from the kids lately?"

Tommy answered, "They're coming home for the holidays… they just finished up with their finals, so they are looking forward to spending time with their families. They hope to stop by and visit before their winter break is over."

Kim said, "I hope we do get to see them before they head back to school. After all craziness from the move, I'm looking forward to spending a quiet Christmas at home this year." Tommy nodded and agreed with his girlfriend; it had been hectic with all the moving preparations, so the couple was looking forward to some peace and quiet.

On Christmas morning, Kim woke up early and decided to surprise Tommy with breakfast. Tommy woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and quickly made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Kim had just finished the last of the pancakes and smiled when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. Tommy quipped, "I thought I smelt you making breakfast. Merry Christmas, beautiful."

Kim turned her face to give Tommy a kiss, "Merry Christmas, handsome. I was up early, so I thought I'd make us a nice breakfast."

Tommy smiled, "Everything looks delicious… I'm starving. And we can open our gifts after we eat." Kim returned the smile and replied, "Sounds great, and then we can spend the rest of the day just relaxing and watching movies."

Tommy said, "That sounds like a perfect Christmas after all the craziness lately. I'm just glad we get to celebrate together." Kim agreed wholeheartedly with Tommy's statement… she hoped that this Christmas would be the first of many together.

After breakfast, Tommy and Kim made their way to the living room. Kim was excited to open gifts, and Tommy was happy to see the woman he loved so happy.

Kim excitedly said, "Go ahead and open my gifts. I think you'll like them." Tommy quickly opened the gifts to find that Kim had given him a set of ties in his ranger colors, and a brand-new briefcase for school. Tommy smiled at the gifts, "Beautiful… thank you. These are wonderful, and I love that you got the ties in my ranger colors."

Kim grinned, "I'm glad you like them… if you look behind the ties, each tie has the logo of every ranger team you've been a member. And I figured you could use a new briefcase for work."

Tommy kissed Kim, "I love my Christmas gifts… now open mine." Kim tore open her gifts to find that Tommy had given her some Reefside High t-shirts that she could wear when she was coaching in the gym, but that he also given her a beautiful charm bracelet.

Kim gave Tommy a huge hug, "I love my presents handsome… and I love the charm bracelet." Tommy just smiled, "I'm glad you love them."

Kim studied the charms on the bracelet and found that Tommy had customized it. She noticed that Tommy had made a replica of her original power coin into a charm and was touched by his thoughtfulness.

Kim kissed Tommy, "Tommy, you really put a lot of hard work into my bracelet. I can't believe you designed a replica of my power coin!"

Tommy grinned and replied, "Since I have my Dino Thunder necklace as a ranger memento, I figured you should have one as well. I included replicas of my Dragonzord and Tigerzord coins, since those were the powers I had when we first fell in love. The Dino Thunder logo is also on there; I figured we can add to your bracelet every Christmas… make it a tradition for us as a couple."

Kim melted at Tommy's words, "I love that idea… sounds like a perfect Christmas tradition." The couple held each other close, and just spent the rest of their day together.

As they went to sleep, Tommy and Kim were happy that they had such a wonderful first Christmas together. Kim felt loved and she was happy that she no longer felt alone… she knew Tommy felt the same way. She was happy she made the decision to move to Reefside and felt this was the perfect beginning to her future with Tommy.

 ** _I'm back! And with a Christmas-themed chapter in honor of the holidays! I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and that we will have a great New Year! Thanks again for reading... I am blown away that there are over 100 reviews for this story now! I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully will update soon!_**


	20. Chapter 20

As the New Year arrived, Tommy and Kimberly could hardly believe how the year ended. 2004 had been quite a surprising year, but they were happy how everything turned out. Tommy and Kim were happy and excited to begin building their life together and hoped that things would continue to go well in 2005.

Now that Kimberly moved in, the couple had to get used to each other's quirks and habits. Luckily, they had been able to handle that transition. They did have a few arguments, but what couple didn't argue now and again? They always managed to work things out, and their relationship was growing stronger every day.

Kim was excited to start her first day at Reefside High… she would be teaching the Senior History classes and helping as an assistant coach in the Girls' Athletic Department. Elsa and Kim were also working together to develop a better gymnastics program at the school and hoped to get the program up and running by the next school year. Kim wasn't going to have as much responsibility as she had at her old job, but she was okay with that. Kim was looking forward to less stress and was feeling positive that she was going to enjoy her new job.

Once Kim got her keys to her new classroom, she was anxious to get everything set up. Kim had just gotten home from her meeting with Elsa, so Tommy decided to ask how everything went.

Tommy asked, "So, how did your meeting with Elsa go? Did you get your classroom assignment?" Kim grinned and replied, "Everything went well, handsome. Elsa gave me my keys and the lesson plans I need for the first day of Spring Semester. I looked over some of the notes already, so I don't think I'll have any issues on my first day. My classroom is in the senior hallway, and Elsa told me that I could start getting settled in this week."

Tommy grinned at that news, "That means your classroom won't be that far away from mine. The science lab is in the senior hall as well, so I'll be able to walk you to your class every day."

Kim just chuckled, "I also found out that we have the same lunch hour, so we'll be able to eat together. Elsa did warn that she wants us to remain professional when we are at work. Apparently, word has already spread around the school that the new History teacher is Dr. Oliver's girlfriend."

Tommy groaned, "Ugh, sometimes I hate living in a small town. I should've have known word would spread about our relationship… I was a bachelor for a long time, and I guess I've shocked people that I'm now in a serious relationship."

Kim laughed at that as she replied, "I'm sure, but I'm not worried. I know we can be professional at work, but still have a great personal life."

Tommy just gave Kim a mischievous grin at that, "Hey, I can act professional… just don't expect me to do it all the time."

Kim just rolled her eyes, but did chuckle a little, "I swear you better behave. But I am glad that we are going to work together."

Tommy just laughed; he was just teasing, but he was as excited as Kim was that they were now going to be working together at the same school.

Kim kept busy preparing for her first day at Reefside High… at home, she made sure to look over the lesson plans so she would be absolutely prepared for her classes. With Tommy's help, Kim was able to get her classroom set up to her liking and now felt ready for her first day at her new job.

Kim woke up early the first day of Spring Semester… she was nervous and excited about starting her new job. She woke up before Tommy, so she went ahead and made her way downstairs to start the coffee.

Once the coffee was ready, Kim went back upstairs to start getting dressed for work. Kim had to laugh when she saw that Tommy was still sound asleep, making her realize that she was going to have to be the responsible one to make sure that they made it to work on time.

Kim gently shook Tommy, "Handsome, you better get up. We got to get ready for work." Tommy slowly began to wake up, and groaned, "Beautiful… it's too early. Do I really have to get up?"

Kim laughed, "Tommy, get your butt out of bed. We'll be late if someone doesn't start getting ready." Tommy just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics but did start to get ready.

After some more grumbling Tommy and Kim finished getting ready, ate a quick breakfast, and headed out the door. They arrived at the school in plenty of time for their first classes.

When they arrived at work, Tommy went ahead and escorted Kim to her classroom. He just gave Kim a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to his own classroom, promising to meet her at lunch. Kim got settled in and prepared herself as the students began to file in for the first class of the day.

The morning went by quickly for Kim; her morning classes kept her busy, but she had no issues. She had been well prepared, and her students were respectful and listened during her lectures.

Kim headed to the teacher's lounge to wait for Tommy and ran into Elsa on her way there. Elsa kindly asked, "Kimberly, how's your first day going?"

Kim answered, "It's going great so far… the students haven't given me any problems. I'm on my way to the lounge to get my lunch and visit with Tommy before we have to head back."

Elsa just smiled, pleased that her new hire was doing well, "Well, I'm glad to hear that everything is going well. Tell Tommy I said hello… I'm heading out to meet Anton for lunch."

Kim asked, "How are things going with you and Anton? Trent was telling us that you two finally set a wedding date."

Elsa had a look of happiness on her face as she replied, "Things are great between us… we have set our wedding for June. Although I still have a lot to plan."

Kim said, "Let me know how I can help. Maybe Hayley and I could go with you when you go shopping for your wedding dress." Elsa grinned at that as she replied, "I would love that… I've been so busy lately, so it would be nice to spend time with friends. Maybe once I get my dress the rest of the wedding planning will come together."

Elsa said her goodbyes to Kim, promising to get back to her and Hayley on a date to go dress shopping. Kim just smiled at her new boss; Elsa was turning out to be a better principal compared to her old boss at L.A. Academy, and she was happy that they were becoming friends. At first Kim wasn't sure if she was going to like Elsa since she had been Mesogog's right-hand woman and had a romantic interest in Tommy in the past. Kim quickly realized that she was being silly, and she was grateful that Elsa had given her a job. Elsa had been nothing but kind towards her, and Kim could see the two of them forming a stronger friendship in the future.

Kim didn't have to wait long for Tommy to arrive in the teacher's lounge… Tommy smiled when he saw Kim waiting for him, "Hey, sorry I'm late. I had the students working on an experiment in the lab, so I had to make sure everyone cleaned up properly."

Kim teased, "Already have your students working on the first day back?" Tommy just rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a huge experiment; just a simple one to get the kids back into the routine after the holiday break. How were your morning classes?"

Kim happily replied, "It felt like the morning went by fast, but I had no issues. I felt really prepared, and the students were great. So far, it's been pretty great for my first day."

Tommy just smiled at that, "I'm glad you're having a better first day than I did. Elsa was something else back then, and then I had to deal with my detention kids!"

Kim laughed at Tommy's comment, "I can only imagine how the kids were last year… I wish I could have gotten to teach them before they graduated."

Tommy joked, "Be glad… I had to be strict with them, especially when they wanted me to make class easier on them. I do miss them, but I'm glad that they are doing great in college." Tommy and Kim just laughed together and continued to visit before they had to head back to their classrooms.

Before Kim knew it, it was already the end of the day. Kim had a couple of afternoon history classes, then headed to the gym to help with Athletics. Kim thoroughly enjoyed her first day, and even had a few girls interested in the Gymnastics Club. She was feeling positive that she could build a great gymnastic program and hoped that she could continue to gain the students' interest. At L.A. Academy, she loved her job, but she had lost her enjoyment there when that school hired Mark. She knew she made the right decision taking the job at Reefside; she was beginning to enjoy her work again, and she was happy that she was living with Tommy.

Making the move to Reefside hadn't been easy, but Kim was so glad that everything was working out in her personal and professional life. She was thrilled that she was building a life with Tommy and was seriously starting to think more about the future. Kim felt that happy future with Tommy was slowly becoming a reality… she smiled at the thought of marrying Tommy and forming a family with him. Kim was happy that she had taken that chance getting back in touch with Tommy, and she knew Tommy felt the same way.

Tommy still couldn't believe that he had Kimberly back in his life; he found himself falling more in love with her every day. Little did Kim know, Tommy was seriously considering proposing to her. Tommy knew in his heart that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kimberly; he was nervous about taking that step, but he knew he would propose when the time was right. He couldn't see his future without Kimberly, and he couldn't wait to make that future a reality.


	21. Chapter 21

Several weeks have now passed by since Kimberly's first day at Reefside High… it was now February, and Kim's birthday was coming up on Valentine's Day. Kimberly could hardly believe that she was turning 26, (Tommy had just celebrated his 26th birthday in October). Looking back, Kimberly realized she was very young when she first became a ranger. She was only 14 that fall of 1993 when Zordon chose the original rangers. The whole group were barely high school freshman; the original rangers were 14-15 years old when they were chosen. By the time Kim had turned 18, she was already a former ranger about to graduate from High School when the Turbo Incident happened in the Spring of 1997. She wouldn't change her ranger days, as the experience helped her to grow and mature as a person, but she was happy with the way her life was now.

Kimberly was the happiest she had ever been in her life; it seemed that things were finally falling into place. She had a lot of regrets about the past but felt that it helped make her a stronger person. It helped her to form a stronger relationship with Tommy, and she wouldn't change that for the world. Due to her parents' divorce, Kim had been scared to fall in love since she didn't want that to happen to her. Tommy changed her heart, making her rethink her views on marriage, and she sincerely hoped to become his wife one day.

Tommy still could hardly believe that he had met the love of his life when he was 15; despite that they had been so young, Tommy felt that he always knew that Kimberly was the woman he was meant to be with. He would always be grateful to Kat for helping him heal his broken heart, and grateful that they were able to remain friends. Somehow, Tommy felt that Katherine knew that his heart would never be completely hers. He would always be grateful to Kat for convincing Kimberly into making that phone call that reunited them after so many years.

When Kim went out dress shopping with Elsa and Hayley, Tommy decided to go ahead and call Jason. He needed his best friend's advice, and hoped the original red ranger had time to talk. Jason was a very busy paramedic, so Tommy hoped that he could catch Jason at a good time.

Jason was at home lounging around, when he heard his cell phone go off. Trini was out running errands with Kat in town, so he was trying to take it easy on his day off. He immediately recognized the ringtone as Tommy's, so he quickly answered, "Hey, bro. How's it going? You've been treating my little sister good?"

Tommy laughed at Jason's comment, "Things are great, Jase. Kim's finally got her stuff moved into the house, and she's been doing great at work."

Jason said, "That's great bro. I'm glad that things have been working out for you and my sis. So, what's up? It's not often that you call me up out of the blue."

Tommy sighed, "You know me too well… Jase, I really just need to talk to an old friend and get some sound advice."

A slight smirk came on Jason's face as he replied, "Let me guess… it's about your relationship and whether you should take the next step. Dude… stop beating around the bush, and just ask her. Kim loves you, and I know she'll say yes to marrying you."

Tommy just chuckled at his friend's bluntness, "We've barely moved in together… I don't want to scare her."

Jason quickly scolded Tommy, "Tommy, you're just being paranoid. Come on, Kim wouldn't have moved in with you if she didn't see a future with you. You have talked about getting married, right?"

Tommy blushed a little as he answered, "We have, and we definitely want to get married when the time is right. How did you know you were ready to marry Trini?"

Jason replied, "Dude, I was nervous as hell when I proposed to Trini. But I knew I loved her and wanted a future with her. It may have taken us a while to realize our feelings for each other, but I'm so glad that we took that chance. I can't imagine not having Trini in my life, and it was the happiest day of my life when she agreed to marry me. Our marriage isn't perfect all the time, but we are happy and work at it every day."

Tommy just smiled at Jason's words, since he could relate to Jason's feelings, "That's exactly the way I feel about Kim." Jason chuckled, "Then stop being so scared… you two wasted so many years apart, and I'm so glad that you two finally came to your damn senses."

Tommy just laughed, "You're right… I still can't believe that Kim never stopped loving me, and I'm so glad that we got a second chance to be together. I know I want to marry her, but I won't pressure her. I think the best thing to do is just talk to her and go from there."

Jason quipped, "When did you get so smart, Mr. Multi-colored ranger? Tommy, you and Kim deserve this happiness… you know I couldn't pick a better person for my little sister than you. You know you have my blessing; besides Trini has been anxious to start planning a wedding for you two."

Tommy just laughed, but he thanked Jason for his advice before saying his goodbyes. Tommy truly appreciated his best friend's advice; he knew he had a lot to think about, but he felt a whole lot better after talking to Jason. Jason had to laugh after the phone call; he knew that Tommy would do the right thing and follow his heart… somehow, he knew since high school that Tommy and Kim would be heading down this road. Jason was glad the two stubborn former rangers finally wised up since their teenage years, and sincerely hoped they would have a happy and loving marriage.

Meanwhile, at the mall, Kim was having quite the experience with Elsa and Hayley. She needed a girl's day, and she was having a great time hanging out with Elsa and Hayley.

Due to Elsa's status as the fiancé of one of the wealthiest people in Reefside, the girls were treated like royalty at the bridal salon. The girls had fun watching Elsa dress up, and Elsa ended up finding a beautiful dress to wear for her wedding. Kim and Hayley were surprised when Elsa asked them to be her bridesmaids, so they got to shop for their dresses as well.

After they left the bridal salon, the girls ended up going to a little coffee shop nearby the salon to relax and visit before heading home.

Elsa was very grateful as she told the other women, "Thank you for helping me find my wedding dress… I really appreciate it."

Hayley just smiled as she kindly replied, "You're welcome Elsa… I'm glad that Kim and I were able to come with you today. It was so much fun, and you found a beautiful dress."

Kim nodded in agreement, "You will definitely make a beautiful bride… Anton is going to be speechless when he sees you that day."

A slight blush came on Elsa's face, but she smiled as she answered, "Thank you Kimberly… the dresses that you and Hayley got for the wedding were just as gorgeous. I'm beginning to get excited for my wedding… I was a little nervous to start planning this wedding."

Hayley could see that the bride-to-be had a few reservations, "Let me guess… you're a little nervous about getting married."

Elsa nodded, "I guess I am… I love Anton, but there have been some people saying some nasty comments about our relationship. I heard people call me a gold-digger since I'm younger than Anton."

Kimberly scoffed, "Elsa, don't pay attention to the gossips. We can see that you love Anton, and most importantly Anton knows that as well. I'm sure he knows you're not marrying him for his money."

Elsa replied, "Of course… I'm not that kind of person. I love Anton for who he is… we've been through so much together. He's seen my evil side and I've seen his; I truly think it's a miracle that I found someone that accepts that."

Kimberly just smiled, "Then you have nothing to worry about." Hayley commented, "Besides, after everything you and Anton went through, you two deserve to live a happy and normal life. Kim… be grateful you never had to battle this woman. She's a formidable opponent and could even match Tommy out on the battlefield."

Kim slyly quipped, "I don't doubt it… but you two have never seen me spar against Tommy. You do remember I was one of the originals?"

Elsa laughed, "Only an original could keep up with the great Tommy Oliver. You two are meant for each other."

Hayley joked, "I think this is the only woman who could put up with Tommy's antics… it's a miracle she's living with him and hasn't wanted to kill him yet. Tommy may be my best friend, but he can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Kim rolled her eyes, but laughed at Hayley's antics, "Trust me… it isn't easy living with Tommy, but I think he's the only man who could put up with me. I feel like I don't deserve him sometimes."

Hayley grinned at that, "Kim, you have no idea how much that man adores you. Tommy loves you… he's changed so much since you've come back into his life."

Elsa replied, "I agree with Hayley… it's like Tommy has a new lease on life. He's happier… in fact, the happiest I ever see him is whenever he's around you. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were next to get married."

Kim blushed a little at that, "We'll see… I can't imagine my life without him, so I hope it does happen for us one day."

Hayley smirked, "Kim, I have a feeling it's going to happen. You're the only woman that I've seen Tommy serious about… in fact, you're the only one that I see him marrying. Don't tell Tommy I told you this, but he always hoped to see you again. It really hurt him that you two lost touch, and I saw how thrilled he was when you finally reached out to him."

Elsa asked, "Now that you two are living together, have you and Tommy honestly talked about getting married? I mean, the man wouldn't have asked you to move in if he wasn't serious about you."

Kim honestly replied, "We have talked about marriage before… we know we want to do it when the timing is right. I've been thinking more about our future lately, and I can see us being happily married and having children. And I really hope that it becomes a reality soon."

Hayley joked, "Tommy would be an idiot if he didn't marry you Kim. I'll kick his ass if he doesn't. Like I said, the man is crazy about you… I know he'll propose when he's ready."

Kim laughed, but seriously said, "You're right, Hayley. I guess I just really need to talk to him and figure out what we want to do next."

The girls agreed that was the best course of action, and Kimberly felt a huge weight off her shoulders. It made her glad that she had great friends to talk to, but she knew she had a lot to think about. Was she ready to marry Tommy? In her heart, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Tommy and knew she wanted a family with him. They already were living together, but marriage was a huge commitment. Kim quickly realized how silly she was being; she was letting her insecurities get the best of her. She regretted that she lost so many years with Tommy, and so grateful that they had gotten a second chance. She knew Tommy felt the same way; she just needed to talk to him, and they would figure things out like they always did.

Kim arrived home, and found Tommy waiting for her in the living room. Tommy saw the shopping bag in her arms and joked, "I guess the shopping trip was a success… I thought you girls were just helping Elsa find her wedding dress."

Kim laughed, "Shut up handsome…. Elsa asked me and Hayley to be her bridesmaids, so we got to shop for our dresses. Knowing Anton, you and Trent will be in the wedding party as well."

Tommy groaned, "Great, that means I'll have to get fitted for a suit. What about Kira? Trent won't want to be in the wedding without her… unless they decided to ask Conner or Ethan to walk with Hayley."

Kim chuckled, "Elsa already asked Kira; she's coming down next week to get measured. And I'm sure Hayley will sucker one of the boys to be her escort. You know Conner and Ethan are terrified of Hayley when she gets in a mood."

Tommy laughed, "That's true. I still can't believe that Anton and Elsa are really getting married… Anton was too much like me; he was used to being alone, which surprised me that he adopted Trent."

Kim asked, "What happened to Trent's parents? Trent must have been older, and most likely would have been put into foster care, right?"

Tommy explained, "Yes, sadly that would have happened to Trent if Anton hadn't adopted him. Trent's an orphan… Trent's parents worked with Anton. They got killed in a cave in, and Anton took Trent in since he had no other family. Trent really sees Anton as his father, which made it difficult when he became a ranger. He kept it from us that Anton was really Mesogog… we felt betrayed by him, but Trent proved that he was committed to being a ranger and truly wanted to stop Mesogog."

Kim replied, "I couldn't imagine going through that. It must have been very hard for Trent to keep that secret for so long."

Tommy nodded, "Trent's a good kid, but his devotion to Anton could have gotten us hurt on the battlefield. I was a bit more willing to listen and give Trent a chance since he was an excellent ranger. Even though he was an asshole when he was evil!"

Kim laughed, "Don't forget mister, you were once the evil green ranger!" Tommy just rolled his eyes, but explained, "Kim, Trent was ten times worse than I was. Trent's evil side is someone you don't want to mess with…. he was ruthless on the battlefield and wasn't afraid to switch sides when it was convenient for him. I was glad when the real Trent broke through… he was a powerful ally, and I don't think we would have been able to defeat Mesogog without him."

Kim said, "I'll have to tell Trent about when I was turned evil… I think I could have given Trent a run for his money." Tommy shuddered, "Beautiful… don't remind me. That's a painful memory for me… I did not like seeing you that way."

Kim had a soft smile, "I'm sorry I put you through that. Afterwards, I finally understood what you went through after the whole Evil Green Ranger saga… I felt so guilty and couldn't believe that I was capable of doing what I did under that spell."

Tommy said, "We went through a lot together as rangers, but I'm happy just living a normal life with you."

Kim smiled at that and decided that this was the best opportunity to talk about their future, "Tommy, you really want a normal life with me?"

Tommy gave Kim a soft smile, "Of course I do. It's all I ever wanted since we got back together." Kim answered, "Tommy, I've been thinking more about our future. I hope you know that I do want to marry you one day."

Tommy softly said, "Kim, I want that as well. I can't picture a future without you by my side." Kim smiled, "So, you really do want this? I also want a family, but we can wait on that for a few years."

Tommy chuckled, "I hope you know you're the only woman that I want to settle down with, and I'd love to have a family with you one day."

Kim laughed, "I did promise your mom that we won't start a family until we're married. If we have kids, do you think we'll tell them about our ranger history?"

Tommy thought on that, "I have a feeling that any children we have will become rangers one day… we might as well be honest with them and tell them of our history when they reach ranger age."

Kim smiled at that, "Well, since we're discussing this, when do you think we'll get married?" Tommy gave a sly grin and replied, "You better give me a chance to plan a proposal. I do want to do this properly."

Kim chuckled, "Of course… I hope you make it special. You know that Trini is going to want us to plan a big wedding. I bet we'll have to invite the entire ranger family… they won't want to pass up the wedding of two legendary rangers."

Tommy laughed, "Other rangers have gotten married, and their weddings were not that huge." Kim quipped, "Those weddings were family… but you and I are well known in the ranger community. Besides I think I would like us to have a large wedding, surrounded by family and our friends."

Tommy smiled, "I'd think I like that as well." Tommy then kissed Kim, and they were thrilled that they seriously talked about they wanted for their future.

Now that he knew that Kim really did want a future with him, Tommy knew he had to make his proposal special for her. Tommy realized that Jason was right; he was being paranoid for nothing. Kim's birthday was coming up, and Tommy decided he would make this birthday for Kim one to remember.


	22. Chapter 22

After their talk, Tommy began making plans to make Kim's birthday a special and memorable one. Of course, since her birthday also fell on Valentine's Day, he didn't want the holiday to overshadow it. He wanted Kim to feel special, and really wanted her to be happy on her birthday. He was nervous, but excited… he hoped that he could pull off the very special surprise he had planned for the woman he loved.

Kim figured something was up with how secretive Tommy was being. She figured that Tommy wanted to do something nice for her birthday and appreciated his thoughtfulness. She was looking forward to celebrating her birthday with Tommy… she also didn't mind celebrating Valentine's Day, as she hoped that Tommy would do something to celebrate both occasions. Knowing her boyfriend, she had a feeling he would. She had no idea what Tommy was planning for her.

Hayley was out shopping, and spotted Tommy walking out of Reefside Jewelers. Hayley knew that Reefside Jewelers was the best place in town to get custom jewelry made and knew that Tommy had gotten the kid's graduation necklaces and Kim's charm bracelet designed there. She smirked as she realized that Tommy must have picked up a special piece of jewelry for his girlfriend.

Hayley decided to see what was up and quickly caught up to her best friend. Tommy jumped in surprise as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hayley! You scared me!"

Hayley laughed at the expression on Tommy's face, "Sorry, Tommy. Didn't mean to scare you. I was out shopping, and spotting you walking out of the jewelry store. What were you doing in there?"

Tommy blushed a bit, but answered, "Hayley, stop being so nosy. I was picking up my gift for Kim's birthday."

Hayley smirked, "This gift wouldn't happen to be an engagement ring, would it? Tommy, don't lie to me… I see it written on your face."

Tommy returned the smirk and replied, "How the hell do you know me so well, Hayley?" Hayley squealed in delight, "Tommy, this is great news! Kim's going to be thrilled! So, are you planning to ask her on her birthday?"

Tommy chuckled, "Hayley… settle down. Yes, I am, but I'm going to need some help to make it a special day for her."

Hayley smiled, "Then as your best friend, I am more than happy to help you make this a special birthday for your girlfriend." Tommy grinned at his best friend and was happy that Hayley was willing to help him. He was going to need her help to pull off this surprise. The two headed to the Cyberspace so Tommy could fill Hayley in on his plans.

Since the big occasion fell on a Monday, Tommy and Kim were working during the day, but planned on celebrating after work. Kim warned Tommy that she didn't want him to go overboard, and Tommy just smirked.

Tommy decided to throw Kim a small birthday party and called their friends. Every one of the originals agreed to make the trip to Reefside, and even Billy was making the trip. All the originals wanted to be there for Kim, but they all suspected that Tommy had another motive for inviting them to celebrate. The Dino Thunder Kids were excited when they got the call from Tommy; they adored Kim and made the effort to clear their schedules to come down for this event. Kira even agreed to sing at the party, which Tommy then asked if she wouldn't mind singing a special song just for Kim. Kira was thrilled at the request and happily agreed. It turned out that Kira was familiar with the song and had listened to it on the radio a couple of times; she wasn't much a country fan but agreed to learn the song to make Kim and Dr. O happy. After all the phone calls, Tommy was thrilled and hopeful that his surprise for Kim was going to work out.

Finally, the big day arrived. Kimberly woke up to be surprised with breakfast in bed. She smiled at Tommy, appreciating the sweet gesture, "This is a sweet surprise, handsome. You didn't have to do this."

Tommy chuckled as he planted a kiss on Kim's cheek, "Hey, it's your birthday, and I wanted to do something nice for the woman I love. Especially since we both have to work today."

Kim laughed, "Hey, at least we'll be able to go out and celebrate later tonight. You did make plans for us, didn't you?"

Tommy looked at Kim in mock horror and shock, "What kind of a boyfriend do you think I am? I wouldn't dare forget that today happens to be Valentine's Day and the birthday of the woman I love."

Kim jokingly sighed in relief, "Whew… that's good. I was afraid your swiss-cheese memory would have ruined today."

Tommy playfully swatted Kim on the arm, "Hey… enough insults about my memory. I have to wrap up some things at Mercer Industries for our research project, but I'll meet you at Hayley's before we head out to eat dinner."

Kim said, "I have a late practice as well this afternoon, but for sure I'll be able to meet you at Hayley's. I'll just make sure to put a change of clothes in my car, so I'm not rushing and won't have to make a trip back home."

As Kim enjoyed her breakfast, Tommy then pulled out a small gift bag, "Oh, I also wanted to give you this." Kim opened the gift to find a beautiful heart-shaped necklace. She gasped as she found the heart was composed of pink gemstones, "Tommy, this is beautiful. Thank you, I love my birthday/Valentine's Day gift!"

Tommy chuckled and pulled Kim into a kiss, "Glad you love it, beautiful." Kim immediately put on her new necklace… she was so happy and felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have such a thoughtful boyfriend.

At school, Kim found a beautiful bouquet of pink roses waiting for her on her desk. She smiled as she read the card, knowing that Tommy had been the one to send them. She did get a little bit of teasing from her students… it was no secret around Reefside High that Dr. Oliver and Coach Hart were in a romantic relationship.

Throughout the day, Tommy secretly kept in touch with Hayley to make sure that everything was getting set for the party. The Dino Thunder Kids were leaving school after their morning classes and agreed to help Hayley set up the Cyberspace. The other guests would be arriving throughout the day. As soon as the final bell rang, Tommy headed straight to the Cyberspace to help finish the last-minute prep. By the time he arrived, everything was almost finished, and most of the guests had arrived. All that was left was to wait for the guest of honor to arrive.

After a long practice, Kim was tired, but was looking forward to going out to dinner with Tommy. The other coaches grinned as they saw their newest colleague speed off to the locker room to clean up and change. Kim made the effort to look nice; she fixed her hair, and she loved the pink dress she had chosen to wear. It was a simple lace dress… it wasn't flashy, but the outline of the dress did flatter her figure that she knew Tommy would like it. Her new necklace was a perfect touch to her outfit, and she was honestly excited to go out and celebrate. Her past birthdays had been always been a little lonely, despite that she would get phone calls from her family and friends. She was happy that she was no longer alone and hoped that this was the start of many happier birthdays in the future.

Kim arrived at the Cyberspace and was surprised to find a sign on the front door saying "Sorry… Closed for A Private Party! Will Resume Normal Hours Tomorrow" Kim was curious and decided to call Tommy… Tommy grinned as he heard his phone go off and quickly told their friends to quiet down, "Hey beautiful, what's going on?"

Kim quipped, "Well, I just got here, and Hayley's is closed for a private party today! Where are you? I don't want to be waiting outside too long." Tommy rolled his eyes a bit, "Kim, I'm certain if you knock on the door, Hayley will let you come inside the place for a bit. I'll be there in a bit."

Kim sighed in exasperation, "Tommy Oliver, you better get here in 5 minutes. I had a long day, and I'm starving!" Tommy joked, "Calm down beautiful… you know I wouldn't dare stand you up." Kim laughed, "You better not… you'll be sleeping on the couch if you do." She hung up her phone and knocked on the door hoping for Hayley to answer.

Hayley quickly played her part, and answered the front door for Kim. Tommy could hear Hayley and Kim laughing about something, and Kim gasped when everyone shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kim could not believe that Tommy planned a birthday party for her! She was thrilled and very touched to see all her closest friends there. She immediately hugged her boyfriend, "Tommy! I can't believe you did this! How did you manage to get all our friends here?!" Tommy laughed and was thrilled that Kim was happy about the surprise, "It wasn't easy; but everyone wanted to be here to celebrate your birthday."

Jason joked, "Little sis, you know Trini and I didn't want to miss this! We haven't had a good ranger birthday bash in a while. And we all wanted to see the town that Tommy convinced you to move to."

Trini playfully swatted Jason, "Jase, behave! When Tommy told us that he wanted to give you a birthday party, we all wanted to be here to celebrate with you. You're not just a friend… you are family!"

Kat hugged Kim, "Happy Birthday, Kim! Wow… you look amazing!" Kim blushed a bit at that, but managed to say, "Thanks, Kat… I appreciate that. I still can't believe that all of you made the trip."

Billy chuckled a bit, "Hey, I don't get to make it often to ranger events, but I wasn't going to miss the birthday of one of my oldest friends. Cestria, my wife, sends her best wishes… she unfortunately got tied up with our research."

Tommy just smiled, "We're just glad you made it Billy. Hopefully Cestria can come to the next event." Billy nodded, "I know she would love that… she really wants to meet everyone, but she's been a little self-conscious. She feels that she won't fit in since she is Aquitian."

Kim just shook her head, "Billy, Cestria sounds like a lovely person, and let her know that all of us want to meet her. We all want to meet the person who helped save your life."

Billy smiled at that, "I'm very lucky that I have Cestria… she was instrumental in developing my treatment. Thanks to her, I can now visit home more often without having to worry about aging rapidly. It is unfortunate that I can't stay on Earth permanently, but at least now I can keep in touch with my father and my friends."

The Dino Thunder Kids quickly made their way to Kim. Kira quickly pulled in the birthday girl for a hug, "Happy Birthday Kim!" Kim chuckled, "Thanks, Kira. I can't believe that you and the boys came. Didn't you have school today?"

Conner laughed, "We all had morning classes today… we try to have the afternoon free so we can have jobs and a life."

Trent rolled his eyes, "Behave Conner… when Dr. O called us, all of us rearranged our schedules to be here. Besides we got roped into helping Hayley set up." Ethan joked, "It was a lot of work, but worth it."

The whole group laughed at that. The kids broke away to give Kim the opportunity to visit, and to help Hayley serve the food. Kira also went to check on her band, so they could get ready to play their small set once everyone got settled in.

Rocky and Aisha congratulated the birthday girl, and Kim laughed at Rocky's antics when he asked when they were going to serve the food. Kim was thrilled to see Zach, who was always the life of the party. Kim was touched to see that Adam and Tanya took the time out of their busy schedules to come, and the newlywed couple shared that Tanya's album was getting popular and that she would be going back on tour during the summer.

After mingling, everyone got in line to get dinner. Kim sat down and was amazed at all the hard work that Tommy and Hayley had put into her birthday party. The Cyberspace was transformed for a party… the space looked so different from its everyday look. Tommy even had the decorations in her favorite shade of pink. The dinner was delicious, and everyone was having a great time visiting. Kira impressed the originals with her music talents. Tommy was pleased that the party was a success, and that Kimberly looked so happy.

After the birthday cake was cut, Kim felt that this day couldn't have been better. Her boyfriend and their friends had made this birthday very special, and it truly was one of the happiest birthdays she had ever had. Little did she know, Tommy had one last surprise for her.

Kira went back on the stage to perform one last song… she said, "Kim, I hope you enjoyed your birthday party. Since it is Valentine's Day, Dr. O asked if I could play this song for you. I normally don't play country music, but when Dr. O told me that this song was very special to the both of you, I made the effort to learn it. I hope you like my version."

Kim gasped as she heard the familiar melody of her and Tommy's favorite song.

 _I set out on a narrow way many years ago… hoping I would find true love along the broken road._

Kim smiled as she heard that first line… she remembered how hard it was for her to leave the rangers to pursue her gymnastics dream. She also remembered how hard it was for Tommy to let her go.

 _But I got lost a time or two… wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

She thought about the letter and their lost years that they spent apart. She would always regret writing that stupid letter and breaking Tommy's heart that way.

 _Every long, lost dream lead me to where you are. And others who broke my heart… they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms… this much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you. (Yes it did)_

Even though they both had hurt each other, it still amazed Kim that Tommy never stopped loving her. She was grateful that they had forgiven each other about the past. She was glad that they made the effort to work things out, and that they now had a much stronger relationship.

 _I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I've lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there… you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

Kim had a soft smile now as she heard this part of the song. She could relate… she did feel that she was just passing through her life and wished that she could get those lost years back. She appreciated that Tommy was so understanding and had been patient with her as they made their journey back together.

 _Every long, lost dream lead me to where you are. And others who broke my heart… they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms… this much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you. (Yeah)_

 _Now I'm just rolling home… into my lover's arms. This much I know is true… that God blessed the broken the road that that lead me straight to you._

 _That God Blessed the broken road...Ooh, Ooh… that lead me straight to you._

As Kira ended the song, everyone broke into applause. Kira had done such a beautiful rendition that Kim was practically in tears. Kim kissed Tommy… she was truly thankful for his thoughtfulness. Tommy just smiled as Kim hugged him…Tommy loved the message of the song, as he felt that it perfectly captured how he felt about Kim, and that Kira had perfectly captured all the emotions of the song.

Kim was emotional, but managed to say, "Thank you handsome… I can't believe you asked Kira to play our song."

Tommy softly said, "I'm glad you loved it beautiful." Then to everyone's surprise, especially Kim's, Tommy went down on one knee. Kim gasped as Tommy pulled out a gorgeous engagement ring out of his pocket, "Kimberly, I think I've known since we were teenagers that you were the love of my life. I'm so grateful that I have you back in my life, and I can't picture a future without you. I love you… will you marry me?"

Kimberly teared up, but happily said, "Tommy… of course. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." Everyone applauded as Tommy kissed Kim and placed the ring on her finger.

All their friends quickly went up to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Jason and Trini were so happy for Tommy and Kim… it truly was a long time coming, and they were so happy that their friends were finally going to get married.

Kat just smiled as she saw the couple… they looked so happy, and she truly wished Tommy and Kimberly nothing but the best. She wasn't jealous or sad… Kat knew that Tommy was meant for Kim, and glad that she was able to have them as her friends. She was happy that she gave Kim that push to call Tommy, and that they were able to find their way back to each other.

The rest of the originals just smiled… they knew that Tommy and Kim were always meant for each other, and happy that they were taking this next step.

The Dino Thunder Kids were thrilled that Dr. O and Kim were finally engaged. They loved Kim, and they were glad that Dr. O finally got the happiness he deserved.

The girls quickly flocked around Kim to admire her ring. They all commented that Tommy did well picking out the ring for Kim… Kim absolutely loved it when she saw the design. The ring was gorgeous as it had a beautiful pink center stone surrounded by diamonds. She loved the nod to her roots as the original pink ranger, but most of all she loved the ring because it came from Tommy.

The guys clapped Tommy on the back in congratulations. They all said it was about damn time that Tommy settled down, and they were happy that he was settling down with Kim. Jason teased that Kim was probably the only woman who could put up with him, which Tommy just rolled his eyes at the former original red ranger. Tommy was just glad that all their friends were happy for him and Kim, and honestly couldn't wait to start the next part of his life with his new fiancé.

After saying their goodbyes and promising to keep in touch with everyone about their future wedding plans, Tommy and Kim finally made their way home.

As soon as they got home, Kim immediately pulled in Tommy and gave him a rather passionate kiss. Tommy gently broke the kiss and just softly smiled as he said, "What was that for beautiful?"

He then saw the happiest smile he had ever seen form on Kim's face, "That was for giving me one of the best birthdays I ever had in my life. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

Tommy softly chuckled as he played with the ring on her left hand, "I'm glad… because I'm so happy that you agreed to marry me."

Kim kissed Tommy again, "I love you handsome… and I can't wait to become your wife. It really was a special moment… I'm glad that our friends got to see it."

Tommy smiled, "I was so nervous, but I wanted our friends there because they were always our biggest supporters. They're not just friends… they're family and I wanted them to be a part of one of the happiest moments in our lives."

Kim wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as she softly laughed, "You know that all of them are going to want to be in our wedding. I wouldn't have it any other way though. I hope you're ready for all the craziness of wedding planning."

Tommy laughed as well, "I'll be okay with it… I'm just happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

The couple just held one another… this truly had been one of the happiest days of their lives. They felt that this was the perfect beginning of their future and couldn't wait to start planning their wedding. They knew that marriage wasn't going to be easy, but they felt ready to take this journey together.

 ** _Man, this took a while to write, but I'm so happy how it turned out. If you're wondering... yes, I am a huge Rascal Flatts fan, and "Bless The Broken Road" happens to be one of my favorite songs from them. I wanted to showcase Kira's singing talents a bit, and I had referenced the song in an earlier chapter, so I thought it would be perfect to be Tommy & Kim's song. Of course I do give credit to the songwriters and Rascal Flatts for making such a wonderful song. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't worry... this story isn't coming to end soon. Will try to update soon! _**


	23. Chapter 23

When Kimberly woke up the next morning, she could hardly believe that she was now engaged to Tommy. She smiled as she admired her ring… she couldn't wait to start planning a wedding and was so happy that Tommy had proposed. She couldn't wait to start the next phase of their lives together. It was a little scary that they hadn't even back together a year, but it felt right.

Tommy had called his parents to tell them about the engagement. To Kim's surprise, the Olivers were very excited and happy when they heard the good news. Tommy's parents were not surprised when they found out… they had seen this coming the moment that Tommy mentioned that Kim was moving in with him. In fact, they felt that they should have seen it coming since Tommy and Kim's high school days. Tommy was grateful that his parents had taken the news well, but there was another hurdle to cross. They had to tell Kimberly's mother, and Caroline Hart-Dumas hadn't always approved of him in the past.

Kimberly was nervous as well… in high school, her mother had always been a bit critical of Tommy. Tommy was a bit of a rebel growing up, and his long hair didn't help matters. Mrs. Dumas did appreciate that Tommy always treated Kimberly with respect, but still felt that he wasn't good enough for her little girl.

Kimberly waited until the weekend before she finally called her mother. Kim had woken up early and waited till it was an appropriate time to call.

Caroline had gotten home from the art gallery and smiled when she saw from the caller-id that it was Kim calling her. She hadn't talked to Kimberly in a while and was thrilled that she reached out, "Kimberly! I'm so glad you called… I've been thinking about you. I've just been so busy with work."

Kimberly said, "It's fine Mom… I've been busy as well. With moving and starting a new job, things have been hectic."

Caroline responded, "I can imagine. So, how are things with you and Tommy? I remember the last time we talked that you two had decided to live together."

Kimberly took a deep breath as she answered, "Mom… Tommy proposed. We're engaged now." The line went silent, and Kimberly braced herself.

Caroline said, "Kimberly! I can't believe that you are marrying him! You two haven't even been back together a year. Is there a pressing reason for this?! I hope Tommy didn't get you pregnant."

Kimberly was shocked at her mother, "Mom! I am not pregnant! We're getting married because we love each other. I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Caroline sighed, "Kimberly… you are 26 years old. You've accomplished a lot in your young life, but I fear you are throwing away opportunities. You left a damn good job to be with Tommy. He could have easily moved to L.A to be with you."

Kimberly tersely replied, "I told you why I left L.A. Academy… I was no longer happy there when they hired Mark Davidson, my ex from Florida. That bastard was trying to cause problems between me and Tommy. And I love my new job at Reefside High… it's a great school, and I'm developing the gymnastics program here. Tommy is the head of the Science Department, and he has a consulting position at Anton Mercer Industries."

Caroline sighed again, "I know that you and Tommy love each other, but marriage is such a huge commitment. I just don't want you to get hurt… besides you were the one who ended the relationship all those years ago."

Kim shook her head, "Mom, I always regretted breaking up with Tommy. I wish you would just be happy for me."

Caroline responded, "I just think that you and Tommy are moving a little too fast. You two just moved in together… I don't want you two to regret this later down the road."

Kim snapped, "My relationship with Tommy is nothing like you and Dad. I actually plan on making my marriage work."

Caroline was a bit surprised by Kim's harsh words, "Kim… your dad and I had a lot of problems. You know that… your father wasn't the easiest person to be married to. You were the best thing out of that marriage, but I'm happier with Pierre."

Kim sighed, "I know that… but ever since you married Pierre, I've felt that you really haven't been there for me."

Caroline teared up, "Kimberly… I tried. I wanted you to be with me and Pierre. But I understood the reasons why you wanted to stay in the States… that's why I let you stay with Aisha and her family."

Kim answered, "Mom, I was happy for you, but it was a scary and confusing time for me. I had barely gotten adjusted to the divorce. Then Dad moved away from Angel Grove to take another job. It was a lot to deal with… It wasn't easy finding out your mother was getting remarried and moving to another country."

Caroline replied, "It was the hardest decision of my life to let you stay. But I felt I was already asking too much of you… all I wanted was for you to be happy."

Kimberly honestly said, "Mom, I am happy. I just wish you could see that. You just never liked Tommy… he's not the same person that he was in high school. He's grown into such a wonderful man… I'd think you would like and respect who he is now."

Caroline was taken aback by that comment, "Now, I never said that I didn't like Tommy. Tommy may have been a little wild when he was a teen, but I knew he loved you. He treated you with respect, and I'll never forget how he stayed by your side when you had that accident."

Kimberly said, "Mom, I wish you would trust that I know what I'm getting into." Caroline sighed, "Kimberly, you're a grown woman. If you feel that you and Tommy are ready for marriage, I have to respect that. I don't want to argue with you."

Kim sighed as she shook her head, "I don't want to argue either." Caroline answered, "I better go… sweetie, I do hope you and Tommy have a happy marriage but promise me that you two won't rush down the aisle."

Kim replied, "Mom, Tommy and I just got engaged… we do want to plan a proper wedding, so we won't be getting married anytime soon. I'll talk to you later."

Kim hung up the phone, and just put her head in her hands. She loved her mother, but she hated how strained their relationship had become. She honestly wasn't surprised by her reaction… it hurt that her own mother wasn't as supportive as everyone else had been about her relationship with Tommy.

Tommy had gone downstairs to check on Kim and could see the distress on her face, "I take it that you talked to your mom already?"

Kim nodded, "I just hung up with her actually. I told her about our engagement." Tommy timidly asked, "I'm guessing she didn't take the news well."

Kim sighed, "She couldn't believe that we got engaged. She thinks we're moving a bit fast." Tommy looked a bit startled, "I can't believe she thinks that. Kim, I've been in love with you since I was 15. We probably would have gotten married after high school if things had been different."

Kim was surprised hearing that, "You wanted to marry me since high school?" Tommy softly replied, "Kim, I would have proposed as soon as we graduated. I loved you that much… it ripped my heart when I got that letter."

Kim held Tommy's hand, "I promise that I'll spend the rest of my life trying to fix that mistake. I love you so much… it just hurts that my mom doesn't understand."

Tommy sighed, "I'm sorry… I'm sure your mom has her reasons, but it bugs me that she's hurting you this way."

Kimberly was touched by Tommy's words, "We'll work things out… we always do. She did say she hoped that we'll have a happy marriage, but that she doesn't want us rushing down the aisle."

Tommy shook his head, "Kim, I know you want that proper wedding… I want that as well. We'll take our time… I've waited this long to have you back."

Kim just hugged Tommy, "Thanks for being so understanding. Tommy, why don't we just get married next summer? We'll be able to plan everything at our own pace, and it will be perfect since we'll be off on summer vacation."

Tommy softly kissed Kim, "That sounds great… hopefully by then your mother will be somewhat understanding."

Kim just smiled, "Tommy, no matter what my mother says, I'm still marrying you. Yes, I'm a little nervous, but I'm so happy that we're engaged."

Tommy just smiled at that… he was relieved that Kim hadn't changed her mind about marrying him. He felt awful about the whole situation… he felt Kim deserved to have a better relationship with her mother. Tommy felt lucky that his parents had been very understanding and supportive. He vowed to have a talk one day with his future mother-in-law. For now, he just wanted to give his support, and hoped that it would help Kim feel better.

Kim felt better after she talked to Tommy. Sure, she was hurt and disappointed by her mother's criticism, but it wasn't going to change her mind. She could understand some of her mother's concerns, but it made her angry that her mother was so critical of Tommy. Then again, her mother never understood her relationship with Tommy. Their relationship had grown so much since they got back together… Tommy was more than just her lover and best friend, he was her partner. Most people wouldn't have survived what they went through together as a couple, and she felt so lucky that she had his love and support. Tommy was such a decent person, and she really wished that her mother could see that. Kim hoped that she could work things out eventually with her mother, and that one day she could be more accepting about Tommy.

Despite her mother's disapproval, Kim wasn't going to let that spoil her happiness. She knew she loved Tommy, and she couldn't wait to become his wife. Sure, this was a huge step in their relationship, but Kim felt sure in her decision about marrying Tommy. In her heart, she felt that they would have a successful and loving marriage.

Caroline Dumas felt a little guilty after the phone call with her daughter. She felt bad that she had disappointed Kimberly, but she still felt that her head-strong daughter was rushing into things with Tommy. Then again, she had to respect her daughter's wishes. Kimberly made it clear that no one was going to change her mind… she was marrying Tommy with or without her approval. Maybe she had been a little bit critical of Tommy… all she wanted was the best for her daughter. Tommy was a good guy, and at least he respected her daughter. Kimberly did seem a lot happier now, so maybe her fears were misplaced. She vowed that she would try to repair her relationship with her daughter and try to form a better relationship with her future son-in-law.

Kimberly knew that it was going to take some time for her mother to accept the engagement. She was grateful that Tommy had been so supportive, but she knew that her mother's disapproval hurt him. She was glad that they talked about the situation, and grateful that he had been so understanding and patient. She decided to focus on being happy with Tommy… after everything they've been through, she knew that things weren't always going to be easy, but she had hope that everything was going to work out.


	24. Chapter 24

After making the decision not to let her mother get to her, Kim decided to go ahead and call Trini… she needed to talk to her best friend, and the original yellow ranger always gave her the best advice.

Trini had just gotten home when she heard her phone ring and recognized Kim's ringtone. Trini happily answered, "Well, hello future Mrs. Oliver! How have you been girl?!"

Kim laughed at Trini's use of her future married name, "Hey, Mrs. Scott! I'm not an Oliver yet… although I cannot wait."

Trini giggled at that, "I'm just glad that Tommy wised up and finally put a ring on your finger. So, what's up?"

Kim sighed, "Well, we told our parents the great news." Trini quickly realized something was up, "Uh, oh. Let me guess… your mother."

Kim replied, "Yup… Tommy's parents were thrilled, but my own mother immediately disapproved."

Trini winced as she replied, "Damn, Kim… I'm sorry. Tell me everything." Kim groaned in frustration, "Trini, my mother had the gall to say that she thinks Tommy and I are moving too fast… she even thought that I was pregnant! I couldn't believe she said all those things!"

Trini immediately frowned at that, "Wow… I can't believe that your mother is still so critical of Tommy. I remember that your mom didn't really want you dating him back in the day."

Kim sighed, "I know… she thought he was a bit of a bad influence on me. My mother would have a cow if she knew the truth about us being rangers."

Trini tersely replied, "If only your mother knew how many times you and Tommy put your lives on the line to save each other and the world from evil! She would be singing a different tune! It irks me that your mom can't see how happy he makes you."

Kim agreed, "I know… I'm grateful that Tommy's been so understanding, but I know it hurt him that my mom still doesn't approve of him. His parents are sweethearts… they were so happy and excited for us. They welcomed me with open arms, which they didn't have to."

Trini chuckled, "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver sound like great people… you're lucky that you are going to have great in-laws. My parents didn't agree with my choice to marry Jason right out of college, but they love him now! They now call Jason the son they never had and are now hounding us to give them grandkids."

Kim laughed at that, "How funny… and I do hope you and Jason have a family soon. I want to spoil my future nieces and nephews!"

Trini joked, "Watch it Kim… I bet you'll wind up pregnant before I do." Kim rolled her eyes, "Don't jinx me. I do want kids, but not for a while. I just want to get through the craziness of wedding planning first!"

Trini asked, "So, have you and Tommy started discussing wedding plans?" Kim nodded, "Well, we plan on getting married next summer. It gives more than enough time to plan a large wedding, plus we'll be able to go on a proper honeymoon since we'll both be off on summer vacation from work."

Trini grinned, "A summer wedding sounds perfect for you two. Now, will this wedding be in Angel Grove or in Reefside?"

Kim said, "We haven't decided yet, but most likely we'll have our wedding here. Reefside has some amazing locations for weddings, so I'll probably start looking into booking a location once we've set a date."

Trini giggled, "Girl, I'm so happy that you're finally getting married! I can't wait to start helping you plan this! This is going to be the biggest ranger wedding ever!"

Kim smiled at that, "Thanks, Trini. I'm so glad you're excited. But what am I going to do about my mother?"

Trini answered, "Kim, just give your mom some time. I think eventually your mom will realize how much she is hurting you, and hopefully she'll wise up."

Kim said, "I hope so… I really don't want to cut my mother out of my life. I want her to be supportive of my choices, but she needs to realize that she can't control me anymore."

Trini replied, "The next time she calls you, try to have an open and frank discussion with her. I have a feeling this is more than just not approving of your choice of husband."

Kim agreed with Trini, "You're probably right. I just want to concentrate on being happy, and I can't wait to start planning my wedding."

Trini smiled at that, "It's been a long time coming, girl. I better be involved in the planning… you helped me out so much with my wedding, so I want to return the favor."

Kim chuckled, "Trini, of course I want your help. I can't plan this wedding without my maid/matron of honor!"

Trini squealed in happiness, "Of course I'll be your matron of honor! Does this mean Jason will most likely be best man?"

Kim laughed, "You know Tommy will ask Jason. Jason is like a brother to him, and we want the rest of the originals to be in the wedding."

Trini joked, "Oh, does this mean I'll have to wear pink?" Kim rolled her eyes, "Actually, I want the wedding party to wear their ranger colors. I do want to stay a bit traditional, so I'm not going for a pink dress."

Trini gasped in mock shock, "What?! I can't believe the original pink ranger isn't going to wear a pink ballgown for her wedding."

Kim laughed, "Shut up, Trini! I do want my bridal look to be unique and different from my everyday look." Trini smiled at that, "You will be a beautiful bride, Kim. And you better tell me when you want to go dress shopping! Kat mentioned she would like to go as well, so let's make it a ranger girl day!"

Kim smiled at that, "I'd love that! Would you mind if Hayley joins us as well? She's not a ranger girl, but she's quickly become one of my best friends here in Reefside."

Trini laughed, "Hayley is more than welcome… I know she's one of Tommy's best buddies, and I'm so glad she's become great friends with you. Just keep me in the loop once you want to start planning."

Kim laughed and agreed to keep her best friend in the loop… she felt so much better after talking to Trini. Kim knew that her wedding was going to take some time to plan and was so grateful that Trini was willing to help her. She also planned on taking Trini's advice about giving her mother some time and agreed about having that open and frank talk with her.

Tommy smiled as he found Kim happily talking to Trini on the phone… he decided to give Kim some privacy and headed down to the Dino Lab to make a phone call of his own.

Tommy was happy to hear the familiar deep voice of the original red ranger over the line, "Hey bro! I'm glad you called. How is everything going?"

Tommy said, "Well, we talked to our parents and told them our great news." Jason could tell something was up, "Bro, what happened? Did Kim's mom say something? That snooty, uptight hag always had a way of hurting Kim's feelings."

Tommy sighed, "Yeah, Caroline immediately disapproved. I can't believe that she still disapproves of me. Come on… I'm not the same Tommy from high school anymore."

Jason agreed, "Dude, I'm on your side. I wouldn't pay attention to Caroline… if only she knew all the times that you went to hell and back to keep Kim safe. You've loved Kim since high school, and Caroline needs to realize that you wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Tommy asked, "You don't think we're moving too fast?" Jason snorted, "Tommy, I'm just glad you two came to your damn senses. Who cares what people say? It's your relationship, and the only opinions that should matter should be yours and Kim's. I had to deal with disapproving in-laws, and I get along with them fine now."

Tommy chuckled, "Really? I thought Mr. and Mrs. Kwan always liked you?" Jason rolled his eyes, "Oh, that wasn't always the case. They were furious when Trini and I got engaged… they thought we were too young since we were fresh out of college. But when they realized that Trini and I weren't going to change our minds, they slowly started to accept our marriage. Now they want us to give them grandkids… personally I'm getting tired of their nagging."

Tommy laughed, "To be honest, Jase, I think you and Trini would make great parents. I honestly feel bad for Kim… my parents were so accepting and happy for us."

Jason replied, "Your folks are awesome… I would just give Caroline some time. Hopefully she'll come around. Tommy, I would have a serious talk to her. Let your future mother-in-law know where you stand and try to alleviate her fears. I think right now Caroline is just being a worried parent, and she probably doesn't realize how much she's hurting the both of you."

Tommy agreed, "I think you're right Jase. At least Kim still wants to marry me… she's all excited about planning a wedding."

Jason laughed at that, "Kim's a girl… of course she's going to be excited about wedding planning. By the way, when is this wedding going to happen?"

Tommy replied, "Well, Kim wants to get married next summer. It'll give us time to plan everything, and we'll be off on summer vacation. I know Kim's going to ask Trini to be her maid of honor, so you wouldn't mind being my best man?"

Jason grinned at that as he replied, "Of course, bro! Are the rest of the originals going to be in the wedding as well?"

Tommy chuckled, "Of course. You guys are family… we want you guys to be a part of this." Jason joked, "You know as best man, I have every right to embarrass the hell out of you during my speech. You deserve that for missing my wedding!"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "You are such an ass. I hated that I missed your wedding… I hated that I couldn't get away from school. Just don't embarrass me too much… Kim will kick your ass if you go too personal!"

Jason just sniggered, "You'll just have to wait and see, Mr. Multi-colored Ranger! Seriously, bro, I'm happy for you and Kim. Just know you're free to call me when Kim and Trini begin to drive you crazy with all the wedding planning."

Tommy replied, "I'll take you up on that offer… and thanks for listening to me. I'm glad we're friends." Jason said, "Tommy, it's not a problem… you know you are more than welcome to call me. You're not just my best friend… I know we had a rocky start, but you've become like a brother to me."

Tommy thanked Jason for that… he saw Jason as a brother as well and appreciated all the advice that he had given. It made him feel better, and he felt relieved that he had such good friends on his side. Tommy still felt awful about the situation with Caroline, but it wasn't going to change his mind about the wedding. He would give his future mother-in-law the time and space she needed but agreed with Jason about having a serious talk with her. Tommy decided not to let Caroline get to him… as long as he had Kim's love and support, he felt that he could get through anything.

Tommy and Kim called the rest of the originals, and every one of them agreed to be in the wedding. Their friends were so happy and supportive, and they agreed with Jason and Trini's advice. Tommy and Kim felt a lot better and felt happy that all their friends agreed to be in the wedding. Now that they broke the news to their family and friends, they knew wedding planning was only going to get crazier, but they couldn't wait to begin.


	25. Chapter 25

Before Tommy and Kim knew it, another school year was coming to an end. Kim was thriving in her new job… the students adored having Kim as a teacher and coach, and Elsa was impressed how well Kim had done for her first semester on the job. Elsa had been impressed enough that she felt Kimberly was going to be very successful with the new gymnastics program and hoped to promote her as head of the history department in the future.

Tommy and Kim were doing great as a couple… they still hadn't set a wedding date but hoped to use their downtime to really get started on planning the wedding. Kim hadn't called her mother since their last conversation… she didn't want to get into another argument but knew she would eventually have to talk to her mother soon.

The Dino Thunder kids had passed their first year of college with flying colors and were coming home for the summer. Anton and Elsa's wedding was also coming up, and everyone was getting excited about the big event.

Anton and Elsa had chosen to have a private ceremony, and the wedding was going to take place at Anton's mansion. The grounds were certainly beautiful and large enough to host a wedding, plus it made it easier on the couple to control the media wanting to intrude on their special day.

Elsa had a lot of help from Hayley and Kim, and Elsa felt so grateful for all their help. Hayley and Kim helped take a lot of stress off the nervous bride, but they made sure that everything was going to be to her liking. Elsa, as it turned out, did not want a flashy wedding… Elsa had admitted that she would have been fine with just marrying Anton at City Hall, but Anton insisted on a proper wedding. Hayley and Kim were respectful of that, and helped Elsa plan a simple, but still beautiful, wedding.

Now that she was engaged, helping another bride plan a wedding made Kim excited and anxious to start planning her own. Kim was relieved that Elsa wasn't a bridezilla and allowed her and Hayley to pick their dresses in their favorite colors. Hayley had chosen a beautiful grey dress, while of course Kim had chosen her signature pink. Kira was wearing yellow, and the guys planned on wearing black suits, with their vests in their respective ranger colors (Tommy did choose for his vest to be in Dino Thunder black, instead of green, for this wedding).

Anton and Elsa were getting married the week after graduation… the past few weeks had been a whirlwind trying to get everything prepared.

The girls decided to make it day when they went in for the final fittings for their dresses. Hayley, Kim, and Kira all fawned over Elsa when she stepped out in her wedding dress.

Hayley said, "Elsa, you look beautiful." Kim nodded, "You picked out a great dress… Anton's going to love seeing you in it." Kira agreed with Kim, "You really are going to be a lovely bride, Elsa."

Elsa blushed, "Thanks… I'm so nervous. I can't believe that its already so close to the wedding." She then took in the girls in their dresses, "Oh, I'm so glad that everyone's dresses fit well. You girls look gorgeous."

Kira rolled her eyes a bit, "Thanks… I'm not one for dressing up, but it is a wedding. Do you think Trent will like my dress?"

Kim laughed, "I think Trent will think you look very beautiful Kira. I just hope Tommy likes mine… even though he's seen me in so many different pink dresses."

Hayley snorted, "Tommy loves you in pink Kim… I think he'll think you look beautiful no matter what."

Elsa just smiled, "I still can't believe that you two are engaged now. Have you and Tommy started planning your wedding?"

Kim sighed, "We've been so busy… we asked the originals to be in our wedding, but we still need to set a date. We want to start planning over the summer break."

Hayley said, "Well, if you guys want, I could let you host the reception at the Cyberspace. It's certainly large enough to host a lot of people… plus you two did get engaged there."

Kim smiled at that, "Hayley, that's actually a great idea. I'll talk about it with Tommy, but I'm certain that he'll agree to it!"

Hayley grinned, "I'm so glad you're open to the idea, Kim." Elsa said, "I hope you don't mind, but Anton and I discussed this, and we want to help finance your wedding. You guys have helped us out so much; it's the least we could do. Consider this our gift to you two."

Kim teared up a bit at her friends' generosity, "Thanks, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Now I seriously need to start planning my wedding!"

Kira laughed, "You still got a full year to plan. But I know Dr. O is looking forward to finally marrying you."

Kim just smiled at the former yellow ranger, "Kira, I know you probably don't want to be in another wedding, but you and Trent wouldn't mind standing alongside the originals? Hayley's going to walk in with Billy, and we do want the Dino Thunder team to be represented as well."

Kira gave Kim a huge smile, and was very touched by the request, "I'd be honored Kim, and I'm sure I can get Trent to agree to it. What about Conner and Ethan?"

Kim joked, "Oh, don't worry, I'll find something for Conner and Ethan. Conner and Ethan said they could help us decorate, and I think I'll have them be ushers."

Kira seriously said, "I just hope they behave that day… I'll help you keep them in line. I will kick their butts if they act like idiots."

Kim laughed, "They better, or they'll have to deal with an angry bride and groom as well." Elsa joined in laughing, "I hope the boys behave at my wedding… they know not to mess with me." The girls laughed at Elsa's joke… they knew the boys wouldn't dare make the former villainess upset on her wedding day.

Meanwhile the guys were also finishing up their final fittings for the wedding. Trent pulled at his collar, "I still can't believe I have to wear a suit… I feel like I look like Cal Hockley from Titanic!"

Conner laughed, "You do kind of look like him a bit… white tie suits you though, dude!" Trent rolled his eyes, "Shut up Conner!" Ethan just sniggered at that… he decided to stay out of this argument.

Tommy also laughed, "Play nice boys… Trent, don't feel bad. I hate dressing up as well. But it is your father's wedding… you do want to look nice, right?"

Trent sighed in agreement, "Yeah, I do. At least Kira's like me… we both hate dressing up so fancy, but I know she'll look great."

Anton stepped out, and commented, "Well, you guys look very debonair. You guys are going to look nice at the wedding."

Tommy said, "Thanks, Anton. So, are you ready for this?" Anton nodded, "A little nervous, but I'm also excited about this. I can't believe that I'm actually getting married."

Trent joked, "Tell me about it… I can't believe I'm actually going to have a stepmother." Anton just rolled his eyes at his son, "Trent, you know you'll always be my son. Elsa loves you, and she can't wait to be part of our family."

Trent nodded, "I know that Dad… I'm happy for you. Elsa is a good match for you, and I promise I'll do my best to make her feel welcome."

Anton smiled at that, "I appreciate that Trent. So, Tommy, when is your big day coming up? I still can't believe that you and Kimberly are also getting married."

Tommy answered, "Well, we still haven't set a wedding date yet. Kim wants to start planning over this summer, but our wedding will be sometime next June."

Conner joked, "I'm just glad that you're finally getting married… we thought you would be a bachelor forever."

Tommy playfully punched Conner on the arm, "Shut up… you really are the annoying child I never had."

Ethan let out a huge laugh at that, "We're happy for you Dr. O. You're a lucky man to have Kim… I still can't believe that you're marrying the original pink."

Tommy said, "I still can't believe we've been back together almost a whole year. We've been through a lot, but we're excited that we're finally taking this step."

Anton replied, "It's good to see an old friend so happy. Kim's quite a lady, and I appreciate she's been such a good friend to Elsa. I know we both appreciate all of Kim and Hayley's help in the planning of this wedding."

Tommy grinned, "Kim was thrilled to help… she really likes Elsa, and this wedding has only made them better friends. In fact, helping Elsa has made Kim so excited and anxious to start planning our own wedding."

Anton pulled Tommy aside, "Tommy, I wanted to thank you for everything you and the kids did to stop Mesogog. I know Mesogog put you through hell, and I feel so guilty about everything I did."

Tommy nodded, "It's fine, Anton. Did I ever tell you that I started out as an evil ranger, like Trent?" Anton's eyes grew wide at the revelation, "You, one of the greatest rangers I've ever known, started out as a villain?"

Tommy let out a rueful chuckle, "I sure did… and I nearly defeated my best friends. Jason saved me… I wouldn't be the person I am today if he hadn't. Believe me, I know what it's like living with that guilt. Kim also went through a similar experience our senior year after she left the team… she can relate to the same feelings as well."

Anton nodded, "Thanks for sharing that with me. I felt awful when Trent went through his evil ranger phase… I was the one who convinced Trent to join your team after the evil in his gem was destroyed."

Tommy smiled, "I'm glad you did… Trent's a good kid and was an amazing ranger. He loves you, and he was instrumental in helping us defeat Mesogog. I'm just happy that you got your life back… you and Elsa deserve to be happy."

Anton gave a wide grin at that, "Thanks, Tommy. And I'm glad that you got your chance at happiness with Kim. Elsa and I talked, and we want to help pay for your wedding… it's the least we could do for everything you and the kids did for us."

Tommy was shocked, "Anton! You really don't have to… I had some money saved aside for our wedding." Anton chuckled, "Tommy, consider it our wedding gift. You guys deserve to have that dream wedding, and I want to help. You know I have the means to do it."

Tommy gave Anton a brotherly hug, "Anton, thank you. I swear I'll never be able to repay you for this." Anton just smiled, "Just be happy with Kim… I hope Elsa and I can have the type of marriage that I know you and Kim will have."

Tommy chuckled, "You know, I'm glad that things didn't work out between me and Elsa. I have never seen Elsa look so happy… that woman loves you. You know I wish you two nothing but the best."

Anton thanked Tommy for that, and they went back to check on the boys. Tommy was touched that Anton wanted to help pay for his wedding… he was just happy to have his old friend back, and he hoped that Anton and Elsa would have the same happiness that he had with Kim.

After helping Anton and Elsa deal with the final wedding preparations, plus dealing with the end of another school year, Tommy and Kim were more than ready to relax. Attending graduation brought back memories… they couldn't believe that it had now been a whole year since Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent had graduated, and the fateful visit that reunited them after so many years.

The day of Anton and Elsa's wedding was beautiful. After months of hard work, Anton and Elsa were married in a simple ceremony in Anton's garden. They were married in front of their closest friends and family… it really was a sweet ceremony and it perfectly fit the couple. Anton and Elsa exchanged heartfelt vows that had everyone tearing up, especially Kim. Tommy just grinned; he hoped that his wedding would be just as special.

Tommy and Kim were thrilled and happy for their newlywed friends. Anton and Elsa looked happy, and the kids seemed to be having a blast during the reception.

Tommy and Kim went outside to take a breather from the reception, and just walked along the gardens of the Mercer Estate.

Tommy said, "Well, Kim, you and Hayley helped Elsa pull off a great wedding. They looked so happy." Kim just smiled, "I'm happy for Anton and Elsa. I feel bad that they don't have a lot of family, but at least we were able to help make their special day a memorable one."

Tommy held Kim's hand, "Now, hopefully, we can start planning our own wedding. I feel kind of bad that we haven't been able to set a proper date."

Kim smiled, "What do you think about June 30th? I've been looking at calendars, and it's perfect. Athletics don't start up until mid-July, so at least we'll be able to get away on a proper honeymoon vacation before coming back to work."

Tommy pulled Kim into a gentle kiss, "I think we just set a wedding date. Now we have to let everyone know about our plans."

Kim sighed in happiness, "I can't wait to marry you Tommy. I love you." Tommy just held the woman he loved, "I love you too beautiful."

Now that they decided on a date, it made Tommy and Kim's wedding feel more real to them. They could truly start planning their special day, and they couldn't wait to begin. The next year couldn't come fast enough.

Tommy and Kim went home and found a message on the recorder. Kim punched the play button and felt surprised as she heard the familiar voice of her mother come through the speaker, " _Kimberly, it's your mother. I know you probably weren't expecting me to call. I'm coming back to the States for a new art exhibition in Blue Bay Harbor, which I know isn't too far from Reefside. I really would like to see you and Tommy, and just talk to the both of you. I'm sorry that I hurt the both of you with my disapproval, but I had time to think. I think we just need to have an open discussion about everything, and I hope this can help us develop a better relationship. Please call me back… I hope we can work something out."_

Tommy squeezed Kim's hand as he replied, "I can't believe your mother called. Well, what do you think?"

Kim sighed, "I don't know what to think. But we need to talk to her… she needs to know we set a wedding date, and that she's not going to change our minds about getting married."

Tommy agreed, "I agree. I'm glad your mother wants to talk to us, and that she seems like she wants to make amends."

Kim replied, "I really hope so… my mother is a force to be reckoned with. But she cares, and she's the only family I have now."

Tommy smiled, "Hey, she's not the only family you have. You have me… the kids, and of course, our crazy friends. I think your mom deserves a chance to hear her out… I think once we have this talk with her, hopefully she can accept our marriage."

Kim agreed with Tommy's statement… they had a lot to talk about with her mother. She hated being so distant with her mother, and she hoped that they could work things out. Kim was glad that her mother wanted to include Tommy in this discussion… it gave her hope that her mom was starting to accept the situation, and she knew Tommy deserved to have his say in the conversation. This talk was a long time coming, but Kim hoped that this would be the first step in forming a better relationship with her mother.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Kimberly went ahead and called her mother back. It turned out that her stepfather Pierre was showing a new art exhibition at a very prestigious art gallery in Blue Bay Harbor… Caroline was coming along to help Pierre set up everything and thought it would be a great opportunity to see her daughter.

Caroline would be in California within the next two weeks, so Kim agreed to see her mother before she returned to France. Caroline felt happy that her daughter wanted to see her, and she hoped to use this visit to make amends.

Caroline agreed to make the trip to Reefside after the art exhibition was over… Pierre could handle a lot of the packing, and he encouraged his wife to see Kimberly and Tommy without him. Pierre loved his stepdaughter but felt it would be best if Caroline handled the visit alone. Pierre remembered Tommy as a young teen… he remembered how much the young man had loved and adored Kim. Pierre was honestly happy that Kimberly reunited with Tommy… from his limited interactions with him, Pierre knew Tommy was a good person. Tommy was fiercely protective of Kim, so Pierre knew the young man would take care of his stepdaughter. Pierre honestly felt that Caroline had been too critical of Tommy and encouraged his wife to use this visit to repair her relationship with her daughter, and to get to know her future son-in-law better. Caroline was surprised by her husband's criticism, but it really made her think.

Kimberly was a bundle of nerves… she really wanted this visit to go well. Tommy was nothing but supportive, but Kim knew he was nervous as well. Kim knew that Tommy really wanted Caroline to accept him, and she wanted that as well.

Tommy and Kim planned to meet Caroline at Hayley's Cyberspace, and then they would take Caroline to their home so they could have this visit in privacy. Kim was a bit nervous about inviting her mother into their home but felt this was the best way for her mother to see that she was happy with Tommy.

The day of Caroline's visit quickly arrived. Caroline arrived first at the Cyberspace and headed to the counter to order a drink as she waited.

Hayley saw the elegant woman walk in and could see the family resemblance… the lady had to be Kim's mother. Tommy and Kim had told Hayley about the situation, and Hayley was a bit upset that Kim's mom could act that way toward them. Hayley stopped her barista from taking the lady's order… she was doing it herself. Hayley kindly smiled, "Hello, mam. Welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace… how can I help you."

Caroline replied, "Can I just have a coffee? I'm waiting for my daughter and her fiancé to arrive." Hayley nodded and replied, "You're Kimberly Hart's mother, aren't you? I can see the family resemblance."

Caroline blinked in surprise, "Yes, I am. How do you know my daughter?" Hayley answered, "Actually I'm very good friends with both Kim and Tommy. I've known Tommy since college, and I met Kim last year… right before they got back together. Kim's quickly become one of my best friends… she's a wonderful person, and I've never seen Tommy so happy. I've never seen a couple so in love as they are."

Caroline sighed, "I'm guessing they've talked to you." Hayley nodded, "Yes, and you have no idea how much you hurt them. Word of advice… just listen to them with an open mind. You have no idea how complicated their love story is, but from what I see, you couldn't find a more devoted couple. They truly love each other and deserve your support."

Caroline looked slightly ashamed hearing those words from Hayley… she never realized that Kim and Tommy had been so hurt by her criticism. She began to feel horrible, and just hoped the two could forgive her.

Once Hayley returned with her coffee, Caroline heard the door open and turned around to see Tommy and Kim walk in. Caroline was taken aback… her daughter looked wonderful! Tommy was holding Kim's hand, and Caroline could immediately see their connection. She was surprised that Tommy cut his hair, but she couldn't believe the changes she saw in her daughter. Kimberly looked beautiful… she was positively glowing with happiness. Caroline hadn't seen that in a long time… in fact, not since her daughter's high school days. And the way Tommy was looking at Kim, there was no denying that the young man was in love with her daughter.

Kimberly went up to her mother first, "Hello, Mom. It's good to see you." Caroline smiled and hugged her daughter, "It's great to see you Kimberly. You look wonderful… and it's nice to see you as well, Tommy."

Tommy nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Dumas. I hope you had a safe trip." Caroline replied, "I did, and Tommy, feel free to call me Caroline. You are going to be my son-in-law, and I want us to become more comfortable with each other."

Tommy gave a shy smile, "Of course… Caroline." Kim grinned at that, "Mom, why don't we go ahead and head to our house. It's a little far out, so you can ride with us. We'll drive you back after we have dinner."

Caroline nodded, and followed Tommy and Kim to their car. Caroline was a little surprised that her daughter's new home was on the outskirts of town, but the house looked cozy and rustic. She could tell that it had been Tommy's home first, but that Kimberly had quickly added her touch to the place.

Tommy and Kim lead Caroline inside, and they made their way into the living room. Tommy went ahead and headed to the kitchen to grab some drinks, while Kim and Caroline made themselves comfortable.

Caroline was impressed that the young couple had such a nice home, "Well, you and Tommy managed to make yourself a nice home here."

Kim chuckled, "Thanks Mom… actually this was Tommy's house first. Tommy was kind enough to offer his home when I told him I planned on moving here. I love it though… it feels like home."

Caroline smiled, "You definitely look happy… I'm glad." Kim nodded, "I am happy… the happiest I've ever been."

Tommy returned, and handed the girls their drinks, "So, Caroline, how was the art exhibit? Did Pierre have a good show?"

Caroline replied, "Pierre did great… the show was a success, and we have another show coming up in a few weeks back home. Pierre sends his best wishes, but he had a lot of work to do before we head home."

Kim said, "I'm glad that Pierre's show was a success… tell him I say hello. Mom, I am glad you're here… but we have a lot to talk about."

Caroline agreed, "I know. First, I want to apologize… I know I can be too critical and quick to judge. But I was concerned about you two… I don't want you guys to rush into marriage, and later regret it."

Tommy decided to voice his opinion, "Caroline, I understand your concerns. You were just being a worried mother, and I know you want the best for Kim. I don't want you to worry… I love Kim. I've loved her since high school, and I promise that I will take great care of her. She's the love of my life, and I would die to protect her."

Kim held Tommy's hand, "Mom, I know you don't want us to end up like you and Dad did. We're not perfect, but we know we love each other. We've been through a lot, but we managed to make our relationship stronger than ever."

Caroline sighed, "I can see that. Tommy, you're a good man, and I'm glad that you make my daughter so happy. I want you guys to have a successful marriage, and I hope that we can repair our relationship."

Kim teared up a little, "I'd love that Mom. I want you to be a part of my life, and I'm glad that you're willing to accept Tommy."

Caroline teared up as well, "I want nothing but the best for you, Kimberly. I guess I should have known this was going to happen… even though you two had broken up, I should have realized that you never stopped loving Tommy. I guess I still saw you two as the love-struck teenagers from high school… but I better stop that. You're both grown adults now, about to make a serious commitment to each other."

Tommy chuckled, "I can understand that… I guess our parents will always see as children no matter what age we are. I know my parents act that way with me."

Caroline just smiled, "You'll always be our babies… you'll understand that when you have kids of your own. Tommy, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings… I shouldn't have been so critical of you. You've obviously grown into a man that earned my daughter's love and respect."

Tommy nodded, "I forgive you Caroline… I do want you to be a part of mine and Kim's lives. I want all of us to get along and be a family."

Kim agreed with Tommy, "Mom, I forgive you as well. I know it will take us some time, but I do want to put in the effort to repair our relationship."

Caroline hugged both Tommy and Kim… she felt relief and happiness that they had forgiven her. Caroline hoped that they could have a better relationship in the future, and she felt better about the whole situation. Seeing Kimberly so happy gave Caroline hope that her daughter would have a happy and lasting marriage. If anyone could make a marriage work, Caroline now had faith that Tommy and Kim would.

Tommy and Kim told Caroline that they set their wedding date for June 30th… Caroline was happy for them, and a bit relieved that the couple chose to have a long engagement. Tommy and Kim continued to visit with Caroline, and it honestly felt like things were going to better in the future. Before leaving, Caroline promised to stay in touch, and said she hoped the couple would keep her in the loop about the wedding. Both Tommy and Kim agreed, and Caroline left the couple feeling so much better.

Tommy and Kim honestly felt better after the visit. They were honestly relieved that things worked out so well. Now that Caroline seemed to accept their engagement, Tommy and Kim felt that they would be able to form that better relationship with her. Tommy knew that Kim needed her mother, but it made him feel better than Caroline was finally beginning to accept him. Now they could look forward to a brighter future… the couple couldn't wait to finish planning their wedding, and finally make their happy future a reality.


	27. Chapter 27

Now that they finally set a wedding date, Kim began to plan the wedding. Tommy couldn't believe how much work it took to plan a wedding… no wonder why weddings took so long to plan.

Kim had told Tommy about Hayley's offer about using the Cyberspace for the reception, and Tommy loved that idea. They needed to find a place to host the actual wedding ceremony, so they were beginning to look at venues.

Tommy and Kim came home from a long day of looking at venues. Kim sighed, "I can't believe how difficult it's been to find a wedding venue. A lot of places are booking up fast for next summer."

Tommy said, "We could always have the judge marry us at the Cyberspace. Although I know you have your heart set on an outdoor wedding."

Kim smiled, "If we were getting married in Angel Grove, I would have loved for us to have our wedding out by the lake where we had our first kiss."

Tommy grinned at the memory, "I like that idea… a lakeside wedding would be perfect for us. Let me call Anton… maybe he'll have an idea where we can find a similar location."

Luckily, Anton answered right away, and he immediately knew of a location. Reefside Park had a lovely lakeside location that was large enough to host weddings, and Anton used his connections to help Tommy and Kim to see the place.

The moment Tommy and Kim saw the area, they knew it was perfect for their wedding. There was a beautiful gazebo large enough for their wedding party, and more than enough space for all the guests they planned to invite. And to their luck, their wedding date was available… the couple smiled at that and immediately booked the location. They were thrilled that their wedding was now falling into place.

Once news broke out that Tommy and Kim finally had a wedding date set, their friends and family were all excited. Tommy and Kim's wedding was becoming a huge event, and the ranger community wanted to pay their respects to the legendary ranger couple. Tommy and Kim knew that at least every ranger team in existence would have some type of representation at the wedding… it still amazed them every day how much the ranger family had grown over the years.

As the summer continued, Kim and Trini got a lot of the planning done. Kim was relieved because she knew once the new school year started that life was going to be hectic again. Tommy joked that he had the easy part of wedding planning… all he had to do was help Kim make a few decisions, and just show up.

Right before the summer ended, Kim had just gotten off the phone with Trini. Tommy saw that Kim had a panicked look on her face, "Hey, are you okay beautiful?"

Kim sighed, "I just got off the phone with Trini, and I realized I forgot an important detail for our wedding. I haven't gone dress shopping yet!"

Tommy chuckled, "Kim… you still have some time before the wedding." Kim just gave a small smile, "I'm nervous about this. This dress is different… it's the dress that I'm going to wear when I walk down the aisle."

Tommy gave Kim a gentle kiss, "Beautiful, relax. I'm sure whatever you choose you will look gorgeous in. I know you will be a beautiful bride… the important thing is that we're finally getting married."

Kim relaxed a bit, "Olay, I'm feeling a little better now. I guess I'm just being a nervous bride… who knew wedding planning could become so stressful? At least Trini and Hayley have been a big help… I can't wait for the wedding to finally get here."

Tommy just chuckled and pulled Kim into a hug… he knew Kim was getting a little stressed, but he had faith that everything was going to be fine. Their wedding would be a special day, and he wanted Kim to be able to enjoy that day.

Thankfully, Elsa managed to get Kim an appointment at the same bridal salon where she had bought her dress. Trini, Kat, Hayley, and Kira were free the day of the appointment (unfortunately Tanya was out on tour but asked the girls to send her plenty of photos), and the girls decided to make a huge day out of the event.

Tommy decided to make himself scarce when the girls invaded the house, but he was happy that they were taking Kim out for a girls' day. Kim deserved to have a little fun, and he hoped that she would be able to find her dream wedding dress.

The ranger girls were in awe when they walked into the bridal salon. Trini said, "Kim, this is a beautiful place. I know you'll be able to find a dress here."

Kat replied, "This place seems kind of pricey… how did you manage to get an appointment here?" Kim looked a little embarrassed, but Elsa smirked as she replied, "It helps when you have a friend married to one of the wealthiest men in Reefside."

Hayley laughed, "I guess it does help when you have connections. Now let's help Kim find a dress!" The girls laughed at that, while Kim gave Kira a pleading look to help keep the others in line.

After helping Kim and her consultant pick out a few dresses, the girls relaxed on the couch and waited for Kim to come out of the dressing room.

Kira was excited and bouncing in her seat, "I can't wait to see Kim in her first dress… I bet she'll look gorgeous."

Trini laughed, "Kim's lucky… she's got that figure that she looks great in everything. I bet she's going to be one of those brides that has a hard time deciding on a dress."

Hayley agreed with Trini, "Hopefully Kim will find something she loves… I'm just excited that this is happening. It's finally making this wedding feel more real."

Kat just smiled, "I'm so happy for her and Tommy… I know I'll tear up during the ceremony." Elsa knew about Kat's history with Tommy and replied, "You're very supportive for being Tommy's ex-girlfriend… it's sweet and refreshing that all of you are great friends."

Kat kindly said, "Even though Tommy and I had broken up back in college, we remained good friends. I'm happy that Tommy has found his happiness with Kim… she's truly the one that was meant for him. After everything that happened in the past, I've formed a close friendship with Kim and I'm so happy that I get to be a part of this experience with her."

Trini grinned, "You're a great person Kat… if you hadn't encouraged Kim to reunite with Tommy, we might not be having this wedding."

Hayley looked at the second pink ranger with newfound respect and replied, "I can see why Tommy, and Kim, always spoke so highly about you. Then again, Tommy is too nice for his own good... not many guys can stay friends with the ex. I actually thought that you might cause some trouble, but when I met you at Kim's birthday party, I realized I was being silly."

Kat just laughed, "I'm not that type of person. Besides Kim would kick my ass if I tried something." Kira joked, "Damn straight… Kim's kind of scary when someone ticks her off."

Kat joked in return, "Kim knows how to hold her own and not take any crap from the ranger guys. She was downright terrifying when she was turned evil… I never want to deal with evil Kim again."

Elsa looked at the Australian blonde in shock, "Are you serious? What is with Tommy dating women who had been turned evil?"

Kira just rolled her eyes, "You forget Dr O. started out as a villain… he can relate to being turned evil against his will."

Trini laughed at that, "And here I thought the man was just a sucker for girls in pink!" Hayley shushed the girls, "Behave, Kim's fixing to come out in her first dress."

The petite brunette stepped out in her first dress, and the girls immediately fawned over her. Kim looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe that she was in a wedding gown.

The girls thought Kim looked gorgeous, but they wanted to see Kim in more dresses. Kim agreed, and quickly went back to the dressing room. As Kim modeled the dresses, the girls were kind and gave their honest opinions. Kim and the girls agreed that a form-fitting dress was the best silhouette on her, and quickly nixed the ballgowns.

Finally, Kim stepped out in a beautiful fit-to-flare dress that had soft pink crystals embedded throughout the dress. It even had a corset-back that could be customized with a color ribbon… Kim fell in love with the dress, and the girls knew that Kim had found her wedding dress.

The moment Kim saw herself with a veil on, she was overwhelmed with tears of happiness. Trini was crying as well, "Kim, I think you found your dress."

Kat was trying to dry her eyes as well, "Kim, that dress was made for you." Kira just nodded, too emotional seeing everyone crying. Elsa managed to stop sobbing and asked, "So, Kim, do you think this is your dress?"

Kim happily nodded, "I can't believe I found my dress… I feel beautiful and I can't wait for Tommy to see me in this on our wedding day."

The girls jumped up and hugged Kim… they were thrilled that she found a beautiful dress, and this step of wedding planning made the wedding more real.

Kim was thrilled that her dress would be made and delivered in time for alterations before the big day, so she quickly set up those appointments. Kim even got to help the others look at some bridesmaid dresses, and all the girls found dresses that they liked. After they left the bridal salon, Kim was so happy… she had been nervous about dress shopping, but her friends had helped make the day a fun and pleasant experience. She was excited how well everything was coming along for the wedding… June 30th couldn't come fast enough, and Kim couldn't wait to finally become Mrs. Oliver.


	28. Chapter 28

Before they knew it, another new year was around the corner. 2005 ended on a happy note for Tommy and Kim… They were happy and so excited about their upcoming wedding. Tommy celebrated his 27th birthday in October (Kim returned the favor and had a nice birthday party for him with all their friends in attendance).

Kim continued to do well as a teacher and coach at Reefside High… her history classes were excelling, and her students had some of the highest grades in the school. After months of hard work, Kim's new gymnastic program was now up and running. She had a small team of girls and hoped that the gymnastic program would continue to grow. The new Reefside Gymnastics team were doing well in competitions; the competitions were tough, but her girls hoped to eventually bring home more trophies. Kim had faith that her new program would eventually be just as successful as the one she had ran back in L.A.

Tommy was continuing to be a success as the head of the science department… the students loved and respected him as a teacher. Tommy had earned the reputation of being a tough, but fair teacher that was willing to help his students if they asked. Many students (and parents) appreciated that, and some of his graduating seniors had thanked him in preparing them for college science courses. Tommy also continued his partnership with Anton, making sure that Anton's latest experiments would never make another Mesogog.

By the time Kim's 27th birthday rolled around, the wedding was pretty much planned out. Tommy and Kim kept in touch with Caroline and were finally mending their relationship with her. Kim even began to talk more with Pierre and appreciated that he had been supportive and happy for her when she reunited with Tommy. Tommy's parents had fully accepted Kim into the family… James and Joanna Oliver were now like a second set of parents to Kim. Kim loved her future-in-laws, and Tommy was grateful that Kim had such a close relationship with his family.

Thanks to Hayley and Trini's help, Kim was looking forward to her wedding day. Kim was surprised how huge the wedding had gotten… by the end of April they began to mail out invitations and got a huge response. Alongside their family and friends, many former rangers planned on attending this wedding. Tommy and Kim were glad that they were paying homage to their ranger roots, and they were touched that so many people wanted to be there for them on their special day.

Before Kim knew it, the school year had ended, and it was now a month before the wedding. The next few weeks went by quickly due to all the last-minute preparations, but the couple was so excited that their wedding was finally happening.

During her final dress fitting, Kim had Hayley and Trini there with her. Trini was emotional, but happily said, "Kim, you look so beautiful. Tommy's going to faint when he sees you!" Hayley laughed, "Tommy's a lucky man… I'm glad he's marrying you."

Kim smiled at her friends, "Thanks, I'm so excited! I can't believe that we're finally getting married. And thank you for all your help… I would have gone crazy trying to plan this wedding on my own."

Trini joked, "I wasn't going to let my best friend get married without my help." Hayley grinned, "And you know Tommy would never forgive me if I didn't help out. I'm actually excited that I get to host your wedding reception."

Kim said, "I'm just glad we didn't have to go hunting for a reception space… Tommy really appreciated your offer and it helped us stay on a budget."

Trini replied, "I still can't believe that Anton and Elsa are paying for the wedding. This wedding turned out to be bigger than we planned, but I think it's going to be the best ranger wedding of all time."

Kim laughed at that, "I'm just happy that I'm marrying the love of my life. I know it's corny, but I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him."

Hayley had a soft smile, "It's not corny… it's sweet. Tommy's just as excited, and I'm so happy for you both."

Kim returned the smile, "Thanks, Hayley. Tommy and I have been through so much, but we're happy and ready to begin this next stage of our lives."

Trini gave a sly grin and asked, "So, are you going to try to have some little Olivers after the wedding?" Kim blushed at that, "Shut up, Trini! We will start our family when we're ready… besides you and Jase haven't gotten pregnant yet."

Trini blushed a bit, but revealed, "Actually, Jase and I have been trying. Hopefully, you'll have a niece or nephew soon."

Kim didn't care that she was still in her wedding dress… she quickly gave her best friend a huge hug, "Trini, that's great news! I know you and Jason will be excellent parents… I bet your parents are thrilled!"

Trini smirked, "Well, I'm not pregnant yet, but we're excited. We're finally settled into our lives, so we're ready for it. Jason wants our first to be a boy, but I'm hoping for a girl."

Kim and Hayley just grinned at the original yellow ranger. Kim knew her best friends would be wonderful as parents, and it made her excited and happy for the future. Kim thought back on the past… she never dreamed that she could be so happy and finally marrying Tommy, and she couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them.

The couple had to deal with the traditions one went through before a wedding… Trini and Hayley hosted a bridal shower for Kim, and the girls took Kim out for a girls' night for her bachelorette party. The guys took Tommy out for a fun and slightly wild bachelor party… Kim told Tommy to have fun, but warned the boys to behave (Tommy did come home slightly wasted, and nursed a horrible hangover the next day… he vowed never to drink that much again the next time he went out with the guys).

Before they knew it, it was finally the day of Tommy and Kim's wedding rehearsal. The whole wedding party had come down to Reefside earlier during the week and helped with all the last-minute preparations.

Most of the day had been spent finishing up the decorations at the ceremony and reception venues. As Kim got ready for the rehearsal, she was happy and excited that the wedding was finally here.

Tommy smiled as he saw Kim getting ready. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Kim to smile back, "You look so beautiful… I can't believe that I get to marry you tomorrow."

Kim softly replied, "Thanks handsome… I'm so happy. I can't believe tomorrow we'll finally be husband and wife."

Tommy asked, "So are you ready for the rehearsal? I'm a little nervous about having our immediate family and friends in one place."

Kim laughed, "Don't worry, I'll give the famous Kim glare… that usually gets our friends to behave. I just hope our parents get along… I know Joanna wasn't too pleased with my mom."

Tommy chuckled, "Yeah, but now that we worked things out with Caroline, my mom promised to behave and she's glad that Caroline has now accepted me. Mom was just being overprotective… she hates when someone acts that judgmental. Mom loves you… she hated that you were having problems with your mother."

Kim just smiled at that, "Your parents are wonderful… I'm lucky to have them as my in-laws." Tommy replied, "My parents adore you, Kim… they see you as the daughter they never had. I'm just happy that everything is working out… by this time tomorrow you'll officially be an Oliver."

Kim had a huge smile on her face at that comment, "I honestly can't wait." Tommy pulled Kim in for a kiss… the kiss got a little heated that Kim had to be the one to break it. She let out a soft laugh, "Tommy, we better stop. If we keep this up, we'll be late to the rehearsal."

Tommy just laughed, and the two made their way to the car. When they arrived at their wedding venue, they were amazed how beautiful the place looked. The space was decorated in white, pink, and green… a definite nod to Tommy and Kim's original ranger colors. At the gazebo, their friends and family were waiting for them.

Jason saw the couple as they were walking in, "Hey there they are! I'm surprised you two made it in time." Tommy gave Jason a playful punch on the arm, "Don't make me regret making you my best man, Jase. Kim would have killed me if we were late."

Trini laughed, "So, what do you think? Everything is pretty much set up for tomorrow." Kim smiled at her best friend, "It looks beautiful Trini… I love how you incorporated mine and Tommy's original colors."

Trini just smiled, "It made sense to use your colors… it is a ranger wedding after all. Jason told me that Tommy's wearing a black suit with a green vest, but how is he going to represent the red?"

Kim joked, "Actually we found these wonderful red star-shaped cufflinks… Tommy thought they'd be perfect to represent his Zeo and Turbo days. I can't wait for Tommy to see my dress though."

Trini said, "The man is going to love how you incorporated pink into your wedding gown." Kat then ran up to them, "Kim! You look beautiful! So, the judge is on her way, but your parents are wondering how you guys want the walkthrough to go."

Kim quickly answered, "Conner and Ethan will escort our mothers first. Out of the wedding party Kira and Trent will walk in first; then Billy and Hayley, you and Zack, Adam and Tanya, Rocky and Aisha, followed by Jason and Trini."

Trini said, "Good lineup, Kim. And it's so sweet that your stepfather and father-in-law are walking you down the aisle."

Kim replied, "James and Pierre were so sweet about it… they didn't want me walking alone. I wish my father was still alive but having such a great stepfather and father-in-law makes it a bit easier on me. I know my dad would be happy for me."

The judge then arrived, and the rehearsal officially started. After making sure that Tommy and Kim had the necessary paperwork for the next day, the wedding party did their walk-throughs and made sure they were in the correct spots for the ceremony. It was a rather easy rehearsal, and the couple felt confident that everything was going to go well the day of the ceremony.

After the rehearsal at Reefside Park, everyone headed out to Hayley's Cyberspace where the rehearsal dinner was going to be held. The rehearsal dinner was a lot of fun, with all their friends and family telling funny (and a few embarrassing) stories about the couple. Tommy and Kim took everything in stride, and everyone was having a great time. Tommy and Kim's parents were getting along well, so the couple was pleased that their rehearsal had been so successful.

Once the dinner was over, everyone was excited for the next day. The girls practically had to drag Kim away from Tommy… after one last kiss, Kim went off with her bridesmaids to spend the night at the Royal Reefside Hotel, while Tommy and the guys would be staying at the house. It took a while to fall asleep due to all the excitement, but Tommy and Kim fell asleep with happy smiles on their faces. The next morning couldn't come fast enough… after everything they've been through, they were ready to begin their new life together as husband and wife.

 ** _Whew... I'm glad I got through this chapter! Up next will be the long-awaited wedding! Hope you enjoy this chapter for now, and will try to update soon!_**


	29. Chapter 29

It was finally the day everyone had been waiting for… it was finally Tommy and Kim's wedding day! Kim woke up so happy and excited… she couldn't wait to see Tommy and celebrate their wedding day surrounded by their family and friends.

As the wedding wasn't going to be held until the afternoon, the morning was spent making sure that everything was ready to go and that everyone had everything they needed.

At the house, Tommy was dealing with having all his crazy guy friends trying to get ready for the wedding.

Jason hollered, "Guys, has anyone seen my gold cufflinks?" Adam replied, "I think they are on the living room table with mine and Rocky's." Rocky was putting on his jacket and quickly grabbed the cufflinks that Jason was looking for and tossed them to him, "Here, Jase. Why don't you check on Tommy? Billy and the others are still getting ready. We'll be ready to go in a little bit."

Jason nodded and headed to the bedroom to check on Tommy. He found the groom as he was finishing up getting ready, "Wow, Mr. Multi-Colored Ranger… you clean up good." Tommy chuckled, "Thanks, Jase. Are the rest of the guys almost ready? We have to leave soon."

Jason answered, "Yeah, everyone's almost ready. We'll have to go wrangle everyone to get them to the car, but we'll make it in time before the bride arrives. Are you nervous?"

Tommy had a soft smile, "A little, but I can't wait to marry Kim. I'm ready for this." Jason patted Tommy on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you, bro. You and Kim deserve this… I know you two will have a long and happy marriage."

After a bit of playful bickering and yelling, Tommy and Jason got all the guys in the car, and they headed to the ceremony site.

Kim and the girls got ready at the hotel… it was a bustle of activity as everyone was getting their hair and makeup done.

Trini gasped as she saw Kim's finished bridal look, "Kim, you look amazing… absolutely breathtaking." Kat teared up, "Oh, Kim, I'm so happy for you... you are such a gorgeous bride!"

Kim blushed, "You really think I look beautiful?" Hayley just smiled and gave the bride a gentle hug, "Girl, you are going to have Tommy speechless when he sees you."

Kira happily said, "Dr. O is definitely a lucky man… I'm glad you two are finally getting married." Tanya joked, "I think all of our friends are thrilled that this wedding is happening… I didn't think Tommy was ever going to get married."

The girls laughed and Trini replied, "Now we better get going… let's get you married girl!" Kim just smiled at the original yellow ranger's comment, and the girls headed out to the wedding.

It truly was a beautiful day for a wedding… the lakeside was a perfect venue for this special day. Tommy couldn't believe how many people were there to see him and Kim finally get married. The seats were filled with family and friends, and Tommy saw several ranger teams in attendance. It shocked him that the ranger community had come out to support him and Kim. Then again, he and Kim were considered the longest serving ranger couple in existence. It made him feel honored to get that much respect from his fellow rangers.

James Oliver went up to his son, "Hey son, quite the turnout." Tommy nodded, "I know… I can't believe how many people showed up." James looked at his watch, "It's almost time… Kim and the girls should be arriving soon. Son, I'm so happy for you… I'm happy you found such a great woman to be your wife."

Tommy just smiled, "Thanks, Dad. And I appreciate that you and Pierre are walking Kim down the aisle." James kindly said, "It's my honor to help Pierre step in for Kim's father… I liked Kim's dad; he was a good man, and I know he would have been happy for you both."

Before everyone knew it, it was time for the ceremony to begin. Pachelbel's Canon in D began to play, marking the beginning of the processional. Ethan and Conner escorted Joanna Oliver and Caroline Dumas to their seats… both mothers were beaming with happiness for their children and couldn't believe that this day was finally here.

Kira and Trent were the first couple to walk down the aisle. Billy and Hayley were next, followed by Kat and Zack, Adam and Tanya, and Rocky and Aisha. Finally, the matron of honor and best man, Trini and Jason, walked down the aisle and took their places nearby Tommy.

The music changed to Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's "It's Your Love", another song that Tommy and Kim loved and felt related to them. The guests stood up, and Tommy gasped in awe as he saw his bride walk down the aisle.

Kim was beautiful in her wedding dress… her hair was pulled in a soft updo, with a beautiful veil that had a border of white and pink crystals in it. Tommy couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was going to be his wife, and he loved the way the dress looked on her. Even though her dress was ivory, he could see the soft shimmer of the pink crystals embedded in the gown. He loved the soft touches of pink… it was the perfect dress for the original pink ranger.

Kim held onto James and Pierre as she walked down the aisle… she had been slightly nervous, but all her nerves melted away when she saw the smile on Tommy's face. Finally, she arrived at the altar.

Pierre moved Kim's veil back, and both James and Pierre gave the bride a fatherly hug before they went back to their seats. The judge smiled at the couple and began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. I know many of you came from near and far to witness this special occasion."

The judge then began her opening remarks, "Marriage is a sacred institution, that should be entered in with the upmost care. But from what I have heard about this couple, they have been in love with each other for a very long time. Even though they had gone their separate ways, this couple managed to find their way back to each other and are now ready to make this commitment. Tommy and Kim have written their own vows and will now share them with each other."

Kim held Tommy's hand as she said, "Tommy, it's hard to believe that we're finally here. We've been through so much together, but I feel that it's only made us stronger as a couple. I love you, and I promise that I will spend the rest of my life trying to be a good wife and partner to you. Thank you for loving me for all that I am, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

Tommy squeezed Kim's hands, and prepared to say his own vows, "Kimberly, most people don't find their soul mate at 15 years old, but I did. I am so lucky and blessed to have you in my life… you love me for who I am, and you make me a stronger and better person. I am so glad that we've found our way back to each other, and I promise to spend the rest of my life loving and taking care of you. This day has truly been a long time coming, but I can't wait to see what our future has in store for us. I love you."

Kim teared up at Tommy's vows… she knew they were heartfelt and sincere. The judge grabbed the rings from Jason, and replied, "Now that Tommy and Kim have exchanged vows, it's now time to seal their union with the exchange of rings."

The judge told Tommy, "Tommy, repeat after me… Kimberly, take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity. With this ring, I thee wed."

Tommy smiled as he put the ring on Kim's finger, "Kimberly, take this ring as symbol of my love and fidelity. With this ring, I thee wed."

The judge smiled at Kim, "Kimberly, repeat after me… Tommy, take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity. With this ring, I thee wed."

Kim was emotional as she put on the gold band on Tommy's hand, "Tommy, take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity. With this ring, I thee wed."

The judge quickly signed the marriage license, and then smiled at the couple, "Then by the authority invested in me by the State of California and the City of Reefside, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tommy, you may kiss your bride."

Tommy happily kissed his bride, and everyone broke out into applause. The judge announced, "It is now my honor to introduce officially for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver!" The crowd cheered as Tommy and Kim walked down the aisle, officially as husband and wife.

After getting many congratulations from their guests, Tommy and Kim took pictures with their wedding party. They did take a few photos by themselves… Kim couldn't wait to see all the pictures, but now it was time to celebrate at the reception!

Before they entered the reception, Tommy gave Kim another kiss, "Are you ready for this, Mrs. Oliver?" Kim laughed, "I love hearing you use my new last name… this has been such a special day. We better go in… I know our family and friends are waiting for us." Tommy just laughed and grabbed his new wife's hand, and they entered the doors.

Tommy and Kim entered to the applause of all their family and friends. Kim was amazed seeing all the hard work that Hayley, Trini, and their friends did to the Cyberspace. It was transformed for a wedding… again, touches of white, pink, and green were used. Some of the centerpieces had a mixture of pink and red roses in them, but overall it was a perfect reflection of the couple. A huge banner over Hayley's menu-board read "Congratulations Tommy and Kimberly!"

Tommy and Kimberly continued to get many congratulations from their guests. Tommy and Kim got to meet so many rangers… apart from the rangers they already knew, every ranger team had sent someone to pay their respects. The ranger community was truly a family, and Tommy and Kim were glad to see that the ranger legacy was continuing.

After mingling, everyone was treated to a wonderful dinner. Everyone was having a great time, and Tommy and Kim were just so happy.

Joanna Oliver was pleased seeing how happy Tommy and Kimberly looked, she said to Caroline, "I'm so happy for our children. They look so happy… I still remember them as the love-struck teens in high school. I'm just so happy that they've grown into such wonderful adults."

Caroline replied, "It took me a while, but I'm glad that this wedding happened. I have never seen Kimberly look so happy… she truly loves your son. I truly hope they have a long and happy marriage."

Joanna smiled, "You have a wonderful daughter Caroline… I'm happy that she loves my son. They truly are a perfect match for each other. Now, how soon do you think we'll be grandparents?"

Caroline laughed, "Knowing Kimberly, she'll want to wait a while… but I give them a year or so before they start a family." The two women laughed at that… Tommy and Kim saw that, and they were pleased to see their mothers were talking and getting along.

After dinner, it was time for the speeches. Jason went first, "Hello, everybody… I'm Jason Scott. I'm not one for making speeches, but I'm thrilled to make this one as best man. I've known Kimberly since we were small children… she's been one of my best friends for years. She's more than a friend… she's more like a sister to me. In fact, I had to chase off a few losers who were no good for her!"

That had everyone laughing and Jason continued, "When we were 15, I faced off against this long-haired teen wearing a green tank-top at a karate tournament. Kim was there supporting me but ended up falling head over heels over my opponent. After a rocky start, Tommy ended up joining our group of friends, and it was no surprise when Tommy and Kim started dating. They had a connection from the start… you could tell that they loved each other, even though they were just teens. When they were 17, Tommy did the hardest thing of his life… he let Kim go to follow her dream to become a gymnast. Unfortunately, that led to their long separation… I was rather upset when I heard they had broken up. It may have taken years, but I'm so glad they wised up and found their way back to each other. Tommy, you've become like a brother to me, and I'm so happy for you and my little sister. You guys deserve this happiness, and I'm so glad that I get to be a part of this day. Congratulations Tommy and Kim… I love you guys."

Everyone applauded Jason, and the bride and groom quickly gave Jason a huge hug and thanked him for his speech. Trini stepped up to the mike next, "Well, as matron of honor, it's now time for my speech. I'm Trini Kwan-Scott… I'm Jason's wife, and one of Tommy and Kim's oldest friends. I've known Kimberly since childhood… we quickly became best friends, and our friendship has only grown. I consider her a sister more than anything now, and I grew to love and accept Tommy as a brother. I'll never forget that karate tournament either… Kimberly did fall in love with Tommy at first sight. I was thrilled when they started dating… I was one of the first people Kim told when Tommy asked her out. I'll admit that I was sad when they had broken up… it was heartbreaking to hear that and I knew Kim was miserable. In fact, I always hoped these two would get back together one day, and I'm so glad they did. I'm so happy that you two have a stronger relationship now… I know that you will love and take care each other. I love you guys so much… to Tommy and Kim, all the best!"

Again, everyone applauded the original yellow ranger, and Kim just hugged her best friend. Tommy also gave Trini a hug, and he thanked her for her speech. Tommy and Kim were so touched by their best friends' speeches… Jason and Trini had always been their biggest supporters, and they knew they had made the right decision making them their matron of honor and best man.

Tommy and Kim got to mingle some more with the guests… Billy got to introduce his wife Cestria to the couple (and of course the rest of the originals). Tommy and Kim were glad that Billy brought his wife, and Cestria felt so welcomed by Billy's friends. Kim hoped that Cestria would come down with Billy more, and really liked the Aquitian woman. Billy was pleased that his friends were so welcoming of his wife. Tommy and Kim also got to visit with David and Sam Trueheart… Tommy was thrilled that his remaining biological family had made it to the wedding, although he did get some teasing from his older brother. To their surprise, Bulk and Skull came to the wedding… the two had always been good for a laugh, and they hadn't changed in that regard. Tommy and Kim were happy to hear that the two bumbling friends were doing well, and Skull was now married and had a son named Spike.

Tommy and Kim cut their wedding cake, and they both got a kick out of the groom's cake. Tommy's groom's cake was decorated with all his ranger helmets… the other guests assumed Tommy was just a power ranger fan, but the real rangers knew the truth and thought it was hilarious.

After everyone enjoyed their cake, the wedding party lined up to kick off the dance. Ethan gladly agreed to announce everyone. Ethan hopped up on the stage, "Okay, everyone, it's the moment we've all been waiting for! It's time for the Presentation of the Wedding Party."

Ethan said, "First is Trent Fernandez-Mercer and Kira Ford." Trent and Kira then walked down to the stage.

Ethan continued, "Next is Billy Cranston and Hayley Ziktor." Billy and Hayley walked up next and took their places.

Ethan announced, "Zack Taylor and Katherine Hillard." Zack and Kat followed and took their spots next to Billy and Hayley.

Ethan continued with, "Adam and Tanya Park." Adam and Tanya quickly made their way and stood next to Zack and Kat.

Ethan announced the next couple, "Rocky and Aisha DeSantos." The second red and yellow ranger were all smiles and made their way to the others.

Ethan smiled as he announced the original red and yellow ranger, "Now for the matron of honor and best man, Jason and Trini Scott." Jason and Trini happily made their way and took their places next to their friends.

Ethan proudly said, "And now, I am proud to announce the bride and groom, Dr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver!" Everyone cheered as the newlyweds made their way down to the center of the dance floor.

Rascal Flatt's "Bless the Broken Road" began to play, and Tommy proudly took his wife into his arms for their first dance. Kim was all smiles as she danced with her husband… she was so happy and thrilled to be in this moment with Tommy. As the song ended, Tommy kissed Kim as he dipped her in his arms. The cameras went wild, as it was a sweet moment between the bride and groom.

After the first dance, James and Pierre shared a dance with Kim to honor the father/daughter dance. Kim was touched and couldn't help but shed a few tears. Tommy danced with his mother Joanna, who was so proud and happy for her son.

The dance began, and everyone was having fun. Thanks to Hayley, Tommy and Kim found a great D.J to play for the reception, and the music had everyone dancing out on the floor. Kira and her band did play a few songs, which everyone enjoyed hearing Kira's music.

During the small intermission, Kim went ahead and tossed her bouquet for the single ladies to catch… to Kira's embarrassment, she was the one who caught it. Conner and Ethan laughed and teased Trent horribly… Trent took it in stride, but he did punch Conner and Ethan on the arm in retaliation.

Kim warned Tommy to behave, but they were still met with a lot of cat calls and whistles when Tommy removed Kim's garter. Tommy just gave his wife a mischievous smile, and quickly tossed the garter. To Trent's shock, he ended up catching the darn thing. Kira just laughed at Trent's expression, which caused the white ranger to relax. Trent just shook his head… he knew Conner and Ethan would never let him live this down.

Once the party wound down, Tommy and Kim left the reception to head home… they were going on their honeymoon on Monday and were just spending the weekend at home. Their friends and family showered the couple with rice as they made their way outside. Tommy and Kim laughed in happiness… their wedding day had been so wonderful, but they were ready to have some alone time.

When they arrived home, Kim laughed as Tommy scooped her up into his arms, "Handsome! Don't drop me!"

Tommy just laughed, "It's tradition for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold." Kim giggled at that but was stopped by a rather passionate kiss from her husband. Kim lost her train of thought and just gave in to her husband's kiss.

Once they finally reached their bedroom, Tommy gently set his wife down. He just held his wife, "So, how do you feel now that we're married?" Kim had a soft smile on her face, "Handsome, I'm so happy. This day has been the best day of my life… it was truly a perfect wedding."

Tommy cupped Kim's face, "It really was a special day… I'm so proud and happy to have you as my wife. I know our lives are going to be slightly different now, but I'm thrilled that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kim kissed her husband, "I love you… part of me can't believe that we're married now. But I'm so happy you're my husband… I can't wait to see what the future has in store for our marriage." Tommy pulled Kim in closer to him and gave his wife a sly grin, "I don't know about you, Mrs. Oliver, but I have a few ideas on how I want to celebrate our wedding."

Kim just smirked at her husband and teased, "Oh, really, Dr. Oliver, what did you have in mind?" The couple kissed each other passionately and just got lost in each other. The couple was truly happy… their wedding had been everything they wanted and more. After everything they've been through, they were thrilled that they made it to their little version of happily ever after. They knew marriage wasn't going to be easy, but they were ready to face the future together.

 _ **Surprise... the inspiration muse struck and I was able to crank out this long-awaited part of the story! Finally Tommy and Kim are married... there will be a time jump next chapter, but I think everyone will like what I have planned next.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_One Year Later- 2007_

Kimberly Hart-Oliver could not believe she was fixing to celebrate her first wedding anniversary with her husband.

After the wedding, Tommy and Kim went on a relaxing and romantic two-week honeymoon to Hawaii. They spent those two weeks just completely in love and wrapped up in each other. They were almost sad to go home, but they were ready to begin their new life together.

Once they came home, life quickly returned to normal. Kim legally changed her last name, and the newlyweds dived back into their busy work schedules.

Things didn't change much now that they were married… they had settled into married life rather peacefully. Kim loved being a married woman now… she was proud whenever Tommy would introduce her to people as his wife.

Life was good, and many wonderful changes had happened for their friends and family. Jason and Trini found out they were pregnant a few months after Tommy and Kim's wedding, and Trini gave birth to a beautiful little girl in May.

Billy and his wife Cestria returned to Aquitar, but they were happy and were visiting more often. Billy's dad was pleased to meet his daughter-in-law… Billy was grateful that his father adored his wife and was pleased that he could continue his visits.

Katherine's dance studio was doing great… she formed a closer friendship with Zack, and he helped her with her classes whenever he was off from the Angel Grove Police Department.

Rocky and Aisha were the same as ever… Rocky kept busy with his dojo, while Aisha continued with her vet practice. They were now expecting their first baby… a boy due in December.

Adam and Tanya were doing wonderful… Adam's dojo also kept him busy, and Tanya's music career was thriving. Adam and Tanya were seriously considering having kids but decided to wait a bit longer due to their busy careers. Kim knew they would be wonderful parents when the time came around.

Hayley was still the same… the Cyberspace kept her busy, but she always made time for her favorite friends. The Dino Thunder kids had now completed their 3rd year of college. The kids remained close to Tommy and Kim, and they would visit whenever they had a chance. Conner's soccer program was becoming very popular that he was looking into expanding it. Trent was getting offers to join several studios once he graduated, and he was thrilled his art was getting recognition. Kira was still performing and continued to write new music… she was gaining a small following, and record companies were looking closely at the up-and-coming musician. Ethan was getting ready to transfer to M.I.T after he graduated with his bachelor's degree … he was excited and couldn't wait to further his education.

Not only were things going great in Tommy and Kim's personal life, they were continuing to have success in their professional life. Kim's gymnastic program had grown, and they won several major competitions. They were making a name for themselves, and Kim hoped the program would continue to do well. The students now referred to Kim as Coach Oliver and more students began to refer to Tommy as Dr. O to differentiate between the couple. They didn't mind, and the students thought it was cool that their favorite teachers were now married.

Kim found out from Elsa that the head of the history department planned on retiring next year and was thrilled when Elsa told her that she wanted to promote Kim to be the new head of the department. Tommy kept busy with his science department, and his projects with Anton were getting some recognition.

Now that they were settled into their married life, Kim was seriously thinking more about the future. Seeing her friends beginning their families made her really think… she realized that she wanted a family as well. She smiled at the thought… she felt Tommy would be a wonderful father, and she couldn't wait to talk to him about starting their family.

Tommy ended up taking Kim out to a romantic dinner at Kim's favorite Italian restaurant to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Kim felt so loved and appreciated that she had such a wonderful husband.

When they got home, Tommy and Kim sat down in the living room. Kim snuggled in close to her husband, "Thanks for taking me out to celebrate… it was a wonderful way to celebrate our anniversary."

Tommy chuckled as he kissed Kim, "You're welcome beautiful… it's been a wonderful year being married to you."

Kim smiled at that, "It sure has… I've never been happier. Our wedding day was the happiest day of my life, and I'm glad that this past year has been so wonderful."

Tommy returned the smile, "I feel the same way." He then noticed Kim was deep in thought, "Hey, you look so serious… what's on your mind?"

Kim shyly smiled at her husband, "Tommy, I've been thinking a lot about this. What do you think about trying to start our family?"

Tommy then gave Kim a huge smile, "You want us to try to have a baby?" Kim nodded, "Why not? I think you would be a wonderful father, and I think we're ready for this."

Tommy passionately kissed his wife, "I'd love that… you'll be a wonderful mother, and I can't wait to start a family with you."

Kim was so happy and relieved, "I'm so glad you're happy about this." Tommy just gave a sly smile as he pulled his wife in closer to him, "Why wouldn't I be? I'm happily married to the woman I love… it's natural that we want a family. Now how about we get in some practice?" Kim laughed, but was quickly silenced by the searing kiss Tommy gave her… all thoughts went out the window, and she let herself get lost in the moment as Tommy carried her to their room. She was happy that she talked about this with Tommy, and that he was just as excited as she was.

As Kim laid in bed with Tommy, her thoughts happily went to thinking about what their future children would look like. She secretly hoped that she could get pregnant right away, but she was realistic that it might take some time. She couldn't wait to start this journey, and she was happy she had Tommy by her side.

Tommy was ecstatic that Kim wanted to try for a baby… he couldn't wait to see Kim pregnant and raise their future children together. He couldn't be more in love with his wife and was ready for this next step in their marriage. Their first year of marriage had been so wonderful, and he couldn't wait to start his family with his beautiful wife. They were a little nervous, but they felt ready for this next stage in their lives … the happy future they always dreamed about was now turning into their happy reality.

 _ **I actually had this part written over the weekend, but was finishing up the editing. I got the next chapter almost finished, so expect another update later this week! Next chapter will bring our favorite couple some suprising, but happy news! Stay tuned!**_


	31. Chapter 31

Before Kim knew it, another school year had started. Tommy and Kim were busy as ever with their jobs, but they were still hoping to have a baby.

Kim was slightly disappointed that she still hadn't gotten pregnant yet… both Tommy and Trini had comforted her and told her to be patient. She decided to take their advice and just relax… she had been feeling a little rundown lately but figured that it was due to her hectic work schedule.

During the beginning of October, Kim started feeling sick… she thought it was a flu bug that was going around. Tommy was a bit concerned… it wasn't like Kim at all. Kim was always healthy, but she had started throwing up in the morning. Kim's appetite was changing too… certain foods now made her nauseated. He made Kim promise to go to the doctor if her symptoms got worse.

Kim was in the middle of one of her afternoon history classes when she began to feel sick. She excused herself and rushed to the bathroom in the teacher's lounge.

Elsa was heading to her office and saw the petite brunette rush into the bathroom. Elsa was concerned for her friend and knocked on the door, "Kimberly, are you okay? Do you want me to get Tommy?"

Kim looked slightly pale when she exited, "Sorry if I scared you Elsa… I can't seem to shake this bug. It's been pretty consistent for the past few weeks."

Elsa just looked at her friend with concern, "Kim, I would go get checked out. I don't like seeing you so sick, and I'm sure Tommy is just as concerned. I'm going to go ahead and let you get out of work early… I want you to go see your doctor."

Kim was surprised, "Elsa! I'll be fine… I can finish up the day." Elsa shook her head, "Kimberly, don't make me get Tommy. I can watch over your afternoon classes and one of the other coaches can handle athletics. Please, you're my friend, and I want you to get better." Kim reluctantly agreed, and Elsa promised to tell Tommy that his wife left early to go to the doctor.

Kim called her doctor, and luckily her doctor could squeeze her in. Kim was slightly relieved… even though she hoped that her symptoms would clear up on their own, she was starting to get a little worried. She needed to find out why she was so sick.

After routine lab work and getting her vitals taken by the nurse, Kim waited for her doctor. After a slight wait, the doctor finally entered the room.

Dr. Melanie Beckett smiled when she saw her patient… Kimberly Oliver was her daughter Sophie's favorite teacher, and she hoped she could find out why the young teacher was feeling so ill. She apologized to Kim, "Hello, Mrs. Oliver, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. I was waiting on your lab results, but I have a few questions before we go over your results. When did your symptoms start?"

Kim answered, "It's been a few weeks now… I've been feeling run-down, but I recently started with this nausea and vomiting. I hoped it would clear up, but it seems to be getting worse."

The doctor smiled as she quickly realized what was going on, "Kimberly, the way you are describing your symptoms… I believe I know what's wrong. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Kim's mind was spinning… she realized she didn't remember having her period last month, and that's when her symptoms slowly started, "In August… I just realized I missed my recent period. I've been so busy with work, so I wasn't paying attention."

Dr. Beckett went ahead and looked at the results, grinning as her diagnosis was correct, "Well, I went ahead and ran a pregnancy test, and your results confirmed it… you are pregnant. I'd say you're 6-8 weeks along."

A huge smile formed on Kim's face, "I'm really pregnant?" The doctor chuckled, "Yes… I assume this is happy news?"

Kim happily nodded, "This is wonderful news… I can't wait to tell my husband." Dr. Beckett went ahead and gave Kim the number to her associate Dr. Elaine Richards, an OB/GYN, and Kim quickly set up an appointment for the next day.

Kim arrived home to find Tommy waiting for her in the living room. Tommy was relieved to see his wife, "Kim, why did I have to hear from Elsa that you got sick today at work? You had me worried about you."

Kim gently kissed her husband, "I'm sorry I worried you handsome." Tommy sighed, "I'm glad that Elsa convinced you to go to the doctor. Are you feeling better?"

Kim just smiled, "I'm feeling somewhat better now… and the doctor did figure out what was going on with me." Tommy gave his wife a pointed look, "Beautiful… what are you trying to say?"

Kim gently grabbed Tommy's hand and put it on her stomach, "Tommy… I'm pregnant. We're actually having a baby."

Tommy looked at his wife in awe, "Kim… are you serious? You're really pregnant?!" Kim happily nodded, "Yes… Dr. Beckett confirmed it. She thinks I'm 6-8 weeks along, but we'll confirm it tomorrow with the OB/GYN doctor."

Tommy laughed and hugged his wife, "Beautiful, this is wonderful. I'm so happy… I can't wait to tell everyone our great news!"

Kim laughed, "Me either!" Tommy gently touched his wife's stomach again, "See, I told you we just had to be patient… you're going to be a wonderful mother."

Kim pulled Tommy in for a kiss, "I was getting a little nervous that this wasn't going to happen. But I can't wait to start getting everything ready for the baby… I'm so glad you're thrilled about this."

Tommy just held his wife, "Of course… I've always dreamed about having a family with you, and I'm glad it's finally happening. Now, do you think we're having a boy or a girl?"

Kim laughed, "Tommy, it'll be a few more weeks before we find out… I'll be happy as long as our baby is healthy."

Tommy grinned at that, "I'm coming to your appointment tomorrow." Kim nodded and teased, "You better… I expect you to come to all of my appointments." Tommy just chuckled as he pulled Kim into another hug, "I wouldn't miss them for the world."

The next afternoon, after they got out of work, Tommy and Kim headed to Dr. Richards' office for her appointment. After filling out the necessary paperwork, and getting Kim's vitals, the nurse led the couple to an exam room to wait on the doctor to arrive.

Tommy asked, "Are you feeling okay, beautiful?" Kim chuckled, "I'm fine, handsome. I hope Dr. Richards can give me some information on how to deal with my nausea, and I think we'll be able to find out when I'm due." Tommy nodded… all he wanted was for Kim to have a safe and healthy pregnancy.

Dr. Richards entered the room… Kim was surprised the doctor was a young woman, who appeared to be a little older than her. Dr. Richards smiled, "Hello, you must be Kimberly Oliver… it's nice to meet you."

Kim shook her new doctor's hand, "Nice to meet you as well, Dr. Richards. I head a lot of good things about you from Dr. Beckett."

Dr. Richards nodded, "Melanie's a great friend… she usually refers her expectant mothers to me. So, is this the father here with you?"

Tommy kindly smiled and nodded, "Yes, Tommy Oliver… I'm her husband." Dr. Richards replied, "I think its wonderful that your husband wanted to be here with you… most men hate coming with their wives for this type of appointment."

Kim laughed, "Tommy's all excited… we both are." Dr. Richards just smiled, "Well, I went ahead and looked at your chart that I got from Dr. Beckett… everything checks out, but how about we do a sonogram to further confirm your pregnancy? I'll be able to figure out how far along you are and be able to give you a due date."

Kim hops up on the exam table, and Dr. Richards quickly gets everything ready for the sonogram. Tommy holds Kim's hand… Dr. Richards warns the gel might be a little warm, but gently places the ultrasound wand over Kim's belly.

Kim is a bundle of nerves, but soon they hear sound coming from the machine. Dr. Richards smiles at Kim, "Well, we can safely say you are pregnant… baby appears to have a strong heartbeat."

The doctor moved the wand a little more across Kim's belly, and an image began to form on the monitor. Dr. Richards looked closely at the image and announced, "Well, Kimberly, it looks like you're not having one, but two babies."

Kim's eyes went wide and squeaked, "We're having twins?", while Tommy just had a look of surprise on his face. The doctor nodded as she continued her examination, "From the looks of it, the babies are separate and not sharing a placenta. This means they will be fraternal twins. Everything looks great though. You appear to be 8 weeks along, so we're looking at late April-early May for your due date. Twins tend to come early, so be prepared for that."

Tommy was still a little shocked, but he was happy about the babies, "This is definitely a surprise, but not an unhappy one."

Kim nodded in agreement, "I definitely wasn't expecting us to be having twins." Dr. Richards was kind and reassuring… she gave the couple copies of the sonogram and gave Kim plenty of information about what to expect with a twin pregnancy. Kim was still surprised from the news but felt better knowing that she had a wonderful doctor to help her through this pregnancy.

When they got home, Kim quickly sat down on the couch to process her thoughts. Tommy immediately sat down with her and asked, "Beautiful, are you okay? You still look a little surprised."

Kim just smiled, "I'm okay… still trying to process that I'm pregnant with twins. Are you happy or nervous about this?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Beautiful, I'm just as surprised, but I am happy about the babies. I just want you and our babies to be safe and healthy."

Kim gently put a hand on her belly, "Tommy, I'm slightly nervous. Twins can be a handful, but at least I have you." Tommy just gave his wife a gentle kiss, "Of course, we're in this together. We'll get through this pregnancy together… I know we weren't expecting this, but I'm thrilled and looking forward to this."

Kim joked, "Well, we did say we wanted several kids… it's kind of funny that we get hit with twins on the first try."

Tommy just laughed, "It's the morphing grid's sense of humor… give the legendary ranger couple two babies to drive them crazy! We're going to be fine, Kim… our children will be loved and cherished, no matter what."

Kim smiled at that, and just hugged her husband. Yes, she was still freaking out a little about having twins, but she felt so lucky to have Tommy as her husband. She began to feel better and was now getting excited about her pregnancy. It wasn't going to be easy, but then their relationship was known for being slightly complicated. She couldn't wait to see how the rest of her pregnancy would progress… she felt an indescribable love for her babies and couldn't wait to meet them.


	32. Chapter 32

After finding out about the pregnancy, Tommy and Kim went ahead and called their families to tell them the news. Caroline was in tears finding out that her little girl was now going to be a mother… she was happy that she was going to be a grandma and told Kimberly to keep her posted on how she was doing with her pregnancy.

James and Joanna Oliver were ecstatic that they were going to be grandparents…. Joanna vowed to make more trips to Reefside to check on her daughter-in-law. Both sets of grandparents were surprised at the news that Kim was pregnant with twins, but overall, they were thrilled and looking forward to meeting their future grandbabies.

Tommy and Kim agreed to tell their friends their great news during Tommy's birthday dinner (it was going to be a joint birthday dinner with Jason, as the two best friends had the same birthday). Everyone was coming to the house, so it was the perfect opportunity. The Dino Thunder Kids were even coming to the dinner, so the couple was thrilled that they'd be able to share the news with all their friends.

Hayley and Kim spent most of the afternoon doing all the cooking… the Dino Thunder Kids came early and helped Tommy get everything set up in the Dino Lab, as that was the only place in the house to host everyone.

Jason and Trini, along with their baby girl Natalie, were the first of the originals to arrive. Trini gave Kim a huge hug, "Kim, it's so good to see you. Thanks for hosting Jason and Tommy's birthday dinner… I promise next year I'll host the party. It's been kind of hectic with having Natalie."

Kim smiled seeing Trini holding the sweet baby, "It's fine, Trini… besides Tommy's been looking forward to having everyone at the house. Natalie is so precious… I can't believe she's 5 months old."

Jason grinned as he gave Kim a hug, "I know… my baby girl is growing up too fast. How are you doing little sis?" Kim returned the hug, "Doing great, Jase. Happy Birthday! I still can't believe that you and Tommy are now 28."

Tommy groaned, "Please don't remind me… it seems like yesterday we barely got our powers. I still can't believe how fast time flies."

Soon the house was bustling as everyone arrived for the party. The girls fawned over the very pregnant Aisha… Kim just smiled as she tried not to make it obvious that she was pregnant. Kat hugged the second yellow ranger, "Aisha, you are just glowing… you look beautiful."

Aisha just laughed, "Thanks, Kat… I appreciate that. I feel like a whale right now." Trini gave a knowing grin, "I remember that feeling… it's all worth it when your baby arrives. I can't imagine not having Natalie."

Aisha gently touched her pregnant belly, "Rocky's been super sweet and attentive. We're very excited to welcome this little guy. Although I know he hates my mood swings."

Kim laughed, "Hey, you're growing a baby… you have every right to be moody." Tanya joked, "I'm glad Rocky's taking good care of you. I'm surprised he's not a nervous wreck about becoming a father… I know Adam will freak out once we decide to have a baby."

Trini eyed Kimberly… she noticed something was different about her best friend. Trini asked, "So, Kim, what's been going on with you?"

Kim just gave a sly grin, "Nothing really… just been busy with work." Trini gave a look at the original pink, "Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver… you're hiding something from me. You're my best friend… I know you too damn well."

Kim blushed, but Kat laughed and came to her defense, "Oh, Trini, leave Kim alone… I'm sure Kim will tell you eventually."

Kim grinned at the Australian blonde, "Thanks, Kat… well, Tommy and I do have some news to share. But we'll tell everyone after we eat."

Dinner was great… everyone had fun catching up. Kimberly was thrilled that Billy came for the party and was able to hear the full story about what lead to Billy to staying on Aquitar. Kim found out that after Billy began to rapidly age, Zordon went ahead and sent him to Aquitar to save his life. Due to Billy no longer being an active ranger, Zordon allowed Billy to tell his father the truth about what was happening to him. Zordon knew Mr. Cranston would be devastated to lose his only son, so he told Billy that he could tell his father that he was one of the original Power Rangers. Zordon trusted that Billy wouldn't compromise the identities of his friends, and Billy's father was grateful for his son's honesty. After a tearful goodbye, Billy went ahead and left for treatment. After getting his treatment, he got to know Cestria and fell in love with her. They became partners, and Cestria helped Billy develop a better and stronger treatment that would allow him to return home. Thanks to the new treatment, Billy could now spend more time on Earth and was able to reconnect with his father and friends.

Kat shared that her dance studio was keeping her so busy, that she was hiring more teachers to help her with her classes. Zach had been such a big help… he helped her develop a lot of the choreography, and they hoped to host a huge recital in the spring. Tanya's tour had been a huge success, but she was ready for the downtime as she had terribly missed Adam… Adam did get to travel with her during the summer, due to Rocky and Jason helping to run the dojo in his absence. Rocky and Aisha were getting everything ready for their son and had chosen to name him Anthony. Trini joked that she had her hands full with Natalie, but that Jason had been such a big help once she went back to work.

The Dino Thunder kids shared that school was going great, but they were ready for the holiday break. Conner was all excited that he was going to be able to expand the soccer program, and that he was looking into a coaching position at Reefside once he finished school. Trent started interning at Carson Brady's studio, and hoped that he'd be hired in the future. Kira was happy to be almost done with college and loved that her band was getting a small following… she hoped she'd get that record deal, and Tanya told her that she would put in a good word in at her record company. Tanya loved Kira's sound, and she knew the young girl had a future in the music business. Ethan was now taking more advanced computer courses that would help him transfer to M.I.T… he still had one more year to graduate with his bachelor's, but he was happy and ready for the next step in his education.

The attention quickly turned onto the birthday boys. The guys teased Tommy and Jason that they were getting old… Tommy rolled his eyes and said he may be getting older, but he still pulled off being a ranger at 25! That just caused more teasing that Tommy was unable to stay retired as a ranger, and most likely would be back in ranger uniform one day. Jason joked that he would get revenge the next time he sparred with the guys. Tommy took it in stride… he knew the teasing was only going to increase once he and Kim told everyone about the babies.

After enjoying birthday cake, Tommy went ahead and grabbed Kim. Tommy decided to get the announcement over with, "Guys, I just want to thank everyone for coming. It was nice celebrating my birthday with my family. But Kim and I have some news to tell you."

The others gave the couple an expectant look… finally Kim smiled as she said, "There's going to be some new additions to our family… I'm pregnant." Tommy proudly said, "Actually, we're having twins… Kim's due late April-early May."

Trini leaped up to give her friends a hug, but still gave Kim a playful glare, "I knew something was up! I'm so happy for you two! I can't believe our kids are going to be growing up together!"

Hayley punched Tommy on the arm, "Tommy, I can't believe you didn't tell me right way about Kim's pregnancy." She went ahead and hugged Kim, "I'm so happy for you two… I can't wait to see Tommy going crazy trying to handle twins!" Tommy gave Hayley a glare, while his wife just laughed.

Aisha teased, "Wow, Kim, you had to go and copy me. I'm so happy that we get to be pregnant together, even though it's just for a few months! I'm glad I'm only having one baby… twins are a handful, but I know you and Tommy will be wonderful parents to those babies."

Kim just hugged Aisha, "Thanks, Aisha… I really hope our kids will be close like our group is." Kat laughed, "I have a feeling they will be. This is when I wish we all lived in the same city."

Tanya joked, "Great, now you girls are making me want to have a baby." Kira jokingly glared, "Don't look at me… besides, Anton would murder Trent if he knocked me up." Trent overheard that and gave his girlfriend a playful glare.

Kim laughed, "Good for you, Kira… you and Trent are still young and have plenty of time for that. Enjoy college and really take the time to think about what you guys want for your future."

Kira nodded in agreement… she loved Trent, and they had started talking about marriage, but they decided to hold off on making such a serious commitment while they were still in school. It had been tough going to separate schools, but they were making it work. When the time was right, Kira could see her and Trent having a marriage like Dr. O and Kim.

Jason gave Tommy a huge hug, "I can't believe you and Kim are finally having kids! I honestly thought you two would get pregnant right after the wedding!"

Kim blushed and shrieked, "Jason Lee Scott! I heard that!" Jason laughed, "You were meant to, little sis! Seriously bro, I'm so happy for you. You take care of my sis and those babies… I know you two will be wonderful parents."

Tommy returned Jason's hug, "Thanks, Jase. Kim and I are a little nervous about having twins, but I know everything is going to be fine."

After some more teasing and congratulations, their friends said their goodbyes to Tommy and Kim. All their friends were happy for them, and they couldn't wait to meet the future additions to their family. Tommy and Kim joked that their friends were going to spoil the babies, but they were so happy that their friends had been so happy and excited for them. Their friends had truly turned into family, and Kim felt so lucky to have their love and support.

Now that their friends and families knew about Kim's pregnancy, the couple was relieved that they finally shared their good news. They knew that the next few months were going to busy preparing for the twins, but Tommy and Kim were happy and couldn't wait to finally become parents.

 ** _Since it's my birthday, I thought I would share my latest chapter! It's funny how quickly I've been able to write... normally I don't update this much. LOL._**

 ** _I want to thank everyone again for all their reviews! To RaptorZeroOne… I hope you like my explanation for Billy! Thanks again everyone, and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon!_**


	33. Chapter 33

Over the next few months, the Oliver twins began to make their presence known. By Christmastime, Kim's pregnancy was very noticeable. Everything was progressing beautifully… her morning sickness improved, and the babies were steadily growing. Tommy was very attentive to Kim's needs… Kim thought it was sweet but warned him not to go overboard. Tommy would just laugh… he just couldn't wait to meet the babies, and just wanted his pregnant wife to be happy and comfortable.

When Dr. Richards asked the couple if they wanted to find out the sex of the babies, they immediately agreed. They found out that they were going to have a boy and a girl… they were thrilled that the babies would be unique but still have a close bond.

By her 28th birthday in February, Kim's baby belly was in full bloom. She began to take things easier, especially at work, as the babies began to take a lot out of her. While she could still run her history classes, Kim gradually had to shift her coaching responsibilities to the other coaches. Luckily, at the beginning of the year, Elsa had hired an assistant coach to help Kim with the gymnastic program… her assistant Laura was a wonderful coach, and she quickly earned Kim's trust. Laura happily agreed to help Kim out more as the pregnancy progressed and would run the program when the time came for Kim to go on maternity leave. The twins began to be quite active in her womb, and she loved feeling their kicks. Feeling the babies kicking made it feel more real that she was fixing to become a mother very soon.

Tommy loved seeing his wife's stomach steadily grow… seeing Kim pregnant only made him fall deeper in love, and he hoped that her pregnancy would continue to do well. He could tell that the pregnancy was pushing her body to the max, but Kim rarely complained. They knew all the aches and pains would be worth it once the twins were finally here.

It was a lazy Saturday when Tommy had come home from running errands. Tommy smiled when he spotted his now very pregnant wife on the couch reading a baby name book, "Hey beautiful… how are the twins treating you today?"

Kim just gave her husband a soft smile, "We're doing fine… although one of them is kicking non-stop today. I think it's your son… our daughter seems like she will be the calm one."

Tommy gently put a hand on his wife's belly… sure enough, he felt one of the babies kicking away. He gently raised Kim's shirt and pressed a gentle kiss to her exposed belly, "Hey, little ones… give your poor mommy a break. She's trying to make sure you two come out safe and sound."

Kim laughed at her husband's antics, "I think just hearing your voice makes them more active… they definitely know that Daddy is talking to them."

Tommy chuckled, "I can't wait for them to get here. The guys promised to come by in a few weeks to help me set up the nursery. I think's it good we're converting the guest room into the nursery and moving our office down to the lab."

Kim replied, "You know the twins will need separate rooms as they get older… we'll probably have to renovate the house when that time comes."

Tommy nodded, "I can always expand the house in the future… especially if we decide to have more kids."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh, no… I will be perfectly fine with just having these two. Maybe once the twins are a little older will I consider having another child."

Tommy just laughed and kissed the top of Kim's forehead, "Whatever you say, beautiful. So, what are you reading? Looking at names?"

Kim happily nodded, "Yeah, the twins will be born within the next few months, so I was doing a little research. What do you think about Jason James for our son?"

Tommy smiled at the name that Kim picked out for their little boy, "I love that… Dad and Jason will be thrilled. We can call him J.J for short… it fits him perfectly. Now what about for our little girl?"

Kim was glad that Tommy loved their son's name and hoped that he would like the name she was thinking for their daughter, "I'm thinking about Katrina Lynne. Kat and Trini have always been our biggest supporters, so I want to honor them."

Tommy loved the idea, "That's a beautiful name… I know Trini and Kat will love it. Hayley's going to love it as well… her middle name is Lynne. It's perfect to honor them. So, J.J and Katrina Oliver…. it's got a nice ring to it."

Kim smiled as she felt both babies kicking, "Tommy, I think the babies agree. I think we officially picked out their names."

Tommy laughed as he kissed his wife, "Okay, J.J and Katrina, glad you two love your names." Kim rubbed her belly, "You two need to calm down… you're going to wear Mommy out before you even get here. But I can't wait to meet you two and finally hold you in my arms. Tommy, I love them so much… it's hard to describe."

Tommy softly smiled, "I know exactly how you feel, beautiful. You think we'll be good parents?" Kim snuggled in close, "I hope so… I already feel that they're so lucky to have you as their daddy. I just hope I can be a good mother to them."

Tommy replied, "You will… you are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I know you'll be great with the babies. I'm so glad that you're going to be the mother of my children… I love you so much, and I'm happy that I get to share this life with you."

Kim's heart melted… she never imagined that she'd be this happy. She couldn't have been more in love with her husband and couldn't wait to welcome their children into the world. She could already tell that J.J and Katrina were going to be handfuls, but she couldn't wait for their arrival.


	34. Chapter 34

March was busy as Tommy and Kim prepared for their twins' arrival. After they decided on the babies' names, Tommy quickly went to work on the nursery. Thanks to Jason and the guys' help, Tommy had the former guest room converted into a beautiful space for the babies.

Kim was emotional when Tommy finally showed her the completed room. The nursery was decorated in soft pinks and greens… of course, Tommy would use their ranger colors for their babies' bedroom. Katrina's crib had pink blankets, while JJ's had green blankets. Tommy even set up two comfy rocking chairs, so he could help Kim with the babies. Kim was so touched, and she knew the babies would love their room. She felt it was perfect, and she couldn't wait for the twins to be able to finally use their bedroom.

Kim had just finished her last day of work… Dr. Richards had advised her that it would be best if she went ahead and took an early maternity leave. The babies were fine, but Dr. Richards knew that it was getting harder for the young teacher to move around and wanted her to rest to prepare her body for the delivery. Kim went ahead and talked to Elsa, and Elsa was so kind and understanding about the situation. Elsa wanted Kim to have this time for herself, and the two arranged for a long-term substitute teacher to take over Kim's history classes until the end of the semester.

Tommy found his exhausted wife on the sofa when he came home from work (Kim had gone ahead and left early due to her no longer teaching athletics in the afternoon). He quickly sat next to her, "Hey, glad to see you relaxing. How was your last day?"

Kim said, "It was fine… just a long day. The kids were super sweet though, and everyone wished me good luck with the babies… I can't believe they'll be here soon. I swear my stomach keeps growing… I don't even want to think how huge I'm still going to get before I finally give birth."

Tommy chuckled as he gave his wife a gentle kiss, "You still look beautiful to me." Kim laughed, "Really? I look like a huge whale… this is your fault after all that I'm having twins!"

Tommy laughed as he gave his wife a look, "It takes two to tango, beautiful. Or did you forget that?" Kim blushed, "Shut up handsome… I swear I will break your hand when I'm delivering your kids!"

Tommy jokingly raised his hands in surrender, "Calm down beautiful… geez, they weren't kidding about the mood swings!"

Kim laughed, but playfully swatted Tommy on the arm, "Oh, you know you still love me… mood swings and all."

Tommy just hugged his wife, "Of course. So, are you excited about your baby shower?" Kim happily nodded, "I actually am… I think it's so sweet that Hayley and Trini want to do this for the babies. I plan on telling everyone the names we decided for the babies."

Tommy replied, "I'm glad you asked to make it a co-ed shower that way all our friends could attend. I know Jason and the others are excited and they said they have some gifts for the future pink and green rangers!"

Kim laughed, but went thoughtful at that comment, "Tommy… do you really think our children will be rangers one day? I mean it's not the kind of life I want for them… I want them to have a normal childhood."

Tommy sighed, "Kim… I promise I will do my best to ensure that our kids get a normal childhood. I don't want them becoming rangers as young as we were. But somehow, I feel it's going to happen one day."

Kim sighed as well, "I know… I feel it too. With having us as parents… it's in their blood. We'll have to tell them eventually about their ranger heritage."

Tommy replied, "How about we wait until the kids are 18 to tell them the truth? But we will make them a video in case something happens to us before they reach that age."

Kim nodded in agreement, "I think that's wise… I do want the kids to know about us being rangers, but not until they are older and mature enough to understand the seriousness about that world."

The two quickly changed to happier subjects, but the ranger discussion made Kim think. As a mother, Kim wanted to protect her children… while she loved being a ranger, she wanted her babies to have a normal life. JJ and Katrina deserved to be born with a clean slate, and she hoped and prayed that they would be able to stay out of the ranger world. But she knew the morphing grid had a twisted sense of humor… she just hoped her kids would be old enough and ready to handle the power when that day comes.

The day of the baby shower was a bustle of activity… Trini and Hayley went ahead and hosted the party at the Cyberspace.

Kim gasped as she saw all the hard work Trini and Hayley went into for the baby shower. It was full of pink and green balloons, as they had let their friends know the babies were a boy and a girl. Kim loved the cake as it said, "Twins are twice the fun!" and had a green and pink baby carriage decorated on it.

Jason quickly gave his little sister a hug, "Wow, little sis, you look great! A little huge… but it's this knucklehead's fault for getting you pregnant with twins!"

Tommy rolled his eyes while Kim playfully punched Jason on the arm, "Shut up, big bro! I swear I will give you hell if you and Trini wind up with twins one day!"

Trini playfully glared at her pregnant best friend, "Don't even jinx me, Kim! Natalie is enough… I swear I will murder my husband if that happens."

Jason joked, "Ah, so you do want more kids one day?! I knew it!" Trini rolled her eyes at her husband, "Shut up, Jason! I love you, but we are waiting a while before we have our next child."

Kat hugged Kim as well, "Kim, you look beautiful… you look wonderful for expecting twins! I'm glad that Tommy's been taking great care of you."

Kim laughed, "Thanks, Kat… Tommy's been so wonderful throughout this whole pregnancy." Kat chuckled, "So, you haven't driven Tommy crazy with cravings or mood swings?"

Tommy joked, "She did threaten to break my hand during the delivery." Kim just laughed, "Only because you were being inappropriate handsome!"

Tanya teased, "Man, I hope you do… I would pay to see that!" Tommy chuckled as he quipped, "Okay, enough teasing the poor father-to-be! I am going to have my hands full trying to help my wife with two babies."

Kat just kindly smiled, "You two will be wonderful parents… those babies are going to be extremely lucky."

Kim thanked Kat for that… in all honesty, Kim was grateful to her friend. If it hadn't been for Kat's encouragement, things could have been a whole lot different. She wouldn't be married or pregnant with Tommy's babies if Kat hadn't encouraged her to get back in contact with Tommy all those years ago. It made her happy that her little girl's name was going to honor this special woman.

The party was so much fun… Kim felt so loved, and the babies were given so many gifts. Kim loved all the little clothes she had received… the babies were going to have so many to last them through their first year! The diapers were a godsend… she knew they were going to need them! They got blankets, bottles, and even a beautiful double-stroller that was a present from both sets of grandparents. Their friends and family had made sure the babies had all the necessities they needed… they sure were going to be spoiled!

Trent drew a beautiful drawing of the original pink and green ranger… Kim teared up when she saw it. She gave the young artist a huge hug and vowed to hang it up in the twins' room. The other originals did give the babies some ranger-themed gifts, which Tommy and Kim absolutely loved. The soon-to-be parents thought it was sweet that their friends wanted to honor the babies' ranger heritage.

As the party wound down, Kim went ahead and thanked everyone for coming, "Before we all head home, I just want to thank everyone for coming. It makes me so happy to know my babies are so loved."

Tommy nodded, "It really makes me happy that we have such wonderful family and friends. This really means a lot to us."

Kim decided to get her little announcement over with, "Well, as everyone knows that the twins are a boy and girl, we also decided on their names. Tommy and I decided to name our children after some very important people in our lives."

The small crowd looked at the couple curiously wondering what names they had chosen. Tommy said, "Our son is going to be named Jason James… after my father and Jason. We felt it was appropriate to name our son after two wonderful men that have done nothing but love and support us."

James Oliver and Jason were floored that Tommy's son was going to be named after them. They felt honored that Tommy and Kim wanted to honor them in that way.

Kim looked at Trini, Kat, and Hayley when she spoke, "Our daughter will be Katrina Lynne. We wanted her name to honor the three most incredible women I have ever known. Kat, Trini, and Hayley… you know I see you as my sisters. Kat, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have this wonderful life. Trini and Hayley, you have always been mine and Tommy's biggest supporters. You have no idea how much I appreciate you ladies."

Kat, Trini, and Hayley immediately jumped up to hug Kim. They were in tears but were so happy that Kim wanted to name her daughter after them. They sure were going to have a special bond with that little girl, although they knew they would love JJ just as much.

After the shower, James and Joanna went ahead and helped their son and daughter-in-law bring all the presents to the house.

Joanna loved the twins' bedroom, "Kim, this is beautiful. Tommy did a wonderful job decorating the nursery. I love the use of pink and green."

Kim smiled, "I do too… seems appropriate. I hope the babies love it." James chuckled, "I'm sure little JJ and Katrina will love their room. So, does this mean we are going to have another pink and green ranger in the family?"

Tommy looked at his father in shock, "What? What did you say, Dad?" Joanna laughed, "You heard your father right, Thomas. You think you fooled us… we know you and Kim were Power Rangers."

Kim sputtered, "Uhm… how- how did you know?" Tommy was just surprised, "How long have you known?" Joanna laughed, "You guys weren't as secretive as you thought. The way Tommy's clothes would get ruined after a fight, the unexplained disappearances, plus my son could never fool his mother and father."

James replied, "Son, it's okay that you and your wife were rangers. We're actually very proud of you… you've saved the world and done so much good. We're just glad you two finally settled into a happy, normal life."

Tommy sighed, "I still can't believe you two knew this entire time." Joanna kindly said, "We're your family… and we understand why you didn't tell us. All we ask is that you two do the best you can to give your children a happy and normal life."

James replied, "I will admit when we realized that you were a ranger, we feared for your safety. You may not be ours by blood, but you're still our son. We were always relieved whenever you would get home safe after a battle… we knew you weren't just sneaking around with your girlfriend. Although I know you did a few times." Kim blushed furiously at that… James just smiled as he continued, "I remember your groom's cake at the wedding… you were actually 5 different rangers?"

Tommy put a hand through his hair, but still chuckled, "I was. Mom, Dad… thanks for being so supportive. Ranger life isn't easy… we had to keep our identities a secret. If people knew who we really were… let's just say Kim and I would never be able to live a normal life. "

Kim replied, "Tommy and I are the longest serving ranger couple… we're sort of legends in the ranger community."

Joanna said, "You two must have served your entire high school years." Kim nodded, "Actually I served until I moved away."

Tommy replied, "I only retired when I went off to college. I did jump back in the saddle a few years ago… I am officially back in retirement."

James chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you're officially retired as a ranger son… your wife is going to need you when those babies arrive. I'm sure ranger life isn't the best when you're starting a family."

Tommy nodded, "That's for sure… it's better for the younger generation to take over. The veteran rangers who haven't lost their powers help, but only in extreme emergencies."

Joanna asked, "Are you planning on telling your children about your ranger days?" Tommy and Kim shared a look… it was still kind of sensitive for them. Tommy replied, "We want to wait till they are old enough to understand."

Kim nodded, "The kids deserve a normal childhood… I hope we'll be able tell them about their ranger heritage when they're 18. Lately rangers are 17-18 years old… which is way better than becoming a ranger at 14 and 15."

Joanna smiled, "You two were rather young when you got your powers… but I'm so proud of both of you. Both of you have grown into amazing adults… I know you two will be wonderful parents to your babies."

Tommy and Kim just hugged James and Joanna. Tommy still couldn't believe that his parents had known all along about his ranger days, but he appreciated that they had been so supportive. He had hated lying to his parents when he was a teen… he honestly hated not being able to tell his parents the truth. But Tommy had no regrets… being a ranger turned him into the man he is today. He would have never met and fell in love with Kim if he hadn't become a ranger. He knew Kim felt the same way… now that they were getting ready to become parents, both Tommy and Kim hoped that they would be just as supportive and loving parents to JJ and Katrina as Tommy's family had been to him. Kim gently touched her pregnant stomach… JJ and Katrina would be here very soon. She was still nervous about becoming a mother, but she knew with having Tommy on her side, she could get through this. Parenthood wasn't going to be easy, but Tommy and Kim were ready and couldn't wait for their babies to finally enter the world.

 ** _Here I am with another update... yes, I know I've been writing like crazy! The inspiration muse struck me and I haven't been able to stop. I'm actually sad to say that we are now getting close to the end. I'm trying to pace myself as I'm finishing up at school... writing is helping me cope with the stress of finals! After next week, I'll be able to take things easy! Up next will be the arrival of the twins... then we will get into two major time jumps for the final two chapters. I think you will like what I have planned to close off this story! Take care and I'll see ya'll on the next update._**


	35. Chapter 35

By Mid-April, Kim was so ready to give birth. It was getting closer to her due date, and she couldn't believe that her stomach had gotten so huge. Despite how tired her body was, she couldn't wait to meet JJ and Katrina.

Tommy knew Kim was worn out from the pregnancy… he prayed that everything would go well when it came time for Kim to deliver. Jason had done his best to reassure Tommy that Kim was going to be fine… it eased Tommy to hear that from his best friend (Jason just laughed, as he remembered having the same anxiety when Trini was pregnant with Natalie).

Two weeks before her due date, Kim had an appointment with Dr. Richards. Of course, Tommy was at her side.

Dr. Richards had just completed another sonogram, "Well, Kimberly, I'm very pleased how everything is looking with the babies. I have a feeling you will give birth any day now… there's no danger with them being born at this time."

Kim sighed in relief, "That's good. At least I'm now considered full term… I was a little nervous when you told me twins can born early."

Dr. Richards just smiled, "Most babies are either born two weeks early or two weeks late… every pregnancy is different."

Tommy said, "Kim's been doing so great so far… you don't think she'll have any complications?" Dr. Richards had a reassuring tone to her voice as she answered, "Don't worry Tommy… Kim's young and healthy. She's been doing beautifully… I feel she will be able to deliver without any major complications. If any problems occur during labor… we will quickly work to make sure that both mother and babies come out safely."

Tommy nodded, while Kim just squeezed Tommy's hand… she knew he was just as nervous as she was. It warmed her heart to see her husband so concerned… while she hated seeing Tommy worried, she knew he was beginning to get in touch with his fatherly side. Tommy had always been protective of her… that was never going to change. It was only going to increase once their babies finally arrived… she had no doubts that Tommy was going to be a wonderful father.

After the appointment, Tommy and Kim went ahead to the hospital to pre-register. Once they got home, Kim quickly collapsed on the couch in exhaustion, "Man, this was a long day… I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up."

Tommy chuckled, "Well, the doctor did say JJ and Katrina will be here any day now. I'm glad we got you pre-registered at the hospital… I know I'll be a nervous wreck when you actually go into labor."

Kim laughed at that, "I can't believe you… you can fight evil monsters and their minions, but the mention of childbirth freaks you out! Handsome, I should be the one more freaked out… after all I'm the one who has to deal with the pain."

Tommy just rolled his eyes, "I swear you're truly remarkable… you're tougher than me to be able to go through this."

Kim softly smiled, "Tommy, I'm just as nervous… but I know everything will be worth it once our babies are here."

Tommy gave his wife a gentle hug, "You're amazing… the babies are lucky to have you as their mother. At least we have everything ready for them… I just hope you don't go into labor while I'm at work."

Kim chuckled, "You know Hayley's been great about checking up on me while you're working. I can always get her to take me to the hospital if that happens. I know you wouldn't miss our babies' birth for anything. Part of me still can't believe that I'm due any day now… but I can't wait to finally hold our babies."

Tommy smiled at that, "Thanks for calming me down." Kim just gave a warm smile, "Anytime, handsome. Tommy, we're going to be fine. We're going to get through this as we always do… together." The couple held hands at that comment… it was true, they were stronger together. They had proven that when they were rangers, and marriage had only made them stronger. They were truly a team, and Kim knew she couldn't imagine her life without her husband. Having two babies was going to a challenge, but she had faith that her and Tommy could handle this.

The next few days were spent making sure the house was ready for the twins' arrival. Kim had their overnight bags packed and set by the door… she made it easy on Tommy so he could just grab it and go and hoped he wouldn't forget anything when the time came.

The morning of April 25th started out like any other day… Kim had woken up early to start the coffee before Tommy had to head off to work. Kim was slightly uncomfortable as she made her way downstairs… she hadn't slept well, and her back was killing her.

She gently rubbed her lower back as she commented to herself, "Ugh, I feel so uncomfortable right now… I can't wait for you two to finally get here." No sooner than she said that, she suddenly felt a trickle of water run down her leg. Her eyes went wide, "Tommy! Get your butt downstairs… my water just broke!"

Tommy was woken up by his wife's shouts and quickly ran downstairs. Kim was doubled over in pain as a contraction hit her... Tommy quickly rushed to his wife's side. Tommy's eyes went wide as he saw his wife in pain, "Beautiful, it looks like this is it… I'll call Elsa from the car to tell her I'm not coming in."

Kim managed to say, "Just get dressed and help me get to the car… at least my pajamas are presentable." Tommy let out a small chuckle, as he quickly went upstairs to change into clothes.

Kim practiced the deep breathing exercises that she learned from the birthing classes, while she waited on her husband. Tommy came back in less than five minutes, grabbed the bags, and quickly rushed his wife to the car.

Tommy managed to call into work (Elsa was thrilled and promised to watch over his early morning class until the substitute arrived) and made it to the hospital in record time.

Kim was quickly admitted and taken to a room. Tommy made a quick phone call to Hayley telling her that Kim was now in labor… Hayley was all excited and promised to call Trini so the rest of the originals could know the news.

After Kim was hooked up to a fetal monitor and a machine that monitored her contractions, Dr. Richards finally arrived.

Dr. Richards kindly smiled at the couple, "Well, Kimberly, how about we check you to see how your labor is progressing?"

As the doctor examined Kim, she looked up and noticed Tommy softly staring at her. Tommy asked, "How are you feeling, beautiful?"

Kim chuckled, "Ready to have these babies. I'm in pain, but I'm honestly excited to meet our babies."

The doctor answered, "Kim, you are 4 cm dilated… you're now in active labor. We'll keep an eye on you, but I have a feeling things are going to progress rather quickly. We can administer an epidural, so you won't be in as much pain during the rest of your labor."

Kim quickly agreed, and Dr. Richards told her to try to rest in between contractions. While Kim was getting her epidural, Tommy went ahead and called their parents to let them know that Kim was now in labor and that the babies would be born very soon. Both sets of grandparents were excited and couldn't wait to finally meet the babies.

When Tommy returned from his phone calls, Kim was trying to relax. Kim just smiled as she saw her husband return, "Hey, did you finish your phone calls?"

Tommy quickly went to his wife's side, "Yup, everyone says hello and that they hope you have a safe delivery. How are you feeling?"

Kim replied, "I hate needles, but I'm glad I went ahead and got the epidural… my contractions are beginning to intensify. I think it won't be much longer before we move to the delivery room."

Tommy just held his wife's hand, "I hate seeing you in pain… you are handling this so well." Kim had a soft smile, "Thanks, handsome. Yes, this hurts, but it'll be worth it to have our babies here with us."

Tommy gave Kim a gentle kiss, when a contraction hit… Kim grabbed onto Tommy's hand as she breathed through the pain, "Ugh, that one hurt like hell."

Tommy massaged his hand, "Dang, beautiful, you have a strong grip." Kim managed to laugh, "I told you… I'm stronger than I look. I really hope I don't break your hand."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Hey, I can put up with you crushing my hand… you are doing all the hard work. I wonder who the babies will look like."

Kim managed to chuckle, "I have a feeling JJ is going to take after his daddy." Tommy had a soft smile at that, "You think? I know Katrina will be as beautiful as her mommy."

Kim gently grabbed her husband's hand, "Tommy, you are going to be a wonderful father." She grimaced as another contraction hit her, "Ugh, I swear why does this have to be so painful?!"

Tommy went into supportive husband mode at that, "Just breathe, beautiful. You will get through this… it won't be much longer." Kim nodded in agreement… she could get through the pain. Her babies were going to be worth all this suffering.

A few hours later, Kim's labor had progressed far enough to move her into the delivery room. As the doctor and nurses got everything ready, Tommy and Kim were more than ready to meet their babies.

The couple remained focused on each other… both were nervous and excited. Tommy gave Kim a gentle kiss after she had breathed through another contraction, "You're doing so great, beautiful. You are handling this like a champ."

Kim just smiled, "Thanks, handsome. I can't believe our babies are almost here. Are you ready for this?" Tommy had a warm smile as he replied, "I'm nervous as hell, but I know I can do this since I have you."

Kim gently squeezed her husband's hand, as Dr. Richards happily replied, "Okay, Kim, you're completely effaced and dilated! These babies are ready."

Tommy and Kim just smiled and prepared to get down to business. Tommy positioned himself behind Kim, and she grabbed his hand.

As Kim pushed, Tommy was coaching her through it and counting to ten, both doing the breathing they learned through their birthing classes.

After a couple of pushes, Dr. Richards announced, "You're doing great Kim! First baby is crowning… just a couple more pushes."

Kim was exhausted but had a look of determination on her face. Tommy grabbed her hand again, as Kim repeated the process. Moments later, a loud wail echoed as Tommy and Kim's first child entered the world.

Dr. Richards happily announced, "It's a boy! That means his sister is next!" Jason James Oliver was quickly wrapped up and put on his mother's chest. Tommy and Kim were in tears, and so happy to finally meet their son.

Kim managed to say through the tears, "Hey, J.J… it's so nice to finally meet you." She gently stroked his hair and was amazed how much she could love this tiny little human.

Tommy gently stroked his son and gave his wife a gentle kiss, "You did wonderful… I can't believe our son is finally here." Kim let out a watery laugh, "He looks so much like you… hopefully his sister looks like me."

Tommy quickly cut the umbilical cord and JJ was quickly taken to be cleaned, weighed and measured, and examined.

Five minutes after JJ's arrival, Katrina Lynne Oliver made her debut. Her cries weren't as loud as her twin, but she was just as healthy. Kim cried as she saw her daughter placed on her chest, "Hello, Katrina. You're just as adorable as your brother!"

Tommy had tears as well, "She's just as beautiful as her mother… she definitely took after you Kim." The two had proud smiles on their faces… they were so happy and relieved that their babies were finally here.

Kim was exhausted but elated that she had given birth to two healthy babies. Once both babies were cleaned and dressed, they were quickly returned to their mother's arms. Tommy couldn't keep his eyes off his wife and children… he was overcome with love for his little family.

Dr. Richards kindly smiled at the parents as she said, "Well, both babies are perfectly healthy. JJ is 5 lbs. 8 oz., and 16 inches long. Katrina is 5 lbs. 6 oz, and 16 inches long. Both did great on their Apgar tests, and all of you should be able to go home in a couple of days."

Kimberly just smiled at the doctor, "Thank you for everything, Dr. Richards. I'm just so glad that my babies are finally here."

Dr. Richards kindly replied, "It was my pleasure… congratulations you two. Your twins must be the most adorable babies I delivered. I'll give you two some time to bond before we go ahead and move you to your room."

Kim nodded and returned her attention to her babies… both babies were peacefully sleeping in her arms. She took the time to study their little faces… sure enough, JJ looked a lot like his father (although she had to admit he did inherit her shade of brown hair). She had no doubts that JJ was going to be just as handsome as Tommy.

Kim was proud that Katrina did take after her (in reverse, the little girl had her father's dark brown hair). She honestly felt that the babies had inherited the best parts of both her and Tommy, and she was so proud to be their mother.

Tommy gave his wife a gentle kiss, "I'm so proud of you beautiful. You did wonderful bringing our babies into the world. So, how do you feel being a mother?"

Kim had a soft smile, "Nervous, but happy. Tommy, I honestly don't think I ever been this happy." Tommy let out a soft chuckle, "You know, I thought our wedding day was the happiest day of my life. I'm so happy that I now have two beautiful children with you. Did you ever think our lives would turn out this way?"

Kim softly shook her head, "Never in my wildest dreams did I think I could be this happy. Tommy, I love you… I'm so glad we found our way back to each other. Now I just want us to be the best parents we can to our babies." Tommy just nodded in agreement… he wanted nothing but the best for his babies, and he hoped that he could give them a normal and happy life.

During their stay at the hospital, Kim and the babies got quite a few visitors. Their Reefside family were the first ones to meet the babies… Hayley immediately fell in love with the twins, and quickly volunteered to babysit. Elsa declared the babies were the most adorable children she had ever met and told Tommy to take as long as he needed before coming back to work. Anton congratulated his old friend; he was glad that Tommy finally had a family and had no doubts that his friend was going to be a wonderful father.

The rest of the Dino Thunder Team were so excited to meet the twins… they were thrilled for their mentor and his wife. Conner quickly declared himself an uncle and promised to teach JJ and Katrina how to play soccer. Kira just laughed as she felt the twins were going to take more after their parents. Trent agreed with his girlfriend; he could see Katrina being a gymnast like her mother, while he felt JJ was going to take after his father. Ethan made a comment that he could see the twins becoming rangers, which caused the new parents to roll their eyes. Tommy and Kim just smiled and slowly began to accept that possibility… if other rangers could see their children becoming rangers, they were going to make sure the twins would be ready for it when the time came.

James and Joanna Oliver came to Reefside the next day… they immediately fell in love with their grandbabies. Caroline and Pierre were so happy to hear that Kimberly finally had the babies and planned on visiting when things got settled for the new family. The rest of the originals were thrilled when they got the news… all of them couldn't wait to meet the babies and promised to visit soon. Jason and Trini couldn't wait to meet their new niece and nephew and had followed James and Joanna to Reefside. Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason quickly bonded with the babies… Tommy and Kim joked that the twins were going to be spoiled once their other adopted aunts and uncles met them.

Two days later, Kim and the babies were able to go home. Mother and babies were given a clean bill of health, and Kim was more than ready to go home. Grandpa James and Grandma Joanna stayed with Tommy and Kim for a few days to help the new parents, to which Kim was extremely grateful to her in-laws.

Tommy and Kim struggled at first… it was hard taking care of two newborns. Kim had to laugh when Tommy first tried to change a diaper… Tommy quickly learned and became more confident in helping Kim care for the twins. The two parents worked as a team, and Kim greatly appreciated that her husband was so helpful.

Tommy stayed home for two weeks before he finally had to return to work. He didn't really want to go back to work, but since Kim was still on maternity leave, he couldn't afford to stay away from the school for too long. He was getting used to being at home and helping Kim with the babies… Kim just laughed and said they would be okay. Kim planned on returning to work in the fall and knew they would have to come up with a new routine when that time came.

It was the middle of the night, when Kim woke up to find Tommy's side of the bed empty. She figured Tommy must be up, and there was only one place he could be. She got up and headed to the twins' nursery. Sure enough, she found her husband sitting in the rocking chair holding JJ in his arms, while Katrina was snoozing away in her crib.

Tommy just smiled when he saw Kim in the doorway, "Hey, beautiful, what are you doing up?" Kim replied, "Force of habit… these little ones will be getting hungry soon. Handsome, you really should be in bed. You got to go back to work in the morning."

Tommy sighed, "I know… I just wanted to spend some time with the babies. I'm going to miss them tomorrow."

Kim gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek, "Tommy, it's going to be okay. Hayley said she's more than happy to come over if I need anything. I can handle the babies on my own for a few hours… not that I'm not going to miss your help."

Tommy replied, "Who knew it was going to be so hard going back to work?" Kim softly chuckled, "Hey, I'll know I'll be a nervous wreck when it comes time for me to go back to work."

Tommy softly said, "I know you can handle it… I just got so used to being here with them every day." Kim gave a soft smile, "Tommy, I know it's going to be tough. But you are a wonderful father… it's going to be an adjustment, but we'll get through it. We knew parenting wasn't going to be easy, but I think we're doing great so far."

Tommy smiled at that, and just gave his wife a gentle kiss. Now that they were parents, they were getting used to their new normal. They never imagined that they would have twins, but they absolutely adored their babies. They had the fears that every first-time parents had, but Tommy and Kim hoped they could raise their children well. Parenthood was a scary and exciting adventure, but Kim had no doubts that things would be okay. Seeing her husband with their babies made Kim so happy and grateful to have this wonderful life. The past few years had been a wonderful adventure, and Kim couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for her family.


	36. Chapter 36

_10 Years Later- 2018: Dimensions in Danger_

Life was good for the Oliver Family. The past 10 years had been a little crazy, but Tommy and Kim had managed to settle into a peaceful family life with their twins.

Despite trying to live a normal life, the legendary Ranger couple couldn't escape the power for too long. In 2007 (right before Kim found out she was pregnant), the Operation Overdrive Rangers had lost their powers. A being named Sentinel Knight restored the powers of several Legendary rangers (Kira was one of them) to assist the Operation Overdrive Team. After the Overdrive Rangers' powers were restored, the veteran rangers went back into retirement. But Sentinel Knight not only restored powers of those rangers, he had restored the powers of every ranger team that had lost their powers in the past. Sentinel Knight did not want the Earth defenseless in case another team lost their powers, so the pact among the veterans was reinforced. The veteran rangers would continue to help in cases of extreme emergencies.

In 2014, the Super Megaforce Rangers needed help from every ranger team in existence. The battle would be known as the Legendary Battle. Tommy was at the forefront, using his Green Ranger powers, and used his leadership skills to lead his fellow Legendary Rangers. Kim was more reluctant to join the battle due to having two 6-year-old twins but joined in due to her sense of duty. She wasn't going to leave her husband alone, and after leaving the twins with Hayley, Kim quickly joined her husband and the other rangers.

After the battle, the world was safe again, and the Olivers went back into ranger retirement. In 2015, the Space Patrol Delta Academy was formed to help protect the Earth (SPD would eventually develop their own teams of Power Rangers, having operated on Earth in secret since 2001). Several former rangers would end up helping at the SPD Academy… Andros and Billy would be instrumental in helping SPD become accepted as a law enforcement agency on Earth.

Due to Tommy being well-known in the ranger community, SPD felt that the legendary ranger deserved access to all his ranger powers. Billy was already helping in the development of the SPD morphers, so he went to work on creating a very special morpher for his old friend. With the Master Morpher, Tommy could easily morph into every one of his past ranger forms.

Tommy couldn't refuse the powerful morpher, and he went ahead and safely stored it, hoping he wouldn't have to use it one day. He was now a family man, and he needed to be there for his wife and children. Kim was understanding, and the couple made a pact that they wouldn't use their morphers unless it was necessary.

After 12 years of marriage, Tommy and Kim were still madly in love with each other. JJ and Katrina were now 10 years old, and they were quite the handfuls. JJ was exactly like his father… he loved karate and was usually the more mischievous twin. Katrina, or Trina as she was affectionally called by her family, was the calm one and did her best to keep her brother in line. Trina was a natural gymnast, like her mother, and was turning into quite the beauty. Both twins were naturals at karate, which made Tommy proud that his children had inherited that from him.

Tommy and Kim were proud that they were able to give their children a happy and somewhat normal childhood. It seemed like their plan to tell the twins about their ranger heritage when they turned 18 was going to work. Despite training their children in martial arts, Tommy and Kim wanted to keep their kids safe from the ranger world for as long as possible. Little did they know they would be dragged back into the ranger world.

It was an ordinary day, as Tommy drove up to the house. Tommy had been at the karate dojo where he volunteered and was picking up the kids on his way to work. Tommy pulled out his phone to call his wife, "Hey, just got back from the dojo." Kim was already at work, due to having an early meeting with Elsa, "Good… the kids should have already eaten breakfast, so be sure to get them out the door."

Tommy nodded, "Yup… I'll be sure to get the twins to school. See you later." Tommy just smiled as he hung up the phone. Then he saw two bikes on the porch… he shook his head as he scolded, "JJ, Trina, I thought I told you not to leave your bikes out here."

The twins chimed, "Sorry Dad!" Tommy kindly said, "It's okay, kiddos" as he picked up the bikes. Tommy had his back turned and had no idea that a dark portal was opening behind him. He turned around when he heard a dark voice declare, "Hello Tommy Oliver!"

Tommy gasped as a dark alien appeared on his front lawn, "Who the hell are you?" The evil alien laughed, "I am Lord Draven… ruler of the Anti-Verse. And you, Tommy Oliver, are going to be instrumental in my plan to take over the dimensions."

Tommy's thoughts quickly went to his kids! He didn't care if he got captured, but he wasn't going to let this creep touch his children. He had to get inside, get the kids into the lab, and grab his morpher.

Tommy quickly quipped, "You know I'm not going down without a fight." Lord Draven mocked, "You will be a great addition to my army, Tommy. I know you won't come easily… I know you have a family. Why don't I take you and your children with me?"

Tommy quickly went into action and sent a powerful kick into Lord Draven's chest, knocking the villain onto the ground. He growled, "Like hell are you touching my children."

While the villain was down, Tommy quickly ran inside the house. He quickly found his kids in the kitchen. The twins saw the look on their father's face… JJ asked, "Dad! What's happening?!"

Trina knew something big was happening, "Dad… I heard fighting outside. What's going on?!" Tommy grabbed ahold of the dinosaur statue in the kitchen that opened the lab, and the kids gasped as the door opened. Tommy quickly said, "We don't have much time, but I need you two to get to safety in the lab. Someone's after me, and I don't want them grabbing you. Stay there… do not leave until your mother and I come to get you."

The kids gasped as they saw the Dino Lab- they never knew that their parents had such a high-tech base underneath their home. They quickly saw the familiar Dino Thunder Logo… the same logo they've seen on their father's necklace. They quickly realized their father was no ordinary man, as they saw him grab a golden morpher out of a safe.

Tommy quickly hugged his children, "I wish I could explain things, but I can't risk Draven grabbing you. I promise you'll be safe here, and I will come back for you." Tommy ran out and sealed the door, leaving his twins speechless.

As soon he left the kids, Tommy put in his lockdown password ensuring that no one, besides him and Kim, could enter the lab. Now that he had his morpher, he was going to teach this Lord Draven a lesson that no villain was going to mess with his family. He may now be 39 years old (he was fixing to turn 40), but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Tommy stepped outside and was just about to morph, when Lord Draven fired several arrows at him. The impact knocked Tommy off his feet and was thrown against the house. Tommy was knocked unconscious, and Draven grabbed the fallen ranger.

Lord Draven commented, "That was a little too easy… I really thought it be more of a fight. Of course, he would go down to protect his family. I'll leave his brats alone… besides I have what I came for."

Lord Draven grabbed Tommy and took him to the Anti-Verse. Immediately he took Tommy into the dungeon and hooked the fallen ranger up to the ranger robot-cloning machine. Draven pressed a button and created an evil robot that was the exact duplicate of the most trusted and legendary ranger.

The robot came to life and spoke, "How may I serve you, Lord Draven?" Draven was pleased that the robot was operational and so willing to serve him, "Ah, welcome to my army. I have a mission for you… your mission is to portray Tommy Oliver and I want you to capture these rangers for my army."

The images of the rangers Lord Draven wanted was downloaded into the robot's servers, and the robot asked, "Which ranger would you like me to capture first?"

Lord Draven saw the wedding ring on the real Tommy's hand and gave an evil smirk, "How about Kimberly Hart-Oliver, the original pink ranger and Tommy's wife. She, along with her husband, are legends in the ranger community. She would be a perfect addition to the army."

Robo-Tommy replied, "From the intel I have downloaded, Kimberly will not be fooled easily. It will be difficult to capture the pink ranger. She's one of the best rangers out there."

Lord Draven darkly chuckled, "So was Tommy… and look how easily I captured him. Go get her and the other rangers I want." Robo-Tommy nodded, "As you wish, Lord Draven."

Meanwhile, Kim felt that something was seriously wrong. She was in the middle of lecture, when she heard her phone go off.

Kim quickly recognized the number as the twins' school and prayed that her children weren't in trouble. She told the class she had to take her phone call, but that she would be back shortly.

She answered, "This is Kimberly Oliver… is everything okay?" The principal replied, "This is Principal Russo. I'm so glad that I reached you Mrs. Oliver… I've tried calling your husband, but no one has answered. I'm calling to check on JJ and Katrina… they did not show up to school today, and we were wondering if they were sick."

Kimberly paled at that news… something bad had to happen to Tommy for him not to take their children to school. Kim tried to stay calm as she answered, "My husband was supposed to take them this morning. Let me try to get ahold of him and see what is going on."

Thankfully, Principal Russo was understanding, and Kim quickly headed to speak to Elsa. She ran into Elsa in the hall and noticed the concerned look on her boss' face.

Elsa replied, "Kim, I was just coming to look for you. Tommy never showed up for his first class… I had to sit in until I could find a sub to take over. Is everything okay?"

Kim's heart sank hearing that news… she pulled out her phone to see if the alarm system went off. She paled when she saw the lab had gone into lockdown. Kim gasped, "Oh, god… Tommy put the lab on lockdown. Elsa… I feel something bad has happened. I need to check on my family!"

Elsa quickly nodded, "Go… I'll cover your class until I can get a sub to come in. I hope Tommy and the kids are okay. You don't think it's ranger related?"

Kim replied, "I hope not… I haven't morphed in years, but I'll leap into action if a villain has attacked my family. I will go Pink Ranger on anyone that dares attack them."

Elsa was honestly a little nervous when she heard that… the original pink ranger would go through on that threat. Kim was just as protective as Tommy when it came to their children… whoever dared attacked Kim's family was going to be in for a rude awakening.

In the lab, the twins began to explore the place. They were amazed seeing everything… they couldn't believe that their parents had hid this from them.

JJ said, "Trina, what kind of place is this? This looks like something out of the CIA." Trina rolled her eyes at her brother, "You read too many comic books. This is some amazing technology… I bet Aunt Hayley had a hand in making this base. I still can't believe Mom and Dad never told us about this place. I always thought this was their office… why would they keep this a secret?"

JJ scoffed, "You know how overprotective they are. Wait… you don't think this could be a Power Ranger base? Didn't Reefside used to be protected by Power Rangers years ago?"

The twins had grown up hearing about Power Rangers their entire life… Reefside had been eternally grateful to the Dino Thunder Rangers for protecting them, and they were still widely talked about in the community. Trina gave her twin a look that was eerily like their mother's famous stare and quipped, "That was back in 2003… several years before we were even born. Power Rangers haven't been seen in Reefside since then… I believe there is a team protecting Summer Cove now."

JJ replied, "Dad did move here around that time… and this place could easily be a headquarters for a group of superheroes."

Trina chuckled at her brother's crazy theories, "Aren't our parents a little old to be Power Rangers?"

JJ just laughed at his sister's comment, knowing that little quip would insult their parents, "Don't let them hear you say that… besides didn't Mom and Dad grow up in Angel Grove, the home of the original rangers?"

Trina rolled her eyes again, "Just because they grew up there doesn't mean they are rangers. You are talking about our parents… Dad's idea of excitement is digging up dinosaur bones and doing the morning crossword puzzle. Mom loves to go shopping and attends book club. They're so normal… there's no way they are superheroes."

JJ paled and pointed at the display in front of them, "You might want to rethink that statement." On display were 5 unique helmets… perfect replicas of the ones worn by the Dino Thunder team.

JJ picked up the closest helmet, which turned out to be the Black Dino Thunder Ranger's, "These are ranger helmets… this is definitely a ranger base!" Trina managed to retort as she studied the other helmets, "Way to state the obvious, Captain Obvious. What the heck is a ranger base doing underneath our house?"

JJ returned the helmet back to the display and pulled out his phone. He did a quick search on Power Rangers in Reefside, "Apparently, Reefside was home to the Dino Thunder Rangers. Look at this picture of them in action."

On JJ's phone was an image of the Dino Thunder Rangers fighting against Elsa and the Tyrannodrones… Trina gasped as she saw the logo on the rangers' uniform, "That logo on their uniforms is the same as the logo we saw when Dad brought us here. Dad even has that logo on his necklace!"

JJ nodded, "I thought that logo looked familiar. Either Dad is a Dino Thunder ranger, or he had a hand in creating their base."

The twins had made their way to the heart of the Dino Lab. Trina found the main computer… for being so young, she was brilliant with computers, a perk from hanging out with Ethan. Trina sat down at the monitor, "Well, how about we find out what else our parents are hiding from us?"

JJ just rolled his eyes, "Mom's going to ground you for hacking… she said you've been hanging out with Uncle Ethan too much."

Trina gave a mischievous smirk (one that was so like her father's), "Shut up, JJ… you know I'm not the twin that always gets into trouble. We deserve to know what is going on." JJ agreed as he sat on the steps nearby the computer, "Okay… but you better be careful. If Aunt Hayley helped Dad build all of this, I guarantee that she has protective firewalls."

Trina clicked on, and the computer asked for an access code. Taking a shot in the dark, she put in her and JJ's birthdate: 4/25/08. To her surprise, the computer read: "Access Granted: Welcome JJ and Katrina Oliver"

Suddenly a video began… to the twins' surprise, their father came on the screen. Tommy was sitting down in front of the camera, and he looked like he was inside the lab when he filmed the video. Tommy began, "Hey, JJ and Trina. If you're watching this video, then something must have happened to me and your mother. I never intended for you two to find out this way… in fact, we wanted to wait and tell you this when you two turned 18."

JJ was shocked and got up from where he was sitting, "What the heck is this?" Trina was just as surprised, "Looks like Dad created this for us in case something happened to him and Mom. Let's see what he has to tell us."

Tommy continued on the video, "Your mother and I have done our best to give you two a normal life, but you two deserve to know the truth about us and your unique heritage. Your mother and I are Power Rangers… in fact, we were the original green and pink ranger. This is our history, and how it all began."

JJ and Trina were shocked… as they watched the video, they were amazed that their parents were part of the original Power Rangers. They were even more shocked that practically all the members they call family were also rangers! They were glued to the screen as the history of the Power Rangers was explained… their parents were going to have a lot to explain when they returned.

As soon as she left the school, Kim sped off to the house and arrived in record time. The front lawn was in shambles, and Kim saw scorch marks where Lord Draven had fired his arrows. She walked inside… luckily, the inside of the house appeared to be okay. Kim had hidden her morpher in her bedroom safe, and quickly grabbed it.

She headed to the kitchen and was about to open the lab when she was met by Robo-Tommy. Kim sighed in relief, thinking it was her husband, "Tommy... I'm so glad to see you. What happened? Why did you put the lab on lockdown?"

The robot smirked, thinking he had fooled the pink ranger and did his best to sound like the real Tommy, "There was a situation, but I handled it."

Kim was about to hug the robot but looked into his eyes. It was not the same warm brown eyes of her husband… these eyes were dark and cold.

Kim was trying to stay calm as she thought, _Something is wrong… Tommy's acting strange. Either he's under a spell, or this isn't my husband._

Kim took a quick look at the robot's neck to see if she could see Tommy's necklace. There was no Dino Thunder Necklace on the robot… Tommy's necklace had remained hidden underneath his shirt, so his duplicate did not have a version of Tommy's well-known necklace on him. This caused Kim to become even more suspicious, _Where's Tommy's Dino Thunder necklace… he never takes it off. Now I know something is up. I need to get to the bottom of this._

Kim took a deep breath and tried to stay casual as she said, "I'm glad you're okay. I hope the kids didn't freak out."

The robot knew that Tommy had children, so he kept up the ruse, "They were a little bit freaked out, but at least I managed to get them to safety."

Kim nodded, "Good… we better check on them. I know Jason and Kat must be worried." Robo-Tommy tried to sound like a concerned father, but slipped up as he said, "Yeah, I had to move quickly, so I know Jason and Kat were scared."

Kim's eyes quickly narrowed… now she knew she was dealing with an imposter, "Wrong answer… Jason and Kat are our friends. We call our kids JJ and Trina."

The robot moved towards her, and Kim immediately went into a defensive position, "I don't know who you are… but I know you are not my husband. What have you done to him?"

Robo-Tommy snickered and gave an eerily familiar Evil Green Ranger laugh, "You are correct Pink Ranger… your Tommy is in custody of Lord Draven, who has sent me to capture you for his army. Although I have to ask… how did you know I wasn't the real Tommy?"

Kim let out a laugh as she quipped, "It was the eyes that tipped me off… and a woman knows her husband after 12 years of marriage. If you know anything about me… you messed with the wrong woman!"

Kim pulled out her morpher, "Pterodactyl!" and in a flash of pink light, Kim was transformed into the original Pink Ranger.

Robo-Tommy smirked, "Two can play that game, Pink Ranger!" as he turned into a twisted version of the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

Kim was furious seeing this imposter use her husband's powers… she was going to teach this imposter a lesson he would never forget. Robo-Tommy made the first move and was greatly impressed as he fought against the original Pink Ranger.

Kim was able to match the robot move per move, but she was struggling to keep up. She thought to herself, _Damn it… this creep is good. He's giving me a run for my money. I've been out of the game for too long. But he's going to pay for what he did to my husband!_

Kim growled as she spun and landed a strong kick on the robot's chest, "Tell me what you did to my husband!"

Robo-Tommy darkly chuckled, "I had nothing to do with your husband's capture. It was my master who took him."

Kim spun backwards and replied, "Like hell you weren't involved… I swear I will kick your ass and rip you piece by piece if you don't tell me where my husband is."

Robo-Tommy laughed again as he moved his arms for a quick block, "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Kim quipped, "Oh, I'll show you feisty!" as she landed a powerful kick that managed to knock Robo-Tommy down.

Robo-Tommy quickly got up, "You're good, Pink Ranger. But it helps that I know your husband's moves." He suddenly attacked and used one of Tommy's signature moves against Kim.

Kim was stunned as Robo-Tommy knocked her on her ass, "Damn it, how the hell did you know that move?! You're just as good a fighter as Tommy."

Robo-Tommy laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment… you're a valiant fighter, Pink Ranger. But you are not the young woman you once were."

 _Oh, hell no! You did not just call me old! I'll show you that the Pink Ranger still has some moves._

Kim growled as she pulled herself back up, "Did you just call me old? I'm not even 40 yet… I'll show you that I can still pull this off!" She attacked, but then Robo-Tommy landed a swift and powerful kick knocking her against the wall. The impact was so powerful that it caused Kim to demorph, and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Robo-Tommy gently scooped up the now-unconscious Kim into his arms… he was pleased that he had accomplished his mission. The robot commented to himself as he studied the woman in his arms, "Tommy chose a fine woman to be his wife… she's not just beautiful, but a powerful warrior. It makes perfect sense why he would marry her."

After fighting her, Robo-Tommy had some respect for the captured pink ranger. He gave an evil smirk as he gently touched Kim's face, "You fought well, Kimberly… you are a fine prize for Lord Draven's army. Now let's reunite you with your husband… I need to turn you over to Lord Draven and complete my mission to capture the other rangers he wants." He then opened a portal and stepped through it, taking Kim with him to the Anti-Verse.


	37. Chapter 37

After capturing Kim, Robo-Tommy went after the other rangers that Lord Draven wanted for his army. He ended up capturing 5 more rangers… the disappearances caught the attention of three veteran rangers that could travel between the dimensions. After failing to get in contact with Tommy, the three veteran rangers headed to Summer Cove.

Summer Cove was the home of the current team, the Super Ninja Steel Rangers. The Ninja Steel team consisted of Brody Romero (the leader and Red Ranger), Preston Tien (Blue Ranger), Calvin Maxwell (Yellow Ranger), Hayley Foster (White Ranger), Sarah Thompson (Pink Ranger), and Levi Weston (Gold Ranger).

After their latest mission and getting assisted by three mysterious cloaked figures, the Super Ninja Steel Rangers were hanging out and trying to enjoy their downtime.

The Ninja Steel Guys were playing pool. "Look out Bro, you don't stand a chance" as Brody prepared to start the game.

Just as Brody was about to strike, Mick Kanic (the team's mentor) grabbed the white ball from the pool table, "Sorry Guys."

Brody was not happy, "Hey! What?" The red ranger then saw the look on Mick's face. Mick then gave a look at the other rangers, "To the base… now."

With that, the Ninja Steel Team headed to their base. As soon as they entered, Brody was curious on what was happening, "Mick, tell us what is going on."

Mick turned towards the rangers as he answered, "An emergency message came through saying we're about to have some visitors."

Calvin was surprised as he asked, "Emergency?" But the moment was interrupted as a portal opened in the base.

The rangers stepped forward as three cloaked figures stepped out of the portal. The rangers recognized the hooded figures as the ones who had recently helped them. Hayley said, "It's them." Sarah replied, "They're back."

Brody asked the hooded figures, "Isn't it about time you tell us who you are?"

One of the figures replied, "Yes" taking off his cloak revealing himself to be a Power Ranger. Brody was shocked as he immediately recognized the ranger, "You're Wes Collins, Time Force Red."

Wes demorphed in front of the group, "That's right." The figure that was standing next to Wes also removed their cloak. Preston was amazed as he said, "Whoa, another ranger."

The ranger demorphed revealing she was a female ranger and introduced herself, "I'm Gemma, RPM Ranger Operator Series Silver."

The other figure that was standing next to Gemma took off his cloak revealing himself to be a blue ranger as he said, "Yes, Now Me." The blue ranger demophed revealing a rather wild-looking man, "My name Koda, Dino Charge Blue."

Sarah was amazed seeing other rangers, "Cool!" Levi stepped forward as he said, "Mick told us that there were other ranger teams, but we've never heard of an RPM or Dino Charge."

Wes explained, "Well, there are a few different dimensions and rangers exist in all of them." Sarah was amazed at that revelation, "Different Dimensions? Cool."

Gemma replied, "I'm from the world of the RPM Rangers. We live on an Earth controlled by an evil computer virus."

Koda spoke, "I am caveman from Dino Charge World, where dinosaurs not extinct." Hayley liked that idea, "Wow… I'd love to go to that world."

Wes held up a device, "The Time Force Rangers created these transportal devices so we can travel between ranger worlds."

Gemma revealed, "Jumping between dimensions destabilizes the morphing grid." Koda explained, "That why we only use device in big emergency."

Wes nodded in agreement as he said, "Like right now. Recently, a number of rangers began disappearing from different dimensions. We're trying to find out what happened to them."

Gemma asked, "Have you seen anything suspicious? Anything at all?"

Brody replied, "No, nothing. But we want to help… whatever you need." Wes said, "What we need first is to get Tommy Oliver to help us."

Mick stepped forward at the mention of Tommy, "Uh, Tommy Oliver? I've heard of him." Brody nodded, "Yeah, we all have." Despite never meeting Tommy, the Ninja Steel Rangers greatly admired the legendary ranger.

Gemma had a concerned tone in her voice, "He isn't answering his communicator. We don't know if he's been captured too."

Hayley replied, "Then we need to find out" as Sarah nodded in agreement. Wes answered, "I know exactly where to find him. It's time for a road trip to Reefside." Brody took charge as he said, "Let's do it", and the group of rangers headed out of the base.

Arriving in Reefside, Brody drove up to the Oliver home. Levi was surprised how ordinary the home looked, "So, this is it, huh?"

Wes nodded, "Yup, that's Tommy's home." Suddenly they heard a loud rumble of thunder and saw a dark flash of purple heads toward the house.

Gemma asked, "What's that?" as Brody opened the door, "Let's go find out." The group got out of the vehicle and hid in the bushes to see a dark portal opening in front of Tommy's house.

Lord Draven was standing in front of the portal as his minions were coming out with a huge chest. Koda observed, "Look… monsters."

Lord Draven barked, "Put it right there" as his minions placed the chest in front of him. Robo-Tommy stepped forward and raised his arms up, "Lord Draven" and bowed to his master.

Koda turned towards Levi in shock, "Tommy worked with Lord Draven." Levi asked, "Who's Draven?"

Wes answered, "He's the evil ruler of a dimension called the Anti-Verse. Looks like he's behind this."

Another flash of lightening appeared revealing Madame Odious, the Ninja Steel team's nemesis… she greeted, "Hello, Lord Draven!"

Levi replied, "It's Odious!", while the others were curious about why Odious was on the scene.

Odious addressed Draven, "I trust that my robot technology is working." Draven nodded and pointed towards Robo-Tommy, "Perfectly… this unit has already captured seven rangers. Show her!"

Robo-Tommy gave a smug smile, and raised his arms revealing his circuitry. Gemma was shocked at that reveal, "That's not Tommy! It's a robot!"

Wes shook his head as he realized, "Of course… every ranger would trust Tommy Oliver. That robot could capture them easily."

Odious stepped towards Draven, "Remember our deal? Once your army has taken over, this world is mine!"

Draven pulled out three arrows as he said, "Yes… but, first, you must make my arrows powerful enough to tear down the barriers between all dimensions."

Draven placed the arrows inside the chest, and Odious waved her hand over the arrows and cast her spell. The arrows grew and turned a sinister red… Odious instructed, "Firing these three mega-arrows will destroy the dimensional barriers forever. After shooting the first arrow, you must wait for the sky to turn red before firing the next one. Understood?"

Draven replied, "Yes. And when the barriers fall, we'll rule all the ranger worlds!" Odious sternly said, "Don't disappoint me Draven… the Power Rangers must be defeated" and disappeared in another flash.

Draven opened his portal, and his minions carried the chest with them, "Come… now the real work begins." Draven and Robo-Tommy stepped through, and headed home.

Preston freaked, "Draven's going to rip down the barrier between our dimensions!" The group stepped out of their hiding space as Sarah asked, "But how will he take over once he does?"

Hayley quipped, "Let's not wait around to find out. We need to destroy those three mega-arrows before Draven can fire them." Koda replied, "And save our captured friends."

Wes had an inkling where Draven was, "I have a feeling the arrows and our friends are in the same place… the Anti-Verse." He grabbed his transportal device, pressed a button, and opened his own portal, "Let's go find Draven's fortress."

The rangers leaped through the portal and were soon in the Anti-Verse. The group landed in a dark forest. Koda sniffed the air and picked up a scent. Wes noticed that and asked the caveman, "What do you smell Koda?"

Koda pointed and said, "We go this way." Wes lowered his voice, "Let's go" and the others quickly followed.

Meanwhile, inside Draven's fortress, the real Tommy was fighting against the programming of the robot cloning machine. The moment that Robo-Tommy had hooked up the other captured rangers, Tommy had sensed his wife's presence… knowing Kim was captured made Tommy determined to go free. The love that Tommy had for his wife helped him to override the evil programming. The computer short-circuited and Tommy woke up with a start!

 _Man, what the hell happened?! Last thing I remember was Draven attacking me at the house._

Tommy looked around the dungeon, and immediately recognized the other rangers that Draven and Robo-Tommy had captured for the army. Draven not only had taken Kim, he had also captured Rocky, Trent, TJ Johnson, Antonio Garcia the gold Samurai ranger, and Gia Moran the yellow Megaforce ranger.

Tommy immediately ran towards his wife… _I can't believe Draven captured my wife and our friends! That sick bastard is going to pay for this!_

Tommy heard footsteps and quickly gave his wife a kiss… _Damn it, someone's coming! I need to pretend I'm still under control! I don't want to leave my wife and our friends in this place, but I got to get out and try to get some help. I'm sorry beautiful… I swear I will come back!_

Tommy quickly laid down, just as Robo-Tommy and his minions walked into the room. Robo-Tommy had no idea that the real Tommy was now free. Robo-Tommy was now in charge of the captured rangers and creating more robots for the army… he barked at the minions, "There's no time to waste… leave the arrows here. Get back to work!"

He then turned his attention on the captured rangers… he headed towards Antonio, and taunted, "Hello, Antonio… did you miss me, Gold Ranger?" He pressed a button and robots appeared as the robot-cloning machine scanned Antonio… the unfinished robot turned into an evil, twisted duplicate of the Gold Samurai Ranger.

The machine not only copied Antonio, but also the other captured rangers. Robo-Tommy barked at the duplicates, "Join the other soldiers!" The evil duplicates did what they were told.

Tommy sneaked out while Robo-Tommy was occupied. Tommy quickly morphed into the Black Dino Thunder ranger… he summoned his Brachio staff and went invisible. While Robo-Tommy's back was turned, Tommy took a good look at his evil duplicate.

 _I can't believe Draven created an evil doppelganger of me! I should be used to fighting evil versions of myself by now… no, it's still creepy on so many levels. So, Draven and this poser are creating an evil robot army using our ranger powers… I got to stop this!_

Robo-Tommy was now at the station that was holding Rocky and taunted, "Looking good, Rocky." The robot was about to start the machine again, when Tommy fired a strike from his staff at the computer.

Robo-Tommy groaned from the impact and quickly realized that someone had escaped, "Stop him!" The minions leapt into action as Robo-Tommy yelled, "Don't let the prisoner escape!"

Tommy fired a few more shots toward his captors as he used his super speed to escape… he could hear his evil duplicate yell at the minions, "We got to catch him! Move! Move!"

One shot knocked Robo-Tommy off his feet, and another one nearly hit him and managed to obliterate the minion that was standing next to him.

Lord Draven entered the dungeon to see one of the robot-cloning stations was on fire and demanded, "What's happening here?!"

Robo-Tommy explained, "One of the rangers damaged the robot-cloning computer and escaped."

Lord Draven was angry as he had assessed the damage that Tommy had done, "It's not just one computer! My whole robo-ranger factory is shut down!" The evil lord angrily grabbed Robo-Tommy, "I shouldn't have trusted you!"

Draven angrily let go of his underling and replied, "Fortunately, my robot army is already large enough to take over every dimension."

Draven and Robo-Tommy stood over the balcony… below them, was a huge army of robots decked out in the powers of the captured rangers. Draven was pleased with his army and manically laughed as he ordered, "March, robots, march!" and his evil army obeyed the command.

Draven and Robo-Tommy left the balcony and headed to the chest of arrows, "I will fire the first mega-arrow to begin tearing down the barriers. You hide the rest of the arrows somewhere safe until I need them."

Robo-Tommy bowed his head, "Yes, Lord Draven", while Draven laughed, "If any ranger tries to stop me, they'll be too late."

Outside, the other rangers were making their way towards the fortress. Wes yelled, "This way" as the group made their way towards the bridge. Wes noticed a guard passing and gave a look to the caveman to see if he was ready to leap into action, "Ready, Koda?" The caveman grunted and leaped at the guard.

Koda quickly surprised the guard and threw him over the bridge. Koda chuckled and was pleased that he had gotten rid of the guard. Wes complimented, "Nice Job! Let's go!" and motioned to the others once the coast was clear. The group followed Koda and made their way onto the bridge.

The group stopped for a moment to take in their surroundings. Koda pointed into the distance at the huge palace, "That is Draven's fortress."

Gemma was amazed, "Holy cow! We're close… come on!" The group began to run towards the fortress… they were stopped when Hayley shouted, "We've got company!" as a group of Basherbots appeared in front of them.

The Basherbots were blocking the path and Preston noticed, "They've got a cannon! What do we do?"

Calvin looked behind and groaned, "Ugh, they're behind us too!" Preston groaned, "Oh, no!" as he noticed the other group of Basherbots also had a cannon… Gemma hollered, "We're trapped!"

Hayley just groaned, as Levi replied, "We're like sitting ducks!" Koda was defiant and raised his arms in a defensive position, "Rangers never give up!"

The group got ready to fight, but suddenly they heard a loud whoosh, and something began to fight the Basherbots.

Hayley asked, "What is that?!" as the Basherbots were quickly destroyed by the mysterious entity. Calvin screamed, "Look out!" as the mysterious whoosh quickly passed through the group.

Sarah was amazed as the other group of Basherbots was defeated, "It's taking them all out!"

As the Basherbots exploded, Wes shouted, "Run!" and the rangers began to run away from the explosion. Preston noticed the mysterious whoosh was moving again, "Hey, Its heading straight towards us!"

The group went into a defensive position as the mysterious whoosh stopped right in front of them. Suddenly in a flash of gold light, the mysterious whoosh revealed himself to be the Black Dino Thunder Ranger!

Wes stared at the ranger and asked, "Tommy?!" The Black Dino Thunder Ranger demorphed revealing himself to be the real Tommy!

Gemma was relieved to see Tommy, "You're okay!" as Wes stepped towards his old friend, so relieved to see that Tommy was fine.

Tommy and Wes hugged, and Tommy replied, "Yeah… they didn't know that the Black Dino Thunder Ranger could turn invisible. And when I came to, I used that to escape. But the other rangers… they're being held in the dungeon. Draven's cloning them into a massive army of ranger-powered robots."

Gemma was shocked, "A massive army?!" Levi realized, "That's why he wants to tear down the barriers! He's going to invade all the ranger dimensions."

Tommy quickly said, "We have to stop him." Something in the distance caught Preston's eye, "Hey, someone's up there!" The blue ranger pulled out his binoculars to see better, "Look! On the roof… it's Draven!"

Sarah groaned, "Uh oh… what's he up to?" Wes grabbed the binoculars from Preston and saw Draven preparing to fire his first arrow, "No! We're too late."

Draven cackled and fired… Wes groaned as the arrow made its way towards the sky, "He's fired the first arrow!" The arrow hit its target, and a huge crack began to appear in the sky. Sarah observed, "The barrier's breaking apart!"

Wes turned towards the others, "When the sky turns red, he's going to fire that second arrow." Sarah gravely replied, "And once he fires the third one… we're toast."

Calvin quickly said, "We can't let that happen!" Hayley agreed, "Let's split up!"

Brody leaped into leader mode, "We'll find the chest… that's where the last two arrows will be." Tommy nodded in agreement with Brody, "And I'll lead you to the dungeon so we can rescue the other rangers." With that, the rangers nodded and made their way to the fortress. Tommy and Wes' team were going to be the ones to rescue the captured rangers, while Brody's team would be the ones to find the arrows.

There was a group of Basherbots in front of the fortress… Brody shouted, "Surprise, Blockheads!" as his team came upon the minions.

The Ninja Steel team grabbed their morphers and with a cry of "Ninja Spin!", the team transformed into their ranger suits, and quickly went into action.

Inside the fortress, Draven heard his alarm going off, "What's that… intruders?! How foolish!" The evil lord grabbed an arrow, "No one can stop me now!"

Back outside, Brody and his team were making quick work out of the Basherbots. The red ranger quipped, "We're just getting started!"

Draven had made his way to the roof again and fired his arrows at the Ninja Steel Rangers, "Taste my wrath!"

Calvin warned, "Look out!" but the arrows quickly exploded around the rangers! The rangers groaned from the impact as Draven continued to fire more arrows upon them.

Brody leaped into action, "Don't worry guys… I'll take care of him!" The red ranger called upon his ninja star, "Ninja Star, Warrior Strike!" and the star anchored itself in a tree branch. Brody used it as a zip-line and made his way towards Draven!

Despite Draven continuing to fire at him, Brody was successful in making it to the rooftop and knocked into the evil lord. Draven groaned from the impact and growled at the red ranger, "You'll pay for that!" and quickly began to battle the young ranger.

The other rangers continued to fight Draven's minions. Calvin had pulled out his sword... Levi leaped into the air with his weapon and with a cry of "Rockstorm Blast!", he fired at the Basherbots below him.

Sarah had also pulled out her sword and had managed to take down two Basherbots at once.

Brody continued to battle with Lord Draven… he spun backwards, and prepared to use his sword, "My turn! Arrow blast!" He used his sword like a bow and fired at the evil villain.

Draven and Brody continued to fire at each other, and both had leaped onto the roof of the fortress.

Brody leaped into the air and yelled, "You're going down!" as he fired another shot at the evil lord. Lord Draven groaned, "No!" as Brody's shot hit him, and fell backwards to the ground!

When Draven landed, Preston yelled, "Surprise!" as he and the others finally arrived on the scene. The rangers began to corner the evil villain as Sarah quipped, "You're surrounded!"

Brody had leaped down and rejoined his team, "Let's finish this creep!" Levi agreed as he grabbed his weapon, "Yeah, as a team!"

Brody yelled as he fired up his sword, "Super Ninja Strike!" The rest of the Ninja Steel team joined in, "Steel Slash!" as they used their speed to attack Draven.

The rangers leaped into the air and cried, "Final Strike!" as they prepared to defeat Draven once and for all.

There was an explosion and they heard Draven groan, but then they heard Draven cackle, "Nice try, Rangers!"

Draven had formed a forcefield, effectively protecting himself. Brody was shocked as he yelled, "Our blades can't get through!"

Draven yelled, "You'll never beat me!" and began his own attack against the rangers! The rangers were knocked backwards… Levi yelled, "Let's go before he sees us!" and in a cloud of smoke, the rangers disappeared from the scene!

Draven was angry as he looked for the rangers, "Where did they go?! You Ninja Rats won't escape me!"

As soon as Draven left, Brody and Sarah reappeared. Sarah replied, "He's gone… let's go inside." Brody communicated to the others, "Guys, we're heading into the fortress!"

Draven was still searching, "You can't hide forever, Rangers!" while the others remained hidden. Calvin had heard the message, "Okay, Brody, that's great. We'll keep searching for the mega-arrows too." Hayley agreed, "Let's find another way in!" and they began to search for another entry.

Meanwhile, Odious' ship had made its way outside the rip in the barrier, and the robot army was making its way to the barrier's edge.

Inside the fortress, Tommy and Wes' team had made their way to the dungeon. Tommy yelled, "There they are!" as they finally made their way to the captured rangers. The group quickly attacked the remaining Basherbots that were guarding the room. Tommy sent a powerful punch that sent one flying into the wall, causing the Basherbot to explode on impact.

Gemma yelled, "Quick, blast the computers!" Her and Wes quickly pulled out their blasters and began to blast at the stations that were holding the other rangers. They shot at the restraints, and the computers were destroyed. The captured rangers quickly began to wake up… they were all shocked and still reeling from being controlled.

Rocky sat up and quickly recognized the Red Time Force Ranger, "Whoa! Wes, what happened?" Wes and Gemma quickly went to assist as Gia recalled, "Last thing I remember, I was meeting with Tommy when some kind of rangers attacked."

Wes answered, "That wasn't Tommy, and those weren't rangers either. They're Lord Draven's robots." Kim and TJ had joined in, and TJ was upset at the news, "Draven? I was hoping I'd never hear that name again." TJ had encountered the evil lord with his team and knew how evil Draven really was.

Kim looked around, "It looks like he's giving the robots ranger powers." Trent agreed and made his own observation, "Ranger powers will make his robots tough to beat."

Tommy had finally made his way to the others… Antonio saw him and replied, "Hey, Tommy, thanks for saving us."

Tommy nodded as Antonio asked, "So, what do we do now?" Tommy had a look of determination on his face as he said, "We've got to stop his plans."

Wes lead the way, "Come on, let's go!" and the others quickly followed so they could meet up and help the Ninja Steel team.

Kim suddenly felt herself being pulled back, and Tommy quickly gave his wife a long overdue kiss. Kim just smiled, "What was that for, handsome?"

Tommy gave a soft smile, "I'm just glad you're okay. I love you." Kim returned the kiss, "I love you too, handsome… now let's get this Draven and make him pay for what he did to us and our friends. I also want another shot at that robot that captured me."

Tommy darkly chuckled, "Not if I get my hands on him first… no one captures my wife and gets away with it."

Kim just laughed… she knew that it was just Tommy's protective nature coming out in full force, "This is why I love you. Come on, we better catch up with the others."

The couple nodded, and Kim ran ahead and quickly caught up to the others. Tommy had trailed behind, making sure that no one was left behind.

Just as Tommy was about to exit, he was suddenly attacked. Tommy was knocked onto the ground and looked up to see his evil duplicate looming over him.

Robo-Tommy sneered at his good counterpart, "Who better to defeat the real Tommy Oliver than me?!"

Tommy got up and quipped, "Take your best shot!" and got into a defensive position. The two quickly began to battle… matching each other move per move.

 _Damn it… this is just like when I was fighting Tom! He's even using my own moves against me! He's going to be tough to beat!_

Finally, Tommy landed a kick managing to knock his evil counterpart onto the floor. Tommy pulled out his golden morpher, "You may look like me, but unless you got a Master Morpher… you ain't nothing but a cheap copy!"

That pissed Robo-Tommy off, "This copy's gonna kick your butt!" and quickly turned into his twisted version of the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

 _Two can play that game… let's see how you face off against the real Black Dino Thunder Ranger!_

With a cry of "Dino Thunder, Power Up!", Tommy transformed into the true Black Dino Thunder Ranger. Both pulled out their Brachio staffs, and Tommy leaped at his evil duplicate.

Both were holding their own, until Robo-Tommy got the upper-hand and landed a powerful kick that sent Tommy flying into the wall.

Tommy felt that impact, and his helmet had been partially destroyed. Tommy was chilled as he heard the Evil Green Ranger laugh come from the robot, "You haven't been Dino Thunder Black for over a decade! You're old! But I'm a robot… I'll never age!"

 _Oh, hell no! I may be old, but I can still pull this off! I'll show this poser… I'll make him eat his words! He has no idea what I'm capable of!_

Tommy quickly got up and defiantly said, "There are a lot of things that I can do that you can't!" He pulled out his morpher out again, "Like this! It's morphing time, Zeo Ranger Five Red!"

Tommy quickly transformed into Zeo Ranger Five and began to fight with new energy. Robo-Tommy was taken aback by the force Tommy was attacking him but still angrily said, "Your Zeo Power can't defeat me!"

 _That's why I have more than one ranger power! Let's see how you fair against the White Ranger!_

Tommy reached behind him for his morpher and yelled, "Tiger Zord, White Ranger Power!" Robo-Tommy screamed, "No!" and lunged to prevent Tommy from changing forms.

Tommy leaped backwards into the air and changed into the White Ranger! Tommy landed in a defensive pose, "Take your best shot!"

Robo-Tommy lunged and began to use his Brachio Staff… Tommy pulled out Saba and used it to block against his evil counterpart.

The two viciously continued to fight, even battling as they leaped into the air! Tommy managed to land a few powerful kicks and strikes, and Robo-Tommy landed with a vicious thud.

Tommy quickly rolled upon his feet and yelled, "Dragonzord, Green Ranger Power!" and transformed into the Green Ranger!

Robo-Tommy defiantly got up, and Tommy charged, "Time to finish you!" Tommy landed some more powerful kicks causing the evil robot to stumble backwards. Tommy then pulled out his Dragon Dagger.

 _This is for capturing my wife and our friends! You may look like me, but you are just as evil as your master. After I'm done with you, he's next!_

Robo-Tommy groaned and tried to raise his Brachio staff, but Tommy landed several powerful strikes with his Dragon Dagger. The robot began to self-destruct, and Tommy spun and gave a powerful kick that knocked the robot onto the ground.

As the robot continued to break apart, Tommy just glared at his evil duplicate, "Face it, you're just circuits and sensors!"

The robot got up but was quickly destructing… Tommy defiantly said as he raised his hand over his heart, "You're nothing like me… you have no heart!"

The robot screamed, and finally exploded… the explosion was so powerful that Tommy knew he had successfully defeated his evil duplicate. Tommy sped away as the dungeon caught on fire.

Meanwhile, Brody and Sarah had been searching for the arrows. Brody replied, "Well this is the last room."

Sarah then pressed her radio in her helmet, "Preston, get your Dragonzord ready. If we find the arrows, we'll need a quick escape."

Brody continued to search, "They got to be here." Suddenly they were surprised by Draven!

The evil lord replied, "Looking for something? You've come to the wrong place!" He summoned his minions and ordered, "Basherbots, destroy them!"

The red and pink ranger quickly sprung into action and blocked the Basherbots' attack. The two rangers then began to fight against Draven.

Draven pulled out his bow and used it to block Brody and Sarah's attack. Brody and Sarah spun backwards as Draven cackled, "Time's up!" as he drew his bow and fired his arrows at the two rangers.

The red and pink rangers groaned from the impact and were thrown backwards into the next room. To their surprise, they had landed on top of the chest that had the last two arrows!

Brody was surprised as he rolled, "Whoa!", while Sarah was happy to find the chest, "Yes! This is the chest with the mega-arrows!"

Draven was upset, "No!" and charged towards them. Sarah quickly pulled out her blaster, "Ninja Blast!" and landed a direct hit on Draven's chest.

Sarah quickly sprang into action, "We got to go! Brody… trust me!" as she pulled out a pink rope.

Brody was shocked as his teammate began to tie him to the chest, "Huh?! Hold on!"

Sarah replied, "You need to guard the arrows. Get ready, Preston! Catch!" as she tossed her rope out the window. Preston was waiting, and his Dragonzord quickly grabbed the rope.

Preston was on top of his zord and hollered, "Got it! Let's go!" He made a motion, and his zord began to fly away causing the chest to fly out of the castle with Brody still tied to it, and Sarah quickly following.

Calvin hollered to the others as he was getting away from a Basherbot, "They've got the arrows! Let's get out of here!" and leaped as he flew off the bridge!

Hayley quipped, "See ya!" at the minions as she also made her getaway. Levi hollered, "Yee haw!" as he flew away from the scene.

Preston hollered, "Fly, Drago, fly!" Brody just quipped, "Well, that's one way to escape a fortress. Preston, we've gotta get the mega-arrows out of this dimension… away from Draven!"

Preston quickly thought, "Uh, let's go through the rip in the barrier. It's straight ahead… easy!" Brody agreed, "Yes, hopefully it takes us home!"

The rangers began to fly towards the rip, while Draven had just stepped through his portal to join his army.

Draven was angry as he saw the rangers trying to escape, "Those Ninjas are trying to get away and they've stolen my mega-arrows! We can't let them escape! Shoot them down!"

The robot army grabbed their blasters, "Fire! Fire!" and began to shoot at the Ninja Steel Rangers!

Preston groaned, "Oh, no! We're hit!" as his Dragonzord began to fall from the sky! Brody was just shocked as he and the chest began to fall to the ground. The rest of the rangers fell from the sky and landed with a vicious thud. The rangers groaned from the pain; the impact was so powerful causing them to demorph!

The chest landed and broke the moment it hit the ground. Brody had also demorped due to the impact and groaned, and still had Sarah's rope tied to his waist. The red ranger quickly removed the restraint.

Preston had stepped backwards and felt something, "Guys!" He touched the invisible barrier, "It's the dimensional barrier!"

Calvin touched it and quickly realized, "That's why the army's here! They're waiting for it to fall!"

Brody hollered, "Guys! Guys!" and his team quickly joined him. Hayley's eyes went wide as she observed, "His army's huge!"

Draven stood in front of his army and cackled, "Welcome Ninjas! Meet my Robo-Ranger army!"

The evil lord then flipped the wreckage off the arrows, "Oh, and by the way, thanks for returning my arrows!"

Draven laughed, and they heard more cracking coming from the dimensional break. Draven replied, "Ah, and you couldn't have timed it any better!" as the sky turned a dark red.

Levi gasped, "No!" as Draven grabbed his bow and prepared to fire, "Now to shoot my second mega-arrow!"

Sarah screamed, "No!" as Draven fired and his arrow hit its target… the crack in the barrier began to grow larger!

Draven replied, "Soon, I'll be able to shoot my last arrow and invade all the dimensions! Give up!" The robot army began to march forward, "You don't have any chance against my entire army!"

The Ninja Steel Rangers began to get into defensive positions, when suddenly they heard a cry of "Ninja Reveal" revealing the other veteran rangers!

Draven was shocked, "Huh?! What?!" Tommy quipped at the evil lord, "Their odds just improved!"

Brody was amazed, "Unbelievable!", while Sarah said, "There are 10 of them!" Preston was all excited seeing the others, "Oh, man! That is what I call ranger power!"

Brody stepped forward, "Anybody know what time it is?" Every ranger replied, "It's morphing time!"

"Ninja Spin!" and the Ninja Steel Team was suited up in their ranger suits!

The veteran rangers quickly morphed into their respective ranger suits, and everyone cried, "Rangers ready!" once they were all suited up.

Rocky was wearing his red ranger suit and hollered, "Your invasion ends here, Draven!" Draven growled, "Attack!" and his army began to charge.

The Ninja Steel team and the Veteran Rangers quickly leapt into action and began to battle.

Draven grabbed the last arrow during the chaos, "My victory is just a matter of time!" and ran from the scene.

Brody and Rocky were working together fighting the evil red ranger robots.

Koda was fighting against evil blue ranger robots and yelled, "Robots no match for caveman strength!" He leaped into the air with his blaster, "Dino Morpher Blast!" and fired at the robots.

Kim leaped into action, "Here's some real pink power!" and began to fight pink ranger robots. Sarah joined the original pink ranger and asked, "Room for one more? Let's take out these pink posers together!" and pulled out her blaster.

Sarah leaped into the air, "Ninja Blast!" which Kim quickly joined in, "Fire!" and both pink rangers fired, destroying several robots at once.

Gia and Gemma were leaping over several storage containers and teamed up together. The Yellow Megaforce and RPM Silver Ranger worked well together and managed to take down several robots. Rocky had leaped into the air with his blaster and took out several red ranger robots.

From the warehouse, a huge explosion blew out the windows. Levi and Antonio leaped through the broken windows. Levi hollered, "Let's rock and roll!" as he and Antonio safely landed.

Antonio hollered, "Barracuda blade!" as both gold rangers began to work together against the evil gold ranger robots. Levi also grabbed his weapon and yelled, "Rock Shot!" and began to fire.

Hayley teamed up with Trent, and both white rangers began to defeat more robots. Wes flew in the air, grabbing a robot by the waist. Tommy leaped into action using his Dragon Dagger and quickly took out several robots.

Brody quickly took charge, "Gather up, team" … Gemma hollered, "Let's finish them!"

Brody agreed, "Yeah, rangers together!" as the rangers huddled up together.

In unison, the rangers pulled out their blasters, "Fire!" and destroyed the final remnants of the robot army.

The rangers cheered at their victory… Brody complimented, "Great job team!" while Preston rejoiced, "Yes!"

On Odious' ship, Badonna alerted the villainess, "Madame Odious, Draven's army has been destroyed!" Odious growled, "We can't give up! He must shoot that last arrow. Gigantify him!" Her minion obeyed and fired the laser through the break in the barrier.

Draven laughed as he grew, holding the last arrow in his hand. The rangers gasped and Draven evilly chuckled as he retorted, "Do you know what time it is?"

The sky was beginning to change, and Gia quickly alerted, "Guys, the sky is red again!"

The giant Draven replied, "And the last mega-arrow will seal your fate." Kim said in shock, "We have to stop him!"

Draven laughed and fired his final arrow… the last arrow was quickly approaching its target.

Suddenly Tommy replied, "I have an idea!" He pulled out his morpher, "White Ranger Power!" and quickly changed back into his White Ranger form.

"Falconzord, Power Up!" and Tommy quickly jumped into the cockpit of his zord. Brody was amazed, "Whoa!" as Tommy made his way into the sky.

The Falconzord screeched and quickly flew past Draven… Tommy replied, "We get one chance at this buddy!" as his zord continued to chase after the arrow. In the nick of time, Tommy and the Falconzord caught the arrow.

Draven was furious, "No! He stopped my last arrow!" The other rangers cheered… Calvin hollered, "Way to go, Tommy!"

Draven raised his foot in anger, "You won't leave this dimension alive!" and stomped towards his enemies. The rangers were surprised and fell backwards at the impact.

The rangers quickly tried to regroup, but Draven swiped at them causing them to fall again. Sarah replied, "We can't give up, but he's so strong!"

The Falconzord gave a screech as it made its descent, Tommy ordered, "Light him up, Rangers. I've got a present for Draven!"

Rocky heard his friend's message, "Everyone, lock your weapons onto him!" With a cry of "Fire!", every ranger grabbed their blasters and fired at Draven.

Draven groaned as he was hit, "I'll get you!" and tried to get at the others. The Falconzord aimed and released the arrow. Draven saw the arrow coming right at him, "Uh, oh!" and groaned as the arrow went right through him!

Brody cheered, "Yes!" and the evil lord let out a final groan before finally exploding. Lord Draven was finally defeated!

Brody replied, "He's gone!" and the rangers cheered at Draven's defeat! Brody high-fived Rocky, "Great Job!" Sarah cheered, "All right!" as the others continued to celebrate!

Calvin looked up at the sky, "Look, the cracks!" as the cracks in the barrier began to disappear. The rangers were relieved to see that… it meant that the dimensions were safe.

The rangers demorphed back into their civilian clothes. Gia quipped, "Finally, no more Draven!" Gemma nodded in agreement, "And all of his mega-arrows have been destroyed."

Wes replied as he gave a look of gratitude towards the Ninja Steel rangers, "The dimensions will remain separate and safe."

Trent said in relief, "We can go home." Koda replied to that, "Oh, good… I have mammoth hunt soon."

The rangers just laughed at the caveman's remark. Brody addressed the group, "You all have your own worlds to protect, and we still have Odious to take care of."

Rocky scoffed, "Please… she doesn't stand a chance. Not with the Super Ninja Steel Rangers on her tail."

The Ninja Steel smiled at Rocky's remark… it made them feel good to hear that. Tommy gently touched Brody on the shoulder, "The Power Ranger legacy is in good hands." Brody nodded, pleased that Tommy so highly approved of him and his team.

Kim smiled at the new rangers, "There's nothing you can't do." Antonio nodded in agreement with the original pink ranger, "As long as you do it together." TJ chimed his approval, "You're a heck of a crew."

Brody just smiled at the veteran rangers, "Thanks… that means a lot." Hayley agreed with Brody, "Especially coming from legends like you guys."

Tommy raised his hand in approval, "Rangers forever!" The rest of the rangers joined in, "Defending Together!" The veteran rangers turned and waved goodbye… it was time to go home.

Gemma, Koda, and Wes used their transportal devices to open new portals to lead the way home. Gemma and Koda stepped first, returning to their worlds. Wes stepped through the last portal, with the rest of the rangers following behind him. The Ninja Steel Rangers were the last ones to leave… before stepping through, Brody looked back still amazed that his team got to work with several legendary rangers, "Now that was epic!"

Once they returned to their worlds, the rangers were ready to return to their lives. The Ninja Steel team returned to Summer Cove. Wes headed back to the future to rejoin his team. Gia, Antonio, and TJ quickly returned to their homes, and were more than ready to reunite with their friends and family.

Rocky returned to his home in Stone Canyon… more than ready to be home with his wife and son. He knew Aisha was going to kill him for getting himself kidnapped but knew she would be happy that he helped the rangers defeat Draven.

Trent returned to Reefside with Tommy and Kim. Trent hugged his mentor and his wife, "Hey, it was so good seeing you two again. It was nice being back in action with my mentor. Kim, you're pretty badass for a pink ranger!"

Kim laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment… say hi to Kira for us." Trent nodded, "I will. I better get home… my wife is going to kill me for suiting up without her, but I'm glad she didn't get taken." Trent had married the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger in 2010… he realized he didn't want to lose Kira after college, and the two married once they began to get settled in their careers. Kira was now touring with Tanya and was doing well with her music, and Trent was now a sought-after comic artist that had several contracts with several studios. After one last goodbye, the White Dino Thunder Ranger headed to his home.

Kim turned towards her husband, "We better get home… the twins must be worried sick about us." Tommy nodded, "And I have a feeling we're going to have to talk to them about everything."

The married couple quickly returned to their house. Tommy gave Kim a look as he assessed the damage inside, "Beautiful, what the heck? Our house looks like a war zone… it's going to take me forever to clean up."

Kim rolled her eyes at her husband, "Sorry handsome… I did get into a fight with your evil twin! At least I went down fighting."

Tommy laughed at that, "That's my pink ranger! I hope you gave Robo-Tommy hell… I'm just glad we don't have to worry about him and Draven anymore."

Kim nodded as she punched in her code to override the Lab's lockdown, "Thank goodness that's over. Now let's get our children."

The couple headed down into the lab, and the twins quickly rushed over when they saw their parents.

Trina hugged her parents tightly, "Mom! Dad! I'm so glad you're okay." JJ nodded and hugged his parents as soon as his twin let go, "We were afraid you two weren't coming home…. Trina was already plotting to try to get in contact with Aunt Hayley."

Kim gave her twins a stern look, "Trina, have you been hacking? You two got into the lab's computer, didn't you?"

The twins gave their mother a sheepish look… Trina managed to say, "Sorry Mom… but we do know that this place is the Dino Thunder Rangers' base. We also found Dad's video."

Tommy sighed, "So you two know the truth now." The twins nodded together… JJ replied, "So, it's all true? You and Mom are Power Rangers."

Tommy and Kim shared a look as Tommy answered his son, "Yes, JJ. We are rangers… and so are your aunts and uncles."

Kim replied to her children, "Kids… the rangers are family, but it's a dangerous world to be a part of. We only wanted to protect you two."

Tommy said, "Kim, the twins are growing up… we were going to have to tell them the truth about their ranger heritage."

JJ gave his parents an understanding smile, "I still can't believe that our parents are actually famous rangers, but I get why you hid this from us."

Trina agreed with her brother, "I still can't believe that most of our family are rangers… it makes me curious what else you two are hiding from us."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Katrina Lynne, mind your tone. You're lucky I'm not grounding you for hacking into the main computer." Tommy nodded, "Listen to your mother… otherwise she'll make you two clean up the mess she made in the living room."

The twins laughed as they watched their mother playfully punch their father on the shoulder. As the family began to leave the lab, Trina looked up to her parents in admiration, "I'm actually proud that you two are rangers. I hope we can be Power Rangers one day."

JJ eagerly said, "That would be so cool! I want to be a green ranger, like Dad!"

Tommy and Kim gave a look, both were pleased that their children had been so accepting about the truth. Tommy answered, "Maybe when you two are a little older… I would prefer my children would be 18 or older before joining the ranger ranks."

The twins laughed… they really thought it was cool that their parents were superheroes. The twins knew they had a lot to live up to but hoped that one day they could follow in their parents' footsteps. Tommy and Kim were relieved that they didn't have to hide the truth from their children… they could now be honest with the twins and knew they could trust them with the ranger secret.

Now that the twins expressed interest in becoming rangers, Tommy and Kim vowed that they would prepare their children for it. Something was telling them that JJ and Trina would be rangers… they didn't know what the future had in store, but they were going to make sure their kids were ready for that responsibility. For now, Tommy and Kim wanted to return to normal life, and were just happy to be reunited with their children. It had been exciting returning to the ranger world, but Tommy and Kim knew that the Super Ninja Steel Rangers would continue the great job they were doing. The ranger legacy was truly in great hands… the couple knew it was best to leave things to the younger generation. Tommy and Kim had done their part as rangers… now it was time to focus on their family. They weren't perfect parents, but the twins knew they were loved. They had no doubts the twins were going to grow up to be amazing people. They couldn't wait to see what the future had in store.

 _ **Wow... I can't believe I finally finished this chapter! I really wanted to add my touch to the episode, but still stay true to the show. I hope everyone enjoys it! I'm getting towards the end of this story now... it's bittersweet, but I've had so much fun writing this story. Stay tuned for the ending chapters... I bet you can now figure out how I'm going to end this.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_2030- Soul of the Dragon_

After what happened in the "Dimensions in Danger" mission, Tommy and Kim settled back into normal life with their family. After finding out the truth, JJ and Trina vowed to keep the ranger secret in the family. In private, Tommy and Kim were able to speak freely about their ranger days and the twins loved hearing all the stories. It seemed to help them become closer, which they were going to need for all the changes life had in store for the Oliver family.

In 2020, SPD was now a prominent law enforcement agency and developed a successful ranger program. SPD had asked many veteran rangers for help to make their program a success… many began to teach at the academy. Andros helped Anubis "Doggie" Cruger develop the current ranger program, while Billy and Angela Fairweather-Rawlings of Lightspeed Rescue worked together to develop the SPD Delta Morphers.

Tommy and Kim had been content living in Reefside, until Andros payed the Olivers a personal visit. Andros was looking to develop a stronger training program for the ranger cadets and felt that Tommy and Kim would be wonderful additions to the academy. Andros knew that the couple and their family loved living in Reefside but admitted that he felt the SPD Academy could use their knowledge. Andros and Ashley had made the move to Newtech City when the Academy first opened, as it was getting harder for Andros to continue his interplanetary work. Andros admitted he loved working at the Academy as it allowed him to continue his ranger work, but it also gave him the opportunity to stay home with his wife and daughter. He left Tommy and Kim with a lot to think about.

Tommy and Kim did a lot of soul searching, and seriously talked about what this move would mean for their family. Kim knew the idea of helping the new rangers seriously appealed to her husband… Tommy could never stay out of the ranger world for too long. But Tommy was getting older… the years of being a ranger had taken a toll on his body. Training new rangers would be good for Tommy… she prayed it would keep her husband out of trouble. The ranger life was dangerous enough, and they had their children to think about.

Tommy and Kim sat down the twins, and they discussed the situation as a family. They discussed the pros and cons of moving… first, they had a great life in Reefside. It was crazy to uproot their lives, especially since JJ and Trina were fixing to become teenagers. On the plus side, Newtech City had more to offer… the city had a wonderful education system, which could help the twins get into a great college in the future. Tommy had been getting all sorts of offers from different schools and had only stayed at Reefside to provide his family with some stability. But Kim and the twins realized how much Tommy wanted to help… Tommy was literally the embodiment of the "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger" motto. Kim and the twins decided to look at the situation as a new adventure and agreed to make the move.

Tommy and Kim began to apply to schools in Newtech City and put in their resignations at Reefside High. Elsa was sad to see her old friends go but knew that this was a wonderful opportunity for them. Tommy went in for several interviews and got a position in the science department at Bridgeport Township High School. He liked the science program at Bridgeport, plus the job gave him the flexibility to consult at the SPD Academy.

Unfortunately, Bridgeport didn't have any openings in the history or athletic department. David McCarthy, the head of Bridgeport's science department, had looked at Kim's resume and felt that the school was making a mistake not hiring her. He made a few calls to an old friend at Newtech City Academy, and to their luck that school was hiring. Kim loved the history department at Newtech, plus that school had an amazing gymnastics program. Newtech City Academy had heard of the amazing work Kim had done at Reefside High, and quickly hired her.

Tommy and Kim found a home that wasn't too far from their jobs and sold their Reefside home to Trent and Kira. Trent and Kira were more than happy to buy the house… the Dino Lab would remain in the Dino Thunder Family, plus the couple felt the home was perfect for their growing family. Trent and Kira had welcomed their first child, a beautiful little girl they named Miranda, a few months after the "Dimensions in Danger" mission and had recently found out they were expecting their second child. Trent and Kira promised they would take care of the house, and that the Olivers were always welcome. The Olivers would continue to stay close to their Reefside family and vowed to visit often.

The Olivers moved to Newtech City during the summer… they settled into their new home, and quickly adjusted to their new city. The twins did miss the privacy of their home in Reefside, but they grew to love their new home. Once the fall came, Tommy and Kim started their new jobs and the twins were enrolled into their new middle school.

By 2022, the family was enjoying their new life in Newtech City. JJ and Trina loved their school and had made plenty of friends. Kim was enjoying her new job, while Tommy was loving both of his jobs. The training program he developed with Andros was quite successful… they had developed a program that focused on teamwork and helped the cadets become well-rounded fighters. Tommy didn't agree with separating the cadets into separate squads… A-Squad was becoming a little too cocky in their abilities, and Tommy felt that was going to come back to haunt them. Tommy did feel that the cadets being considered for B-Squad had promise, but he sincerely hoped all the candidates for the ranger program would do well and become worthy of the responsibility they were about to take on.

Unfortunately, Tommy got himself involved in an ugly battle that proved to be too much for him to handle. By the time SPD sent out their rangers, the new A-Squad Rangers found the legendary ranger seriously injured. They called in for emergency services, and quickly went to work to defeat the monster.

Kim was devastated when she arrived at the hospital… Tommy's back had been slashed and would have to undergo major surgery. He was going to need cyberkinetic implants to repair his shattered spine… Tommy needed the surgery, or he would be permanently paralyzed.

Kim was relieved when Tommy woke up from the surgery… she had feared she was going to lose her husband. Seeing the tears in his wife's eyes and the worry on his twins' faces, made him realize he needed to walk away from the ranger world. He was stupid walking into that fight without backup and that mistake nearly cost him his life. It took several months of therapy, but Tommy was able to recover. Tommy looked at his badly abused body with a cruel realization… he was getting older. As much as it pained him, he couldn't continue being a ranger. His family needed him more, and Tommy walked away from SPD. He would consult if they needed him, but he had enough. He stored his damaged morpher and hoped he would never have to use it again.

As the twins grew up, Tommy knew he made the right decision. The twins were handfuls during their teenage years. Tommy had to admit he got his payback… his twins, especially JJ, were just as rebellious as he was. JJ grew into a handsome young man… there was no denying that he was Tommy's son. Trina was practically a younger version of Kim… she was just as beautiful as her mother, that both her father and big brother were quite protective of her.

Tommy did feel like he did lose a part of himself when he got hurt, but he was grateful that he got a second chance. His wife and children were the best things that ever happened to him, and he regretted putting them through hell. Kim was understanding, but she was honestly relieved that she still had her husband. Tommy had done so much as a ranger, and he truly deserved a chance to live life as a normal husband and father.

In 2026, JJ and Trina graduated from high school. Tommy and Kim were so proud of them… the twins had graduated with honors and had gotten accepted into Newtech University. To their parents' surprise, JJ and Trina entered the Criminal Justice Program, and planned to join SPD after they got their bachelor's degrees.

By 2029, the twins graduated from college. Tommy and Kim couldn't believe how quickly their children had grown up. Due to their excellent grades and being the children of two famous rangers, JJ and Trina were quickly accepted into the Ranger Cadet program at SPD.

SPD had undergone some major revamping after 2025… the SPD B-Squad Rangers were now Earth's primary protectors. There was no longer an A-Squad, after the former squad had gone rogue and allied themselves with B-Squad's nemesis, Emperor Grumm. After Grumm's defeat, B-Squad had proven their worth and gained the respect they so rightfully deserved.

Sky Tate had taken leadership of B-Squad after Jack Landor's retirement as Red Ranger. Then in 2027, Doggie Cruger got promoted to Supreme Commander leading to the young ranger being promoted to his mentor's position as Commander of Earth Base. Sky's teammate, Bridge Carson, took over as Red Ranger, and the new Commander quickly took the reins.

When the Oliver twins put in their applications, Sky immediately went to talk to Tommy and Kim. Sky promised the Olivers that he would keep an eye on the twins… he hoped that Tommy would return to SPD now that his children were joining, but the legendary ranger refused. All Tommy asked of Sky was to keep him and Kim informed on how JJ and Trina were doing, and to keep them out of trouble. Sky agreed and respected Tommy's wishes.

After being accepted into SPD, JJ and Trina moved into a small apartment nearby the base. They made friends with their fellow cadets, but both were faced with a lot of pressure once they entered the ranger program. The instructors were harder on them, especially on JJ, due to their famous parents. It didn't bother Trina… she would get her revenge during the sparring sessions, and JJ would threaten any guy that tried to mess with his twin. JJ felt the pressure and began to resent being compared to his famous father. JJ loved and respected his father, but he felt that his father's fame made it harder for him to succeed on his own merits.

JJ and Trina excelled in the program… their skills and training made them noticed, and they were now on the list to become rangers. Currently, they were working in investigations, which kept them busy and not able to visit their parents often.

Tommy and Kim had to adjust to their empty nest, but they were proud that their children were doing well. Tommy and Kim could proudly say that their children had grown into wonderful adults, and just wanted them to be happy and successful.

Unfortunately, life had recently thrown Tommy a major curveball. Bridgeport was dismantling the entire Science department, leaving Tommy without a job. After 10 years of being gainfully employed, Tommy was now faced with an uncertain future. Little did he know he was about to embark on one last adventure.

The school year was ending, and there was a huge good luck/farewell party thrown at the school for Tommy. A lot of people were upset with the school board's decision to shut down the Science department.

"They're making a huge mistake… you're one of the best teachers we've ever had. The kids love you… the board's cutting off their noses here" replied Roger, a fellow science teacher and friend, as he visited with Tommy and Kim.

Tommy kindly told his friend, "Thanks, Roger" as Kim chimed in her opinion, "We knew they were they were looking to trim costs. But dismantling an entire department!"

Roger agreed, "We've all been saying it for months… they're going to regret this." Amy, who was the secretary for the main office, asked Tommy, "Have you gotten any other offers?"

Tommy answered, "To be honest… I'm not sure what I want to do." Kim replied, "My school booked me to lead a trip to Triforia. But as soon as I'm back, we're going to take a small vacation. To help us sort everything out."

Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband and teased, "In the meantime, you're going to relax. If you get bored… we've got plenty of gutters to clean at home." Tommy just smirked, "Oh, do we now?"

The moment was interrupted as a voice addressed the crowd, "Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

It turned out to be David preparing to make a speech, "Yes, hello, I'm David McCarthy, head of the Science department here at Bridgeport. We've all come together tonight for a special, albeit, bittersweet reason. After ten years, Dr. Tom Oliver is leaving us." (Tommy loved his co-workers at Bridgeport, but he honestly began to prefer that only his closest friends and family call him Tommy)

David joked as he saw Tommy in the crowd, "It was something I said, wasn't it?" Tommy returned the joke at his former boss, "Absolutely."

David raised his glass and continued his toast, "Over the years, I've gotten to know Dr. Oliver and his wonderful wife, Kim, quite well. He is an amazing teacher, a fantastic husband, and a great friend. So, Tom, we raise a glass. And while it's under less than ideal circumstances, I want to say best wishes in whatever new adventure awaits. I have no doubt there will be some." Tommy and Kim smiled in gratitude as the rest of the crowd applauded.

The next day, Tommy had to take Kim to the Spaceport so she could make her flight. The ride was quiet, until Kim heard Tommy groan in pain.

Kim saw the grimace on her husband's face, "Your back?" Tommy nodded, "Yeah… must have tweaked it or something."

Kim scolded, "You were supposed to have it looked at…. If it needs to be worked on." Tommy quickly changed the subject, "Have you talked to JJ and Trina?"

Kim rolled her eyes as she knew Tommy was trying to distract her, "This morning. They're fine… they called to tell me to be careful of Varox Radicals on Triforia. I guess there's been an uptick of attacks. They said they'll call you later this week to catch up."

Tommy noticed that there were a lot of officers around the spaceport, "Did they say why they're sending a battalion of SPD officers to work the spaceport now? There's usually one, maybe two people at these checkpoints."

Kim replied, "Everybody's afraid of the gang war. It's probably tied to that." There had been an increase in crime recently, so the city was on edge due to that.

Tommy went thoughtful at that, "Do you ever… I mean, does it ever bother you? How little we actually did?"

Kim was surprised at that, "What? What are you talking about? We've saved this planet alone, like a hundred times."

Tommy replied, "All the power we had… to change worlds, and we've got SPD officers at checkpoints and Varox Radicals on Triforia. But it doesn't really feel any safer, does it?"

Kim quickly responded, "Okay, you're being silly, and you need to stop. You're insufferable when you get like this." Tommy gave his wife a look, "Like what?"

Kim said in kind, but firm tone, "Like 'nothing I did was good enough'. I have news for you… it was. You've made so many lives better… as a ranger, as a teacher, as a father. We have a world to live in, and space travel, and all these other amazing things, in no small part because of the work we did."

Kim leaned forward and put her hands on her husband's shoulder, "Anyone can sit there and say, 'I could have done more'. But it's just as important to recognize what you have done and the impact you have made. Otherwise, you're just going to drive yourself, and me, crazy!"

Tommy sighed, knowing his wife had point, "Sorry, I just… I don't know. It all feels weird right now." Kim was understanding, "Well, your life just took a huge turn. That's going to take some getting used to."

She leaned in closer, "But you know what? This is a good thing. You've earned the rest, Tommy. Once I'm back home, we'll take our trip, and we'll figure this all out together. Like we always do, okay?"

Tommy nodded, "Okay" as Kim wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey, I love you." A small grin began to form on Tommy's face, "I love you too."

Kim returned the grin, "Good" and shared a sweet kiss with her husband. "I'll call as soon as we touch ground. And when I do… I want to hear you went to the doctor."

Tommy groaned at his wife's insistence, "I'm fine, Kim." Kim just rolled her eyes as she walked away to catch her flight, "Doctor… I mean it Thomas."

Tommy just sighed… he knew Kim was being serious as she rarely called him by his full name. He let out another groan as his back began to bother him again.

 _Okay, Kim's right… I better listen. I better get checked out._

After leaving Kim, Tommy did as he was told… he finally headed to the hospital to get checked out.

Dr. Mack Rawlings scolded as he worked on Tommy, "Well, no wonder you're in pain. You've got a spinal nerve being pinched by a receptor coil. I'm surprised you're not doubled over right now."

Tommy tried to play it off, "It's nothing really" and then screamed, "AHHH!" from the pain as the doctor continued to work on him.

Suddenly Tommy noticed the difference, "That's… oh, wow… that's better!" Dr. Rawlings gave his stubborn patient a look, "See? You were supposed to be in here three weeks ago. When are you going to listen and come back when I tell you to?"

Tommy replied, "I know… I know. Sorry." The doctor retorted, "Hey, it's your back. I just do the maintenance. If crippling pain is something you're into, then I'll keep quiet. When's the last time you had the cyberkinetics stripped and re-contacted?"

Tommy had to think, "Humm…. Probably not since they were put in." Dr. Rawlings asked, "After the car accident?"

Tommy quickly had a flashback… the "car accident" was really his final ranger battle. To protect Tommy's ranger identity, SPD had made up a cover story that he had been in a terrible car wreck.

Tommy quickly put on his shirt as he answered, "Yeah… after the accident." Dr. Rawlings was kind of surprised, but impressed, "Well… eight years is pretty good. But the leads have seen better days. We should run longer diagnostics, sometime in the next week. It may be time to talk about some larger replacements."

Tommy groaned, "Great." He absolutely hated that he had to go through all these repairs on his back.

Dr. Rawlings reassuringly patted Tommy on the shoulder, "Hey, the joys of aging, right? Don't sweat it- it happens to the best of us. I'll have my assistant set something up, maybe Tuesday?"

Tommy nodded in agreement, "Alright" as the doctor smiled, "Great… in the meantime, don't do anything crazy."

Tommy headed home and sat down at his desk in the office. He picked up the picture frame that held an old picture of him and the originals.

 _Don't do anything crazy… ha! If only the doctor knew half the things I did when I was younger. He'd be shocked if he knew I was really a Power Ranger. It's a miracle that I made it to my 50s._

Tommy opened his safe and went thoughtful as he held his damaged morpher. He began to flashback to his final ranger battle.

 _Tommy was in so much pain… he should have called for help. The monster taunted, "The Famous Green Ranger… you came all this way, just to lay down and die?"_

 _Tommy looked through his damaged helmet in anger… he wasn't going to go down without a fight!_

 _The monster continued, "Please tell me I'm wrong." Despite the pain in his spine, Tommy got up and quipped, "Oh, don't worry… you're very wrong." He quickly changed into the White Ranger._

 _Tommy leaped into action, but the monster quickly took him down… the Master Morpher cracking in the process._

Suddenly, the phone rang… Tommy quickly answered, "Hello?" and heard his son quip, "You're still awake?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "It's ten. Why wouldn't I be awake?" He then heard his daughter tease, "Uh, cause you're old?"

Tommy just shook his head… his children definitely inherited their snark from their mother, "You know… I really hope you two are better at solving crimes than you are at comedy."

JJ just snorted, "I know, right?" while Trina let out a huge laugh at their father's remark. Tommy then heard noises coming over the line, "Where are you two? It sounds like you're dragging cinderblocks."

The noise had been JJ hopping on one foot as he was putting on his shoes, "We're just at our place getting ready."

Tommy was curious on what the twins were up to, "For what?"

Trina quickly answered, "There's a band playing tonight at Dak's"

Tommy knew Dak's was a popular hangout for the younger crowd, but he still couldn't believe his kids were going out this late, "You're going out, now? It's ten- you know what, it doesn't matter what time it is. I'm sure it will be way too loud."

JJ scoffed, "Uh, huh… nice save. How was the- I guess it was a party, right?"

Tommy replied, "It was fine… we were hoping we might have seen you two there."

JJ groaned, "Ah, I know… I'm sorry. We really tried." Trina apologized as well, "We were going to go, Dad, but we got caught up at work."

Tommy asked, "Do they at least have you on anything interesting?"

JJ groaned, "Ahh, I'm sorry, Dad. We can't… SPD's really strict about what we can say and stuff."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Even to me, huh? Boy, how times have changed."

Trina quickly changed the subject, "Did you go to the doctor? Mom told us to ask."

Tommy sighed at that, "Yes, I went to the doctor. They want to do a full parts replacement."

JJ replied, "Well, at least you have the time for it, right?"

Tommy sighed again, "Yeah… I guess so."

Trina heard a car honk, and quickly looked at their security camera, "That's our ride. We gotta jet. Anyways, I'm glad the party was good."

Tommy decided to ask since it had been a while since he had seen the twins, "Hey, when am I going to see you two again? It's been months."

Trina felt awful, but quickly replied, "Oh, uh… maybe next weekend?"

JJ groaned, "Shoot… actually, weekend after is better for us. Let's play it by ear?"

Tommy felt a little sad at that… he really was missing them, "Okay, just… let me know."

The twins quickly chimed together, "Will do! Bye Dad! Love you!" and then Tommy heard the line quickly click off.

Tommy sighed, "Love you too." He took one last look at his damaged morpher and returned it back to the safe. He really hoped that things were okay with his kids… he understood that they were busy with their jobs, but he missed how close they used to be. He went ahead and turned off the light as he headed to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, JJ and Trina arrived at their destination. JJ thanked their ride, "Thanks, man! Have a good night!" and the twins exited the car.

JJ and Trina were walking down an alleyway, when they suddenly heard a voice say, "Where you two headed? Somewhere fun?"

The twins turned around to find a menacing group of alien and human thugs trying to surround them.

Trina got into a defensive position… some of the thugs were looking at her creepy, while JJ tried to reason, "Hey, we're not trying to tick off anyone here-" when the lead thug ordered, "Take them"

One thug tried to grab at Trina, which made JJ furious. He wasn't about to let these guys take him or his twin sister.

Trina gave her twin a smirk and threw a powerful punch at the closest thug. The thugs continued to try to capture them, but they had no idea who they were messing with. The twins worked together and managed to get away from the thugs.

Suddenly a huge explosion knocked both JJ and Trina off their feet. They groaned as they hit the ground… they heard the leader say, "Come now… there's no need to run. We're just looking to talk."

A few days later, Tommy was at the grocery store. He had just loaded all his groceries and was preparing to head home, when a young girl opened the passenger door of his car.

Tommy was surprised, "Who?" as the girl replied, "Mr. Oliver, my name is Anara. I'm a friend of JJ and Trina's. We were SPD cadets together… we need to talk."

Anara continued, "I think the twins are in trouble!" Tommy was shocked at that, "What?"

Anara had a worried tone to her voice, "They were supposed to meet me a few nights ago at Dak's. But they never showed. I've been calling… I went by their apartment. No one's seen them."

Tommy tried to reason, "SPD keeps them really busy sometimes."

Anara gave a surprised look, "What? Mr. Oliver… JJ and Trina quit SPD."

Tommy was shocked at the revelation, "What?" That had to be a lie… he couldn't see his children quitting, not after all the hard work they went through to get into the ranger program.

Anara replied, "It's been a few weeks now. I figured they told you?" Tommy was dazed as he said, 'That… that can't be right."

Anara honestly answered, "Something happened and... they wouldn't talk about it. Between you and me… I don't think they trusted SPD. And now… now both are missing."

Tommy gave the girl a look, "Wait, wait. You think SPD had something to do with this?"

Anara shrugged, "Look, all I know is I tried to bring this up to the twins' bosses, and they shut me down. But JJ and Trina told me who you are, Mr. Oliver. They always said if anything ever happened to them, that I should come to you."

The young cadet pulled out her phone number, "If I'm wrong about this, I'm sorry. But please try to get in touch with them. If you can… great. Then I'm just a crazy whack job who has boundary issues. But if you can't… then you can reach me at this number. I gotta go… my SPD shift starts in an hour. Call me if you find anything… please." The girl then exited as quickly as she had entered, leaving Tommy very concerned.

Tommy pulled out his cell phone and dialed the twins' cell phone numbers. He was met with a "Call can not be completed" message.

This caused Tommy to become more concerned… his children usually always picked up their phones. He then made a phone call to his wife.

Kim answered right away, "Hey there!" and Tommy quickly asked, "When did you last talk to the twins?"

Kim was surprised, "What?" as Tommy continued, "Have you called them from Triforia?"

Kim had to think as she answered, "Uh, I don't think so? Wait… yes. We talked… Tuesday?"

Tommy asked, "You're sure?" Kim was getting worried by this line of questioning, "Tommy… what's going on?"

Tommy replied, "I don't have answers yet. But I just met… well, I guess she's a cadet? She says the twins quit SPD, and now they're missing."

Kim tried to reason with her husband, "Okay, just… let's take a minute. There's got to be a misunderstanding. There's no way… they would have told us if they were leaving. Sky would have told us if something happened."

Tommy calmed down a bit, "Yeah… you're probably right. I'm going to see Sky now." Kim replied, "Okay, let me know as soon as you connect. And Tommy… just try to stay calm. It's probably just a big misunderstanding."

Tommy arrived at SPD in record time. He tried to calm down as he waited in the lobby for Sky, but he still was on edge. He tried to reassure himself, _It's probably nothing_.

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "Tommy…hey." Tommy looked up to see Sky Tate walking up. Tommy stood up as Sky shook his hand, "Sorry for the wait. It's a bit crazy up in here right now."

Tommy was understanding, "It's okay. I'm sure you got a lot on your plate."

Sky quipped, "Oh, just a meeting with the council leader." He then looked at his watch, "That I'm already late for… but I can make some time. Why don't you come on back and we'll talk?"

Tommy followed Sky… the two passed by the Squad room. Tommy commented, "Squad room looks good, Sky." It had been a while since Tommy had been inside SPD.

Sky casually said, "Oh, yeah. Thanks. When's the last time you were here?"

Tommy had to think, "Not since… the rebel run fight?" Sky couldn't believe it, "That long? We redid the whole place after that one."

Tommy quipped, "Oh, I remember. I'm the one who blew through all the walls. Almost ended up out in space." Even though he had been a consultant, he did get involved in a few ranger skirmishes before his accident.

Sky happily smiled as he remembered those days, "Oh, yeah, that's right! Man, those were good times. I mean, aside from the world almost ending."

Tommy deadpanned, "Yeah, aside from that." Sky was feeling a little nostalgic, "Still… you gotta miss it right?"

Tommy realized what Sky was meaning, "Suiting up?" Sky nodded, "Yeah, I mean, there's really nothing like being a Power Ranger."

Tommy agreed, with a wistful tone in his voice, "No… there really isn't."

The two finally made it to Sky's office. Sky and Tommy quickly sat down, while Sky got down to business, "So, it sounded pretty urgent on the phone? What's going on?"

Tommy admitted, "Well, it's… I had a bit of a strange run-in today. A girl, named Anara, came to see me. She said that JJ and Trina had quit SPD… and now they're missing."

Sky's features changed at that revelation, "Is that right? What else did she say?"

Tommy quirked an eyebrow at that, "Sky, what's going on? Where's JJ and Trina?"

Sky looked uncomfortable, like he didn't know what to say. Tommy was angry and was going to get the truth, "Sky!"

The young commander admitted, "All right, look… the girl's telling you the truth- JJ and Trina did quit a few weeks back"

Tommy jumped up from his chair, "And you didn't tell me?!" Sky quickly raised his hands in surrender, "I thought you knew!"

Tommy couldn't hide his anger, "No! I barely talk to them as it is! They're always running around, working on god knows what for you people, not able to say anything-"

Sky tried to calm down his upset friend, "Tommy… Tommy, just calm down!" Tommy continued his tirade, "Why did they quit? What did you have them doing?"

Sky sighed and answered, "I'm being straight with you here, okay? We don't know what happened. Something… I think something spooked them. We were giving them the space, to figure stuff out. The first I heard that they might be off the grid is yesterday."

Tommy shook his head… no way in hell that Sky did not know what happened to his children, "Are you kidding me? You're the head of SPD Earth Division… you expect me to believe that?!"

Sky tried to reason, "Tommy, listen to me. I know you're worried. But I promise you… we're on it. If something did happen to JJ and Trina- which we don't even know yet… if that's the case, we will find them. Just… please. Leave this to us, okay? Can you do that? Promise me you'll do that."

Tommy angrily turned his back to walk out of Sky's office, "Yeah… yeah. Okay, I'll do that."

 _No way in hell… if you're not going to help, then I'm going after my children myself!_

Tommy quickly headed home and called his wife to tell her what was going on. He was packing a small bag as he talked, "This whole thing is wrong."

Kim was just as concerned and asked, "You don't trust Sky?" Tommy quickly answered, "Sky is keeping something from me. I can tell."

Kim knew by the tone in her husband's voice that he was up to something, "Tommy… what are you planning?"

Tommy replied, "Simple, I'm going to link up with this girl, find out what she knows- and then I'm going to track down our children."

Kim shook her head, "Tommy -" but was quickly interrupted as Tommy lost his patience, "What? You want me to sit tight and do nothing?! Let SPD handle it? They didn't even know the twins were missing, Kim."

He took a breath and continued, "You know, you told me that I needed to do a better job of recognizing the things I have done… the people I have helped, and you're right. Our children might be in danger… and we have the means to help them. So, there's no way in hell I'm going to sit by and do nothing. I'll never be able to live with myself."

Kim allowed her husband to finish and replied, "I agree." Tommy was surprised at that, "You do?"

Kim nodded… part of her wished she was home so she could help, "Absolutely. All I was going to tell you was to be extra careful with _it._ You haven't used it in so long." She shuddered at the memory, "And the last time-" Tommy quickly knew that Kim was referring to his Master Morpher, "I know… but don't worry. It's packed for emergencies only."

Tommy promised Kim that he would be careful and headed out the door to meet Anara. He was going to get to the bottom of this and bring his children home.


	39. Chapter 39

Tommy had gotten in contact with Anara, and the two met up to begin the search. They were driving around, when Anara began sharing what she knew.

Anara confided, "The twins were fixated on the increase in gang violence. Something about it stood out to them- especially to JJ- there were reports of lone gang members taking out dozens of rival members in enemy territory and walking out without a scratch. JJ thought there was some sort of new weapon on the streets. He was trying to figure out what it was, and Trina was helping him. All they knew was that it was linked to somebody they've started calling The Witch."

Tommy had parked outside the shady bar that Anara had directed him to, "So what does this place have to do with it?"

Anara answered, "There was a guy they talked about… Maurice. He was connected to The Witch… this is the place he used to hang out."

Tommy began to step out of the car, which surprised Anara, "Wait, what are you doing?!"

Tommy retorted, "Heading inside" shocking the young girl, "And then what?!"

Tommy quickly replied, "And then I'm going to ask around until I find this Maurice… or someone who knows him."

Anara shook her head… the older man was definitely heading into trouble, "Mr. Oliver… that's a terrible idea. This place… it's not a welcome spot for humans to-", but was quickly interrupted as Tommy confidently quipped, "Anara, please. You've got nothing to worry about. If you know who I am, then you know about my past… unwelcome spots are my thing."

Tommy walked into the bar… it really was an unsavory place. The bar was filled with low-life alien scum… Tommy stood out as the only human, besides the bartender in the place.

Tommy walked up to the bar and began to talk to the bartender, "Just a club soda? I'm driving."

The young bartender nodded, "Okay", and Tommy began to study his surroundings. He spotted a trio of alien thugs at a nearby table drinking away.

Tommy had a feeling those thugs might know Maurice and asked the bartender, "Hey, that group down there. What's their deal?"

The bartender cocked his head at Tommy, "I'm sorry?" Tommy quipped, "The group of guys that look like extras from a Prison Break movie. If it were in space."

The bartender rolled his eyes, "Look, sir, I'm not about to talk to you about other customers."

Tommy quickly replied, "Hey, come on. I'm just asking for a little information. That group down there… I'm just trying to figure out if any of them are named Maurice. If you help me, I promise…" He then slipped the guy a twenty, "I'll make it worth your while."

The bartender wasn't sure what to make of Tommy, but said, "Okay. Just… hold on."

The bartender walked away and began to talk to the alien trio. Tommy groaned as the trio began to head towards him, "Aw, come on! That's not what I meant."

The leader growled, "You got a problem, slick?" Tommy raised his hands in a non-threatening manner, "Hey, nope. No problem here."

The leader demanded, "You slippin' twenties to run us down feels like a problem. You think you know us from somewhere?"

Tommy looked over his shoulder at the bartender, "Look. I was just trying to find someone discreetly." The bartender just casually said, "Then bring bigger bills."

Tommy then returned his attention back to the thugs, trying to fix the situation, "I'm just… I'm looking for my son and daughter. They used to come in here… and connect with someone named Maurice. Have any of you guys heard of Maurice?"

The leader was shocked and growled, "Snag him!" His partner quickly used their powers on Tommy, effectively shocking and preventing the legendary ranger from escaping.

Tommy groaned, "Look, there's obviously some sort of misunderstand-", but was quickly interrupted by the leader, "SHUT IT!"

The lead thug quickly threw a powerful punch that connected to Tommy's jaw. Tommy was knocked to the ground.

The leader then growled in Tommy's face, "You some kind of cop?!" Tommy quipped, "Would you believe me if I said no?"

The leader then turned to the grey alien thug with the powers, "Work him. I want to know everything."

The partner increased his hold on Tommy, "Guys… please. You don't need to do this."

The partner gave an evil smirk, "You're right… but we're gonna." Tommy groaned in pain… he had handled the situation all wrong, and now he was going to be these thugs' punching bag! He had to get himself out of this!

Tommy quickly reached for his morpher and hollered, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

In a flash, the thugs let go, and they were shocked to see the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. The leader was very surprised, "He's a Power Ranger?!"

His partner growled, 'He's an old man! Take him out!" The three thugs quickly leaped into action, but Tommy was ready for them.

Tommy kneed the grey thug that had used their powers on him, and quickly threw a powerful punch. Tommy charged and began using his Brachio staff. With several strikes, he blew the three thugs away from him.

Tommy then grabbed the leader in a chokehold, "Maurice! Where is he?!" The leader gasped and admitted, "There's… another gang… out on the west side. Way I hear it, they want to buy whatever the Witch is selling. Maurice will be there, with her. They're using the construction site on Monroe." Tommy quickly let go, and everybody began to clear out of the bar!

Anara looked out the car window, and spotted the thugs running away from the bar. She entered the place and was shocked at the scene, "What's going on?! Dr. Oliver?! You… you morphed?!"

Tommy grabbed Anara by the shoulders, "I did! We're going out the back!"

The two ran outside, and once they were a safe distance away from the scene, Anara demanded, "Why did you morph?!"

Tommy admitted, "I… may have underestimated being slightly out of fighting shape-" but let out a groan as he began to demorph.

Anara asked in concern, "What is it? Are you okay?" Tommy nodded as he recovered, "Yeah… I just didn't tell it to power down."

Anara noticed the damaged morpher and quipped, "Well, look at that morpher. I can't believe it's even functioning still. Is that thing even safe to use?"

Tommy retorted defensively, "It's called a Master Morpher." Anara began to study the morpher, "Is this one of Cranston's? Or maybe Fairweather's?"

In a few seconds, Anara had already opened the morpher and began to study its inner workings, "Whoa. This thing has a crystal frequency inducer, to quick cycle between multiple power coins. When you decided to use it back there, did you choose those specific powers?"

Tommy shook his head, "Didn't have time. I used whatever it was set to." Anara continued her examination, "It looks like the gear that lets the morpher quick change between power coins is blown out."

Tommy realized, "I'm only going to be able to morph in a fixed order." Anara replied, "But that's only part of the problem."

Tommy asked, "What's the other part" Anara then pulled out a damaged coin out of the morpher, "It's destroying your coins."

The young cadet continued, "Meaning, every time you morph… that's it for those powers. Look, I'm not an expert… but I know using a damaged morpher is super dangerous. It could kill you."

Tommy nodded in agreement, "Pretty much… I know. But they're my children. It's worth the risk."

Anara just shook her head in exasperation, "Did you… at least get anything out of the guy? Anything we can use?"

Tommy gave Anara an incredulous look, "Sorry, but when you say we-" but she quickly interrupted, ""We" meaning we're in this together. I came to you, remember?"

Tommy replied, "Look, Anara… I appreciate you letting me know what was going with JJ and Trina. But something like this… you're just a kid."

That made Anara angry… all she wanted was to help and she wasn't going to be left behind, "Hey, I'm not the one who completely botched this bar situation. I told you not to just go inside!"

The young girl had to take a deep breath to calm down, "The twins are my friends. I came to you for backup because the "grown-ups" didn't believe me. But I didn't come to you so you could cut me out. You may be some legendary Power Ranger… but that was a long time ago. You don't know who anyone is, and- as we've just totally established- you're not going to have your ranger powers for that much longer. So, the way I see it… you need me."

Tommy sighed… Anara had a point. If he was ever going to get his children back, he was going to have to accept Anara's help.

The two unlikely partners made their way to the construction site that the alien had mentioned. Tommy and Anara had made their way to a rooftop and were observing the scene down below.

There were a group of gang members parked, and it appeared they were waiting. Tommy asked, "So, who are they now?"

Anara quickly recognized the group, "They're called the Iron Raptors. They operate mostly on the west side, but they've been trying to take more territory that last few months."

Since they were just waiting, Tommy was curious and decided to ask, "So… you certainly seem to know a lot about old ranger tech."

Anara revealed, "My dad was big in the R&D scene. He used to work on SPD morphers, actually."

Tommy was a bit surprised, "Really?" Anara had a hint of sadness in her voice as she replied, "Yeah. But he's… not around anymore."

The moment was interrupted as another car drove up. Anara went into cadet mode, "They're here." And the two went quiet as the new arrivals stepped out of their vehicle.

Maurice greeted the Iron Raptors, "Gentlemen! How are we this fine evening?"

The Iron Raptors' leader quipped, "You're late. We almost bailed. It's been crazy out there."

Maurice reassuringly said, "Well, I promise- you'll be glad you stayed." The leader then replied, "These last few weeks The Megaz have been moving in on our territory. We have to push back. You better deliver what you promised."

Maurice wasn't fazed, "The product comes in a few different variations. Black will make you stronger. Yellow makes you faster. Pink's great all around."

The leader demanded, "We're going to need a demonstration. Proof that what you're selling does what you say it does."

Maurice nodded towards his crew, "Of course… guys?" Two figures stepped forward… Tommy could hear a male voice say, "Not sure if you guys have any favorite colors." Then a distinct female voice quipped, "But we do."

Tommy's eyes widened as the demonstrators turned out to be JJ and Trina! The two had crystals in their hands… JJ's was green, while Trina's was pink. The two crushed the crystals into their palms, and in an explosion of pink and green smoke they transformed into suits that appeared to be a twisted, crystallized version of their parents' original powers!

Tommy realized, "They're selling powers." Anara was shocked as well, "But… why would JJ and Trina be with them?!"

Tommy replied, "There's all sorts of ways to control someone. They may not have a choice. We've got to follow them. Stay on them, and find a spot we can talk, away from-" but was cut off as a thug discovered them, "Hey! Whaddya think you're doing?"

The thug had his weapon directly pointed at them. Tommy quickly positioned himself in front of Anara, "Anara, stay behind me."

Anara protested, "I can handle myself-" but Tommy sternly demanded, "Stay behind me."

The thug continued to point his weapon at the two and quipped at Anara, "Listen to your elders, girl. Come on… let's move."

Tommy quipped as he reached behind to grab his morpher, "Sorry… we're not going to be able to do that. Shift into Turbo!"

The thug was shocked, as Tommy was transformed in red light!

The group below heard the commotion, "What the hell?" "Check it out!"

Suddenly, an explosion of red light caused the thug that tried to apprehend Tommy and Anara to fall into the crowd below.

"I don't know what this all is… but it stops. Right Now!", as the Red Turbo Ranger revealed himself.

Trina whispered, "No… it's Dad!" as JJ cursed under his breath, "Damn it."

Maurice screamed, "TAKE HIM!" and the group quickly leapt to try to stop Tommy.

Tommy quickly defended himself and managed to land a few powerful punches. Anara quickly leapt into action to help and fired her weapon.

Tommy turned to give Anara a look as he sternly replied, "I said, stay behind!"

Suddenly, JJ leaped into the chaos and attacked his own father, "You shouldn't have come here!" Tommy groaned as JJ's fist met his helmet… the impact was powerful enough to knock Tommy onto the ground.

Anara was shocked and fired at JJ to stop his attack. JJ ducked from the blasts and landed in a crouching position… Trina jumped forward and quickly sided with her brother. Trina gave Anara a dirty look as she twisted into an attacking position. Anara begged her best friends, "JJ, Trina… we don't know what's going on. But you don't have to do this!"

Maurice was shocked, "Wait, you two know these people?!"

JJ growled, "Used to." as he kicked Anara's weapon out of her hand. Trina quipped, "But they've been holding us back for years." To prove their point, JJ and Trina prepared to attack Anara.

Anara braced herself, but suddenly Tommy leaped to stop his children from harming their friend.

Tommy had a strong grip on JJ, but still managed to pull JJ and Trina away from Anara, "JJ, Trina… this isn't you!"

Tommy began using his powers to reveal his face as he begged, "Listen to me! Whatever they have you under… I can help! Just… focus! Remember who you are!"

JJ and Trina continued to struggle against their father, but Tommy could see a hint of hesitation in his children's eyes.

JJ managed to say, "I remember!" but gave his twin a look. Trina nodded, and both raised their arms. Tommy groaned in pain, as his children used their "powers" to blast their father away from them.

The blast was effective… Tommy let go, and quickly collapsed to the ground. Tommy tried to get up, as his twins quickly began to run.

Suddenly, Tommy could hear a series of loud rumbles. The rest of the group began to run away from the site, "Come on! It's coming down! Get Out! Out!"

The last thing Tommy saw was JJ and Trina looking back as they ran away, before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Tommy was quickly wakened up by a shout of "Come on!" Tommy opened his eyes to find Anara hovering over him.

Anara was relieved that Tommy was okay, "Oh good! You decided to wake up! Now get up and move yourself- before we both get buried here!"

Tommy heard another loud rumble… he had to move fast and quickly shielded Anara, "Hold on!" as the surrounding buildings collapsed on top of them!

Thankfully, Tommy's Turbo powers effectively shielded them from the collapse. Both Tommy and Anara were coughing and trying to catch their breath, but they were okay!

Anara quipped between coughs, 'That… was… intense." Tommy asked in concern, "Are you okay?"

Anara managed to clear her throat, "Yeah… was worried there for a second. But… thanks."

Tommy quipped, "You're welcome, but next time-", but suddenly let out a painful scream.

 _Damn it! My back! What perfect timing for my back to give out now!_

Tommy managed to say through the excruciating pain, "Back… It's… the servos." Anara quickly turned Tommy over and calmly said, "Okay… just relax. Let me see."

Anara quickly went to work as Tommy shared, "It's a spinal nerve, being pinched by a receptor coil."

Anara saw the problem as she tried to help, "Yeah, just… hold on here."

As Anara continued to work on him, Tommy replied, "When I had JJ and Trina pinned… they recognized me. They hesitated."

Anara quipped, "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Tommy had a hint of sorrow as he revealed his past, "When I was younger… I was under mind control. Brainwashed by dark magic. Made to fight against people that would become my friends. I… nearly killed them. And the whole time… I could see what I was doing. But I… didn't hesitate. I never hesitated."

Regret began to fill Tommy's voice, "I'm afraid JJ and Trina may be doing this by choice. And I don't… I don't understand why. I should have been more attentive. If they were going through something… they could have told me. They told you everything… who I am. Why… why wouldn't they come to me? What did I do wrong?"

Tommy let out a small groan and managed to sit up as Anara finished up. Tommy felt the difference and said in appreciation, "Thanks… that's… much better."

Anara nodded, but Tommy noticed the young cadet looked like she wanted to say something, "What?"

Anara sighed as she shared, "My dad worked on morphers… but he dreamed of being a ranger. And when he couldn't… he tried to pass that dream onto me. But… that's not what I wanted. It broke his heart when I didn't join A-Squad. I still feel bad about it to this day. Like I let him down."

Anara took a breath as she revealed, "It's been hard for the twins- especially for JJ, growing up in your shadow. There's so much pressure… all the time. The twins don't really have a lot of friends, other than each other and me. Trina handles it better, but JJ constantly feels like nothing he does is good enough. I don't know if they're doing this by choice, Mr. Oliver. But if they are… I understand how it may have happened… how it all may have gotten to them."

Tommy had a sad look in his eyes as Anara continued, "Who our parents are absolutely affects us. Even if they don't mean to. Anyways… sitting here and feeling bad about it all isn't going to help them. So… let's go do something about it. And maybe… we can start with this?"

Anara held up two shards of pink and green crystals, "The crystals that JJ and Trina crushed. I picked up what was left during the fight. I'm not sure what we can do with it. But… it's got to be something, right?"

Tommy took the crystals from Anara and began to study them. There was one person that he knew who could help them get some answers.

Tommy and Anara drove up to an apartment complex. Anara was a little surprised when Tommy revealed who they were going to visit, "This… isn't weird to you? That he's… just willing to see us? I thought you guys had history."

Tommy nodded as he knocked on the door, "We do. Which is why he's willing to see us."

The door opened revealing Finster, Rita and Zedd's former monster maker. The former henchman kindly said, "Oh, yes. Yes. You're here! It's so good to see you!"

Tommy nodded, "It's good to see you too, Finster." Finster quickly ushered his guests inside, "Come in, come in!"

Tommy apologized, "Sorry for the out-of-the-blue call." Finster shook his head, "Nonsense. I have nothing but time these days. The dream of any artist."

Anara looked around, amazed at all the artwork that Finster had created, "This… is all amazing!" Tommy quickly replied to Finster, "Finster, this is Anara. She's a friend of my kids."

Finster nodded, "Ah… lovely to meet you dear. And to your previous point, yes… I've been quite fortunate. In the years since Zordon's energy wave purified my soul, I've been able to turn my talents to the truly fine, fine arts."

Finster had turned his attention to one of his statues and asked, "Now then… what brings you this way, Tommy?"

Tommy sighed, "Unfortunately… it's not a social call." He held out the shards of crystals toward the artist, "I need your help."

Finster grimaced as he raised his hands, "Oh… oh, no. I'm sorry, no more magic for me. Not anymore… not since the wave."

Tommy knew where Finster was coming from… the artist had made a new life for himself away from evil, and understood why he wanted no part in this, "I understand, Finster. But it's my children… they're in a great deal of trouble. And these… these crystals that they used, are the only lead I have on finding them. Please… I wouldn't be here if I had any other way."

Finster saw the desperation in Tommy's face and relented, "Let me… let me see the crystals."

Finster held up the shards and began to study them, "Hmm… it's giving off a powerful signature. It should be easy enough to locate… with a simple enough spell."

With a snap of his fingers, Finster used the crystals to cast a locator spell. A map appeared in front of them, which now had a bright red dot on it.

Finster replied, "Ah, yes… here we are. A location." Tommy looked at where the dot was located on the map, "Pasten's Tower."

Finster nodded, "I would imagine that it is here where you will find whoever held this." Tommy greatly appreciated all the help, "I can't thank you enough, Finster."

Finster gave his friend a look, "Tommy… these crystals are familiar. It's dark magic… the likes of which I haven't seen since… well, we both know who."

Tommy agreed with Finster's assessment, "Yeah… I had the same thought."

Finster quickly realized, "That's… that's why you came to me, isn't it?"

Anara had to ask… the two men obviously knew something that she didn't, "What is it?"

Tommy revealed, "Whoever this is, they're calling themselves The Witch."

Finster went fearful as he put his face in his hands, "Oh… oh, dear."

Anara then realized, "You mean… you think this is Rita Repulsa?" She was shocked, "But… the Zordon Wave… that should have purified her, too, right?"

Finster nodded… but it had been years and he had broken contact with Rita and Zedd after their purifications, "And it did. But… well, it's been many years. Many people get second chances. And just as many… make the same mistakes all over again."

Finster began to search his closet, "To combat dark magic such as this, you should not be ill-equipped," He pulled out a device and handed it to Tommy, "A weapon that will shut down her spell casting for several minutes. You will only have one charge with it… but that's the best I have."

Tommy hugged his friend in gratitude, "Thank you, Finster. And it's good to see you doing so well. Really." Finster nodded, "Thank you, Tommy. I feel the same way."

Finster wished them good luck, as Tommy and Anara headed on their way. They quickly headed to Pasten's Tower, hoping that they would find JJ and Trina there.

 _ **Man, when I began writing these final chapters, I had no idea how much work it was going to be. All I have left is to finish the final part of the story... the next chapter I post will be the finale! Hope you enjoy this part!**_


	40. Chapter 40

When they arrived at Pasten's Tower, they found a spot where they could stay hidden, but still observe everything around them.

Anara asked, "So what's the plan?" Tommy replied, "That's… a great question." In all honesty, he didn't have one, and began to think.

Anara quipped as she had seen several guards down below, "This place is probably swarming with guards. And we don't know how many of those crystals they have in there, either."

Tommy hummed as he studied his morpher. Anara saw the look on Tommy's face, "What?"

Tommy answered, "The next power set up is Zeo." Anara was curious on why Tommy was bringing it up, "Okay?"

Tommy simply said, "Zordon always said the Zeo Powers got stronger over time."

Anara then asked, "And how long have you had the Zeo coin?"

A small smirk formed on Tommy's face, "Since 1996" Anara returned the smirk, "So you want to go through the front door"

Tommy replied, "While you take the back. Don't worry. The morpher will hold up… we got this."

Tommy quickly morphed into Zeo Ranger V and leaped into action. The guards were quickly distracted by the arrival of the Red Zeo Ranger and tried to apprehend him. While Tommy was fighting the guards, Anara was able to sneak through the back without any trouble.

Anara had made her way through the tower and found JJ and Trina out on an outdoor observation deck. Anara was relieved to find them, but tentatively asked, "JJ, Trina?"

JJ and Trina quickly turned around and were shocked to see their friend. JJ moaned, "No…No. You shouldn't have come."

Anara replied, "It's okay. JJ, Trina… we just want to help you."

Trina gave a look at her friend, "Help us?! Do you really not get it?"

The twins gave Anara their version of their mother's stare, as JJ revealed, "We're undercover, Anara!"

Anara was shocked, "What?!" She managed to compose herself, "But you two quit SPD!"

JJ quickly answered, "To keep our cover. I needed to get in as deep as possible." Trina quipped, "And I wasn't about to let my brother do this mission without me."

JJ continued, "I tried to keep Trina out of this, but she's been a great help. When it was time, we'd reach out to our commander, and let them know it was time to put together a sting."

Trina chimed in, "But now, you guys have completely blown that up. Just as The Witch is going to make her move."

After dispatching most of the guards, Tommy had finally made it onto the scene. As soon as he saw his children, Tommy begged, "I don't know why you two are working with these people, but please- I'm begging you. Talk to me… let me help."

The twins saw their father clad in his Zeo Ranger suit, and quickly chimed together, "Dad, we're okay!"

Anara turned towards Tommy… she was still reeling as she said, "They're undercover."

Tommy was shocked, "What?!" as Anara just massaged her forehead, "We just… we blew the whole operation."

JJ ran his fingers through his hair as he turned towards his very shocked father, "I tried to tell you to stay away… in the warehouse."

Tommy was now upset with his twins, "You two were attacking me!" JJ shot back, "We didn't have much of a choice!"

Trina joined in the argument, "You threw a guy through a wall, Dad! You threw us off guard! And come on, isn't this what you would do back in the day?!"

Suddenly a female voice purred, "You two are Tommy's children? Well now… how decidedly perfect."

The group turned to see The Witch walking towards them… she continued, "It almost makes your betrayal tolerable. An opportunity to use the great Tommy Oliver and his spawn should be savored."

Tommy got into a defensive position and stepped forward, "I don't know how you're back, Rita… but one step closer and we flip the switch and kill your magic. Consider it a parting gift from your old friend Finster."

The Witch laughed, "Oh, Tommy, you always were the dull one. Go ahead- use your device. It has no effect on me."

JJ revealed, "Dad… the Witch isn't Rita." Tommy couldn't believe it, "What?" He had been so certain the Witch was Rita.

The Witch stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself, "No… I'm not!"

Tommy was shocked… he wasn't expecting this, "Scorpina!" He hadn't seen Scorpina in years… in fact, the last time he had seen her was when she tried to trick Adam! After her defeat, Scorpina had mysteriously disappeared!

Anara quipped, "So you're telling me there's nothing on you that's magic? I find that super hard to believe." She pulled out Finster's device and clicked the switch… there was a loud whoosh, and while Anara made sure to point the device at Scorpina, everything was clouded in blue smoke.

Tommy turned to the twins and Anara, "Come on! I'm getting you out of here before she-" and groaned as Scorpina snuck up on him!

Scorpina had landed a direct hit on Tommy's back and purred, "Come on, Tommy. You're not going to run away now, are you? We have so much catching up to do!"

The twins and Anara quickly pulled out their blasters and began to fire…. JJ hollered, "Aim High!"

Scorpina just spun and landed two powerful kicks, knocking the blasters out of the twins' hands.

Anara quickly ran to Tommy… he was on the ground, and wasn't looking well, "Your powers are giving out! We got to get you out of here!"

Scorpina raised her staff and began to summon a bolt of purple energy, "Finster's toy may work on someone as weak as Rita. But it barely affects someone as strong as me!"

The villainess prepared to fire at Tommy and Anara, but the twins quickly leaped and prevented her from making a clean shot.

Unfortunately, Scorpina's shot blew Tommy and Anara off the ledge! The two screamed as they fell towards the ground.

Tommy managed to grab ahold of Anara, "Hang on! This is going to hurt!" Tommy spun them so he would be the one to take the brunt of the impact.

Seconds later, there was a loud explosion! The twins were devastated as Scorpina replied, "Very worthy, JJ and Trina. Very worthy. You should be proud… it was a fine last act. My master will be pleased."

Scorpina snapped her fingers as the twins shouted, "No!" In a cloud of purple smoke, Scorpina disappeared… taking JJ and Trina with her!

Moments later, Anara woke up to Tommy gently shaking her, "Hey… come on. You got to get up."

Anara was still a little disoriented, but managed to say, "We're… we're alive?" Tommy just nodded, "Yeah."

Anara realized that Tommy had taken the brunt of the fall and was concerned, "Your back-" but Tommy quickly reassured, "It's fine… for now. The Zeo powers were nice enough to cushion the fall."

Once he was confident that Anara was okay, Tommy stood up as he revealed, "But we lost the twins and Scorpina. I already went through the place… they're long gone."

Tommy took a breath, "I'm going to head back to Finster's… to see if there's anything else he can do to help us find her again. You can stay here."

Anara quickly shook her head, "No, I'm good." Tommy was still concerned as he asked, "Are you sure? You don't have to, Anara." The young cadet quickly got on her feet and quipped, "Let's go… or else we might lose them for good."

Tommy and Anara arrived at Finster's studio, only to find the place ransacked and a lifeless Finster on the floor.

Tommy leaned over to check his friend for a pulse… unfortunately, Finster was dead. Tommy gently closed his friend's eyes…he was devastated that his friend had been killed.

Anara saw that Tommy was upset and kindly said, "Tommy… I'm sorry." Tommy sighed, "Scorpina must have… I don't know. I mentioned his name. She must have come back to tie up loose… ends."

Something had caught Tommy's eye and he began searching through the rubble. Anara asked, "What is it?"

Tommy managed to pull out a small statue that was a replica of Finster out of the rubble, "This… wasn't here before."

Anara gave a look and quipped, "The whole place is torn up. How can you tell?" Tommy replied, "Trust me. It wasn't here."

Suddenly the statue began to cough and spoke, "Oh… oh, dear." Tommy was shocked, "Finster?!"

The statue cleared its throat, "Not… as he was… I mean, I was. It's been… so long… since I… he… brought clay to life. I… don't have long, Tommy."

Tommy apologized, "Finster, I'm so sorry. This… this is my fault." The Finster statue shook his head, "We always knew our past would come back to haunt us. This… is our penance, for a long life of horrors. Now, I am Finster's last creation. Made real to give you one last hope."

The statue took another breath and revealed, "Finster did more research after you left. Dark crystals such as the ones you brought here are powerful magic, well beyond even Rita's abilities. The only being powerful enough to create them… is Lokar, a demon lord from the Talos Dimension."

Tommy was shocked as the statue continued, "Finster reached out to old contacts in the realms of dark magic. Our understanding is that Scorpina has just promised Lokar a tribute sacrifice… the children of Tommy Oliver, in exchange for vast power."

Tommy gently gripped the statue by the shoulders, "Where will this take place?" The statue answered, "I don't know. But… Talos is hard to commune with. Even with the right spells. The sacrifice will create a very short window of time… no longer than a few minutes."

The statue then gave a sorrowful look as it began to cough again, "I… am so sorry, Tommy. For my part… in what Rita did to you, all those years ago. However, it makes me so very happy, even now, to see you make something positive from such a terrible ordeal. You always know how to rise above the odds, Tommy. If anyone can save your children… I know… it is you."

With those final words, the Finster statue crumbled into dust. Anara asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Tommy sighed as he tried to focus his thoughts, "I don't know. Just… give me a second."

Anara understood and simply replied, "Okay." Tommy walked over to the mantle, and picked up a picture frame of the original Power Rangers that he had personally given to Finster, "I don't… I don't know why I thought I could do this."

Anara was surprised by this, "What?" Tommy sighed as regret filled his voice, "Everything… from the second you came to see me, I've made worse. I pushed JJ and Trina to take such a big risk… to live up to my shadow. I've… done things on my own. The twins learned the wrong lesson."

Anara didn't like hearing the legendary ranger so down on himself, "Look, we both have things… and relationships… that we wish we could handle differently. But we can't focus on the past right now, Mr. Oliver. We have to figure out where Scorpina is. There's still time… we can save JJ and Trina."

Tommy just gave a look… he wasn't in the mood for a pep talk, "Anara". The young cadet shook her head, "If not you, Mr. Oliver… then who?"

Suddenly the moment was interrupted as Tommy heard his phone beep. Tommy held up his phone and was genuinely surprised, "I… don't believe it."

Meanwhile, in a remote location, Scorpina had the twins tied to a cliff and was preparing for the sacrifice.

JJ quipped, "So, look… you're going to kill me and my sister, right?"

The villainess just continued lighting the candles around her, "Lokar requires a sacrifice"

JJ rolled his eyes, "Yeah, same thing. I just… the whole time we've been working on this. There's one thing I want to know. What happened to you?"

Trina chimed in, "All the stories we've heard about you… how did you go from fearsome warrior to some tool of a magic head in another dimension?"

Scorpina just glared as she replied, "You're not entitled to answers, children."

Trina quipped, "Come on… you're about to sacrifice us to a demon. You can at least give us this."

Scorpina shook her head at Trina, "Judging by your looks and sass, girl… your mother has to be Kimberly." The villainess relented and revealed, "Long ago, during your father's initial time as a ranger, I was unfulfilled with my place. I knew I could do more. I hungered for power. So, I made a move to acquire some. I stole one of Rita Repulsa's sacred spell books… but I was set up."

Scorpina appeared to be lost in her memories as she continued, "She banished me to the Talos Dimension… ruled by Lokar. I spent years attempting to bargain with him but had nothing to offer. That is until Zordon's wave- which wiped out all of Lokar's allies in the galaxy. Generations of work was overturned. While Rita and Zedd got to be free, I was in another dimension. Not affected by the Z wave… I got nothing. So, I offered myself to him… to be his agent on Earth. When the conditions were right, he was able to send me back to this dimension… with strings attached. Instead of returning to when I left… I landed decades later. Armed with a handful of powerful crystals tied to Lokar's dark magic… designed to create twisted versions of the Earth's most treasured guardians. I started from scratch… powering competing gang factions. Allowing Lokar to feed on the resulting chaos."

Scorpina stood up and proudly declared, "Now, I have promised him a tribute… a proper sacrifice. You two, the spawn of Oliver. Lokar has accepted. Our trial run is over. He is pleased with me and will imbue me with more power than Rita Repulsa ever had. This is my chance to rise from a footnote, to be a revered success in the annals of history. This is my chance to change my fate."

Suddenly a familiar voice quipped, "Is that all this is?" Trina smirked as JJ quipped, "Finally! We had her talking for five minutes!"

Scorpina was shocked to discover Tommy in his White Ranger suit, "What?!"

Trina replied, "Say what you will about Rita Repulsa, I have a feeling-" She and JJ then pulled out their trackers that they used to alert their father to their location, "She probably would have searched us."

Scorpina rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter… you called in an old man, who shows up all alone." She then summoned her thugs, "After all this time, this is still how you think it works? The brave white knight, riding in alone to save the day? Have you learned nothing, Tommy?"

Tommy quipped, "Oh, I'm not alone… I brought some help." Tommy had indeed learned his lesson and had brought in his own reinforcements, consisting of Kim, Anara, Blue Senturion, and SPD Rangers to back him up.

Scorpina growled as she led her forces to attack, "No… I've come too far. I'm too close. The portal will open soon. Now that the magic has started, you're not stopping me." She began to viciously attack Tommy, "You're not!"

Tommy and Scorpina began to fight, when suddenly, a blast hit Scorpina directly on the chest.

It turned out to be Kim was the one who fired her weapon at the villainess, "Hope you don't mind, handsome… thought you could use some help!"

Tommy quipped to his wife as he continued to fight, "The more the merrier, beautiful!"

Kim rushed over and cut the restraints on her children. The twins were shocked to see their mother and chimed, "Mom?! What are you doing here?"

Kim rolled her eyes at her twins, "You thought you two were going to go missing and I was just going to stay off planet? You're crazy!" The twins just smiled, and quickly hugged their mother.

Scorpina was angry about this turn of events and grabbed the remaining dark crystals she had. She was desperate, "There's still time… there's still time!" and proceeded to crush the crystals into her hands.

Once the twins were free, they joined up with their parents and Anara. Anara turned to her friends, "I'm sorry, JJ and Trina. I never meant to blow up your case." JJ quickly replied, "We've got bigger things to worry about!"

Indeed, they did. Using the crystals, Scorpina grew into a humongous, monstrous version of herself. She swiped at Tommy, knocking him backwards.

Tommy groaned, as his powers began to fail him. Tommy slowly got to his feet and took in the sight of the new form Scorpina had taken on, "Kneel!"

 _What the hell?! She's even uglier than she was before! And probably more dangerous with those crystals she crushed._

Anara just stared at the sight, "Well, all right then." Kim pulled up her blaster, "Aim High!"

Just as the others were about pull out their blasters again, Scorpina used her powers and blew Kim, Anara, and the twins backwards.

Scorpina then grabbed JJ and Trina, "You're going to be sacrificed, children… Lokar requires it!"

Tommy was heartbroken seeing his children in his enemy's clutches… Anara ran to his side and begged, "Mr. Oliver! You have to stop her!"

Blue Senturion warned as he, Kim, and the rest of the SPD Squad fired upon the monstrous Scorpina, "This is your only warning! Stand down now or we will destroy you!" Scorpina wasn't fazed and continued to have a firm grip on the twins.

Tommy pulled out his morpher and Anara begged, "You've got one morph left! You've got to use it to save JJ and Trina!"

Tommy looked up at his children and made a quick decision. He hollered, "JJ… catch!" and tossed his morpher to his son! Anara was shocked… she wasn't expecting that.

Kim smirked and pulled out her own morpher, "Great idea, handsome! Trina, catch mine!"

The twins quickly caught their parent's morphers. JJ hollered, "Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power!" as Trina cried, "Pterodactyl!"

Scorpina was shocked as a flash of green and pink light surrounded the twins, and quickly let go.

The twins quickly reappeared and had successfully morphed into their parent's original ranger suits!

JJ got into a defensive pose and quipped, "Thanks, Dad! Retro never looked so good."

Trina smiled through her helmet, "I always wanted to be a ranger… it's fitting that I'm wearing Mom's suit. It's like these powers were made for me!"

Scorpina quipped as the others continued to fire at her, "So, you're rangers now! Good for you… it won't save you!"

JJ and Trina chimed together as they joined the battle, "We'll see about that!"

The twins were naturals, and quickly defeated several of Scorpina's thugs… JJ quipped, "Also, on another note, you guys definitely picked the wrong side!"

Trina chimed in, "You guys obviously haven't heard that crime doesn't pay! You should absolutely reconsider before the big guy gets here!"

Suddenly the twins heard a huge rumble, "Oh, uh." as a dark voice declared, "The time has come!"

Lokar demanded, "You promised me great tribute, Scorpina. Where is the sacrifice?!"

Scorpina begged her master, "They are here, Lokar! Please! Give me a moment to ready the-" but was quickly stopped by the demon's fury!

Lokar was furious, "A moment? A moment?! Do you understand how hard it is to commune with Talos? I have given you time, Scorpina. You have wasted it! I will have my tribute! I will put an end to your excuses!"

Scorpina screamed, "No! Nooo!" as Lokar dragged her and several of her minions back to his dimension! Right before the portal closed, Lokar declared, "And when I return next, it will be this world's end!"

Blue Senturion and the SPD Rangers quickly captured Scorpina's remaining allies. The twins just shook their heads, "That… wow!" "Yeah"

Anara quickly ran up to her friends, "By the way, that was amazing! You guys are naturals!"

The twins began to demorph and chimed, "Thanks!" JJ smiled in pride as he looked his father, "We had good role models"

Tommy just hugged his children… Kim and Anara quickly joined the hug. Everyone was so relieved… it had been quite the adventure, and they were just glad that it was now over!

A few weeks later, the Olivers and Anara were at the docks… Tommy and Kim were finally heading off on their vacation.

The twins were now wearing their SPD uniforms… JJ asked his father, "So, after all that, you're sure you want to leave?"

Trina replied, "We can't talk you into staying around? I'm sure SPD would let you consult again."

Tommy shook his head as Kim just smiled, "Nah. I think… it's time I find something else."

Anara asked, "What are you going to do?"

Tommy answered, "I'm not sure." Kim chimed in, "But we're going to take the time to let life come to us."

Anara quipped at the legendary ranger, "And you're not going to miss this?"

Tommy replied, "You know… I've been a lot of things in my life. I've spent a lot of time as a ranger. I've kept coming back to it. But I think… I'm finally done with ranger life."

JJ chuckled, "Well, you did literally use up your last power set."

Tommy just gave a playful glare at his son, "Actually, I think someone else technically did that for me."

JJ rolled his eyes, "True." Tommy looked at his children with pride, "But… in all seriousness, it's fitting. I defined myself for so long with being a ranger. But the future…" He proudly put his hands on his twins' shoulders in approval, "is in good hands."

Anara just rolled her eyes at her friends, "We hope so!"

Kim turned to her children and asked, "Are you sure this is what you two want?"

The twins nodded as JJ replied, "Yeah… it is. You and Dad worked really hard to make the world safer for us."

Trina agreed, "Now, we want to do the same for other people."

Kim pulled in her twins for a hug, "I'm proud of you two. Stay in touch? Please? It's not hard to call your mother once in a while." The twins smiled at that… they were pleased that their parents were proud of them and that they had their approval for the new adventure they were about to embark on, "We promise!"

Anara smiled as she hugged Tommy… she honestly was going to miss him, "It was a pleasure getting to know the legendary Tommy Oliver." Tommy laughed, "Ha… you joke. But… the only reason I was able to do any of it is because I always had fantastic partners. You're no exception."

After another set of goodbye hugs, Tommy and Kim sailed off into the sunset. The twins smiled as the boat sailed away; they hoped their parents would enjoy their vacation… they truly deserved the rest.

Suddenly, a series of beeps ruined the moment. JJ picked up his new SPD Delta morpher, "Uh, oh. Looks like we're needed." Anara asked, "Where?"

JJ answered, "Off Planet", as Anara smirked at the twins, "Back to action?"

The twins returned the smirk, "Absolutely!"

JJ quipped, "As dear old Dad would say… it's morphing time!"

Trina laughed, "Talk about old school! Don't let him know you stole his morphing call!"

The twins grabbed their morphers and with a cry of "SPD… Emergency!", they transformed into the Green and Pink SPD Rangers.

Even though JJ had the standard SPD green ranger suit, he had a special addition to his uniform. Since he had used his father's powers, JJ had inherited his father's golden Dragon shield and the Dragon Dagger… he was officially the SPD Green Dragon Ranger. Trina also had a special addition to her pink ranger suit… on her back, was her mother's famous power bow. Trina was now the SPD Pink Pterodactyl Ranger. Now that they were rangers, JJ and Trina knew that they had a lot to live up to. They knew it was a huge responsibly being rangers but hoped they could do the job with the same honor and integrity as their parents did.

Tommy and Kim looked back with pride at their children as they sailed away… they had seen JJ and Trina morph. Kim gently held her husband's hand, "I still can't believe our children are rangers now. Then again, I think we knew this was going to happen the moment we found out I was pregnant with them."

Tommy just smiled, "Kim, we did our best… we raised them well. I have no doubts they will be excellent rangers. We had our time… now it's theirs. I don't know what the future has in store for us, but I'm glad I have you by my side."

Kim gave her husband a gentle kiss, "Me too… I can't imagine my life without you. We've been through so much... but I'm grateful that we have each other. It truly has been an adventure as rangers, but I feel we're ready for a normal life."

Tommy laughed, "I don't think we'll ever be completely normal. It's going to be an adjustment, but I'm at peace with no longer having my powers. I still need to think about what I'm going to do, but it feels like a whole world of possibilities has opened up for me."

Kim smiled, "We'll figure it out… together." Tommy gently kissed his wife, "Together."

Tommy was truly at peace… the future was still unknown, but he was feeling positive that everything was going to work out. Sometimes, Tommy wondered how his life would have turned out if he had never become a ranger. The ranger world had brought him a lot of pain and heartache, but it had also brought him so much joy. Tommy and Kim would never be normal, but they were excited and looking forward to the next adventure life had in store for them.

 ** _Wow... I can't believe that I finally reached the end of this story. I had so much fun writing this... I'm kind of sad to see this story end. I got some other stuff in the works, so stay tuned. I am planning a one-shot series that will tie into this story and its prequel... I got a few ideas in the works for it, but if you have any ideas for me you are more than welcome to share them! Thanks again to everyone who has read this and left reviews... greatly appreciate all the love and support!_**


End file.
